School Of Love
by Linkie
Summary: AU. Shelby, Wendy Scott's sister, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt is slightly different than in the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture. UD chapter 26 on june 12th ! So sorry for the long wait. Please R&R!
1. Characters introduction

CHARACTERS INTRODUCTION

**Shelby Merrick**: 16, sweet, very smart, active and caring girl. She is sportive and plays basketball in the school team. Though, she isn't what you would call popular. One of the reasons is that she prefers studying than going out and partying.

**Wendy Barringer**: 16, very funny, extravagant and outgoing, loves parties and fashion, does not give a care about school, likes seeing the affect she has on guys. Some people think she is too superficial. Since Scott is her brother and is the captain of the football team, she is a bit popular.

**Scott Barringer**: 17, he's now beginning his senior year. He's one of the most popular guys of the school, and is really good looking, attractive, charming and sportive. The stereotype of the football player. Even though some people think he has no brains, he is different from the other players. He's very sensitive and loves reading and spends a lot of time in the library, sometimes studying with Shelby who he finds really clever.

**Brian Livingston**: 17& ½, Scott's bestfriend, the only one who can see through his act of tough guy. He is more reserved than Scott and doesn't like cheerleaders or popular chicks. He looks a bit like James Lafferty (Nathan Scott in OTH…).

**Daisy Lipenowski** (Will make some appearances but not before the first ten chapters): 16, Shelby's other bestfriend. She's known as the Goth girl of the school. Sometimes mean and tactless but always honest. She's slightly introvert. She doesn't really like Wendy and is a bit jealous of Shelby's friendships with the 'popular' people.

**Jill Summers**: 18, Shelby's and Wendy's good friend. She is also the captain of the girls' basketball team. She is a lot like Wendy but in worse…

**Donna Simpson**: One of Scott's ex girlfriends, she's pretty nice but not really smart and is friend with Wendy.

**Harmony Barringer**: 14, little sister of Scott and Wendy. She's very mature, smart, curious and intelligent. She's actually a mix of her big sister's and Shelby's behavior.

**Jess Merrick**: 14, Shelby's little sister, still a young innocent and naïve girl. She's friend with everyone and admires Harmony for everything she is.

**Mark Blaine**: 4, little half brother of Shelby and Jess. He's shy and doesn't talk a lot…and he loves Shelby very much. He is the son of Alice and Walt.

**Alice Blaine**: 38, Shelby's and Jess's mother, married to Walt and very active, observant, and close to her daughters.

**Walt Blaine**: 41, considers Shelby and Jess as his own daughters but has some difficulties with Shelby's trust since a certain incident… He is maybe overprotective with her.

**Martin Barringer**: 40, Scott's, Wendy's and Melody's father, not always home due to his job which takes a lot of time, but tries to be always here for his family when they need him.

**Susan Barringer**: 39, Scott's, Wendy's and Melody's mother, came back into her children's life after the divorce between Martin and Elaine. Martin and she are actually rebuilding their relationship. Susan owes a bookshop in the Downtown and she often sees Shelby there and contemplates on hiring her for a half-time job. She actually has a lot of work as she's exposing some oil paintings in her shop so a helping hand would be welcome.

**Brooke Johnson**: Not taking a big of a place. The girl is an ex of Scott who is also head cheerleader.

**Lex Walsh:** (only mentioned in this story): 16, Shelby's summer boyfriend. His grandparents are living two houses away from the Merrick's.

**Ben Ridley:** (will probably only be mentioned after this chapter): 18, friend with everyone, a bit of a jerk sometimes, always trying to be funny, and Barringer's neighbor.

**Coach O'Connor**:Shelby's basketball coach.

**Coach Turner**: Scott's football coach. He thinks very high of Scott, who he considers like his best player.

**Luke Turner**: 16, Son of the coach. He isn't into sports. He has a small crush on Wendy. You won't read about him before chapter 11.

Also, there probably will be others characters in the late chapters so I'll try and update this page as much as possible…

I chose to do the characters' page right at the very beginning and not annoying readers with it before every chapter, like I did before.

In chapter 10 for example, I named some members of the families with Higher Ground's characters' names…like Juliet, David, Peter or Sophie…


	2. Prologue

SCHOOL OF LOVE

A/N: Okay, this first chapter may look like the first of another fanfiction I read and I kinda inspired myself of it... At First, I just wanted to begin the story with the Chapter One but then I thought a Prologue would be nice. Oh, by the way, the story is an OTH one called Since U Been Gone and it's by kelseylynn00.

I re-wrote all the chapters that are following so please read them again because I added a lot of things; the first chapter is actually the double than the one I had posted a month from now.

About Shelby's weight, I want to make myself clear: first, I never said she didn't have a perfect body in the show, because well, A.J. Cook has an amazing body and there is no doubt in this. In this prologue, Shelby is actually slightly overweight but loses every pound she has overweight during the summer. So, I'm sorry if it wasn't understood like I would have wanted it to be, especially to Lu who reviewed me about it. Oh, and don't forget it is an AU story…so if things aren't like they are in the show, it's kinda made properly…

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian, Daisy, Ben, Brooke

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

_---------------------------------------------PROLOGUE---------------------------------------------_

_Scott walked in with Brian and Wendy by his side, looking for his favorite young blonde. Shelby was sitting in a corner of the library, reading the book Susan had offered her after she had helped her in her bookshop. She was like totally absorbed in the material. She placed a bookmark on her page and closed the book, the old binding making a painful groan. Scott finally spotted her and smiled inside. He made his way across the too quiet library and plopped down into the seat across from her while Wendy sat on the edge of the table balancing her feet together, receiving a playful glare from her bestfriend as the table creaked. Brian grinned and stood up. "What are you three doing here? Haven't you heard yet? School is over, guys!" Shelby exclaimed with a small smile._

_Scott loved the way she was so beautiful, and she didn't even realize it. Shelby was what most people would call a bit 'fat', but she was gorgeous in her own way. He wouldn't even say she was that overweight, maybe a little meat on the bones, but compared to the skinny poles in this school, or even his skeleton-like sister, he could see where she would seem more than a little chubby._

"_We just had to say goodbye for summer to our favorite little blonde." Brian said rubbing her hair and Shelby smiled self-consciously._

"_I thought you were going to stay here for the holiday?" She questioned him and he shook his head, smiling a bit._

"_No, Scott and I, we both got to go to a summer camp where we can play football and after that, we have games all around the state." Brian explained, sharing a smile with his bestfriend._

"_Great for you two. If you don't know what to do while you're at it, send me a postcard of your tent."_

"_You know we will Beauty."_

_"And I just wanted to thank you so much for everything you've done for me this year, with tutoring and everything. I couldn't have passed half of my classes without you," Wendy said genuinely grateful of the help furnished by her friend._

_"You make it sound as if it's hard helping you or something," Shelby said with a kind smile. "Besides, we're still going to do shopping tomorrow, right?"_

"_Sure."_

"_So why did you want to see me right now? It's not like we won't be seeing each other all summer." She asked her with a frown._

"_No reason, I was bored. And I had to make sure this strapping fellow would not bother you." She explained, motioning her brother who shook his head, rolling his eyes at her. _

"_Thanks, then."_

"_Yeah, look, I better go, mom's waiting for me. Scott, don't forget to go to the groceries before going back home." She said, slightly titling her head to the side._

"_I know, Di." Scott answered with exasperation. _

"_Yeah, I should go too, packing and everything." Brian announced, walking to Shelby and bending down._

"_Okay guys. Wendy, I see you tomorrow and Brian, well, good holiday." She hugged him quickly and Wendy dragged him outside, sending a glare to Scott as if to warn him from doing anything bad to her friend. Like corrupting her, for example._

_Shelby's eyes twinkled as the corners of her lips turned up into a precocious grin. Scott took a deep breath, watching Wendy and Brian walking towards the way out. "Listen, Shel--"_

_Scott was interrupted by the sound of Ben screaming, "Scott!" Scott sighed, just for once he wished Ben would leave him alone. Ben was known as the clown of the school and was terrible to everyone, especially Wendy who didn't want to admit that she liked him._

_"You're an idiot," Wendy spat out louder for everyone in the library to hear her and Shelby let out a small giggle. Those two were too much._

_Ben smirked and walked up to Wendy, pressing up against her. "You know you want me Baby!" Wendy snorted and laughed as she pushed him off of her. Ben frowned slightly, and then yelled after her, "You want me. You know it!" Scott glared at the guy and was about to go and tell him off when Shelby took his arm in her hand, pressing it slightly._

"_Don't lower to his level, he's not worthing it. Besides, Wendy can defend herself alone."_

"_Right." An awkward silence followed._

_Shelby gathered her books uncomfortably as Daisy approached her. "You ready to go?" Her other bestfriend asked. She smiled and waved at Scott. "Hello! You know, it's an insult to your intelligence to even be associated with him." She said to Shelby, talking about Scott, of course._

_Scott smiled mischievously. "Why don't you just admit that you like me, just a teeny bit?" He said, holding his finger and thumb millimeters apart._

_Daisy grinned and then turned stone face again realizing her actions. "You're a funny one, Scott. Nice try," she said with a wink._

"_Ya, isn't it a smile appearing on your face, Gothy?" Scott asked, scrutinizing the brunette face._

"_Shut up. Shel? Can we go please?"_

_Shelby stood up, books in arm. "Was there something you were going to say, Scott?"_

_Scott stood up along with her, hands in both pockets. "Yeah, actually I was wonderi--"_

_"Scott!" Brooke Johnson yelled out, bounding towards him. Upon arrival, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "I missed you at lunch." She said sweetly, narrowing her eyes at Shelby and Daisy. What was doing her boyfriend with those ugly girls?_

_Scott caught Shelby rolling her eyes in disgust, at Brooke or he, he wasn't sure which one. He laughed uncomfortably. "Brooke... What are you doing here?" He asked though, he didn't really care as long as she didn't try bugging Shelby._

_Brooke smiled widely and played her fingers across his lips. "Well, I wanted to know what you were doing next Sat-ur-day." She said, tapping his lips with each syllable of the word 'Saturday'. "I know you won't be here during most of the summer but Brian told me you weren't leaving until next week…so, I was thinking we could have fun before you went._

_Scott looked beyond Brooke's head. Ben was mouthing, "Say. Yes!" behind the shelves. He couldn't believe Ben was still spying him. In reaction to Scott's hesitation, he shouted. "Say yes, damn it!"_

_In a split second decision, Scott said. "Nothing, I guess." _

_Brooke laughed loudly, happy to see she would spend a good time. "Awesome! Pick me up at seven." Daisy laughed bitterly, shaking her head. Shelby. He had totally forgotten Shelby was there._

_Shelby smiled like a good sport. "I'll see you next year, Scott." She turned, and walked out of the tutoring center. _

_Before leaving, Daisy turned and glared at him. "You're just like them after all, aren't you?" She said with a shrug. Ben made a humping motion in her direction as she went by. "SHUT UP, BEN!" she screamed, but Scott could have sworn he saw a smile spread across her face as she disappeared around the corner._

_Brooke scoffed with disgust. "Freaks..." she muttered as they both watched Shelby and Daisy leaving._

_Scott pried her arms from his neck and placed them in front of her midsection, slightly mad. "I just remembered, I'm seeing people I care about next Sat-ur-day, you know, since it's my last week-end here." He harshly said, patting her head with each syllable. He smiled and shook his head as she rubbed her head and replaced her hair angrily. _


	3. Chapter 1

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter is way longer than the old one. I still hope you enjoy it! _

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Brian, Brooke, Coach Turner

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**T**wo **M**onths after the **P**rologue

**Monday**

Sixteen year old Shelby Merrick walked quietly into the empty corridor, in search of her bestfriend who she was supposed to join to eat lunch. It was a whole new school year and they weren't having the same classes anymore. She smiled to herself and stopped as a person opened the door from the other side of the corridor. The guy didn't even look up at her and brushed past her, carrying an apparently deep conversation on the phone. She shook her head at his rudeness and continued walking smiling brightly. She noticed her shoes were making an annoying squeak and looked down at the floor, gratefully surprised that it had been cleaned up during the two months holiday. It was something you didn't see often, a clean floor in this school was like a miracle. Vanished were the pellets of dust under the heaters and the footmarks incrusted on the floor. She was even more satisfied when she finally spotted her bestfriend sitting on a table, waiting for her. "Hey Shel, you're just right on time!" Wendy cheerfully exclaimed then smiled big at her bestfriend.

"You know me; I always manage to be punctual. So, how were your first periods?" Shelby asked as she watched her friend climbing down from the table and pulling back her vest on. Wendy smirked at her and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She passed a hand on her head to see if there were any humps and let out a loud sigh.

"Boring without you to entertain me with your funny notes…and well you see the teachers…just as stupid as the ones we had last year. Oh, in fact, I even have Everson this afternoon…I wonder when he's going to take his retirement." Wendy said with annoyance. That teacher hated her almost as much as she did him.

"Yeah…hey, tell me, how are we going to do with our meal? I mean, they didn't deliver our cards yet?" Shelby asked her as they walked to the building which was a few meters away from the campus.

"Yeah I know. Well, I guess they aren't going to do anything since it's their fault. Anyway, it's always the same with the administration. They're never ready for the D-day." Wendy shrugged, following her friend as she was walking quicker than her. She actually was almost running.

"I hope food won't be too bad today. You won't believe how hungry I am!" Shelby said and at the same moment, her tummy made a funny noise. The two friends giggled a little and Shelby rubbed her hands against each other in an attempt to warm herself.

"I think I can imagine. Could you just slackening your space please? I'm already having a hard time walking with those shoes and that's when I'm only walking." Wendy had decided to wear those hideous shoes with compensating heels against her mother's opinion. Shelby didn't like them very much either. They were orange and she hated that colour. And she thought it was shoes for hookers. And additionally, Wendy was now higher than her and that was very disturbing. She always had been higher than her friend. "I heard they enlarged the dining room while we were on holiday." Wendy informed as the building finally came into view.

"Oh, weren't it because we were too many people last year by any chance?" Shelby ironically asks her bestfriend, zipping up her coat as she felt a light breath hit her bare neck. She wore a nice black top with very thin suspenders and a pair of her old favourite jeans she only let Wendy borrow. She also put sneakers on her feet because she knew Scott liked sportive girls.

"You guessed! Scott told me it was only because we're now opening our doors to the students of Greenwood." Greenwood was the high school with the best reputation of the city. Everybody wanted to go there. Scott had had a chance to go last year, thanks to his good grades and above all his football skills. But he had refused contrary to all expectations, pretending he didn't want to only change for his last year.

"Oh, really? Greenwood…"

"Yeah and apparently some of the guys coming from there look particularly cute." Wendy said with excitation. Shelby smiled a bit but wasn't very interested in any other boys than Scott Barringer.

"I wonder how you would know and I'm sure that's not Scott who told you that." Shelby said, as they reached the large grey building. It looked so different from the thing that had been taking place during the years before.

"Of course not! He doesn't even know about Ben and me." Wendy sheepishly said, and Shelby smiled at her comment. Ben was one of the Barringer's neighbours. Wendy had hooked up with him several times during the summer while Scott had left to play football championships in all the country. Scott didn't know about it and Wendy hadn't dared to tell him because she knew he wouldn't have a good reaction. Ben was older than Wendy of two years and was well more experienced. They had made love together, and it had been Wendy's first time.

"Well, he better not find out or you'll be sequestered in your room for the rest of our life." Shelby said with a hint of seriousness. Scott was known by everyone to be over protective towards his two sisters. And even if Harmony was only 14, he was already keeping a close watch on her. Luckily, when Scott was taking it too far, Martin and Susan knew how to calm him. After all, it was their job and not him to take care and raise their children.

"The only two persons who know about my summer are Daisy and you. Ben isn't stupid, he wouldn't tell him. Me neither. Daisy doesn't even talk to Scott. And you would not either, right?"

"You can trust me. I don't even know why I would tell him…heck, I don't even know if I'm going to talk to him again after what happened this summer." Shelby sadly said. The only thing she wanted was his apologies for his behaviour and yet nothing had come out of his irresistible mouth.

"Yep, I still wonder what happened with him…I mean, I know you two are close and that he considers you like his third sister but he had never acted this way towards the other boyfriends you had." Wendy confusedly said, trying to find out why her brother had gotten so angry when knowing Shelby had a boyfriend. He had completely destroyed Shelby and the guy's relationship.

"Maybe he just didn't like him?" Shelby suggested with a small smile, not really convinced about it.

"Or maybe he likes you?" The brown haired girl proposed, thinking it looked more like jealousy that protectiveness.

"Wendy! He's your brother for god's sake. And I know him since I'm five!" Shelby exclaimed with a look of disgust. Though, the feeling of having Scott's arms around her had never brought recoil to her. In fact she had dreamed of it thousands and thousands times. But she would never admit it out loud.

"Well, I want you to promise me something: if he ever asks you about going out or anything, you refuse."

"Of course." Shelby replied like it was evident.

"I mean it. He isn't the type of guy a girl like you should frequent. I love him and he's my brother but I know him well enough to know his intentions with girls are only physical." Wendy explained, biting her bottom lip softly. She didn't like bringing a bad image of her brother but when it came to her bestfriend's happiness… The two girls stopped in front of the entrance, looking up at the board where the menu was written.

"You mean he only wants girls for sex?" Shelby asked a bit disappointed. She knew Wendy wouldn't say something like this without having good reasons.

"You got it, girl." Wendy only answered before she opened the door and found herself in front of her own brother. The world was small, very small.

"Hey bro." Wendy greeted the tall blonde guy then stepped aside for Shelby to do the same.

"Di, I didn't know you were eating at this hour today." Scott said, calling her by her pet's name that was only reserved to her family. Even Shelby didn't have that privilege.

"How would you? I only got my timetable this morning, moron." She insulted him with a small smirk and shook her head amused.

"Yeah right…how stupid of me." Scott teasingly smirked back at his sister then moved forward to let some people enter as they were blocking the entrance. That's when he noticed Shelby standing behind his sister. "Hi Shelby." He tentatively tried, knowing she was still mad at him about their 'disagreement' of the summer. He apprehensively smiled at her hoping she wouldn't ignore him.

"Scott." Shelby coldly nodded then took her meal tray and walked into the line, waiting for her turn to be served. She left Wendy talking with her brother alone.

"She's still angry, isn't she?" Scott winced a bit, as he questioned his little sister.

"Of course she is. God Scott, you didn't even try to apology to her. How do you think it makes her feel?" Wendy questioned him, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance.

"I don't know…" He answered her, slightly puzzled by her excessive behaviour. It wasn't that big of deal, after all…

"She's very sad of not talking to you anymore." Wendy said, calming down a little.

"She is?" Scott answered with surprise. He didn't think Shelby would care so much about their relationship.

"Of course, she likes you, even though you are a jerk most of the time." She teased him and he slightly hit her on the arm. She rubbed it, her eyes scowling playfully at him.

"Tell her I'm sorry then." He pleadingly demanded her, as he wasn't really good for apologies and didn't want to. He was still sure to be right about Lex. This guy only wanted the sex, and that was why he had broken up with Shelby after Scott had warned him he better stayed correct with her.

"Why don't you do it yourself? I'm not your personal slave." She retorted, placing a glass and cutlery on her tray. Scott did the same and followed her; still pondering about the reasons why he had reacted the way he had when he had first learned that Shelby had a boyfriend.

"Very nice sis. Hey, did you get your pass for the canteen?" He wondered, as he finally realized he didn't have his canteen card yet.

"No." Wendy said, then took a look at the first courses and took a crisp salad.

"How are they going to make us pay then?" He asked again, taking fish fritters for first course.

"How would I know? I don't work here in case you haven't noticed. I suppose they're just going to take our names like last year." She answered rather harshly. Scott took a step back, a little taken aback by her cold tone. He glared at her with a 'what's wrong with you?' look and watched as she titled her head in direction of Brooke, Scott's ex girlfriend. Scott turned his head back to his sister and ignored the girl.

"You're probably right. What are you taking? Chicken or that meat which looks like nothing I ever saw?"

"None of this…I'll take vegetables please." Wendy said to a waiter. Scott followed and took a bit of all of what was proposed: Chicken, beans, pastas and catsup.

"Well, I better go, my friends are waiting." Scott said as they passed the cashier. He gave his name and walked to the table where the senior football players were gathered together. They made room for him, and he sat, looking past his table and noticing where Wendy, Shelby and their friends were sitting. Shelby looked up at the same time and their eyes met for a second, before she looked away embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

* * *

"Hey man, what's up with your sister's bestfriend?" Brian asked sitting in front of him and turning to look at the picnic table where Wendy, Shelby, Goth girl and others were sitting after their last period. They would have to go to practice soon but were enjoying the last bits of sunshine outside. He offered the girls a small smile and Wendy giggled a little, nudging Shelby in the ribs. He read 'shut up' on Shelby's lips and turned back to look at his bestfriend when he heard him answer his question. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Scott asked, slightly taken aback.

"I don't know, you just seem like you're…I don't know…maybe regretting what you did last summer." Brian suggested only receiving a cold glare from him. If looks could kill…then he's be six feet under for sure.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shelby, Lex, the whole 'don't go out with him' and all the jealousy growing inside of you." Brian explained with a knowing smile and Scott just shook his head his eyes wide open by his friend's statements.

"I wasn't jealous at all, believe me." He answered with a confident look. But Brian didn't buy it. He had been with him all summer and could tell their relationship was beyond friendship. Scott had been so depressed and hot-tempered when he had known that Shelby had a boyfriend…

"Really? So what, only slightly over protective?" Brian asked then laughed at the face Scott made. They both heard commotion and saw Wendy, Shelby and some of the others made their way inside. Brian noticed Scott's eyes linger on Shelby and smiled to himself.

"Just being a good friend she could rely on." Scott answered after a small pause.

"Right." Brian said sarcastically and let out a small laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Scott asked slightly mad at him.

"Look, I know you like her a lot, and I think it's pretty cool. I could hook up with Wendy and we'll go on double dates…" He suggested joking, and even if he thought it wasn't a bad idea, he wasn't going to tell his friend. He didn't want to end like Daniel, Wendy's last boyfriend…

"Really funny."

"I know, I know… Why don't you admit you find her attractive and move on? You're just the stubborn guy I know…or is it dread?" Brian teased him and he showed him a little as they got up.

"No, I'm not a coward okay? Besides, if I don't say a thing, it's because I know I don't deserve a girl like her."

"C'mon, it's so obvious you two are both attracted to each other. And I personally think you'd make a cute couple." Brian added and Scott just laughed at him, narrowing his eyes at the same time.

"How gay of you…why don't you just mind of your own business and let me live my life as I want?" He asked and Brian shrugged, following him inside the building.

"Okay, that was just an opinion, no need to be on the defensive like this."

"Why don't we go to practice? It's almost time anyway." Scott proposed, trying to change the topic.

"K. Hey, look who's coming right in front…the lovely Brooke Johnson escorted by her crowd." Brian muttered and Scott swore under his breath annoyingly.

"Hey Scotty, hey Livingston." Brooke greeted with a cheerful smile. Scott forced a smile while Brian just rolled his eyes at her antics. He hated her and it was above all physical. He didn't know why, he just couldn't talk to her. He detested her not only because of her looks…actually her attitude was even worse.

"Brooke, what a great surprise! How was your summer?" Scott played and Brian cursed 'slut' under his breath. Brooke heard him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, slightly boring without you but well, I was so dying to see you again! How was your football camp? I heard you only came here to spend some weekends with your family?" Brooke asked as if she was interested at all. Scott leaned against the wall and noticed a new girl in her crowd. She was particularly cute and could be the one to push Shelby out of his mind, even if it was for a short time… She had long wavy blond hair and hazel brown eyes. There was probably something about her and he would find out what.

"Yeah, I did. And the camp was great and we had fun, didn't we Brian?"

"Oh yeah, very much fun indeed." Brian answered then left to drop his books in his locker. He was so thankful to have escaped from the freaky girls that he began chuckling to himself.

"That's great. I hope to see you again." He heard Brooke say before she grabbed her things, ready to leave for cheerleading practice.

"Okay, bye." Scott replied, with a fake smile.

"Not bye, soon." She added, placing a hand on his chest. Scott rolled his eyes at her and she pulled her hand away from his body.

"That's it." Scott muttered then turned and caught up with Brian. "Brian, you are an ass."

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"You heard. Look, I know you don't like her…"

"As you do…"

"Okay, it's not a reason to let me deal ALONE with her and her slutty friends." He complained and Brian laughed, holding the gymnasium door for him.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. Everytime I see them, I want to spit in their pretty too much made up faces. Imagine when I hear their voices…" Brian started then stopped when they found themselves in front of their coach. "Hey coach, what's up?" Brian innocently said as he well known the coach Turner had just heard them talking about his cheerleaders.

"Leave and go change Livingston. Barringer, we have to talk." He ordered with a loud voice.

"I'll see you…or maybe not, Scott." Brian grinned then left to change in the locker room just as did the other guys.

"What's up coach? Did I do something wrong?" Scott asked and the coach smiled at him. They both stood right beside the door and the coach patted his shoulder.

"What do you plan on doing not this but next Saturday?"

"I really have no idea. I mean, I don't succeed in planning a date a day before, imagine two weeks from now. Why?" He asked as his interest began interested by the coach question.

"The coach from USC Trojans Football is coming up next Saturday and I wanted to know if you were interested."

"Whoa…I…don't know?" Scott replied with a big surprise. He wasn't even sure he wanted to continue football next year at the university and he was already offered opportunities. That was too much.

"What do you plan on doing next year?" The coach asked and Scott shrugged.

"See, that's the problem…I don't have any idea." He replied with a sigh.

"You should come to play in front of him then. It's not like you have something to lose, right?"

"You think?"

"Barringer, you're the best football player I ever got to coach. I think it's one of the big chances of your life."

"Okay, I'll be there then." Scott doubtfully answered and the coach slapped his back happily. Scott smiled back and ran to the locker room where all the guys were changing. "Hey guys."

"No dead?" Brian asked and Scott ran a hand in his hair, and then let out a small laugh.

"The coach from USC is coming here next Saturday and the coach wants us to play against Greenwood's team in front of him." He announced and the guys cheered. Brian frowned as he noticed Scott wasn't acting really happily. He decided he would talk about it to him later.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 2

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Harmony, Walt, Mark, Alice, Jess

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**Friday**

"Look, it's easy. You just have to stay concentrated." Scott patiently said, helping Harmony to get the movement. "Stretch your arms a little but let them folded at the elbow level. You have to do it with elasticity, like this." He showed her, easily making a shot. Harmony scowled at him and wiped some hair out of her face.

"Is Brian coming for your practice tonight?" She asked, not really showing a big interest.

"I don't think so. Why?" He answered, throwing her the ball and standing under the basket, waiting. He leaned against the pole and crossed his arms, scrutinizing her.

"Because I'm tired of all these exercises, and yet, I'm not even in the team." She complained, her lips making a pout.

"And you won't be if you don't keep training yourself." Scott seriously said and motioned for her to toss the ball, which missed again.

"This is stupid. I never saw you forcing Wendy into doing a sport in school. This is so unfair."

"Firstly, I didn't force you at all; remember that you went asking me. Secondly, Wendy has always been worthless in sports and she never showed interest in them. And thirdly, I had another 'target' when she was your age."

"Yeah Shel. But that was only because she wanted to get closer to you and spend time with you." She stated and then tried to make a shot with the method her had just taught her. The ball missed the basket again.

"That is stupid and you know it." He replied, catching the ball and making it turn around on itself with his finger.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you never saw that she was interested in you!" Harmony retorted, a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

"No because you're seeing things that don't exist."

"Right…" She doubtfully said, smirking at him and throwing another ball. And again, she lost the basket. Scott heard her sighing loudly then swearing under her breath. God, his younger sister was almost as bad as Wendy in manners…almost.

"Okay…" Scott sighed, and then went to take the ball. "What about we stop training for today? I'm beat and I still have some homework to do." He suggested, then went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Gladly. Hey, Scott?" She interrogated, looking up at him as they walked back to the back door of their 3-story house.

"Um?"

"Do you ever think of college? I mean, it's your senior year and all…" They both entered the kitchen and Harmony sat on a stool, looking at him pensively.

"Of course I think of it." He replied as it was obvious. After all, it was his last year of high school and all the students, teachers and counsellors were talking a lot about it.

"Do you know what major you're going to choose?" She then asked and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have no clue. Maybe mathematics or law. I really don't know." Scott said shrugging, wiping his sweaty neck with a small towel. He threw it on a chair and Harmony sighed.

"At your place, I'd directly put it on the dirty linen. Mom's gonna make a crisis if she sees it lying on the chair when she comes back from work." Harmony said, taking the towel and throwing it in his face.

"Harm!" Scott yelped as the towel hit his face. He threw it back at her and laughed as the face she made. Pieces of hair had fallen out of her high ponytail and she looked furious. "Sorry, I didn't want to harm you." He apologized as she rubbed her right eye. He approached her and took her hands in his. "Let me look at it." Harmony sighed and let him examine his damage. Her eye was a little red and puffy but Scott assumed it was only from the violence of the hit. "It looks okay, just a little red."

"Maybe I should put some ice on it?"

"If you want but I don't think it's necessary." Scott reassured her, and then turned around when he heard footsteps entering the house. "Di, is that you?" He shouted.

"Hey bro, no need to scream, I'm not even close to be deaf." Wendy sarcastically said as she entered the kitchen, and then took two bottles of soda from the fridge. "What happened to your eye Harm?"

"Ask Scott."

"Oh, okay, drop it! It was an accident!" Scott threw his arms in defence and watched as Wendy also took two bars of chocolate. "Are we having a guest?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, Shelby is here. So if you want her to ever talk to you again, maybe you should come upstairs and apologize once for all." Wendy said, and then patted him on the shoulder. "I'm waiting here while you go."

"Okay…I guess she's in your bedroom?"

"Go Scott!" She ordered then shared a smile with Harmony.

* * *

Shelby pulled off her coat and put it on Wendy's bed. She was so thankful her summer diet to lose weight had worked. She had lost almost thirty pounds and was now almost as thin as she wanted to be and many guys were looking at her differently. Of course, she still wasn't as skinny as the other popular chicks of the school but she felt good. She borrowed a pair of jeans and a shirt from Wendy's closet and sat on the bed, slowly unlacing her ballet shoes. Her bag of clothes had been totally overflowed as there had been a problem with the showers. Wendy and she had had an exhausting hour of intensive dance, and she was totally beat. She sighed, getting up and ready to take off her leotard when someone knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Shelby? Can I enter please?" Scott asked, before slightly opening the door to let his head in. He looked at her in amazement as he saw what she was wearing: a pink leotard…it actually was the first time that he saw her wearing pink but it looked good on her. He could tell by then, that she had lost a lot of weight during the summer break, he couldn't say how much but god…she was so thin, yet so…sexy. The fat that she had at the hips level had disappeared and her tummy was now revealing perfect abs. She was perfect to him.

She spotted him and sighed. "I'm really not in the mood, Scott." She strongly said feeling a bit embarrassed but not knowing how to act.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He apologized, his own cheeks reddening at the sight in front of him. Shelby looked up at him blushing furiously and crossed her arms in front of her chest to hide her small cleavage from him. He already had seen a woman naked and had sex many times but it wasn't the same. It was the little Shelby, the Shelby he knew since he was seven, the Shelby he had always considered like his sister. She had definitively changed, and in good ways of saying. It had been almost two years since he hadn't see her wearing something that revealing and was pleasingly amazed at what he was staring at. Her breasts had grown bigger and she now looked more like a woman than like a girl. The fact that her hair was untied was even more disturbing. She looked so…sensual and feminine.

"Oh, that's okay I guess. What do you need?" She dryly asked him, looking behind his back to see if Wendy was following. "Where's Wendy?"

"She's talking to Harmony. Can we talk?" He gently asked, slightly pleading with his eyes, without even realizing it.

"Yeah, I suppose." She sat at the end of the bed while he stood up, gazing down at her. Shelby looked away as she didn't want to meet his eyes but she could feel that he was intensely staring at her. Scott sighed and got on his knees, in front of her. He took both her hands which had previously been on her tights and that's when she decided to look at him. She seemed anything but willing to hear him. He could feel her menacing blue piercing eyes crossing his.

He held up his hand defensively and shook his head. "Firstly I'm not trying to start anything. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry, okay?"

Shelby didn't let him off the hook so easily though. "Do you know how many guys are scared to talk to me? Boys from the neighbourhood actually avoid me when they see me, even if you're not here! What is your problem anyway?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be taken advantage of. You're new to this whole thing and you don't know how these guys think. You're so young and so pure…you don't know what happens in their heads when they see you, but I do. When they say hello, it means they're interested. If they rub your arm, they think they're going to get some soon. And if you kiss them, well, the deal is sealed." He explained, trying to be soft on his own way.

Shelby scoffed. "Not all the guys think like you. And don't you think you don't exaggerate too much? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need your 'precious' advices. "

Scott saw how frustrated Shelby was becoming, and decided to let it go. "Are we ever going to talk about how things ended last summer?"

Shelby shrugged. "There is nothing to talk about." she responded.

He gave her a dry look. "C'mon, you know that's not true. I could tell you were severely pissed at me. It's okay, I can take it." He said. Shelby nodded.

"Okay, I think you're a jerk." She simply said and Scott's eyes grew bigger.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You're a jerk. Last year, you didn't care about me at all outside of training me, and now all of a sudden you have an interest in my personal business? You talk about how bad they are, but in reality you're just like them. You've grown up around it, and as much as you try to stand out with your big words and deep ways of thinking, you're one of them, and you'll always be one of them. So please, save me the speech. Because I don't need it, especially not from you." Shelby took a deep breath after her long tirade. Scott's lips were parted, he was stunned.

"But you know I'm really sorry Shelby. I know I've been a jerk during the summer and I'm precisely here to apologize." He insisted again, finally recovering from the shock of what she had just told him.

"Yes, indeed you have been pretty disturbed." Shelby stated, calming down, still a bit confused by his strange behaviour with her. He had never been so protective before, he had never given a damn about her; she had always been like…transparent to him and what she had done with her life had always seemed meaningless to him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, slightly dropping his head in shame.

"Okay." She only said, nodding silently.

"Do you accept my apologies?" He pleadingly asked, and did his puppy eyes.

"I do, but you have to promise me something." She said nodding along, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Tell me." He shrugged and was willing to accept almost everything she would propose to re-conquer her trust and her friendship.

"I want you to never interfere again into my love life, whatever happens." She requested, and met his eyes. She could tell he was a bit taken aback but could do nothing but accept.

"I promise. Except if you ask me." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said then quickly hugged him. He hugged back, feeling better than he had been since they had argued. "I'm glad we're friends again." Shelby said smiling as he hugged her tighter. Scott released the grip and lost himself into her piercing dark blue eyes for a second.

"I'm glad too." Wendy said from behind then smiled when they both turned to look at her, slightly startled. "Hey bro, you better go downstairs now."

"Oh, and why that?" Scott asked his sister with a smile, getting up on his feet and stretching his arms.

"Mom got back from work and wants an explanation on why Harm has an equinox forming on the right eye."

"Holly shit, an equinox? Did Harm tell her anything?" He asked, a bit anxious at having his mother give him a talking-to again.

"No, but I will if you don't convince the parents to allow me to go out with Shelby tomorrow night." She said, smiling sweetly.

"You dare bribing me? This isn't nice." He said playfully scolding at her.

"Works better than threatening." She said with a shrug then shared a laugh with Shelby who vivaciously winked at him. "Good luck!"

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Shelby yelled as she entered the house. Mark came running to great her, bouncing happily. She bent down and took him in her arms, smiling brightly at him. Walk watched them from the stairs and she noticed his gaze on her. "Hey Walt." She quietly said and Walt smiled, going downstairs. He leaned down t kiss her cheek and she felt a feeling of fear as she felt him approaching her. 

"Hi Shellie, how was your day?" He asked with concern. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and took a step back as he saw her shiver.

"It was fine." She swallowed hard and he only nodded at her. Mark struggled in her arms and wrapped his small ones around her neck. He began placing wet kisses on her cheeks and she laughed at him and began to tickle him on the ribs. "Where is mom?"

"Upstairs with Jess. They are dyeing Jess's hair."

"What? What colour?" She asked slightly alarmed. Last time her mother had tried to do something on her sister's hair, it had been a disaster.

"I don't remember." He admitted and she nodded, handing him her little brother before taking back her schoolbag and walking upstairs. She heard a woman laughing and knew it was her mother. She stood by the bathroom door and smiled to herself at the sight in front of her eyes. Jess was head inside the hand basin, and Alice was thrashing her hair.

"Hey, you guys having fun?" She asked and Alice turned around, a smile visible on her face. "Hi mom."

"Hi baby, how was school?" Alice asked and Shelby shrugged. The only positive thing of the day was that she had made up with Scott and spent a good time at dance practice. Though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend another year doing it. She was thinking more and more about abandoning ballet to privilege basketball.

"Good, but the English teacher already gave us an essay to do for next week." She complained with a moan and Alice nodded.

"I'll give you some help if you want?" She proposed and Shelby's face brightened at the suggestion.

"Thanks."

"Can you give me the comb please?" Alice requested. She looked around and found it next to Jess's make-up palette.

"Sure. Uh, I went to dance practice with Wendy and the teacher asked if there were parents who'd be interested in helping for the suits." Shelby began, slightly hesitant. She knew her mother was working a lot and probably wouldn't find the time to do the outfits.

"Yeah?"

"You know last year was fun. Do you think you could do it again?"

"I don't really know honey. Is Susan going to do it?" Alice asked with a little interest. Susan and she had made the outfits last year and they had become pretty good friends. Before that, they just did never really interact with each other even if Shelby and Wendy knew each other since kindergarten.

"Probably." Shelby answered with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find any free time but I can't promise you anything. Can you hand me the towel please?"

"Uh, what colour did you try?" Shelby asked them and watched as Jess wrapped the towel around her hair, smiling happily.

"Purple." Jess answered and Shelby's eyes grew wide.

"You're kidding, right?"

"It's only some strands of hair." Jess said and Alice nodded smiling. Shelby shook her head at them, slightly smiling back.

"Mom?" Shelby asked with hesitation noticeable in her voice.

"Um?"

"Uh, well, Wendy asked me if I wanted to go out tomorrow night. Can I?" She asked and Alice smiled, nodding at her daughter. Ever since Lex had left after his month here, Shelby had stayed inside the house pretending she had things to do. It was great she wanted to take some fresh air, even if it was to go to the movies or doing shopping with her friends.

"If you want, where are you going?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Make sure you'll be here before your midnight curfew."

"Of course." She answered as it was evident for her. She wouldn't have even thought otherwise. Jess smiled and turned to them.

"I can go too?"

"I already made myself clear. Not before you're sixteen, Jess."

"I can always try…So, how do I look?" She pulled the towel off of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. Alice smiled at her prettiness and Shelby could only gasp.

"That's…nice." She replied, truthfully thinking what she was saying. Jess looked just gorgeous with those strands.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian, Alice, Walt, Jess, Mark

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**Monday**

"It's natural to find him attractive Shelby. I mean, he's good looking and pretty intelligent." Wendy said as they both were watching Brian laughing with Scott about some dumb joke he had just said. Shelby didn't answer, her eyes fixed on the guy she was falling in love with. His smile was contagious. Shelby smiled as she watched him laugh again when Brian was telling him something. "Shel? You're still with me?" Wendy's annoying voice snapped Shelby out of her daydream.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She apologized, tearing her eyes away from the two guys.

"Why don't you make a move?" She asked and Shelby shook her head slightly.

"No!" Shelby said raising her voice slightly.

"Why not? I'm sure he would find you appealing." Wendy mischievously said, nudging her in the ribs suggestively. Shelby rolled her eyes at her, not amused at all by her innuendos.

"Because I'm not interested." Shelby replied, now beginning to be annoyed by her friend's statements. If only she knew…

"Liar. I saw how you were looking at him last Saturday, and it was nothing but innocent watching." Wendy accused, turning to her locker and doing the pin number of her padlock. The girls had gone out, like expected but it wasn't to go to the movies like Alice had thought. They indeed went to a club that was one of the headquarters for all the cool people of the school. And there, they had met Brian, Scott and their friends. Shelby suspected it wasn't a coincidence since she knew how protective Scott was with them both but didn't really care as long as he didn't interfere.

"No, I'm not lying. But why don't you go talk to him since you seem to be so interested?" The blonde replied with a smirk.

"Because I'm still waiting for Ben." Wendy dreamingly replied, and put her books in her locker. She wrinkled her nose at it was not smelling good inside. "Shel, can you tell me if you think it sinks inside?" She asked her friend, letting her have a look inside. Shelby rolled her eyes but complied with her request.

"Definitively. Either it's a joke, or you forgot something inside…You should write to him. Maybe he just doesn't know what to say?" Shelby asked her, leaning against her own locker.

"Or maybe he has someone else now…"

"I thought he told you he loved you?" Shelby wondered, trying her best not to look in Scott's and Brian's direction.

"He did; but that didn't mean anything. He just wanted to fuck me." Wendy harshly said, not caring if her language was shocking her bestfriend.

"If he wanted that, he would have gone out with you once, not everytime you two could." Shelby reasoned her, trying to make her hope again. The guy seemed fine, after all.

"The fact is that everytime we went out, we banged like animals." Wendy said with no shame or sense of decency. Sex was no taboo for her and Shelby was used to it with her anyways.

"Not the first time, though, uh?" Shelby made sure, a bit surprised she hadn't told her yet.

"The first time also." Wendy admitted softly, looking down at her just French-manicured nails. She was quite satisfied by their look but knew it wouldn't last long before she got them broken or worse, if she bit them by anxiety or boredom…

"You shouldn't have done it with him." Shelby replied softly, taking the books Wendy was handing her.

"I wanted to lose my virginity before being sixteen." The brown haired girl recognized. "And I should have known better than choosing him to do the task, I admit." She added bitterly and Shelby rolled her eyes, completely hallucinating over her words.

"What about love?" She then asked her, concerned about her bestfriend's feelings. She didn't understand why Wendy absolutely wanted to have experience in sex to be good the day she would fall for someone. Shelby believed that it didn't really count to be experienced if the guy she was with loved her.

"What?" The brown-haired girl asked confused.

"I mean, what about the feelings you're supposed to feel when you're making love? It doesn't happen if you're just screwing someone." Shelby said simply, and opened her locker to drop her books inside.

"How would you know? You're still virgin." Wendy asked her, rolling her eyes at her bestfriend's statements. She was so naïve sometimes.

"But I… no, drop it, you know better than me." Shelby backed down, before turning back to Scott and Brian who were resuming their conversation. She was about to say to her bestfriend that she falling for her brother…imagine the scene Wendy would have made. Scott and Brian said goodbye and shook hands and Scott walked to the girls, slipping an arm around his sister's waist from behind. Wendy leaned against his hard chest, smiling up at him.

"Are you ready to go back home Di?" He asked her, smiling at Shelby who was strangely gazing at him.

"Yeah okay. See you tomorrow Shel." Wendy replied, kissing her bestfriend on the cheek and winking at her as she noticed Brian was still hanging in the corridor. Scott noticed and frowned a little. Not Brian. Shelby could date every guy but Brian. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing her with his bestfriend.

"Okay, bye siblings." Shelby replied, taking her books she needed for tonight and turning to go to the study room.

"Do you want a drop home?" Scott asked before even thinking twice. He wouldn't let them have a change.

"Oh, well, no that's okay; mom should be here in a half an hour anyway." Shelby answered with a small smile playing on her lips that made Scott's heart take a slight jump.

"You sure? Because I have to go to practice anyway. Call your mother and tell her she can go directly home after getting Jess and Mark. " He insisted and Shelby nodded shrugging, but totally thrilled inside.

"Well, if you insist." Shelby said, trying to hide her happiness. She heard Wendy sighing but ignored her.

"I do, come on." Scott said, and then placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her to his car. Shelby felt butterflies by only feeling his touch and smiled to herself. She was definitively falling and very hard.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Shelby yelled as she entered the house, with Scott at her toes. She had offered him to stay five minutes before going back to school for football practice. "Mom?" 

"Yes baby, I'm here, in the garage!" Alice yelled back, as she heard the sound of her oldest child.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby asked puzzled as she glanced at her mother. Alice was lying under the car, working on it apparently.

"Don't you see? I'm repairing this damn car!" Alice said frustrated. Shelby took a step back and smirked at her mother. "I wanted to go buy a few things among some food and I just couldn't start." Alice explained, wiping her hands and face with a rag.

"You think she would want some good help?" Scott quietly asked Shelby and she shrugged.

"Scott's here mom, he could try something?" Shelby questioned her and Alice smiled at her daughter brightly.

"Ah, you two are talking now…where is he?"

"Right here Alice." Scott greeted, taking a step ahead and kneeling in front of her. "What is the problem with this car?" He said, imitating a shrink. Shelby let out a laugh and watched as he pulled off his shirt, once Alice had exposed the problem to him. "Shel, can you hold that for me please, while I'm helping your mother?"

"Of course." Shelby said with a stupid smile, making curls with a strand of her hair. She wasn't thinking straight and even Scott had noticed by now. But what could she do except looking at his toned abs and tanned skin? Of course, he still had a white wife-beater on but god, he looked so hot! He was handsome, it was a fact everyone could agree on.

"Shel? Shelby, honey please? Come back to earth!" Alice said, clicking her fingers in front of her daughter's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say again?" Shelby asked a bit dazed, not even embarrassed because she hadn't realized that her mother and Scott had noticed her staring. Scott shook his head amused and a bit pleased to see he was affecting her.

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you miss practice." Shelby apologized as soon as Scott came back from the bathroom where he had rinsed off the petrol and oil he had on his hands, arms and head. He had been forced to pull off his wife beater too, since it was completely dirty. He handed the wife beater to Shelby, who threw it in the basket of dirty linen. 

"Oh, that's nothing really." He assured with a small smile. He looked around and sat on a chair.

"I'll give you this back the sooner I can." She said, referencing to the wife beater. Scott nodded and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry?" She asked, as she was starving herself. Her tummy made a twitter and they both let out a laugh.

"Starving. What do you have in store?" He replied, still laughing and calming down.

"Pizza?" All Scott could do was smile. That smile made Shelby's heart melting. Scott noticed she always held her head down slightly as if she was ashamed or shy maybe.

"Sounds like fun. Where did your family go?" He asked, trying to make some conversation while the pizza was reheating.

"Uh…seeing a movie." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh, what movie?" He asked, slightly interested by the subject. He loved the cinema.

"I don't remember. I think it's a cartoon but I really don't have an idea… I put your shirt on the sofa if you want it." She said as she noticed he was shivering. Scott nodded and went to put it back. "I'm really sorry, you know…I shouldn't have asked you to help mom while I knew you had another thing to do." She apologized and he shook his head.

"No, I assure you everything's okay. I just have to find a good excuse; either way my father is going to make a crisis. And I don't even imagine how the coach would react." The timer went off and Shelby pulled out the pizza from the oven. She cut it in four pieces and put them on a plate.

"Well, thank you. You could tell you had a break down with your car, in front of my house?" She suggested and he smiled at her idea.

"Great, thanks, you'll be my alibi." Scott laughed and sat at the counter as she brought the hot pizza on it. Scott took a piece and Shelby went to take two glasses from the cupboard. She poured them some water and Scott took a bite of the pizza. Diner went by, them talking about everything and nothing but avoiding the subjects they didn't know how to handle.

"Do you-" They both began at the same time. Shelby blushed a bit and looked back at him.

"Sorry." Scott apologized, laughing a bit. "You go first."

"Thanks. Do you know what college you're going to attend to?"

"No. I wonder why everybody asks me the same question though."

"What? Don't you think we care about your future?" Shelby asked, and then bit her bottom lip, realizing that she had admitted out loud that she cared for him, or at least, what would become of him. She had let it slip without even thinking… Maybe he hadn't noticed…

"I don't know, that's weird I think." Scott muttered doing circles with his fingers on his glass, where the freshness of the water had created condensation.

"What's weird? That you have to choose?" She asked again, before taking a sip of her water.

"No, that I'm the only one that isn't really interested." Scott admitted, looking down at his food. Shelby realized he didn't want to talk about it and decided to drop the subject.

"I think you should really begin to think about it. What was your question?"

"Oh, yeah, do you still have a relationship with Lex?" Scott asked and noticed Shelby's cheeks were becoming red. He kicked himself when he realized it wasn't the wisest question he had asked. But god, he wanted to know so much!

"Why do you ask?" She questioned him, nervously putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I'd like to apologize to him." Scott was lying; he didn't want to apologize at all. The guy was a stupid bastard. He asked himself the reason of his question and only a solution came to his mind: he only wanted to know if he stood a chance with Shelby!

"Well, I don't have any way to contact him…maybe you could try on the internet but I'm not sure." Shelby responded, getting up to take napkins.

"Uh, Wendy told me you didn't subscribe for the basketball team?" Scott changed the subject, seeing as she was embarrassed in talking about the guy.

"The subscriptions are open until next week and I wasn't sure if you still wanted to train me." She said, opening the freezer to take ice scream out.

"I don't think you need me to coach you again, this year. You might be better than me, now." Scott said, slightly teasing her. She put the ice scream pot on the counter and pulled out two tablespoons.

"You think?" Shelby asked, flattered he thought she was that good.

"Yeah, I saw you playing your last game before the end of school last year and damn, you were very good." Scott liked his lips, and took a mouthful of ice cream.

"Thanks." She shyly told him and looked up to see the clock turn to 9.

"I'm only saying the truth. Hey, do you think we could play a game for fun together? To see if I'm right about you being more talented?" Scott continued, now almost asking her out, in his own way. Shelby licked her spoon and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? It would be fun to kick your butt." She teased him, relaxing a little. At first, she thought it would be hard to get past her crush on him, but once she talked and joked with him, more she developed stronger feelings.

"Kick my butt, really?" Scott asked with a smile, shaking his head and laughing. She, playing better, didn't mean he was going to lose without credit. Shelby smiled back, conquered by his coquettish smile. They were almost flirting and maybe they could have gone further if Shelby hadn't seen her whole family standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Already back?" Shelby asked her mother, who was looking at her with a strange smile. Alice sensed that her daughter was slightly disappointed.

"The showing was cancelled." Walt answered with a shrug.

"Oh…"

"Well, I better go, my parents are probably wondering what I'm doing." Scott announced a bit embarrassed now that the light and romantic atmosphere had vanished. "Thanks for the diner Shel."

"Okay, bye Scott." Alice said then hugged him quickly.

"Bye Scott." Walt, Mark and Jess both waved at him.

"Bye everybody."

"Oh, and thanks for the car." Alice gratefully said as she watched her daughter leading Scott out. "I think our daughter's got a big crush." She whispered in her husband's ear. Jess took Mark's little hand in hers and led him upstairs to change him into his pyjamas.

"What? Scott? No! They're just friends." Walt said a bit reluctant to see his step daughter being involved in a relationship. He thought she was too young. And there were still his own mental problems: he was still attracted to her, in spite of the fact he was seeing the psychiatrist Alice had found him.

"We'll see." Alice answered with a small smile. She noticed Walt was not smiling at all. "What's wrong honey?"

"She's becoming a woman and I still want her." He admitted, a tear escaping from his eye.

"Walt…" Alice trailed off, not really knowing what to say. She pulled him towards her and enveloped him in a big hug.

"If she hadn't said anything to you, I know I would have raped her." He added, sobbing in his wife's hair. Alice ran a hand through his hair and softly whispered sweet comforting words in his ear.

"Walt, it didn't happen, okay?"

"But…what if-" Walt began but was cut off by his wife. He was feeling so guilty and didn't know what to do with those nasty feelings. Shelby had forgiven him but he knew she still had some difficulties being alone in a room with him and trusting him.

"It didn't happen, okay?" Alice said, trying to convince him. He nodded and walked to the living room, with his wife.

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Shelby said, as Scott and she got down the three stairs that led to the driveway. Scott felt her arm brushing his and looked beside him, smiling at the pretty girl walking by his side. He reached for his keys in his coat pocket and pulled them into his car door lock and opened it. 

"You're very welcome. I see you tomorrow, okay?" He said and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He pulled down the window and passed a head outside. Shelby bent down a little and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Saying Goodbye to him had never been so awkward before. Now, she couldn't even think of kissing his cheek platonically without wishing more or blushing because of the simple gesture.

"Sure. Night." She replied and he smiled gently at her.

"Goodnight Shelby." Shelby smiled at him then took a step back as he started the car, dreamingly thinking of the girl he had spent a part of the evening with. Now, it was time to affront his parents and justify the reasons why he had skipped football practice.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 4

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS:_ Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Harmony, Jess, Jill, Brian

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

_A/N_: **Thanks for the reviews. And sorry for the wait... I am actually passing my exams... Also, you can notice I got rid of the characters introduction before every chapter. I figured it would annoy readers... I'll try to update the page as much as possible.**

Queen of Shadows: I'm waiting the most patiently possible for your new chapter of TTCO... Glad to have news of you!

Ghostwriter: A little more about Walt's history with Shelby... Thanks for the compliment.

ShalBrenfan: Thanks. Here's more, I hop you'll like it. When are you gonna update your story Broken Soul? Soon I hope.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"Scott, where were you? The coach called home to tell us you weren't at practice." Arms crossed Susan Barringer asked her son, as soon as he entered the house. Scott sighed, putting his schoolbag on the floor and hung his coat on the coat-hanger, turning his back to her. 

"I was at the Merrick house. I had a break down with the car while dropping Shelby back home." Scott explained, hoping she would buy it without asking further questions. He was tired and didn't really want to talk to his mother.

"You could have called to tell us at least." Susan disapprovingly said, following him to the kitchen. He took a glass of water and drank it at a sitting. She noticed he didn't have his wife beater anymore and jumped to the conclusion he had been with a girl.

"Sorry. Can I go upstairs; I need to take a shower." He said, walking back to the corridor and taking back his schoolbag.

"Sure, go. Oh, do you need to eat something?" She coldly asked him as she watched him heading to the stairs.

"No, Shelby fed me, thanks." Scott said with a small laugh. Susan shook her head not really amused and walked back to the living room. She couldn't believe he would have sex with a sweet girl like Shelby. The poor girl, if she knew he was only using her for fun… If it came to Wendy's ears, this one would be so mad…

* * *

"So…" Harmony curiously asked "Watcha doing with the pc? Does Scott know you're using it?" She curiously inquired, looking at the screen above Wendy's head to see what she was writing. 

"I'm sending a mail to Ben. I told his parents I wanted to write to him so they gave me his address on the internet. And no, Scott doesn't know but he's not here anyway." Wendy replied with a small smile. Harmony sat on Scott's bed, not knowing what to do with herself. "What's up? Do you need something?" Wendy then asked, noticing her sister was here to stay.

"No, I just wanted to use the pc too. I have some major work to do." The fourteen year old replied, inspecting her nails. They had been doing painting today at school and she still had traces.

"Already? We're what? We just had our third day of school and you already have homework!" Wendy exclaimed, slightly surprised. She turned to look at her sister and this one avoided her eyes.

"Um, um."

"You're lying." Wendy stated, and then turned back to the screen. She clicked on the button 'sending' and smiled to herself. She hoped Ben would answer quickly. Shelby had been right but Wendy hadn't wanted to realize it: she had been (and maybe still was) in love with Ben, even if she didn't want to admit it. She preferred people to see her tough than sensitive and romantic.

"No, I'm not. Just because you're not conscientious doesn't mean I have to be like you." Harmony retorted, slightly angry.

"Hey sisters, what are you two doing in my bedroom?" Scott asked as he entered the room and saw Wendy and Harmony. He let out an annoyed breath and threw his bag on the floor. "I hope you're not surfing on porn web sites…" He added with a small smile. Wendy shook her head not really amused and Harmony rolled her eyes at his attempted funny joke.

"Wendy was just sending a m-" Harmony began then saw the glare her old sister threw her. She smiled a mean smile and Scott frowned, not understanding what was happening.

"I was sending a mail to Clary." Wendy stated and Scott nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Where were you? The coach called earlier to say you weren't at practice." Harmony asked, a bit confused by her brother's behavior. Why did he need to take a shower if he didn't have sport? Unless…if he was with a girl…and they had hot steamy sex… Scott stood up frozen then slowly turned around.

"Oh, well, Shelby, uh… I had a problem with my car in front of her house, so I had to repair it." Scott stammered a little as he felt his sisters' gazes upon him. But after all, it wasn't that big of deal…he hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

"Ah, I see…" Harmony said with a suspicious smile. She didn't believe him, and neither did Wendy. Scott lifted an eyebrow at his younger sister and turned to leave for the bathroom, shrugging.

* * *

"Shelby…" Jess asked her sister as she sat next to her on the sofa where the whole Merrick family settled, minus Mark who was already in bed. Alice looked at her daughter surprised that she was only joining them. She had lost the first twenty minutes of the movie. She looked over at her but couldn't see her face. 

"What?" Shelby whispered, meeting her sister's eyes. She heard her sniffing and knew she wasn't feeling good.

"Can we talk please?"

"Sure, I'm coming." Shelby tiredly uncrossed her legs and got up, following her sister upstairs. "What is it?" She asked as soon as they entered Shelby's bedroom.

"Well, I heard Mom and Dad talking together while you were saying goodbye to Scott…and I heard strange things." Jess explained, sitting on Shelby's bed. Shelby stood back, slightly confused by her sister's behavior.

"What? What did they say? Is it about me?" Shelby carefully asked; she hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

"Oh, well, not exactly…well, yes."

"What is it?" Shelby was now anxious, what could be possibly so wrong that Jess wanted to talk about it in private? And why had she dried tears on her cheeks?

"Walt is sick, isn't he?"

"Jess…" Shelby started, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Shel, I'm 14, and I'm not stupid. Tell me why it's involving you."

"Well, how should I begin…?" Shelby wondered then took a deep breathe. "Uh, you see Walt is seeing a psychiatrist…and if he does it is because of his behavior with children…" She blurted out and looked down at her hands.

"Meaning?" Jess asked, though she almost knew what she was talking about but still hoped it wasn't…

"He's like a…a pedophile." Shelby announced, sitting next to her on the bed. She tried to take a hold of her hand but Jess pulled away before.

"Oh, god!" Jess said putting her hand over her mouth in shock. "Did he? Did he do that to you?" She asked after a moment of uneasy silence.

"No. Let's say I told Mom before he went too far." Shelby said, looking down at her bed sheets.

"What did he do to you?"

"He only caressed my thigh and tried to kiss me once." Shelby admitted, looking back at her with tears in her eyes. "I told him to stop when he touched me but he just wouldn't, and then he kissed me on the cheek and said he would come back in the night."

"Oh god, that's awful. When did it happen?" Jess said nicely, fellow feeling for her big sister. Anger was slowly rising inside of her and she would soon explode.

"Seven years ago."

"And since that day, he never…"

"No. And mom warned him that if he tried once again, she'll kick him out and would take him on court."

"That's why when mom told us that if something ever happens to us, she would trust us?" Jess asked and Shelby nodded softly.

"Um, um."

"That's great, just great! We have a fucking pedophile living right here with us and nobody ever told me!" Jess finally exploded, ready to storm out of the room. Shelby took her arm in her hand tightly and stopped her, forcing her sister to sit back on the unmade bed.

"Jess, how do you think he's living the situation? Do you think he enjoys having feelings for kids?" Shelby tried to reason her sister, who she knew was devastated by the news she had just learned. Jess closed her eyes, trying to rationalize. Maybe it wasn't that bad since he hadn't touched her either… but what about his own son?

"And what if he's touching Mark?"

"He isn't."

"How can you be so sure? I can't believe it." Jess angrily said, getting up again and this time Shelby didn't force her to sit back.

"I just know. Okay? He admitted it at once when mom asked him the first time. He's sick but wants to heal."

"Yeah right… Look, I don't know if you realize what you're saying to me Shel. He is… he's a monster and I don't want to ever talk to him again. Send the message." Jess said, leaving Shelby's bedroom and slapping the door behind her, not caring if her little brother was sleeping or not.

**

* * *

Friday **

"Hey Wendy, why are you calling me this late here? Is everything okay with you?" Shelby answered quickly to her phone hoping nobody had heard the ringing as it was already pretty late.

"I'm just fine!" Wendy exclaimed with a big smile, that of course, her bestfriend couldn't see.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked slightly annoyed by her bestfriend perky tone.

"Ya, almost eleven. Look, can you go out tonight? Jill wants us to go to Tim's party. It's gonna be awesome, there are gonna be a lot of school people and even older that were in Tim's class last year." Tim was one of Scott's new made friends. They both were in the same class now, since Tim hadn't passed his class last year because he had been too sick. There were rumors spreading around the school that he had taken a pill of ecstasy to relax before his exams but that it hadn't worked like it should have. Wendy smiled when she heard her bestfriend sighing. That meant she wouldn't go out tonight…even if her parents were okay with it.

"Look, I really can't." Shelby simply said and heard her friend curse in the phone.

"_Look, I really don't want_." Wendy mimicked her changing the verb and Shelby rolled her eyes at her even though she couldn't see it. "Why do I ever bother to call you everytime there's a plan? It's always the same answer." Wendy said with annoyance. It was like the girl was afraid of going out at night, and it was a crazy thing. It wasn't like she would be alone or kidnapped by a sexual maniac…

"I'm sorry Wendy. You know it's not my way of having fun." She answered, trying it would calm her friend's nerves but she knew better.

"Oh, c'mon, you really need to relax and enjoy your teenage years. You know, you're gonna regret it later." Wendy replied and Shelby laughed a little. She was talking like her mom was. Alice was always trying to make her go out with friends but she always pretended to have better things to do, like homework for example. The only time she had gone out was during last summer with Lex, but again, it was only to go to the movies.

"Oh yeah? Regret what? Being grounded by my parents because I went out without them knowing or because I screwed class again? Sorry but that's really not my definition of enjoying my _teenage years_ as you put it."

"Okay, as you want. But I want you to promise that the next time there is a cool party, you'll go with me." Wendy insisted and she knew Shelby would be forced to agree and surrender, for once.

"Wendy…" She whined and Wendy giggled a little, and then put a hand on her mouth as a loud laugh menaced to escape. She didn't want her parents or siblings to know she was still awake and dressed up.

"Please, or else, I'll come taking you away by your window." She threatened her with a laugh. Shelby smiled and didn't have the time to think. "Well, what do you say?"

"Okay…" She muttered, already kicking herself for being so easily influenced by her cool but crazy best friend.

"Great. Good night lady." Wendy replied with a singing voice in the phone

"Night, have fun and try not to drink to much alcohol." Shelby warned though she knew she wouldn't take her advice. She never did and was always finding herself in trouble after.

"I will _mom_. See you…tomorrow."

"K."

* * *

Wendy climbed outside by her bedroom window, wearing a short but nice black skirt and a matching shirt. She looked around and saw Jill's car already waiting in front of the house. Jill was a friend Shelby and she had made last year. She was fun hanging out, less serious than Shelby…everything she needed. She smiled to herself and went downstairs by the outside scale. Jill opened the window and passed a head, ready to call her. Wendy motioned for her to say quiet and Jill smiled at her. Wendy entered the car, sitting on the passenger seat. "So, where are we heading?" She excitedly asked, buckling her seat belt. 

"To Tim's, just like I said earlier. He's doing a big party and his folks are away for the week."

"Yeah I know about that. My father is friend with his father." Wendy said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. She checked to see if there were any messages left but aside from the one Jill had sent two minutes before, no.

"But did you know it's already been two days he's partying the night? He plans on doing it every night until they come back." Jill announced and Wendy rubbed her hands together as if to show her enthusiasm.

"Nice? We'll have to convince Shelby to go before the end of the week."

"You know she isn't going to go for this. Especially if your brother's not there." Jill said and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Wendy asked after a pause, turning slightly in her seat to look at her friend.

"I think she likes him." The red-head concluded and Wendy shook her head, not believing she was thinking it. Shelby and Scott together…what a joke.

"Of course, everybody likes him."

"That's not what I meant." Jill pushed her and Wendy laughed a little at her attempt to tease her. No one than Shelby was good at that with her, well, except Harmony of course. But the last one knew where to take example on.

"I know but I had to say that to shut you up. She's just his friend." She explained and a doubtful smile played on her lips, Jill nodded but didn't agree.

"Right." She sarcastically said and Wendy narrowed her eyes a little.

"Look, could we talk about something else than that? It's gross to think of my brother and bestfriend together."

"Only because you already envision them fucking again his bedroom door." Jill retorted and Wendy smirked at the vision.

"God, you're so bad." Wendy said laughing along with her friend.

"We're here." Jill announced and stopped the car. Both girls looked at their reflections in the driving mirror to fix their hair and make up. "We look pretty good, don't we?" Jill said, and they both smiled.

"I know. C'mon, let's find us good and hot guys!" Wendy said, exiting the car before her and running excitedly to the house.

"Coming!" Jill followed pulling her hair back in place and they both entered the house without knocking.

* * *

She smiled seductively at him and ran a hand down his chest. The simple touch made him slightly shivering. She giggled and took his hand, leading him to his red car, almost running. He followed her with small reluctance looking behind them to be sure nobody had seen them and was about to open the door but she stole a quick kiss from him before his hand could touch the knob. He smiled down at her and leaned completely against her, laying her down on the hood of the car. She pulled him into her as they shared a passionate kiss and ran her hands through his messy but totally cute hair. She didn't like guys with messy hair in most cases, but she had to admit it was when he wasn't taking care of his appearance that he was most handsome. She spread her legs to let him slide between her and he settled the best he could. He continued kissing her lips and began exploring her body under her tight top, roughly grabbing her breasts and firmly pressing them. She let out a small gasp as his newfound brusque gestures but didn't mind as she knew he was a sweet guy inside. He didn't need to act this way with her. She knew him like he was her brother after all. She took his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers together, pressing them against the car. He moaned into the kiss and she felt his hardness against her thighs, and knew he was almost ready. She wanted to tease him, very much. She pulled away for air and forcefully pushed him away from her petite body. They weren't going to have sex right there. Of course it would have been very hot and original but she preferred the sweetness of a good mattress than a hard hood. He frowned but let her getting up and kept his distance. "We should head back home…I mean, your home." She said then winked at him with a sexy smile. He nodded and pulled his keys out of his pockets. They both entered the car in silence and she turned on the radio and was about to switch the channel when she heard what song they were playing. Sean Paul's Temperature song was one of the songs she loved most because it was so hot and sexy. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled off the driveway and stopped the car in front of his house. They both stepped out of the car and she leaned against the door for a second, taking in the view of the house before following him to the front door. "Why don't you invite me inside? I heard your parents aren't there after all?" 

"You…you wanna get inside?" He stuttered and she nodded, kissing his check lightly when she walked past him.

"Ya, I'd prefer having sex in a bed." She whispered with a hoarse voice before turning to him and watching him with pure desire.

"You know it's not only about sex, right?" He said and pulled her to him and leaned in and kissed her, then pulled away, taking her hand and leading her to the stairs. She didn't answer, not sure of how to take his statement. They went up to his room in a hurry, finally stopping in front of his bedroom door then began kissing again. The kiss started to get intense but she pulled away quickly.

"We can't" She said after pulling away. She knew she had drunk too much and was beyond her best judgment. But those eyes…

"Why not?" He asked confused by her sudden change of opinion. She had been teasing him, kissing him, almost breaking him, making him driving whereas he was ready for her and that was for nothing.

"One world: my bestfriend." She said looking down at her feet ashamed.

"Wendy! What the hell does she have to do with this?" He yelled at her and she shivered a little.

"Because we promised each other that we wouldn't let a guy come between us again, you know after Steve's fiasco." she said, reminding him about the story that had happened two years before. Shelby had been asked out by the boy and this one had kissed Wendy while they still were together. It had taken a lot from Shelby to forgive her bestfriend…and she had made her promise only one thing: no guy between them, ever.

"So you're just going to walk from me…. From us? Just like that. Just because your bestfriend has a crush on me, thing you have no proof about." He said. But Wendy just stood there silent. "You know what fine? Go". He said harshly then started to walk into his bedroom, leaving the door opened. He just wanted to plop down on his bed and forget about everything that had happened.

"Brian Livingston!" she yelled with a sharp voice and he turned around, slightly surprised. That girl, she was too much.

"What Wendy? What?" he yelled back and she wiped a tear away from her cheek. She was silent again. They stood there looking at each. Their eyes seemed to be pleading with each other. Aching for the other's touch. There was so much lust there, anyone could have seen it. A lot of doubts were in her mind but she all see saw was his beautiful face.

"You know what, screw it!" she said then jumped into his arms and started to kiss him very passionately. Then he backed up into his room and kicked the door close with his foot. She quickly pulled off his shirt and then took off hers. Then he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. Then he pulled of her jeans, and started to kiss her stomach and move up to her breast. Then took of her bra, and sucked on her breast, then moved to her neck. She started to yank on his boxers and he stood up and she pulled them down and smiled. After he pulled down her thong and started to kiss her again. She grabbed his back as he entered her. She had almost forgotten how good it felt. She wrapped her legs around him so he was deeper inside her. They started moving together and continued for what seemed like hours. She started to moan his name as she became close to exploding. As soon as she did so did he. Then he just collapsed on top of her trying to regain a normal breath. He started to kiss her neck then moved to her mouth. He pulled away and moved to beside her and pulled her close to him. They lied there in silence for the longest time, trying to regain some sort of sensible thought.

"I love you." She whispered to him breaking the silence. She didn't even know why she had told him that. After all, how could she be in love that quick? It was only a sex-partner, nothing more…

"I love you too." He whispered back then kissed her on the side of her head. Then they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I read the reviews and was a little surprised with the lack of them...I'd like to know if something's wrong with this story because I can't be totally objective since it's my baby._

**Meg**: Don't forget it's an AU story and if Susan thinks that of Scott it's because she has her reasons. She knows about what happened with Elaine and how he became careless about sex and people feelings. Oh, and about Jess calling Walt 'dad' it's because he's the only father's figure she knows and apart from his sickness he's a really good father. Thanks for your review (which was greatly appreciated by the way!)

**Ghostwriter**: Thanks for your review too. You're one of my most faithful readers!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS:_ Wendy, Brian, Shelby, Scott, Jess, minor OC

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**Saturday**

Wendy woke up to see an empty half of the bed in front of her. She sat straight up, looking around wondering what had happened last night, noticing she had on a long black T-shirt that obviously wasn't hers. She lied back and held her forehead. She had a bid headache from all the alcohol she had drank the night before. Brian walked back into his bedroom and climbed back into bed next to her. "Brian?" She asked slightly astonished to see he had been the one she had slept with.

"Um, um…" He leaned down to kiss her lips but she pushed him off her.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe you did it!" She muttered reaching for her clothes that were scattered all over the floor, along with his.

"What are you doing Wendy?" He asked kneeling on the bed and watching her as she furiously pulled her jeans back.

"What does it looks like? God, Brian…" She began then stopped herself, not really knowing what to tell him.

"What?" He asked with annoyance in his hoarse voice.

"Nothing…just… look, I'm sorry, I just can't do that, okay?" She went to open the door not once looking back. Brian followed her with his eyes and finally got up, picking his clothes up the floor as he walked on them.

"You can't leave like that! It's five in the morning Wendy!" He tried to reason her and she noticed his voice was full of concern.

"I have to go back home before my parents or Scott notice I didn't spend the night at home." She walked to the front door and opened it quietly, not even looking back at him when she replied.

"Wendy!" He caught up with her quickly and shivered as he felt the cold wind hit his body. "You can't deny what happened between us." He softly said, reaching for her hand. "We slept together and we can't forget it."

"You don't understand Brian. You're my brother's bestfriend and I…" She attempted to pull her hand away but he held it too strongly. She looked at him confusedly and tried to hold back her tears.

"No. Tell me Wendy. Tell me that you didn't feel anything for me last night. Tell me you didn't enjoy spending time with me and I'll leave you alone. I promise." He said then looked down at her and met her teary eyes.

"What do you want me to say? You know I can't tell you that I didn't feel anything." She harshly answered him then looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"So, what are we? Are we still friends or just some acquaintance?" He pleadingly questioned her and she shrugged.

"I don't know." She only whispered and Brian pulled his hand away from hers. He began pulling back his clothes not even bothering putting his shirt on the good side. He was completely messed up, anyways.

"Why is everything always so complicated with you?"

"What?" She asked with surprise in her voice. She didn't quite understand his question.

"Damn you Wendy." He cursed and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you? One minute you're nice and sweet and the other you're that cold-hearted jerk who only thinks about screwing his bestfriend's little sister." She harshly asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh don't do that with me. Don't pretend to play the innocent one. I know you weren't virgin before me." He told her, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah right…" She only commented, rolling her eyes at him.

"Look, if you do not want to have something with me, okay. But don't put all the blame on me about last night."

"I was zonked." She said pissed at his behaviour. Okay, she just rejected him but he had to understand it was for his sake too. "I better go. Oh, and you better not tell a thing to Scott." She warned him and he glared at her in response.

"I'm not that stupid. And I'm not going to let you go all alone at 5. Let me take my car keys. I'm dropping you back."

"Thanks." She muttered and he nodded. They both stepped outside and entered his car. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. The ride to the Barringer's home was filled with a heavy silence and Wendy kicked herself for being so silly with him. After all, she was slightly remembering what had happened during the night. She had been the one to tease and flirt with me, and make him drink alcohol while he didn't want it at first. "I'm a bad girl." She muttered and Brian's head shot up in her direction.

"Why do you say that?" He stiffly said and regretted as he looked over at her but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Because I want you Brian." She truthfully said, simply shrugging, not even daring to meet his eyes. She watched as they reached her street.

"What? But you just said…" He started, really confused by her behaviour.

"I was just so scared of my feelings for you." She admitted and his mouth turned into a small smile.

"Okay." He said then stopped the car. "So, what are we doing now?"

"We could…" She slyly started then unbuckled her safety belt. She leaned towards his face and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "…going out in secret?" She suggested and he only mumbled amazed. "I'll take that as a yes." She pulled back and opened the door and got out of the car. "See you soon, _Boyfriend_." She said cutely with a giggle, emphasizing the last word. Brian nodded not even finding his voice and watched as she entered climbed the outside stairs and climbed her bedroom window carefully.

**

* * *

Next Wednesday**

"Did you see you're sister perchance?" Shelby asked Scott as they crossed each other's way as she was going to the dining room. Scott noticed she had taken a hold of his hand but didn't really mind. He smiled at her and shook his head no.

"Where are you going in this hurry?"

"Well, I was supposed to eat lunch with her. She asked me to meet her in front of her last classroom but I didn't see her." She said and sounded a little bit worried.

"Strange…maybe she forgot." Scott said shrugging. Brian titled his head as to show him they had to go.

"The thing is that I saw her whole schoolmates going out. She didn't go to class. So, I called her on her handy and she didn't answer." She explained and Scott shrugged, nodding at Brian who was looking at him sternly.

"You think she would screw class?" He asked her, throwing his schoolbag on his shoulder and looking around to see if his sister wasn't coming or something. Brian threw Scott a look, as if to say 'I'm fed up with waiting' and began walking with the other guys. Scott nodded and shouted to them "I'll catch up with you guys!"

"I don't know. Is that what you believe?" She replied, softly biting her bottom lip.

"Look, I don't know. You wanna eat with us then? I mean, if no one is waiting for you inside?" He suggested and she shrugged before nodding.

"No, Wendy and I had planned to eat just the two of us today and I don't know anyone who's in my class. And Daisy is eating at home." She answered and Scott nicely smiled at her.

"Okay, come on then."

"And may I ask where we're going, Mr. Barringer?" She asked with a small tease. Scott laughed a little and they went towards the way out of the school.

"Outside. Brian spotted a nice restaurant which just opened last week."

"Okay." She enthusiastically said and they both ran a bit, catching up with the other guys.

Shelby followed Scott and his bunch of friends but stayed behind while they walked. She didn't know what to say to the guys and was greatly anxious. She didn't know why though. Maybe because she was afraid of their judgement. Scott noticed she was walking behind and stopped walking, waiting for her to catch up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Shel! Is it about Wendy?"

"No… I just don't feel…comfortable with them." She quietly explained and Scott half smiled at her.

"They're all pretty nice, don't worry. And if they're bothering you, I'll tell them off. Come on." He said taking her hand in his and speeding their pace. Shelby reluctantly followed him, slightly comforted by the fact he was still holding and squeezing her hand. The group finally arrived in front of the restaurant and Scott held the door for Shelby.

"Thanks." She muttered, gratefully pleased by his manners. Scott smiled at her and entered the room just behind her. They all went to sit at a big table and Scott and Brian went to order while the others stayed where they were.

"So, how do you know Scott?" One guy asked a bit interested. He was slightly surprised to see that the girl knew his popular friend.

"He's my bestfriend's brother."

"Wendy?" Another guy asked with a strange smile. He winked at another guy and they both exploded with laugher.

"You know her?"

"Just heard guys talking about her." He said with a laugh. "Apparently she's got a filthy mind." They other guys all laughed too and Shelby's eyes narrowed. Shelby didn't know what was wrong with Wendy but didn't even want to know. Rumours didn't interest her. "So…uh, you're what? 15?"

"16. Why? Do I look younger?" She said, pretending to be amused by them. She was now regretting to have accepted Scott's suggestion.

"No, just trying to make conversation." The guys answered rudely. Shelby was about to get up and leave when Scott came back with a big smile. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Shelby refused to meet his gaze and shivered as she felt his fingers massaging her neck softly.

"You okay?" He whispered into her ear, concern written all over his face. The simple gesture sent shivers down her spine and she nodded softly.

"Just fine. How long do we have to wait again?"

"They said 5 minutes." Brian answered with a nice smile. He was, according to her, the only one that deserved Scott's friendship. Shelby leaned against Scott's shoulder then caught herself, realizing what she was doing. Scott didn't seem to mind as he was carrying a deep conversation about football with the guys. Shelby felt slightly excluded but Scott and Brian tried by all means to make her participate. Scott realized that she was regretting her decision of eating with them and bit the inside of his cheek. He should have stayed and eaten at the school with her. He smiled when he saw the waitress coming with their plates. Shelby had ordered the same thing as he had. It was funny how they had the same tastes and hobbies.

**

* * *

Later in the Afternoon**

"Where were you at lunch? I waited for you, you know?" Shelby said as she finally spotted an obviously bored Wendy in an empty classroom, painting her nails in purple.

"I'm not talking to you." Wendy had learned this morning while overhearing one of her parents' conversations that Scott had spent a 'good time' shall we say, with Shelby at her house, when he was supposed to be in practice. What a bestfriend Shelby was!

"What's wrong Wendy? You know I was forced to eat with Scott's football friends?" Shelby asked with a smile but this one was quickly replaced with a frown as she saw Wendy didn't want to laugh with her.

"Oh, and that bothers you now?" Wendy asked harshly, checking her handy to see if she had any messages and almost ignoring her.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Shelby asked, puzzled by her friend's behaviour. She stood up in front of her with a confused look on her face.

"You know what. You aren't as innocent as you pretend to be, that's all." Wendy said then climbed off the table and left the room quickly. Shelby looked after her but didn't if she should follow her. Something was definitively bothering her. Wendy walked to her locker, hoping Shelby wouldn't be on her heels. But she knew better.

"What? What did I do?" Shelby asked, taken aback by her statement. She just didn't understand where this aggressiveness came from and what could she have done so bad to hurt her that bad.

"Was he good at least?" Wendy asked with disgust and looking like she was going to puke. Her own brother with her bestfriend…it was just unbelievable.

"What are you talking about? Who was good?" Shelby asked frowning and watched as Wendy ran a hand through her hair, angrily.

"I can't believe you're denying it."

"What?"

"Scott. I heard my mom telling my dad. I can't believe you two had sex. You had promised you wouldn't go after him! You're disgusting." Wendy finally blurted out, pretty loud, and Shelby was happy there weren't a lot of people in the corridors and that they weren't paying attention on them.

"I didn't have sex with your brother Wendy. I can't believe he said that! Or better, that you believed him!" Shelby said calmly, really pained that Scott had said that to his sister. He really was a jerk and a big one.

"Oh, don't worry; he didn't have to say anything! Mom saw right through his nonchalant behaviour." Shelby felt relieved to know Scott hadn't said things that weren't true but was still upset that her bestfriend was acting this way towards her.

"I told you that nothing happened!" Shelby said shaking her head in denial.

"Oh, please the least you could do is saying the truth." Wendy said tired by her friend's antics.

"I swear Wendy, nothing ever happened. I don't know what your mother…" Shelby began but was quickly cut off by Wendy.

"Look, the proofs are against you: he came back late and didn't even come to practice, he didn't have his wife beater anymore, and when my mother asked him if he had eaten, he replied that you had feed him." She enumerated the facts then added with a satisfied smile. "How can you take this?"

"Well, first of all, he didn't have his wife beater because it was dirty of oil and essence, and he stayed late because it took him time to repair the car. Secondly, yes, I offered him to diner at my house since it was late and he was hungry and I was feeling bad because he had missed practice because of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go, Walt's waiting." Shelby said then stormed out of the corridor. Wendy looked at her as she thought about what she had just said. Maybe her mother and her had been too quick at judging things? The brown haired girl bitterly shook her head, angry at herself and waited another twenty minutes for her brother.

**

* * *

A While After**

Scott laughed with Brian as this one talked about his ex girlfriend. It wasn't that it was that funny but Brian had his way of telling stories. He walked to the class where he was supposed to meet his sister and found her sitting on a table, deep in thoughts. "Hey Di, what are you thinking of?" He asked, ready to sit next to her. She stood up and took her bag in her hand.

"No one…can we go?"

"Yeah okay. Does that bother you if we drop Brian first?" He asked and Wendy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I had to give my car to my mother today." Brian explained with a charming smile. Wendy smiled back, feeling her knees going weak and her cheeks reddening, and nodded at her brother.

"Uh, not at all." She replied and winked discreetly at Brian. "Scott, while you're at it, could you pass by Shelby's house please? I absolutely need to talk to her." She requested and Scott nodded thinking. He opened the door for her and she walked past him with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah! Is this about lunch? Where were you? Did you screw class?" He asked just to be sure she was fine. Maybe she had been feeling sick after all… but the thing was that she looked pretty fine, except for the sad look in her eyes.

"No, the class was separated in two groups." She lied, hoping he would buy it. Brian smiled inside knowing why she hadn't been in class…they had spent the morning together and she been forced to go back home to take a shower while nobody was there. Wendy noticed the way he looked at her, like he wanted her again and she shot him a playful glare, hoping Scott hadn't noticed.

"Oh, okay." Scott only said, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. He didn't even want to know what she was doing during her 'free' time.

* * *

Wendy entered in Shelby's room, all bouncy and cheery, to find her bestfriend lying on her bed drawing and slightly sulking.

"Hey honey, what are you doing? You remember we have to go to the ice rink tonight?" She asked and Shelby shrugged indifferently, turning to the wall on her side.

"What do you want? I thought I had been clear earlier." She muttered and Wendy sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Okay, you want it: I'm sorry for the way I acted today. It was stupid." Wendy apologized and her bestfriend nodded softly, showing she wasn't angry anymore.

"Better." Shelby lied on her back and Wendy slid to lie next to her. "So…" Shelby mischievously started and Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do I get as a repay for the scene you made at school today?" She asked and Wendy laughed, shaking her head 'no'.

"Nothing. You have your bestfriend back."

"Okay…and you'd think that's a gift…" Shelby muttered sarcastically and Wendy only laughed at her. "So, where is your totally hot brother? You know I saw him bare chest? I thought I was going to die from happiness." Shelby teased her and Wendy rolled over giggling.

"I think he's practicing with his totally hot bestfriend Brian." Wendy said and really meant her thoughts about Brian. She hoped Shelby hadn't caught her talking about Brian like she wanted him. Ok, she already had him, anyways.

"Oh, and practicing on what?"

"You wouldn't want to know." They both exploded in laugher imagining Scott and Brian being 'close' to each other and Jess entered the room fuming.

"Could you two make less noise, I'm trying to work, okay? Bye the way, hi Wendy." Jess said with not even the beginning of a smile and exited the room quickly.

"Hey Jess, that hurried?" Wendy called after her and Shelby looked at the doorway painfully. She hated not talking to Jess, it hurt her so much that she couldn't understand why she hadn't told her about Walt's problems but she knew it wasn't entirely her fault because it wasn't her place to tell.

"Yeah. Bye." Jess shouted and slammed her bedroom door behind her back. Wendy startled and Shelby fought to keep her tears inside.

"What's wrong with her? Did some dumb boy, I don't know, push her away?" Wendy asked with a smile, not noticing that her friend was on the verge of tears.

"Don't know…so…um, if it had been the truth, what would you have told me?" Shelby said changing the subject before it was too late. Wendy didn't know about Walt and Shelby didn't want anyone except the people who knew to know about it. She trusted her bestfriend with her life but who knows what could happen? They don't have a lot of fights but what if they had one and Wendy used it against her? She could be mean sometimes and Shelby knew it would hurt not only her, but Walt and all her family in the process.

"You mean about Scott?" She asked and Shelby nodded. "I would have told you to go to hell and bring your hormones with you." They both laughed but Shelby's laugh was slightly forced because she knew she was falling for the guy she couldn't have: first because he didn't have any interest in her and all above because even if he had, Wendy would never forgive her if she learnt something was happening about them.

TBC…

**

* * *

Please R&R! It's very important to me! (If by some miracle I have 5 reviews for this chapter, I promise I update before the weekend!)**

Next: Wendy/Shelby/Jill trying to have fun but being interrupted...

Scott/Shelby growing closer

Wendy/Brian stuff


	8. Chapter 6

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: _Okay; so I had promised to update before the end of the week and I did even though it didn't reach 5 reviews. I thought it wouldn't be fair to the ones who did leave me a feedback. So thank to Cindy, Ghostwriter and ShalBrenfan; and also all of those who read the story but have nothing to say...I do that often too.

_RATING:_ **T** (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Wendy, Jill, Scott, Brian, Alyssa

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**O**ne **W**eek** L**ater

**Saturday**

Wendy stood on the sidewalk, pacing and chewing her once long and French-manicured nails. She knew it wouldn't last long until she would chew them again but when her mother had told her she wouldn't keep them longer than a month, she had acted stubbornly, and said that this time would be the good one. It was a scary thought to realize her mother was always right… She turned around when she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw a blonde girl walking towards her. "What were you doing? It's been almost ten minutes I'm waiting here. Some people might think I'm turning tricks or something!" She exclaimed as her bestfriend joined her at the corner of the street, out of breath.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you had asked me to come here." She said with a roll of eyes and stopped, looking around with suspicion. This street was kinda weird and she couldn't help but having a bad feeling about the place.

"Okay, you ready for my surprise?" Wendy asked with an excited smile and Shelby shrugged not really caring at the moment.

"Uh, I don't know with you…" She replied with a smirk and Wendy stuck her tongue out at her.

"What that's supposed to mean _bestfriend_?" She carefully questioned, emphasizing the last word.

"That you always manage to astonish me." Shelby answered with a small sarcastic smile and Wendy narrowed her eyes at her playfully. She took her friend's hand in hers and led her to Jill's car. Shelby furrowed her brows but followed her though. "Okay, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she saw Jill grinning at her from the window of her car.

"Wanna have some fun?" Jill asked loudly before raising the radio as one of the songs she loved was starting. Shelby stood back and Wendy opened the door for her and pushed her inside. She then walked to the front of the car and settled on the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt immediately. She had to admit she wasn't really feeling security when it came to Jill's way of driving. The girl was bad.

"Where are you two bringing me?" Shelby quietly asked and Jill looked at her through the driving mirror.

"To a club honey. You really need to distract yourself otherwise you're going to end old maid." She replied and Wendy gave out an excited giggle. Shelby closed her eyes for a minute, hoping she was dreaming.

"What sort of club?" She apprehensively asked and Jill laughed a little. Wendy took the bottle opener from the glove compartment and used it to open her beer.

"Don't worry; you won't do anything that you aren't able to do at your age." Wendy answered but Shelby looked doubtfully at her. She wasn't feeling really sure her friend's surprise was a good one at the moment. Wendy handed her the bottle of beer but she shook her head in disgust.

"You know I hate alcohol Wendy, especially beer."

"C'mon, just a sip, it'll make you feel better and less stressed!"

"No." Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes and was about to answer with a rude remark but Jill decided to intervene.

"Okay, if you ever change your opinion, there are tons of them in the trunk." Jill said, turning to look at her.

"My parents are going to kill me if they notice I'm gone." Shelby muttered but the girls heard her anyway.

"Hey relax, I'm sure they won't. Besides, even if they do, at least you're gonna have fun tonight."

"You do know that if they do, I'll be grounded 'til the end of the year."

"Okay, listen to me: I go out several nights a week and they never caught me. I don't know why yours would catch you." Wendy said and slammed her door gently. Shelby joined her side and Jill stayed in the car, applying some more make-up. Wendy taped the car window and motioned for her to join them outside. Jill sighed but put the make-up back in her purse. "You almost look like a tramp." She said with a sarcastic smile and Jill only smirked at her.

"You're just jealous I'm gonna have more guys hitting on me than you two reunited together."

"Whatever, we're not here to be laid, we came to have fun, didn't we Wendy?" Shelby asked and Jill laughed at her innocence.

"Oh yeah we're both sure that's what Wendy planned for herself tonight, right Wendy?"

"Just shut up Jill. C'mon Shel." The three girls entered the bar and went to sit in a booth. Wendy winked at a guy from their school before noticing he was talking to her brother himself. Scott turned around and when he saw his sister, he lost his voice for a second. Wendy winced as he cleared his throat and approached them. Shelby just shook her head, perfectly knowing it was the end of the night for them. Jill chuckled and took Shelby's arm, leading her to the counter to take some drinks. Wendy watched them leave with regret and turned to her big brother. "Please, don't tell the parents." She whispered and Scott felt like he was going to explode.

"I can't believe you would go out without asking them! Do you even know you can't be here under 18?" He asked then felt kinda stupid as he was under age too.

"Then I guess you can't be here too, seeing you're not even close to your birthday." She rudely replied with a smirk playing on her face.

"Shut up. I can't even believe you brought Shelby with you!" He almost yelled, taking her arm and leading her to a corner. She pulled away and laughed at him.

"What that's supposed to mean? Just because she doesn't seem like the party girl, doesn't mean she hasn't the right to have some fun!"

"I'm gonna call the parents." He announced, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Oh you better not. If you do, I tell them about your car." She angrily threatened him, hands on hips and he stiffened. He couldn't believe she would use it against him. After all, it was an accident; he didn't want to plow into the wall of the garage.

"You wouldn't." He said but she shook her head, knowing she was winning, again.

"Oh you better believe I would because I'd have no reason to keep the secret." She said harshly and then looked into his eyes, not feeling threatened by his menacing glare.

"Go back home." He ordered, and she just shook her head. There was no way he was gonna have some fun and she in bed, sleeping.

"Only if you do too." She retorted with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her and coughed as some smoke invaded his nose.

"Okay, you win, but don't believe I won't keep a closer eye on you, from now on." He said, slightly pushing her with his finger on her shoulder. She jerked his hand away and rolled her eyes in defiance.

"At your place I wouldn't. You'd be surprised to see more skin than you should." Jill said from behind and Shelby giggled slightly. Scott shot them a look and their laugh stopped immediately.

"Do you need a ride Shelby?"

"I guess." She mumbled feeling slightly intimidated by his fiery look. He seemed really mad and not only at Wendy.

"Okay c'mon."

**

* * *

Next Wednesday**

She loved everything about him: his muscles, his smile, his sandy hair, his intelligence, everything. She smiled as he bit her neck gently. She would have to apply foundation cream on the hickey he had just made. She bent forward and looked beneath the door where it had small space to see if there weren't anyone in the restroom. Apparently no. But that didn't really surprise her. After all, everybody was supposed to be in class or at home as it was already late in the afternoon. Wendy opened the door and let Brian walk outside the toilet. She smiled at him and kissed his lips again quickly. "You better go before someone enters." She muttered against his lips. Brian kissed her again then walked out of the girls' restroom, still slightly dazed by what had happened. He had made love with his bestfriend's little sister in the girls' restroom of their school…if Scott found out about something going on between them, they'll both be so dead! Wendy smiled happily as she looked at herself in the dirty and half broken mirror. She was glad she had found a guy like Brian. Ben, her last boyfriend whom she had gotten out with during the holidays, had answered a few of her mails but wasn't interested anymore by her. She didn't care after all, she was going out with a guy who really liked her, and not only because she was a great lay or was good looking. It was more than simply physical between them, it involved strong feelings too. Wendy re-did her make up and went outside ten minutes after Brian had left. She walked to her locker and took her books off of it. That's when she noticed Shelby talking and playing with her brother, again. The two were behind the school next to a bench where she had made out with her first high school boyfriend, almost two years ago… She really hoped they were only friends, but again, they didn't seem to be more… no kisses or special or suspicious touches between them… They actually reminded her of Scott and her when they were younger and closer. Yes, that's it, they had a brother-sister relationship and she wouldn't have been happier about it. Now, this was all gone…since Elaine. A week ago, she had already accused Shelby of having a crush on Scott and that had caused a small quarrel between the two bestfriend. When Shelby had cleared the things up, Wendy had felt stupid and had apologized quickly. Anyway, she knew now wasn't the right moment to ever say a thing. Since she was supposed to be having class, she couldn't go and see what they were doing. Scott would tell their parents she wasn't in class and she would be in big trouble. She shook her head bitterly and hid in an empty room, waiting for her last class to come to an end for her brother not to be suspicious.

"Scott, please, put me down!" Shelby yelped then hit his chest softly as he finally dropped her on the floor. She ran a hand into her matted hair. "God, you messed my hairdo! I look like nothing now!" She faintly complained catching her breath.

"Mess looks fine on you." He flirtatiously said with a wink and she smiled softly blushing.

"Thanks." They both calmed down and sat on the bench. The sunset was beautiful at the end of the afternoon. Scott looked back and forth at the beautiful girl sitting next to him and the colorful sky. "So, what are you going to do next year?"

"You know what I'd really like?" Scott replied with another question. Shelby looked at him quickly than shook her head.

"No, tell me?"

"Well, I'm thinking more and more about choosing law."

"Oh…that's great!" Shelby said a bit excited, yet she was a bit surprised by his choice. He had always been very good in mathematics and science in general. She never thought he would choose the same path his father had chosen before.

"Thanks."

"And where would you go?" She asked him interested. With football, he could go anywhere he wanted.

"I don't know yet. Maybe USC or UCLA, or even Berkeley." Scott said breaking their gaze, pensively looking at his hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, titling her head to the side to find his eyes.

"Not really. I don't want to leave the town. I have everything here…my parents, sisters, friends, and you."

"Oh, I see, you're not counting me as a friend." She teasingly replied then looked over at him. He leaned against the bench and placed an arm behind her shoulders.

"I would miss everything." He murmured with a small sigh.

"You don't have to go to the ends of the earth. You could study in a close college." She suggested nicely, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh, really? In case you didn't know, our college here has not the best reputation." He said a bit mad. It wasn't because of what she had said. It was because he knew it just wasn't possible. Shelby pulled away a little and their eyes met again. "I'm sorry." Scott apologized, and Shelby found back the warmth of his arms. She could clearly see that he meant his words. He kissed the top of her head, and then his mouth went lower, to her neck and behind her ear. Shelby didn't know how to react to his advances, but wasn't really disturbed by his display of affection. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, like butterflies or a sensation tickling her whole body. She was enjoying it and didn't think about the consequences of their actions. Neither did Scott. Feeling even bolder, he slowly began to trace kisses all the way from behind her ear to her mouth. Shelby turned back a little and faced him, settling more into his arms. Neither of them said a word. They were too caught up in the moment. They both wanted more, even if it was beyond their best opinion. Shelby looked at Scott for a slow instant and leaned into him. They both started to kiss again, gently at first, and then the kiss grew stronger. When Shelby felt Scott pulling her into a laying position on the bench, she forcefully broke off the kiss, remembering what Wendy had told her a while before.

"_I mean it. He isn't the type of guy a girl like you should frequent. I love him and he's my brother but I know him well enough to know his intentions with girls are only physical."_

"_You mean he only wants girls for sex?" Shelby had asked her to be sure she had clearly understood what her bestfriend was saying._

"_You got it, girl." _

Shelby detached herself from his grasp and put her hand to her mouth before running it through her hair awkwardly.

She was already regretting to have fallen in his easy trap. She knew how Scott was and she kicked herself for having been so silly. She bit her lip, refusing to meet his eyes. Scott tried to touch her hand but she jerked it away. He knew from now on that things would be different between them.

"I'm sorry." Scott said running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Shelby replied a bit dazed. "I think I better go. I…I have sev…several things to do." She stuttered getting up and straightened her clothes that were in disarray, and then turned to walk back inside.

"Shelby…" Scott began thinking about apologizing but she cut him off.

"I have to go." she said indicating that this would not be discussed here and now. He simply nodded, watching her go without even thinking of stopping her.

"Okay…" His voice trailed off on its own, breaking in pain of having lost the only girl, besides his family members, that counted in his life. God, if only he could tell her how much she meant to him…

**

* * *

Next Monday**

"Who's that?" Shelby asked Wendy as this one was pointing on a pretty girl. The two friends were sitting on a high table, next to each other, their feet balancing against the others. Wendy had a lollipop in her mouth and was languorously winding her tongue around it, thinking of no one else than Brian. Shelby was doing her homework for her next class because she had forgotten her book of geography the day before so she couldn't do the exercises asked by the teacher.

"My brother's new victim. Her name's Alyssa and I already hate her." She said after a while.

"Oh, why?" Shelby said looking down at her book fearing to meet her friend's eyes.

"She's pretentious, blonde and stupid."

"What do you have against blondes?" Shelby asked with a small laugh. She looked up and Wendy slyly smiled at her.

"Nothing except they're usually more stupid than the others."

"Thank you very much." Shelby sarcastically replied, pointing her finger to her blonde hair.

"I wasn't talking about you, my dearest friend. We both know that you are not blonde in your head."

"You really think what you're saying, right?" Shelby assured herself and Wendy nodded she wasn't joking.

"Well, look at my brother. Did you see such a jerk in your life?"

"In fact, yeah, I did. His friends are even worse. I think the only one that deserves his friendship is Brian." Shelby carefully told her. She didn't want her to think she had a thing for Brian again. Last time, it had been very embarrassing when Wendy had come and slid a word about her to him.

"Um, um." Wendy only answered.

"What does 'um' mean please?" Shelby suspiciously asked, putting her book and sheets back in her bag. She hadn't finished it but didn't care. It wasn't like she was taking her life in her hands.

"Nothing at all, I was just considering your opinion. I don't know many of them but seeing at how they act when we see them in the corridor, I think you're probably right."

"I'm always right. So…, uh, is your brother already going out with Barbie?" She jealously said as she sized the beautiful girl up. There was no competition between her and Alyssa. This one was ten thousand times prettier than her.

"No, not yet. But he's flirting and trying to make her go out with him for the Halloween Party." Wendy said with a sigh. She wished she could go to that party with Brian…but knew it was almost impossible knowing her brother.

"They do a party again! God, I thought they had stopped after last year! It was so…" Shelby trailed off, searching for the good adjective.

"So what? I enjoyed it!"

"Only because you were as drunk as the others." Shelby retorted, teasing her friend.

"I wasn't drunk." Wendy said shaking her head, not wanting to admit it even if it were true.

"Yes you were. Scott had to carry you to the car and to your bedroom. You couldn't even get on your feet."

"Well, at least I had fun, not like you."

"I didn't have fun because there was no fun to have. Everybody had drunk or smoke, the ones who hadn't, were "enjoying themselves" on the second floor and the last ones didn't stay long."

"Scott or Brian weren't drunk either." Wendy rejoinder, making a small cute pout.

"You know why. They had to be healthy for the game that was the next day. And that didn't stop them from having fun upstairs too if you know what I mean." Shelby said and inside she was feeling abnormally jealous at the thought of Scott being with a girl, touching her and wanting her.

"Look at him, he's gonna make his move. God, that's so obvious." Wendy said with a little laugh as she saw her big brother entering the corridor with a winner face. She spotted Brian walking beside him and offered him a smile. He nodded and discreetly winked at her. She blushed and focused back on her bestfriend who was completely engrossed in looking at the scene in front of them.

"Well, she doesn't seem to see it coming." Shelby commented and Wendy only nodded at her bestfriend. Shelby nudged her, having no idea what she said went in one ear and out the other as she was too busy gazing at her boyfriend. "Or she doesn't care." She added with a small smile. Inside she felt better when she saw that the girl wasn't interested in 'knowing' him at all.

"Hey Alyssa." Scott said with a flirtatious smile, leaning against a locker and looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Scott." She acknowledged with a small nod. She put her books inside her bag and left without saying another word or glancing at him. Scott followed her, passing her sister and Shelby who were both chatting together. Wendy waved at him and giggled as she saw what he was trying to do. The girl absolutely didn't want to go out and he was still insisting. While Wendy was completely oblivious of the cold glare Shelby sent him, Scott noticed it and wondered if she was jealous or just angry with him but was almost convinced it was jealousy and smiled to himself.

* * *

Next chapter: Shelby/Wendy friendship

Halloween Party

Scott/Shelby/Wendy fight

**Please Reviewwww!**


	9. Chapter 7

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: Okay so this is chapter 7, hope you'll like...Thanks for the reviews! I'm going away for 5 days so I thought it would be nice to leave you with a chapter..._

_ShalBrenfan: Yes, Brian and Wendy are cute together... The problem with Elaine happened in the past and you'll discover moreabout it in a few chapters..._

_Ghostwriter: Thanks for your short but very encouraging review!_

_Cindy: You don't have to wait anymore...have fun reading!_

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Wendy, Scott Alice, Jess, Brian, Harmony

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**2 W**eeks** L**ater

**Saturday**

Shelby's eyes fluttered open when she felt someone bouncing on her bed.

"Aw, Wendy!" She groaned as she turned around, putting her pillow on top of her head.

"How did you know it was me?" Wendy asked, slightly giggling. She loved waking her bestfriend up: she was moody, nasty, yet so childish and cute.

"You're the only one to wake me up this way." Shelby explained turning to look at her for a second then going back under the pillow. "What's up with you?" She asked, her eyelids falling again.

"Do you know what day we are, bestfriend?" Wendy asked her with a sign. Of course she knew it, everybody in the school knew it, right?

"What? Happy anniversary." Shelby tentatively said, thinking she had forgotten some important date. Wendy laughed at her and bounced again, climbing over Shelby's body.

"No, you don't understand! Tonight will be so fun! Halloween Party? Don't you even remember? Let me remind you: disguises or sexy and totally fashioned clothes, party until dawn, hot sexy boys, and all without supervision!" Wendy cheerfully exclaimed, pulling Shelby's covers off of the bed.

"Oh God!" Shelby cursed out loud, already exhausted; only thinking of it. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking up at her friend. Wendy looked like she was already ready for the party: hair done in gentle curls that cascaded her pretty made up face, clothes that looked like got out of a fashion show, and her nails painted in flashy pink…she only painted her nails when something 'important' was happening.

"You have no idea." Wendy answered slyly smiling at her.

"I had totally forgotten about it." Shelby mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"You tell me. So, what are you going to wear?" She asked, opening Shelby's drawers and pecking inside.

"Nothing, I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"I have nothing I could wear…" She complained, running a hand through her hair and pulling out an elastic band of it.

"What about the black skirt you bought last Saturday when we were at the mall? You know the one with the buckle?"

"Yeah, I know which one you're talking about. But…" Shelby began, ready to protest about it. She didn't even like this skirt but Wendy had kinda pushed her into buying it, telling her that it was fitting her perfectly and that guys liked those sorts of things.

"No buts. We have all day to find you something to wear with. C'mon, get up, take a good breakfast and a quick shower, we're gonna shopping." Wendy perkily said and Shelby pulled the cover over her body, trying to find any warmth left.

"Urg…can't I stay in bed any longer? You know I hate doing shopping with you!" She complained and Wendy chuckled a little. She sat on the bed and tried to find Shelby ribs from above the blanket.

"Shel, it's already almost 10." She said and tickled her slightly. Shelby squirmed under her touch and pulled the blanket away.

"And so?" She asked, challenging her with her eyes.

"Please! I promise you're gonna have fun! Besides, you won't have a curfew since you're staying at my house tonight." Wendy said excitedly and Shelby let out a sigh.

"Okay…I give up…give me ten minutes, the time I take a shower and dress up."

"I give you 15 minutes." Wendy said with some indulgence.

"Thanks." Shelby answered sarcastically, and then finally got up, rubbing her eyes madly. She ran a hand through her hair, looking around her room and first re-made her bed. She sighed tiredly and walked to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror to look at herself. She was absolutely hideous and looked like nothing. She undressed her pajamas and entered the shower, turning the hot water button almost to maximum. She needed a long and warm bath but knew Wendy would make a scene if she wasn't quick. Her shower didn't even last 5 minutes, just the time to wash her body and have a quick shampoo. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. She slipped into her underwear and walked back to her bedroom to choose her clothes. That's when she saw a pair of jeans and a shirt laying on her bed. Decidedly Wendy had thought of everything in her place. She shook her head amused and dressed the clothes before going back to the bathroom. She took her toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing her teeth with one hand while brushing her hair with the other to gain time. She decided to let her hair untied since she didn't have the time to dry them. She applied blue mascara and matching blue eye shadow and finally went downstairs, meeting her whole family plus Wendy in the kitchen. "Hi everybody." She took a glass and poured some orange juice in it.

"Hi Baby? Well slept?" Alice asked her daughter as she sat down in front of her, ready to take cereals. Wendy took the box before Shelby's hand could reach the packet.

"Yes thanks. Even if I was hardly awoken by an annoying girly voice." She complained, her eyes scolding playfully at her bestfriend.

"C'mon Shel, you'll eat something at the mall." Wendy said, handing her a coat and taking her hand, dragging her to the way out.

"Urg Wendy!" Shelby groaned but followed her.

"When do you plan on re-delivering my daughter Wendy?" Alice asked the two teens before Wendy reached the door.

"Uh, we'll be here by 2, I hope."

"Okay, we don't have to wait for you for lunch, then?" Walt insured himself, as Wendy opened the front door.

"No, we'll probably go eating at Burger King or somewhere else."

"Okay, have a nice shopping."

"Oh, believe me, we will."

"And don't buy slutty clothes this time!" Jess said, only to receive a glare from her mother. "What? Did you just look at the skirt she bought last time she went with Wendy?" Alice rolled her eyes but nodded at her daughter.

* * *

"Okay Bestfriend, let's see what we can do with you…" Wendy mumbled then pulled out a red top out and handed it to Shelby who just looked at her with eyes wide open. The two teens were at H&M but Shelby wasn't really looking at the clothes. She was actually close to the door and was looking at the people walking outside.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to wear this ugly thing." Shelby answered with a disgusted voice. THAT was what Jess would have called a slut's top. Heck, she was almost sure you could see everything through it, if not above…

"Why not? I find it pretty cute…" Wendy said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We both know we don't have the same sense of cuteness. And you can ask anyone in this shop, the top is ugly." Shelby said, turning her head and meeting a middle-aged woman's glace who shook her head, amused by the funny scene playing between the two girls. Shelby turned back after sending a small smile to the woman when Wendy's voice broke in the silence.

"Well then. What about this one?" She asked, a bit aggrieved by Shelby's comment but not showing any anger. "Don't you like it? It's sober, like you love."

"It's candy-pink Wendy." That girl had really bad tastes. After all, the colour could have gone well, if only the cleavage hadn't done way past Shelby's limits.

"But you know this colour is a good match with your eyes and hair!" She whined slightly and Shelby took it from her hands and held it in front of her to show it to her bestfriend.

"Tell me, did you see the cleavage?" Shelby replied with a smirk. They heard someone stifling a laugh and turned, surprised to see the same woman.

"It's pretty nice." Wendy answered shrugging and looking at the woman oddly.

"Why don't you try it, if it's that beautiful?" Shelby challenged her and Wendy took it as a real dare.

"Well, you know I don't need clothes… but another top won't really kill me, right?"

"God, poor girl." Shelby muttered picking a black top with a slight cleavage and a number inscription printed in blue in front. "I like this one."

"Yeah, it's black. Not really funny and joyful for a party…"

"Don't forget it's a Halloween Party. People are supposedly dressed in black or orange."

"Well, I don't see what is the originality of wearing the same things as everybody."

"Just shut up and go try your thing!" Shelby laughed, making her way to the fitting rooms. Wendy followed her and watched as her friend entered one of them. She did the same, choosing the one next to Shelby's.

"I won't be long!" She said and Shelby snickered.

"Yeah, like always."

"Stop bothering me or I won't tell you what I've planned to do with my hair." Wendy threatened and heard Shelby gasping.

"I thought it already looked nice, like this? I mean, when I saw you this morning, I thought it was how you would wear them tonight?" She asked, confused.

"I changed of opinion. I want to dye them in blonde." Wendy announced almost squealing and waited for Shelby's opinion. "Shel?" She asked as she didn't hear her bestfriend's view on the question.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Blonde?" Shelby repeated, not believing her ears.

"Uh, uh."

"Oh god!" She just couldn't imagine her with blonde hair; it would be too weird…

* * *

The party was particularly boring to Shelby. No one really had talked to her except Wendy, but she had gone no on else but God knows, or Jill, who had left with a guy. She felt alone, excluded and seeing Scott flirting with every girl who passed by him was just depressing. How she wished she was the one dancing in his arms and being swirled around by him. The girl who was all over him was gorgeous, she had to admit. There was no competition possible between her and that slut. Right now, she just kind of wished she had stayed home and not listened to her bestfriend. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw it was Wendy. "Hey." She greeted and tried to offer a smile, which didn't convince her bestfriend.

"I guess you're not having fun? What's wrong?"

"Don't know." She mumbled and Wendy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her.

"Okay, Shelby, you stop all of this sulking, brooding, I don't know, and come with me right now!" She ordered and led Shelby to the drinks. "We came here to have fun, and you'll have it too. You know I hate to see my bestfriend in this state!" She poured some punch in a glass and handed it to Shelby who rolled her eyes defiantly.

"If you think making me drunk will be enough for me to have fun, you are so wrong…" She began and Wendy did her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and half smiled at her. "After all, a glass won't kill me." Shelby said but accepted the glass.

"Good." Wendy said satisfied. She knew she would soon return to Brian with whom she had let things hanging. Shelby finished her glass and took another. She wasn't as shy and rankled as everybody thought. She would have fun too and would be showing it. Little things did she know that drinking alcohol wasn't what you would call the wisest decision she had taken in her life. A cute guy approached her and began talking to her…

* * *

"God Shel, you're so heavy!" Scott exclaimed as he was carrying her to his car. She had been drinking, a lot, and he could tell she would have a headache tomorrow. His stupid sister had gotten her to drink while she didn't want to do it at first. He didn't even know where she had gone and with whom but when he would see her again, he would give her a row. Shelby mumbled something inaudible then went off again. Scott shook his head, his arms feeling tired. He finally reached the car and tried to find his keys. He couldn't seek for them while holding her, so he slowly leaned her against the car and found what he was looking for in his back pocket.

"I can't stand the fact of seeing you with another girl, Barringer." Shelby's voice burst out from nowhere. Scott's head jerked up at hearing her declaration. "I hate you for what you do to me." She yelled pushing his chest slightly. Scott looked into her eyes and even thought he could see her vision and her mind were blurring, he noticed the deep pain in them.

"Come on." Scott only said, opening the door and pushing her inside.

"I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" Shelby angrily yelled at him as he buckled her safety belt. He then slammed the door in front of her face. She leaned against the seat and fell asleep instantly. Scott went to sit at the driver seat and started the car, looking in the driving mirror to check if she was calmed. She appeared to be asleep. Scott smiled at the sight of her and concentrated on his driving to his house as she was supposed to sleep over tonight. Scott stopped the car once arrived, hoping his sister wouldn't call him to take her back home and find someone else to do the job. He went to lift Shelby out of the car and carried her to the house and to his bedroom. He didn't want her to be awakened by Wendy when she'll come back so he would simply sleep on the couch and let her have the bed. Scott quietly climbed upstairs, and walked to his room, opening the door with his elbow. Shelby shifted in his arms and he quickly laid her on the bed. He sat on the edge and took her black short boots in his hands, unzipping them. She moaned in her sleep, trying to turn around. Scott quickly undid her pants and coat and let her be in her top and underwear. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she was so beautiful, her skin seemed so delicate, soft… "Scott…" She moaned, turning onto her back, her back slightly arching. He let his hand wander onto her face, his fingers slowly caressing her cheek. She groaned as soon as he stopped, and whispered his name again. He wanted to kiss her, so badly. But he knew that if she was sober, she wouldn't let him do it. He wanted to hold her all night long in his arms, to caress her skin and lose his head in her vanilla perfumed hair. But he didn't know how she would react in the morning if he was still there, lying next to her. As he was gazing at her, ready to get up and leave her, he felt on delicate but strong hold onto his hand and realized it was hers. "Stay with me…" She moaned in her sleep, yet being aware of his presence. He didn't know what he was supposed to do…did she really want to have him next to her or was she just being delirious? Scott pondered both sides of the question and decided to stay. So, he lied down, realizing it might be the unique time he was going to sleep with the girl he deeply loved.

* * *

The rain kept falling again and again and it didn't seem like it would stop any soon. Wendy woke up in a start when a small flash of lightning went in the grey sky, illuminating the whole bedroom. She calmly breathed, then heard a soft snoring coming from the mouth of the young man lying beside her. She was about to get up, then take a cigarette and go back to bed when she remembered where and with whom she was.

"Brian, what time is it?" Wendy asked as she finally opened her eyes tiredly. She had been staying at his house unbeknown to her dear brother and parents, as his weren't there for the week. Brian woke up to the sound of her voice and turned around in the bed. Wendy sat up in the bed, the sheet falling to her waist revealing her chest and rubbed her eyes. Brian did the same and then looked at his watch.

"Almost ten babe." He told her, leaning up and giving her a morning kiss. "Good morning I hope." If it was almost ten, they both guessed everybody at the Barringer's home would be awake. What were they going to do now? How Wendy was even going to explain that she hadn't slept in her bedroom?

"Quite good yes." She turned around and offered him her best smile. "I need to take a shower before you drop me home." She got up, a sheet wrapped around her petite body and Brian lied back on his back, placing both his arms behind the pillow and checking her out.

"Yeah sure. I'm going to prepare breakfast. Want something special?" He asked as he watched her taking her clothes in her hand. She looked back at him, a smile playing on her lips. Brian got up, only wearing his boxers and ran a hand through his hair, pensively.

"No, do what you want. See you soon." She said with a wink then left the room.

Soon, they were ready to affront the family and give them their false excuses. They had decided to tell them that she had slept at his house because she hadn't any way to go back home since Scott wasn't around anymore when she had decided to leave the party. They hoped the parents would buy it without asking further questions, like always. And Wendy secretly wished her parents would give Scott a bawling out for purposely leaving the party without her. And they did, which that made Scott furious with his sister.

* * *

Harmony smiled when she saw Shelby finally getting out of the bathroom. She had been there since almost 20 minutes and she wondered why it had taken so long. "Sorry." Shelby sheepishly said as she crossed the younger girl, knowing that this one had been waiting her turn.

"What happened? I thought for a moment that you might have been drawn or something." Harmony asked, with good humour. Shelby let out a small laugh and then held her forehead almost immediately after.

"I needed a long shower to clear my mind out. I drank too much last night and I have now a big hangover." She explained and Harmony smiled at her with a tease in her eyes.

"I hope my brother didn't abuse of you while you were sleeping…" Harmony trailed off, smiling as she noticed Shelby blushing a bit.

"Very funny. Look, I'd like to talk to you and all, but I better dress because it's kind of cold in this corridor." Shelby said, freezing a bit and rubbing her arms up and down with her hands.

"Yeah go, see you later." Harmony smiled at her and entered the bathroom, closing and carefully locking the door behind her.

Shelby smiled to herself and walked back inside Scott's room. The bed was still unmade and Scott was nowhere to be found. When she had woken up this morning, she was safely lying in his arms, like it would have happened in a dream. Except this wasn't one. She didn't know how to react next time she would see him. She so wanted to hold and kiss him. Telling him that she wanted to be with him! But she knew it wasn't possible. He wasn't the kind of guy to have a real relationship with a girl. Wendy was right; he had never been serious with a girl, not even with Christiana, a girl with whom he had stayed 2 months. They only saw each other to fuck. Shelby shook her head bitterly and pulled her clothes on quickly hoping Scott wouldn't enter while she was dressing. As she was about to go out of the bedroom to see if she could eat breakfast before Susan dropped her home, she heard different voices talking and stepped outside carefully. Wendy was there with Scott and they were arguing again. Wendy noticed her and rolled her eyes, showing her she didn't give a damn about her brother lecturing her. Shelby smiled a little as Scott realized he hadn't his sister's attention anymore and turned around, startled by Shelby's appearance. She looked just amazingly beautiful to him.

"Hi." Shelby only said, drawing close to her bestfriend and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Where were you last night?" She suspiciously asked, hoping it wouldn't bother Wendy to answer as Scott was standing beside them.

"At Brian's." Wendy said with a certain gleam in her eyes. Shelby lifted an eyebrow and then she understood what Wendy meant. She couldn't believe she had been so blind not to see what was happening before her eyes.

"Yeah, that's precisely what we were talking about. That and the fact she made you drunk." Scott said and both girls could see he was really furious. Wendy took a step back seeing the look he gave her. If looks could kill…then she'd be dead for so long…

"Scott, it's not like I forced her. She wanted it too." She defended herself, frightened by the glare Scott threw her.

"And it's none of your concern." Shelby added, and Scott's eyes flashed with anger but principally pain. He felt rejected by her, at this instant.

"Oh, and what is my concern then? You remember that I had to carry you to the car and to my bedroom? Or that I found you lying on a sofa, and a guy ready to have the time of his life next to you?" Scott exploded, not believing the two girls were so oblivious and naive.

"What?" Wendy and Shelby both yelled at the same time, shocked by his revelations.

"Well yeah."

"Nothing happened, right?" Wendy insured herself, biting her lip. She had been so stupid! All she wanted was for Shelby to enjoy her night too…

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do. Bye Shelby." Scott coldly replied then left the corridor in direction of his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Shelby wanted to call him back and expose her feelings to him, telling him how sorry she was, but she couldn't do that, not with Wendy there.

* * *

Next Chapter: A declaration

Harmony/Jess friendship

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 8

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm realy sorry about the delay... but I went away for a few days and I came back on wednesday, and I didn't find a minute to update since. **Thanks for the reviews!** I loved them. Next chapter will be up quickly._ Okay, I'm realy sorry about the delay... but I went away for a few days and I came back on wednesday, and I didn't find a minute to update since. I loved them. Next chapter will be up quickly. 

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Jess, Harmony, Alice, Walt, Susan

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened to be but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

**

* * *

Next Thursday**

Shelby ran straight to the basket, taking the ball away from Scott's grab, then dribbled and went to score again. After their small argument about the Halloween Party disaster, she had talked to him and apologized. So things were back to normal…even better actually. Scott had suggested her they could have a small basketball game after school at his house and she had agreed. She laughed at him as he rolled his eyes and giggled as she made another shot. She was leading the game 20 to 8. Scott couldn't believe he was losing that much. Maybe it was because he wasn't really absorbed by the game but more engrossed at looking at the girl he loved with all his heart. He smiled as he heard her laugh; she seemed fine with him, so why didn't she want more, too? Was it because she was afraid or because she only saw him like a friend, oh why? Why did he have to fall in love with Shelby Merrick of all the girls he knew? "How many points are you going to score again?" He teasingly asked, trying to change his mind.

"Um, I don't know…depends on if you are letting me winning or not?" She replied, really thinking he wasn't playing 100.

"I'm not, I swear! You're just so talented!" Scott promised then complimented her on her way to play. Shelby thanked god she couldn't get redder anymore seeing as she was already, for a different reason. She crossed the field and stopped a few meters away from him. He looked just gorgeous, with his wife beater letting his muscled arms out and his smile betraying envy.

"So, uh, you aren't letting me winning?" She insured herself, looking at him carefully to see if he was lying to her. She nervously replaced a strand of hair behind her ear when she noticed he was looking at her like he was fascinated by her.

"No, you know I hate to lose, especially against a girl." They both shared a laugh and Shelby went to him, now walking.

"What about we stop for today? I'm beat and hungry like I haven't eaten for 2 days." She suggested and he nodded, leading her inside, to the kitchen. They were alone in the house: Wendy had gone out where neither of them knew, Harmony was studying with Jess at Shelby's, Martin was on a business trip and Susan was still working at the bookshop. Shelby sat at the counter and watched as Scott pulled two glasses out of the cupboard.

"What do you want? Water or Cola?"

"Water please." She said, hesitating to pull off her vest knowing that she only wore a brassière under it. Yet, she was very hot and the vest was adhering to her sweaty skin. She finally decided to pull it off, guessing Scott's reaction would be to be surprised and maybe pleased to see her that nude… Scott turned around, handing her the glass only to find her without her vest. God was she aware of the feelings and sensations she made him feel and that seeing her in that state was diving him completely crazy? "Thanks." She awkwardly replied, taking the glass and drinking the refreshing water in big drafts. Scott watched as she drank and his throat now completely dried. Some strands of her hair had fallen out of place, her body was all sweaty, yet she was incredibly attracting. Shelby felt his eyes on her body and smiled inside. At least, she knew she had her little effect on him. Scott noticed she was looking back at him and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So, uh, do you want another glass of water?"

"Yes, please." She nodded and Scott poured water as she gave her glass to him. As he held it out to her, her fingers touched his and electricity passed between them. Shelby gave out a small embarrassed laugh. It was funny how different they were when they were playing basketball and now, together and alone in the room. "Thanks."

"Do you want to change of clothes? The wind is cold outside and you might catch a disease if you stay with your sweat." He asked, his eyes remaining on a drop of sweat slowly making its way on her tanned tummy.

"Yeah okay."

"Okay, come on then." Scott said, leading her to his bedroom…

* * *

"Jess, do you think that your sister is in love with my brother?" Harmony asked her newfound school friend.

"I don't know; why?" Jess replied, looking up from her paper. They were supposed to do their homework but it was nearly impossible with Harmony. She loved talking and that was it.

"Well, they're very close, and intimate too." Harmony said, rolling her eyes like it was evident.

"They're just good friends."

"What about what happened this summer?" Harmony asked her, referencing to Scott's outburst when he had found out that Shelby was going out with Lex.

"What happened this summer? I don't know anything about it…" Jess answered, slightly confused.

"Well, my brother went nuts about the fact your sister had a boyfriend."

"He did?" Jess questioned her, now puzzled. She wasn't aware of this story and found this fact kinda strange, seeing as how close her sister and she were. They used to tell each other almost everything about their love life and there, she learns that her sister had a summer love, that Scott saw signs of jealousy and possession. Plus, apparently everyone knew about it, except her.

"Yeah, but that didn't lasted long seeing as Scott went to see the guy and convinced him to break up with Shelby." Harmony explained, noticing Jess was very upset to learn about the story.

"Who was the guy?"

"His name's Lex. I never heard of him before. I guess she just met him because he was on holiday or something." Lex… the guy Lex, in question, was a neighbour Jess had a crush on during all summer! And while she was dreaming of him, her sister was having a good time with him!

"That's strange she never told us about him…" Jess said, trying to hold back her threatening tears.

"My guess is that she just went out with him to make my brother jealous. Everybody knows she always had a thing for him."

"Everybody knows?" Jess asked her, and wondered how she was being so blind compared to 'everybody'…

"Well, every sane soul can see the love that reflects from her eyes when he's in the same room or when she talks about him. You never noticed before?"

"No, I never realized. I mean, I thought she had a thing for him, but that was long before…but now that you bring the subject, yes, I can imagine you're right. Come to think of it…she was very sad at the end of the summer and when I asked her if it was boy's matters, she answered me yes. So unless, she was still on this Lex guy…"

"And we both know she wasn't…" Harmony cut her off.

"Yeah…so it was Scott… Your sister's going to be so mad if they go out together." She pensively said, and Harmony gave a little excited laugh.

"That'll bring some distraction in our houses. Ah, I see the scene: drama antics style soap operas:" Harmony stood up and cleared her throat, ready to take a deep voice. "Scott is in love with Shelby, she is in love with him too, but they have to live their passion in secret in fear that the bad and bitchy Wendy finds out the truth and kills them both!" Jess laughed, rolling on the floor and Harmony joined her, giggling.

"I see that two girls are working in here." Alice said with a small playful smile. Walt poked his head inside too and grinned at them. The girls calmed down and Harmony smiled at them while Jess shot a glare in direction of Walt.

"Sorry, we just needed to relax a little." Jess said, unable to contain a smile. "Is diner ready?" She asked her mother, sitting up a little.

"No, not yet. Do you know if Shelby is supposed to eat diner with us tonight?" Alice asked her daughter, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know…maybe you should call her and see." Jess suggested and her mother nodded.

"Okay. Are you still staying over Harmony?" Walt asked as his eyes met the young girl ones.

"Of course, if you still want to have an ogre in front of you while eating." Harmony said with good humour, then winked at Walt and Alice.

"Okay then. You still have twenty minutes at least before diner. Try to finish your work in silence. We just put Mark to bed." Alice explained and the girls nodded vigorously.

"Okay captain." Jess said saluting her mother. Alice laughed and walked outside with her husband by her side.

"Come on, I have to call Shelby." She said, pulling out her handy and doing Shelby's number.

* * *

Shelby smiled at Scott as they entered his bedroom. She had seen that room thousands of times but it was always more and more all over the shop. She almost tripped on a box when she went to sit on his bed. She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled sweetly, picking the white box and placing it on an already overflowing bookshelf. He sat next to her then realized where they were but had forgotten why. "Scott? Are you still with me?" Shelby asked as he didn't answer the third time she called his name out.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Shelby nervously giggled and replaced a strand of hair behind her ear which she could feel becoming very hot. She guessed her cheeks were also all red…

"I was just wondering if you could find clothes for me…you know, since I'm all sweaty…"

"Yeah sure, wait…um…" Scott got up and went to his closet, trying to find something suitable for her. But he knew his clothes where too large for her. "Look, why don't you borrow something to Wendy? I'm sure she won't mind… Well, of course you'll probably find them a little 'special' and all…" He rambled and she just smiled at his nervousness.

"No, that's fine. I'll go and change in her bedroom."

"Okay." Scott only said and watched as she made her way out of the bedroom. He stayed in his bedroom, waiting for nothing special and that's when he felt something vibrating on his bed. He looked beside his leg and saw it was Shelby's cell phone. The caller id indicated it was Alice. Scott took it and was about to answer when Shelby re-entered the room with a smile which immediately faded when she caught him in the act.

"What are you doing with my phone?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips. She was angry and didn't hide it to him.

"Nothing…I was just about to answer it." Scott quickly replied, a bit startled by her act.

"Oh, really? And you couldn't think of a best plea than that?" She then said, walking more into the room. She was still dressed all the same (i.e. her pair of sport pants and her brassière) because nothing in Wendy's clothes was fitting her very well since she was taller than her friend.

"But I'm not lying. It was your mom and…" He began but she cut him off, particularly mad at him. Scott frowned at her and winced as she glared at him.

"Why don't you confess that you were looking at my contacts to see if Lex was still in them?" She accused him as all the proofs were already against him. She couldn't believe he was doing it again when he had promised her…and her, who thought he trusted her! Hell, they weren't even going out together! How would it be if it was the case? She didn't even want to think about it anymore. She wouldn't think of him like a potential boyfriend from now on, this was the end, definitively.

"Are you crazy? How dare you accusing me of such a thing?" He cried, his voice almost breaking in anger.

"Only because I saw you acting like this last summer." She harshly replied and he shook his head, admitting he had gone too far that time.

"Okay, I admit that when you caught me last summer I was trying to find Lex's messages. But I swear that I wasn't doing it right now. Come on; look at your last calls if you don't believe me." Shelby sighed but went to take the phone rather violently from his hands. She quickly looked up and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no faith in me, and I understand but I want you to know that I would never do such a thing for nothing."

"Why did you do it last summer?" She confusedly mumbled with a small voice.

"Because I really, really like you." He admitted and Shelby shyly smiled at him.

"You do? Really?"

"Of course yes." Scott smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I like you too, a lot." She recognized at her turn, staring at their hands connected.

"I was kinda hoping you would." Scott said then pulled her to him. Shelby resisted, but all with a troubled laugh. Scott lifted an eyebrow, and then realized what was wrong. She wanted to apologize again, like she hadn't done just a few seconds ago. But he wasn't going to let her wriggling out of his display of affection like she had done the last time they had been close…Shelby took a deep breath and when her eyes met his, she looked down at her feet, slightly blushing. As he was about to say something, Shelby didn't let him the time to open his mouth as she softly started to speak.

"I'm sorry, for the phone…you know, I…" Shelby started but didn't know what to say. She was so stupid that she wanted to slap herself on the forehead! She felt so attracted to him and she could not see why Wendy had told her he was so wrong. He was just perfect in her eyes.

"Sh…don't tell me Shel." Scott gently whispered, walking and standing in front of her, still holding her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, his own glowing with desire and anticipation of what was to come.

"But I overreacted and god I feel so…" She began talking then gave up the idea of telling what she really felt about him. It would come eventually. The better was to show him. But she didn't know if she would dare to show him…maybe it would be better if he was the one to take the first step…

"I know." Scott leaned in and his face edged forward hers. Shelby closed her eyes in apprehension and felt something slowly meeting her mouth. She re-opened her eyes, shocked he was kissing her lips softly, not pushing any pressure on her. She tightened their hands grip and let him know she was okay with the kiss. She opened her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues curled up together, gently exploring and massaging every part of their mouths. They both closed their eyes and held the other ever so gently, moving their arms and wrapping them around the other's waist. Shelby smiled into the kiss, almost biting his tongue. She was so marvelled by the sensations that she didn't hear the door opening and someone poking its head in, and neither did Scott. Susan stood where she was, taken aback by the scene that was playing in front of her. Her eyes weren't deceiving her, her son was well kissing his little sister's half naked bestfriend. So, she hadn't been wrong about him sleeping with her, Shelby had lied to Wendy by telling her nothing was happening. Something was definitively happening… Susan silently closed the door, a smile playing on her lips and decided not to tell Wendy about what she had discovered. After all, she wasn't even supposed to know and she already imagined how nut Wendy would go. Shelby reopened her eyes, smiling brightly at the guy she had come to love. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her even closer and tighter to him. He kissed the top of her head and brought his mouth to her ear. "I…I lo…love you." His trembling and hesitating voice told her. Shelby shivered as the sound of this, then wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and looked up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered confidently, bringing her lips to his and kissing him again with a long sweet kiss. Gradually, they pulled away and Scott smiled down at her. He was so ecstatic to see they were both experiencing the same. She smiled back but her bliss soon vanished when she remembered her promise to Wendy. She broke their gaze and looked down at her feet. "Scott, what are we going to do about Wendy?" She anxiously asked him, as they're eyes met again.

"I think that the wiser for the moment is to remain discreet about our feelings." He replied, anxiously scrutinizing her face to see if she was the same opinion.

"Okay." She agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing it down to her face. She teased him for a few seconds, only rubbing her nose against his and Scott tried to capture her lips, only to meet air. He re-opened his eyes and noticed she was smiling at him with a sexy cute smile. He shook his head amused and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and she muffled a surprised gasp. She grinned at him and finally kissed him, again and again until her lips were hurting and swollen…

TBC…

* * *

_Next Chapter: Scott/Shelby/Susan_

_Brian/Wendy fight_

_Susan/Martin_

_Scott/Shelby_

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: _Okay, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter (from Ghostwriter, Cindy and Queen of Shadows). I'm glad some people like that story, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too. I'm actually writing chapter 23 but I want to take time to polish the next chapters because I think I can make them better.

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS:_ Shelby, Scott, Susan, Wendy, Brian, Martin

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

**

* * *

Two ****W**eeks **L**ater wo eeks ater 

**Saturday**

"Shelby, could you go to the box-room, see if there are still books of Stephen King's last novel, please?" Susan Barringer asked her part-time 'employee' and smiling warmly at the middle-aged blonde woman who had asked her about the book in question. Susan owned the only bookshop that was in the place and even if the place was cozy, it was particularly warm and hearty.

"Of course." Shelby nodded with a small smile and went to the back shop at once. When she entered the room, the lights were already switched on. Shelby frowned a little, being almost sure that she had switched off the light when she had left the room, a while before.

"Hi." Scott whispered behind her back, scaring and startling her. "Sorry." He apologized with a tiny cute laugh.

"Scott, god! Never do that again!" She shockingly said a hand to her heart then shook her head as he did his puppy dog eyes. "What are you even doing here? And how did you get here unnoticed?"

"Well, you know there's a back door…" He slyly said and she bit her lip softly. "…and to answer your first question…I was missing you, baby." A smile crept onto Shelby's face and she felt her heart take a jump at his statement. Scott took it as a sign he could approach and held her close against his body.

"I missed you too…" She began and Scott showed her he would not listen anymore by distractively running his hands along the sides of her body. Shelby pulled away a little and Scott frowned knowing he had lost their little game. "…but I have to take this book and…" She was cut off by a kiss. "Scott!" She moaned but Scott gave her a quick peck, then another and another… "You're completely crazy." She said, not giving up though.

"I'm only crazy about you." He seductively replied with a wink.

"Your mother is waiting and the customer is too in case you didn't realize before." She explained, breaking their embrace and walking to the back of the room, searching in the numerous boxes of books.

"So? I waited for you almost twenty minutes in here." Scott whined with a slight pout and Shelby laughed a little at the face he made. He was really acting childishly sometimes…

"Scott…" She started but was quickly cut off.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked her, slightly pressuring her.

"Um…I don't know. What do you plan on doing with me?" She asked with a mischievous smile. Scott walked towards her and did his puppy dog eyes again.

"Well, what about something classic but nice? We could go to the movies and then eat somewhere?" He suggested and she pretended thinking about it twice. "C'mon, what do you have to do that is a better plan?" He asked, with an annoyed sigh. He absolutely wanted to spend time with his girlfriend and after all, it was legitimate. They were supposedly going out and yet they didn't have had only one real date since.

"What does Wendy do tonight?" She asked him and he did his puppy dog eyes again. She had to make sure they wouldn't get caught by Wendy, after all. Because if she didn't take care of it, Scott wouldn't do it at her place. He didn't really care about what his sister would think of their relationship. If he had agreed, it was only for Shelby's sake.

"I dunno." He said with a shrug.

"And what if she's planning on seeing me or if she calls me an-" Shelby started but was interrupted by Susan's voice.

"Shelby, what are you doing? Did you f- Ah, I see…Scott, what are you doing here except for trying to corrupt my young employee?" Susan asked, a warm smile playing on her lips and the couple smiled back. Scott looked like really attached to Shelby, and it was actually the first time he seemed so hooked on a girl.

"Hey mom. Well, I…uh, wanted to say hi." Scott stuttered and Susan smiled knowingly.

"I saw you this morning I think, uh?" She responded, trying to act dumb but not really succeeding. "So...unless you came for Shelby, I don't know what you're doing here, in the box-room." She finished and waited for his poor plea, amused inside.

"In fact, Scott asked me about this book he needs to read for English literature class." Shelby saved him and he raised an eyebrow in question. Like 'what are you even saying?'

"Oh, and what is that book?" Susan curiously asked, teasing them. Shelby went deeper red and Scott ran a hand through his hair, like he did when he was embarrassed.

"Uh, classic, it's from Ray Bradbury, I think it's called Short Stories and it is not for class, it's for me and if you wanna know everything, my girlfriend recommended it to me." He said emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' and sending a playful glance at Shelby who couldn't help but smile sweetly as her eyes met his.

"Okay, go see in the shop if it's there." She said and Scott nodded then shrugged at Shelby, apologizing for having his mother breaking their 'moment'. Susan looked back at Shelby, who had a book in her hands. "Is this the Stephen King's one?"

"Ya." Shelby replied and shivered from coldness.

"Okay, come on, it's freezing in here." Susan said crossing her arms and rubbing them with her hands before wrapping a shoulder around Shelby and walking her back inside the shop.

"I'm not sure that Scott had property closed the back door." The young girl replied and Susan nodded, letting her go. "I'm going to check it up."

"Okay." Susan only said before closing the door behind her as she entered the shop again. "I found your book, Mrs. Flannelly." She announced to the woman who was patiently waiting. She noticed Scott looking at the door in the corner of his eye and his face brightening when he saw Shelby reappearing.

"Great. Could you wrap it up please? It's a present." The elderly woman asked with a smile.

"Of course." Susan warmly answered the woman before taking gift wrap from under the counter. Shelby walked towards Scott as she noticed him standing next to the shelves and asked him if he needed help. He told her something and she giggled a little, nodding softly. Scott brushed his hand against hers, almost holding it and dropped a paper in her palm. She folded the paper in her pocket and smiled gently.

_Tonight on the rooftops of Jill's around 11._

_Ps: Just remembered about her birthday…and that you 'absolutely have to be there'. Quote from W._

* * *

"Wendy?" Brian asked, slowly running his hand through her messy blonde-dyed hair. The brown roots were already showing up but it wasn't really shocking. The fact she had curls was probably helping her case. Wendy turned to look at him and noticed he looked a million years away. 

"Um?" She asked rubbing her eyes as the sun hit her face. It was late in the afternoon and they couldn't make their minds and get up. That bed of his was way too comfortable.

"What do you think your brother would do to me if we decided to tell him about us?" He asked and noticed her pull away slightly. Another blunter, he thought, kicking himself inside.

"Brian, let's no talk about it again, okay?" She harshly requested but he decided it was important and needed to be talked about.

"But it is important Wendy. I'm tired of seeing you in secret. I want to go out with you in public, talk with you and hold your hand when we're at school, and I want everyone to know and be happy for us." She sat on the bed and reached for her clothes. Brian watched her back with apprehension and Wendy turned to him.

"I don't want it, you can understand, right?" She asked pulling back her shirt and buttoning it back as quickly as she could do. "Remember what happened the last time I went out with a guy with him knowing. It was a complete disaster." She added and Brian nodded, without completely agreeing with her.

"I know but I'm his bestfriend. He knows that I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." He tried to explain and she shook her head in denial. She got up and ran a hand through her hair, slightly panicked.

"When it comes to me, Scott doesn't know anymore. It's like he's completely out of mind. Look at what happened with Shelby." She said, zipping back her jeans and looking at herself in the mirror. "God, I look like hell." She muttered to herself and watched as Brian approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest and sighed deeply.

"It's different with her." Brian whispered in her ear, before tugging it softly.

"How so?" She asked him and he chuckled a little. She was the only one who couldn't see the obvious.

"Well, she isn't his sister." He stated and she sighed, turning around in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and kissed his mouth softly.

"Yeah, and you see that didn't make any difference. Why are we even talking about her?" She wondered then stopped her hands which were doing circles on the back of his neck for a few seconds.

"Wendy, I love you okay? And I want him to know."

"Never. If you do that, it's the end between us okay?" She warned him with a menacing glare. He pulled away and looked at her worriedly.

"You wouldn't end us because of that, would you?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling the tension in the room.

"Yes, I would."

"Then, why are you even going out with me if you don't want me?" He said frustrated by her comment. He couldn't believe she would jeopardize their relationship instead of tell the truth to her brother.

"You know I do want you Brian."

"Then, what's so wrong with you not wanting to show me off? Are you ashamed of our relationship?"

"Of course not. I'm just terrified Scott will find about it and screw everything like he always does."

"You know he wouldn't do that on purpose. Plus, he is like, my bestfriend! He knows who I really am." Brian whined and Wendy looked hardly at him. There was no way she would let him tell her brother and everyone else.

"Brian, I said no."

"Then, give me a good reason." He pleaded and she looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered then gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is. I don't want you to be hurt and beat up by my crazy brother." She answered harshly and started to leave the room, taking her shoes with her. "Don't bother calling me, I'll do it."

* * *

"I had an interesting visit this afternoon at the shop." Susan said at her husband who was finishing reading a dossier. They were both in his office and she was slightly bored as her three children weren't home at the time. Scott and Wendy had gone to a party and Harmony was sleeping over at a friend's home. Martin's head shot up and he looked curiously at his ex-wife with a raised eyebrow. She sat on the edge of the desk and he smiled, knowing she was here to gossip. "Scott came to see Shelby and they had that secret meeting in the box-room." 

"Why would they meet together?" Martin asked though, he wasn't really interested by her comment.

"Martin, don't you see what's happening between the two?" She questioned with a laugh. She sat on his desk and he looked up at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"God, you're so dense! They are in love with each other!" Susan exclaimed, slapping her hands against her thighs.

"They are just good friends."

"Martin, you should have seen them this afternoon…the way they looked at each other…"

"You are sure? Because I think that's nothing more than a crush, only coming from Shelby. Scott obviously couldn't reciprocate it." Martin replied with a harsh tone. He knew his son was a player and only hung out with girl for fun and Shelby wasn't that stupid to fall into his trap.

"Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong. Shelby is a cute and nice girl, but look at all Scott's ex girlfriends. They just aren't the same type."

"Just because he's used to date brainless cheerleaders doesn't mean he can't fall in love with a sweet and smart girl like Shelby. I tell you, he's hopelessly in love with the girl. Besides, I don't know if you saw Shelby lately, but she changed a lot." Susan explained and Martin rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't believe she was thinking that. That was the grotesque thing he had heard since a while.

"Still, I don't believe it. And I don't think it'd be a wise idea. They're too different and Shelby's Wendy's bestfriend." He replied and his ex-wife shook her head knowingly.

"So? What if they're in love and happy together?"

"No, we both know it wouldn't work between them. They're too close friends. Besides, Scott considers her like his little sister. It would be like if Wendy was going out with Brian."

"It could happen. Our daughter is particularly pretty and Brian is a great cute young man. They'd make a great couple too."

"Wendy's too young anyways. Guys don't interest her a lot."

"She's 16 for God's sake! Besides, I guess you never heard Wendy and Shelby talk together when they're in her room. All they talk about is guys and fashion, and lately sex is also on their naughty minds of teenagers." Susan said and Martin looked at her oddly. His little baby girl couldn't possibly think of sex, she was too young and innocent for that.

"Sex?" He replied with a disgusted smirk. His daughter with a man… It was already hard picturing his son going for it, but Wendy?

"What did you think? That your daughter would be a virgin until her late thirties?" Susan asked with a laugh and Martin looked at her disbelievingly.

"You think that…" Martin trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Martin, I don't know, why don't you ask her?" She suggested with a smirk. Since he wasn't looking at her, Martin missed it and thought she was serious.

"You think I should?" Martin frowned and Susan chuckled, and patted his thigh.

"I was kidding. Besides, even if you did, I don't think she'd tell you." She said then got up and left the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

"Phew!" Shelby exclaimed as she joined Scott on the rooftops of Jill's house. She was giving a party for her birthday and had invited a lot of people. Shelby and Wendy had chosen to offer her a silky nightdress together by Victoria's Secret. That had cost an expensive price but it was worth it. Jill was just simply delighted. "I almost thought your sister wouldn't leave me alone all night. I'm sorry for our night together. Apparently she had plans but changed them at the last minute." She explained and he nodded understanding. "Why did you want to meet me here?" 

"Because it's quiet, no one can disturb or see us or find us actually…and I wanted to spend time with my beautiful and sexy girlfriend. Plus, it's warm today…" He flirted and she smiled shyly at his compliments. She walked over to him and stopped a few centimeters away from him.

"Nice line…cheesy but cute." She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her lightly at first, then more deeply. He couldn't help himself, she was too much. She moaned against his lips and he backed her up against the wall, his fingers teasing her hips with light tickles. She squirmed slightly and Scott felt himself becoming hard at her innocent but still suggestive moves. They both stood up; looking at each other in the eye as she nervously removed her coat. With trembling hands, she took off his shirt as well, unbuttoning it quickly. She gasped with surprised pleasure at the exposed muscular set of abs and chest she could make out through his wife beater tee shirt. Scott smiled down at her and took her back in his arms. God was she beautiful! So soft and sweet and feminine. He ran his hand through her hair and let his finger run a trail over her face. She looked up at him with the purest of love and adoration. Scott lowered his mouth onto hers and let his tongue explore every sweet crevice. Shelby kissed back softly at first then with more passion. His left hand rested on her flat exposed belly and she moved it up to feel the thin material covering her breasts. Scott's lips sucked the nape of her neck as he moved his hands with more feeling. Suddenly she found herself panic-stricken. What if she didn't come up to his standard? Shelby gasped when she felt something growing against her thighs. "Scott, wait." She pleaded and he dropped his hands to the side, and stayed silent. "Wow, cowboy, just not so fast." She added, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He pulled away immediately and looked at her. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly. "I mean, don't you want to? If you're not ready, that's cool. I don't want to pressure you…"

"No, it is okay…just well, I never… you know?" She said, glancing at nothing particular on the ground, nothing that could keep her eyes away from his piercing ones. Scott frowned then understood why she acted like a shy kid.

"You mean?" He asked, making sure and then breathed softly. She shook her head ashamedly and he slapped himself on the forehead. "Sorry, I just…" He said slightly embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I thought you knew…I mean Wendy does…" Scott's fingers grazed over her chin and pulled it up so that he could look into her eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her lips quickly, but very sweetly.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed or anything, baby. I love you and I can absolutely take it slower if that's what you want. Just don't tease me so much, okay?"

"I wasn't teasing you, I was just being myself." She replied slyly and closed the small space between them. He wrapped her in his arms and breathed softly in her hair. "I know it might be kinda frustrating…but I'm glad you understand." She said breathing out with relief. He nodded and stroked her cheek softly.

"You know, it's the first time a girl refuses me when I'm ready. Someone had to do that once, to make my pride falling a little bit. I thought I was irresistible, you know?" He said with good humour and she laughed with him. She let her head drop on his shoulder and he kissed the crown of her head tenderly.

"I love you, Scott and I want to make love with you so bad but I'm scared. I've never been with anyone; let alone being naked in front of a guy. This is kind of embarrassing but I don't even know how I can do it… I just don't want to disappoint you but I don't think I'm ready yet." She explained and he simply nodded.

"You would never disappoint me." He reassured her, speaking from his heart. "Shelby, I don't care what we do tonight as long as I get to hold you in my arms all night."

"All night's gonna be hard with the stalker waiting for me downstairs." She said and they both chuckled before becoming serious again. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being so understanding, and perfect, and for not pressuring me into the whole big deal that sex is."

"Shel, you have to understand something. I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love and have it in a special way. I wasn't going to have sex right here with you; I just wanted to be closer. I guess I'm not ready either." He admitted and she smiled up at him then thought of something. Did he really mean it or was he just saying that to make her feel better?

"But if I hadn't said anything…would you have stopped me?" She whispered biting her lip softly. She feared his answer but trusted him to tell her the truth.

"Certainly." At that, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She giggled nervously and Scott leaned against the wall, and took one of her hands in his, bringing her closer.

"Okay. That's good. I better get going before she throws a search party on me. Good night and behave."

"I will. Night, sweetie." They kissed again and Shelby reluctantly pulled away from his warm body, still in a daze.

* * *

Please R & R 

Next chapter: Thanksgiving diners! A cute S&S moment…they're attached by the hips…really!

Love. Linkie.


	12. Chapter 10

SCHOOL OF LOVE

A/N: Thanksgiving special chapter…enjoy! I used some names of HG characters for the families' members… Thanks for the reviews of **lissy86** (I'm glad you like my story, welcome!) and **Ghostwriter** (I appreciated your comment about how Scott reacted after Shelby told him 'no').

RATING: T (just to be sure)

CHARACTERS: Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Alice, Walt, Martin, Susan, Jess, Harmony, Mark, and members of the Merrick's and Barringer's families.

SUMMARY: AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up; unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or read in books…

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

**Two weeks later** was one of the big days of the year, Thanksgiving.

_That fabulous and special dinner when you see all the members of your family and share a turkey with them…what a crap…_ Here were the sarcastic thoughts of Shelby Merrick as she was looking at Jess and Alice dressing the table and Walt coming in and out of the kitchen in a hurry. They all looked like they were stressed and unfortunately she already knew things wouldn't go smoothly. They never did…

Shelby's thoughts went to wander about Scott and what he was actually doing but she pushed them away when the doorbell rang. It was time to face the whole Merrick family. Thank to God, the Blaines weren't about to be there too. The only person she was actually happy to see was her cousin Lucy with whom she always had a close relationship due to their close ages.

Alice made her way to the door, closely followed by her oldest daughter. When she opened it, there stood her two nephews Lance and David, and her niece, Lucy, accompanied by their parents-her brother Peter and her sister in law Sophie-. Everybody was bundled up, smiling brightly and carrying lots of packages. She welcomed them with a fake, bright smile and hugged each one of them as they entered the house by turns. Shelby smiled brightly at Lucy and hugged her tightly, both squealing in delight. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Walt, Jess and Mark joined the reunion and greeted them all too.

"Just...uh...put the presents with the rest of them by the tree." Alice said, noticing they were all having difficulties with holding their packages. Lucy handed some packages to Shelby and they went to put them with the others already placed. They were all going to exchange gifts tonight after the dinner. Alice knew Thanksgiving wasn't like Christmas but she had felt like having little presents would be a nice way to end the evening. Walt shut the door and followed them into the living room. Everyone sat down, either on the couch or on armchairs. "I hope everyone is hungry? I made turkey, mashed potatoes, squash, sweet potatoes, broccoli, Brussels sprouts, stuffing, cranberry sauce, gravy, and beverages. Oh and also a small pie for dessert…" Alice enumerated enthusiastically and everyone smiled or laughed at her, already satiated only by the thought of her menu.

"You made all of this?" David asked slightly astonished she could do all of this whereas she couldn't even do breakfast without burning something. Alice nodded with a smile.

"Of course, my lovely daughters and this wonderful husband of mine helped me a little. But well, you know I love cooking." Alice answered, patting Walt's thigh with a smile.

"So, when are Grandma and Grandpa arriving?" Lucy asked with apprehension. It had been a while since the last time they had been reunited. Of course the elder Merrick were a nice couple, but well, they treated every grandchildren of them like they were five and it was really frustrating.

"They called a little while ago and they were in the traffic. They should be here soon, I think." Walt answered and Lucy nodded.

"Okay, cool."

"Why don't you go catch things up while we are waiting, children?"

"Am I still counting as a child?" Shelby asked and Alice just laughed at her daughter.

"Until I'm here as your mother, yes." Alice said with a laugh and Shelby sighed slightly. She took Lucy's hand in hers and led her upstairs, to her room.

"Great, c'mon Luce, we'll have fun together."

"Can I join?" Jess asked, not really wanting to spend time with the two little boys who would do better with Mark than her.

"Sure." Shelby answered with a small smile and Lucy rolled her eyes at her. "What?"

"I think Jess should just be fine with the boys. I have to talk to you about something involving an 'open' mind." Lucy coolly said and Shelby's head shot up at the last part of her sentence.

"Oh god, what did you do again?"

"C'mon, see you Jess." Lucy waved at her and Jess rolled her eyes, storming into her room and slapping the door behind her.

"Nice work." Shelby muttered and entered her bedroom, Lucy on her heels. They both sat on her unmade bed and Lucy opened her mouth to talk but Shelby cut her off before any sound could come out of her glossy mouth. "That was really rude Luce."

"What do you mean? Jess is only 14 and she shouldn't be involved in 'adult stories'." Lucy defended herself and pulled off her shirt. "Wow, it's so hot in here." She exclaimed, getting up and opening Shelby's closet to see if there were any new interesting clothes.

"This isn't the point. You could have been a little bit nicer." Shelby retorted and Lucy sent her a smirking smile, showing her the skirt Wendy had forced her to buy a little while ago.

"Yeah okay, I'll apologize later…So, do you have a boyfriend?" She questioned, pulling a pair of jeans and a red top out of the closet and undressing her own clothes.

"What? Uh… no." Shelby stuttered and Lucy frowned.

"Really? What about that hot boy that was there last summer?" She then asked and Shelby only shrugged.

"It didn't last more than two weeks but it wouldn't have worked anyway."

"How do I look?"

"The jeans are too tight, seems like your butt is ready to explode inside, sorry…and the top is okay but it isn't supposed to show that much of your breasts…you know you are well-endowed…compared to me…" Lucy rolled her eyes at her straightforwardness and pulled the clothes off of her.

"Um, okay, I have to tell you something but nobody knows okay? So keep your mouth closed." She said a bit excited as she sat back on the bed, pulling back her clothes.

"Sure."

"I have a boyfriend and _he asked me to marry him_!" She exclaimed, emphasizing the last part of the sentence. Shelby frowned and then laughed, thinking she was only joking. Lucy raised an eyebrow and she looked at her straight in the eye.

"You're not serious, right?" Shelby said with a nervous smile.

"Alright, I'm going out with him since almost 6 months and we're now en-ga-ged." She specified and Shelby's eyes went wide.

"OMG! Don't you think you should wait?" She cried and Lucy shook her head smiling at her cousin's shocked face.

"Why the hell? I'm happy with him and he's just hot and nice and funny. I am in love with him and I know we're soulmates."

"You're only 17, how can you be so sure he's the one?"

"I just know it deep in my heart." She answered with a smile and Shelby just shrugged.

"Do your parents know yet?"

"I plan on telling them with him." She stated and got up, taking her purse and pulling her promise ring out of it. "Look, isn't it beautiful?"

"Nice. When do you plan on announcing them the big new?" Shelby asked sarcastically.

"We don't know yet but I've planned every little thing, it's gonna be okay…I- sorry, is it your cell that is ringing?" She said stopping as she heard a ringing. It looked like a song but she just couldn't remember what the singer's name was.

"Yeah, just let me cut it off." Shelby answered and took her cell from her desk drawer.

"No answer it, I'm gonna apology to your sister while you do it."

"Thanks." Shelby smiled and saw the caller id. Looked like Scott wasn't having fun either.

"Hi baby…I was just thinking of trying to call you again… " She whispered in the phone as soon as Lucy exited her bedroom. She lied down on her back and closed her eyes at the sound of her boyfriend's hot voice.

* * *

"I'd love a glass too, Martin." Elisabeth said and everyone agreed with her. Her son nodded and went in to the kitchen, making two trips out, bringing everyone a glass while Scott took the bottles out of the fridge and uncorked them. The others just chatted and made small talk, reminiscing about their youthfulness and moments of fun for a few minutes. Everyone seemed to be doing well, except Scott who found that the conversation was particularly boring. He looked again at his cell and noticed he had missed a call from Shelby. He ran a hand through his hair and got up, leaving the room unnoticed by the others.

"Where's Scott? Why isn't he here yet?" Thirteen year old Juliet asked happily after a while, looking around the room as if he was hiding in some dark corner and no one had noticed that he was still there. Martin shrugged and continued his conversation with his brother.

"He saw you were here earlier and decided to skip the dinner before it was too late." Wendy said sarcastically. Elisabeth had to chuckle a little. Her granddaughter hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had seen her. Except for the fact that she looked more beautiful than ever.

"I'm sure he's fine, don't worry." Susan answered and Martin went to see if she could find his son.

"Oh...I was so looking forward to seeing him again and talk at least... okay, so I see him for a second, the time for him to greet me and then he disappears!" Juliet whined and Wendy laughed just a little. The girl was just exasperating.

"Why don't we go sit at the table?" Martin suggested before going in search for his son and everyone agreed. Grandpa Richard grumbled something about the champagne being not cold enough and linked arms with Wendy and Harmony on the other side. He looked strangely at Wendy, like he was scrutinizing her and finally let her walk him to the table.

"So, little girl, how old are you already?"

"Almost seventeen Grandpa." Wendy answered with exasperation. The man didn't even have Alzheimer and he couldn't even remember her name. Little girl, what a joke!

"I bet you have a boyfriend?"

"Actually… no." She replied after thinking about it twice. Even if her family would be aware of her relationship with Brian, she wouldn't tell the old creepy man. It wasn't his business anyway.

"Really? Maybe that explains better why you're dressed this way." He said, his words harshly hurting Wendy.

"What way? Is something wrong with my clothes?" She dryly asked and Richard rolled his eyes at her but before he could answer with a mean and rude remark…

"I like them, particularly this top. Where did you buy it? Or maybe you fashioned it alone? I seem to remember you used to do it before…" Juliet piped up and Harmony smirked at her sister with a knowing glance from behind their grandfather's back.

"You look like some cheap slut at the corner of a sinister street." He said harshly then sat on the chair Susan was holding for him. He pulled his hand on top of Susan's and stroked it slightly. "I bet it must be hard for you, being the rebound woman twice." Susan pulled his hand away, not believing her ears. "First Judith," He started referencing the woman who had been with Martin before he met her. "…then that Elaine chick I didn't even get to meet…"

"Richard, you are being incredibly rude to everyone here. So, either you calm down or I call a taxi for you and you go back home alone." Elisabeth said and Richard muttered something under his breath but nodded at her. His wife was the queen of ultimatums.

* * *

Martin walked outside in the garden. He had looked almost everywhere and Scott was nowhere to be found. He finally spotted him against the wall, his cell to his ear, quietly talking. "Yeah, I know sweetie… I'm not even sure about it." Scott laughed into the phone and Martin chuckled as he looked at his son. He was proud of him, really. He was more mature, less selfish, and he could tell that whoever was on the phone with him, the person was having a good influence on him. At first, he thought that it had been his summer camp that had made him a man…now he wondered if it wasn't just a girl… Maybe Susan was right after all; maybe he was really in love… "Yeah…I'll try…I don't know…maybe late in the night?" He suggested and grinned at her answer.

"Scott, you come please, we are taking the peg." Martin finally called him and Scott's head shot up at the sound of his father's voice.

"Coming!" He yelled back and Martin turned back inside, leaving him his privacy. Scott talked again for about thirty seconds and resumed his conversation. "Bye baby, see you soon…I love you too." He whispered on the phone, receiving a giggle from his girlfriend.

* * *

Shelby pulled her robe off and stood in the middle of her bedroom in her pajamas, and then sighed, hands on her hips facing the mirror. Scott looked up at her from his place on her bed and placed a hand under his head, slightly lifting it. "What happened?" He gently asked with a concerned voice. Apparently the Merrick dinner had been as hectic as the Barringers' one. Shelby walked over to the bed, and then climbed into it under the covers with him.

"Families reunions are always like that? I mean, we always fight over everything and nothing… We reunite like two times in the year and we can't help but argue, that's so sad, and depressive and totally stupid." She moaned and began doing circles on his bare chest. He chuckled a little and nodded softly.

"I don't know what to say. Mine wasn't better. Edward was a total ass again. But, that's no surprise." He said then switched off the light of the bedside table. Shelby closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I met him once. He was so rude and cold to me. He kinda freaks me out, I think. He like, checked me out like I was a piece of meat." She beefed and he let out a small laugh, the tension of the day fading.

"When was that? I don't remember."

"Uh, two years ago, I had come to your house to offer Wendy her Birthday present and it was hot so I was wearing something lighter than usual." Scott looked at her oddly and she continued chuckling. "Yeah, like a tank top and a skirt that went to the knee."

"He's never happy. I often ask myself how my father lasted out until he moved out at eighteen." Scott wondered and she shrugged thinking of it before answering.

"I think he just doesn't know how to act around you."

"He's just so different when my grandmother talks to him."

"Women power, I tell you!" She said with a smirk and relaxed against his warm body. "I'm so glad you're here tonight. Jess said some ugly things to me and to my cousin Lucy at dinner."

"What's wrong with her? You think she's like, doing her adolescence crisis?" Scott questioned her and she avoided slightly by answering beside.

"No, it's more important than that."

"What? Want to tell me more about it?"

"Look, I'm really tired; can we talk about all of this later? I need my sleeping beauty." She joked and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She returned it and just groaned as he pulled away.

"No, you don't need it. You're beautiful even when you have those little bags under your marvelous indigo eyes." He said with a flirty smile and she leaned up, giving him another peck.

"Smooth talker." She smirked and kissed him again, longer this time. "I love having you with me…but how are you going to explain to your parents that you weren't in your house tonight?"

"Is it you way to tell me to leave because I am already in my boxers and…?" He began, joking around with a fake offended frown and she shoved him a little.

"Just shut up! And settle your watch for 7 am, we should be just fine." She patted his chest with the palm of her hand and he kissed her right eyelid as she closed her eyes.

"Actually, I better settle it for 5 am, Edward is probably going to wake everybody up early and make us go for a run." He stated, pressing on the buttons of his watch and settling the alarm.

"Is he mesmerized? The day I see Wendy running…" She trailed off, a smile on her lips at the idea of Wendy running. She could almost picture the funny scene…

"I better take my camera then." They both laughed a little and Shelby wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, and laid her head on his bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." He said and silence filled in the room until she broke it.

"It's strange. A year ago, I would have called Wendy instead of you. And now, you're like, my refuge. The one I talk to about everything." She whispered and felt him smile at her statement.

"I think it's pretty cool to have more than one people you can talk to." He answered thinking of Brian and their close friendship.

"Thank you for being here tonight. It means a lot to me." She admitted and he began stroking her hair, making slow and tender moves inside it. He could smell the vanilla fragrance of her shampoo in it and also on her pillow.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said then continued running his fingers through her hair until they both drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Who was the cutie I spotted climbing out of your window this early morning?" Lucy asked as soon as Shelby re-entered her bedroom. She put her tweezers in her vanity case and pulled out her brush. Shelby closed the door with a troubled face and turned to her.

"Shut up before someone hears you." She said in a hushed voice. She resumed her combing her hair and ranged her toothbrush and toothpaste in a drawer. Lucy smirked at her and sat at the edge of the bed, eyeing her.

"I didn't get to see him close but from what I saw, he looked handsome. What was he even doing here? Did you fuck with him last night? Because I didn't hear anything, don't worry."

"Okay, first of all, I didn't 'fuck' with him, as you put it so elegantly…" Shelby began but was cut off by her cousin.

"I thought you didn't have any boyfriend? How could you lie to me, Shelby Merrick?" She asked quietly with a small smirk.

"Well, you're the first to witness that something is going on between us." She said and paused, facing her with a pleading look. "Do you remember my bestfriend Wendy Barringer?"

"Yeah…I liked her type…tell me it's not her, as a travesty?" She lamely joked and Shelby rolled her eyes at her.

"Ah, ah, really funny. It's Scott, her big brother."

"Why not tell?" Lucy asked, not quite understanding why they would go out in secret. Unless he was way older… "How old is he?"

"Seventeen. It's not the problem Luce. The thing is that he is her brother. You see, I kinda promised her I wouldn't go out with him. He's got a pretty bad reputation with girls and she doesn't want me to get used." She explained and Lucy frowned a little.

"So why are you going out with him if he's acting like a bastard?" Lucy asked not understanding her point.

"Because he has changed. He's not anymore the stupid, cold-hearted ass who only cares about sex and football. He's sweet, caring, passionate and loving…and just wonderful." Shelby answered passionately, a dreamingly look appearing on her face.

"Wow, you got it bad." Lucy replied and Shelby let out a laugh, looking at her through the mirror.

"You tell me. I just feel so strong for him, it's amazing."

"So, how long have you been going out with the guy?" She asked, as she continued combing her strawberry blonde hair.

"Uh, well, it's been almost a month. I know it's recent and all but…I'm completely crazy about him." She admitted softly and Lucy giggled at her, rolling over on her back with her hands upon her heart.

"I'm happy for you…it looks like we've both found the guy of our dreams."

"Stop being corny. It doesn't suit you well." Shelby teased her and her cousin threw a pillow on her, hitting her face. Shelby laughed and threw the pillow back. They were soon rejoined by Lucy's bothers and involved in a big pillow fight, the girls winning over the younger boys. Jess stood there watching them, feeling a pain in her stomach at the thought that Walt could be lured by so innocent children like those. She just couldn't even look at him without having this sensation of uneasiness and sickness.

* * *

Next: The first basketball game of the season for Shelby

Wendy/OC stuff

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 11

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: Lots of Wendy in this chapter… but still some Shelby and Scott stuff, though they do not have a moment alone together in this chapter…enjoy. Oh and also there is a bb game at the beginning and I have to admit I'm not really into bb, so there might be some mistakes…sorry about it!_

**Important: Okay, so right now, I'm finishing writing chapter 25 of this story so since I'm working this summer, I'll still be able to update the story, even if I have no time to write it! Be happy about it!**

_Reviews' Answers: **Thanks to **_**Queen of Shadows**for her longand very nice review. I hope you have no difficulties writing 'All Because of a Play' and that it'll be up soon.

_**Thanks**_ also **_to_** **ShalBrenfan**, I'm really glad you still like my stories, and I'd like to see an update of an HG story soon...sorry if I didn't review your story about W.I.T.C.H., but really, I don't know anything about that cartoon. Also, I saw on your profile page you were planning on writing a story about the Tribe, I'm actually a Bramber fan so I'm excited about it! Good Luck with your work!

And finally**_Thanks to_** **Ghostwriter**, You're always here to review and that makes me really happy... I hope you'll like that chapter, even if it's more Wendy centered than any other character.

Thanks to those who are simply reading that story soon!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS _: Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Jill, OCs from the bb team, Donna, Luke

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

**One Week Later**

The team of the school was actually winning, but not from many points. In less than five minutes, everything was still possible for the visitors. Scott shouted a huge 'yes!' as Shelby recovered the ball from the girl of the other team and sent it to Janet who did an offensive rebound. Wendy crossed her fingers as Jill threw the ball up into the air. She missed the goal again, for the billionth time this night. The coach asked the team to come over and see him again and decided for the best. "Okay girls! Jill, we're actually winning and I don't know what's wrong with you but you tend to fail and miss your shots, I want you out until the end of the game. And calm down, your aggressiveness isn't good for the others of the team. We're going to proceed to some changes. Janet, you take her place and Shelby, you continue being the pivot but don't take any risks." Shelby and Janet nodded and the coach continued. "Good, now you girls are actually leading the game and you only have three minutes to last. I want you all to save our place in the championship, nothing more, and nothing less. If one of you fails, the whole team fails. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I do have one actually." Jill answered nastily and the coach nodded while Shelby caught her breath, knowing her friend was mad at him. "I don't understand why I can't keep on playing! You know I'm the best player of the team!"

"Jill, enough. This is my choice and you have nothing to say about it."

"But this is my team!" She argued and the coach said nothing. The girl in replacement held her head down, a little embarrassed that she had to take her place. "I hope you lose." She harshly replied and threw her team shirt to Shelby's face. "Take care of it for me, I give up!" She finished and Shelby frowned at her outburst.

"Okay girls; don't let her little scene get to you! You have a game to win, good luck." The coach said, patting Shelby's shoulder. She smiled weakly and the team got back in the game, still wondering why their captain had acted this way. The game ended pretty quickly without many actions from Shelby's team except some holdings of opponents. The final score was 63-58 for her team and they were all thrilled to be winner for the first game of the season. Wendy hugged Scott tightly, squealing and ran, joining Shelby on the field. She hugged her and both girls laughed happily. After celebrating their success, the girls went to the locker room and found Jill sitting on a bench in her towel. She had obviously showed seeing as her hair was down and wet.

"Jill?" Janet asked, clicking her fingers in from of her face as she noticed she wasn't reacting to her voice. Shelby sat next to her friend and concluded that she was probably on acid. "Should we call the coach?" Janet asked and Shelby looked up at her with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know…" She answered hesitantly, trying to keep the tears from falling of her eyes.

"We can't let him know…he would throw her out of the team. And we need her." Lydia said at her turn and some of the other girls nodded. Rachel shook her head in denial and placed herself in front of the others.

"We don't need her…look at tonight, we won without her." She stated and Janet nodded, knowing she was right.

"We can't let her stay like this anyway…" She replied and Shelby cleared her throat, breaking the heavy silence.

"If we tell the coach, she can say goodbye to her future as a basketball player…" Lydia pointed out and Rachel nodded her head, trying to show some compassion but falling miserably. Since Jill had been chosen to be captain, Rachel had been against her every move. She thought that it was unfair she hadn't been the one to be picked at her place. If Jill got to be evicted of the team, she would have her place for sure…

"But if we don't, who says she isn't going to say goodbye to her life?" Janet asked with great anxiety.

"You're crazy! I'm sure it's the first time she takes something." Julia retorted and all the girls looked at Shelby, expecting her to nod at her thinking.

"It's not…" Shelby muttered and Rachel snorted, containing a laugh. She shot her a glare and got up, looking her straight in the eye. "What exactly do you expect me to do? Punch your pretty face and be out too? Believe me, won't happen anytime soon." Rachel raised an eyebrow in challenge and sent her an unreadable smile.

"So what do we do? Shelby, she's your friend after all, what do you think?" She asked, hands on her hips. Shelby hated that she was right.

"Go find coach O'Connor Julia. We can't let her stay in this state." She finally made the decision and Julia ran out of the locker room and to the coach, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Shelby pulled back from Janet arms when she saw Wendy rushing over her, with worry written on her face. She had seen the paramedics' truck in front of the gymnasium and had decided to see what had happened, hoping it wasn't one of her friends… 

"What is it?" Wendy asked and Shelby wiped some of her tears away and was about to talk when Scott joined them.

"What happened?" Scott asked, taking her in his arms as he noticed how shaken she looked. He didn't even care if Wendy noticed something going on between them right now. Shelby wrapped her arms around his waist and laced her fingers together behind his back, hugging him closely. Wendy put a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it, trying to bring out some comfort. Shelby turned to look at her and untangled herself from Scott's embrace.

"It's Jill; you saw how she was when Coach O'Connor decided to break her off of the game?" She said with a lump in her throat. Scott rubbed his hand against her arms and she continued, leaning against his chest. He noticed she was cold and took off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She said quietly and he only nodded.

"Yeah." Wendy said and sat back on the bench, looking at her brother and bestfriend strangely. They looked extremely close and didn't seem to feel uncomfortable with each other. Actually they looked even quite cozy.

"Well, apparently she took something to be more performing and it had side effects."

"Something? Like…" Wendy asked just for the sake of asking.

"Acid…or I don't know, medicine…the ambulance driver told coach O'Connor that they would run tests with her blood at the hospital to see what exactly had happened. But really Wendy…you should have seen her in the locker room…"

"But why would she do that?"

"She did take an ecstasy pill once, to improve her game…I saw her and she promised me she would never do it again…" She answered, and began crying again, turning her head against Scott's shirt. "…and I believed her." The muffled sound came from her mouth.

"Then why did she do it again?" Wendy questioned with a sigh of exasperation. She was angry. Angry at Jill for doing that to herself and even angrier at Shelby for having hidden to her that she had seen Jill take a pill of ecstasy.

"I don't know… they took her to the hospital but we can't see her right now." Shelby replied, turning back to her. She noticed Scott's shirt had a big wet spot and smiled a little through her tears. "Sorry." She whispered, patting his chest.

"It's nothing." He answered softly and Wendy stood up.

"Okay, we'll go see her tomorrow then?" She asked and Shelby nodded softly.

"There's no use in staying here, I think…" Scott trailed off and Wendy agreed with him.

"I still have to take a shower."

"You can take it at home." Scott gently said and she nodded, pulling away and handing him his coat. She had to go take her things from the locker room. "Keep it. We're waiting here for you." He offered and she weakly smiled at the two.

"I'll be quick." She stated and walked back to the locker room while they stood in the middle of the gymnasium, waiting for her to come back.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since she had seen Brian last. Between the preparations for Thanksgiving and her will to keep her distances for a while and now Jill's issues, she hadn't even wanted to call him once. She liked him a lot; he had always been a good friend to her. But she was scared to death. Later that night after everyone was asleep, Wendy sat in front of her mirror, thinking. She looked like shit. She hadn't cried over their semi-break-up though she was sad. Her face was puffy, and red. Her eyes were bloodshot and had mascara stains all around them. She didn't know what to do with herself. For the past two months, Brian had been the constant in her life. They often fought, but when they did, they would usually make up about five minutes afterwards. 

She decided what she needed was a wild night out, so she called Donna, an ex of Scott with whom she had strike up a friendship and asked her to come over and go out with her for a girl's night. Donna agreed and arrived at Wendy's house about twenty minutes later, just as she was getting out of the house.

This one looked her up and down and laughed. "Now, that's a mighty fine outfit to go clubbing in, Ms. Barringer." Wendy laughed back knowing she looked like a slut. The skirt was way to short and that top was almost a bra. But she didn't care, all she wanted was to forget, forget everything.

About a half an hour later, Wendy and Donna got out of Donna's car and they headed into the club, called _**The** **17**_. Wendy would have to drag Shelby there once… Once they got in, Donna went to go get them drinks since she was over eighteen, while Wendy went to go get them a table. Donna came back with an Apple Martini for Wendy and a Diet Coke for herself, because she was playing designated driver. The girl was dumb but not that much to come back home completely drunk. Once they had their drinks, they were out on the dance floor. At first, they were dancing with each other, but then two guys came up and started to dance and flirt with each of them. As the alcohol started to go to Wendy's head, she slowly started to get closer and closer to the guy. She flipped her hair around to tease him. She started to grind against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. His hands slowly started to slip as they got more into the rhythm of the music, and landed on her butt, she surprised herself as she barely flinched when he did this. Once the song finished, Donna went back to their table alone, but Wendy came back with her new "friend".

"Hey, I'm Wendy." She introduced herself said as he sat down next to Wendy.

"I already knew that." He smiled and continued. "Luke Turner, we're in the same school, it's nice to meet you here." Wendy smiled seductively, running her fingers on the top of his hand.

The guy was particularly hot. He had cut blonde hair and handsome blue eyes you could get lost into. He was about 6'2 and well- built, and with an amazing smile. He definitely wasn't Brian, but she'd take him though.

After they talked for about half an hour, and then they back out on the dance floor. They were both totally in sync with each other. They finally moved right up against each other and Wendy started to tease him by playing with his belt. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck and whispered in her ear, "Wanna come back to my place?" She looked up at him, as to contemplate whether or not to go. She could tell that he was a little nervous, and giggled, then nodded 'yes'.

She ran over to Donna and told her what was going on. Her friend was a little wary at first, but then she recognized Luke from school. She thought that at least, if he went to their school, he might not be that bad. So she said that she would cover for Wendy.

* * *

Wendy and Luke pulled up to a huge stucco house with a red door. Wendy always knew how to pick the rich ones. Brian was one of them, just like her brother…but they weren't arrogant or acting like spoiled kids, this guy Luke wasn't either all things considered. He got out then and came around to open Wendy's door. 

"I'm assuming your parents aren't home?" Wendy asked as they entered the quiet and dark house.

"Nope, I'm only leaving with my mom and she's out of town for a month." Luke answered, anxiously laughing a little. His parents were divorced and even if he lived most of the time here, he was supposed to be going to his father twice a month… but since he saw him everyday at school, he didn't feel the need to see him more. His mother was everything to him and he knew she needed him.

"Not bad." Wendy replied with a smirk. They went into the den and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to have a last drink or something?"

"A beer sounds good for now." She answered and he got up, walking to the kitchen.

"Cool, I thought there was only one bottle but looks like another pack had been hidden by my mom." Luke yelled as he went to grab two beers.

When he came back to sit on the couch, he and Wendy cuddled a little bit. "We can do 'or something' later." She leaned towards him and said that in a husky voice. He smiled and turned to look at her. He held her face in his hands and dipped down to catch her lips. Her tongue traced his lips and he parted his lips for access. Their kisses were full of lust, something that Wendy had never experienced before with Brian or Ben. Luke pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him.

He pulled back for a second to look at Wendy and asked, "Are you sure you want to?" He carefully asked and she nodded at him certain. He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. She spent the rest of the night experiencing the lust that she had never had before.

* * *

Wendy woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and an arm wrapped around her waist and a head on her back. She heard snoring and turned around to look at Brian. She was shocked when she found that the snoring boy was not her boyfriend, but Luke. Last night's events came back to her. She felt bad but strangely not guilty or disgusted. She was in bed with some random guy that she screwed all night. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't seem to get out from under him. As she tried to lift his arm off her waist, he woke up and smiled at her. 

She gave him a very small smile. "Morning."

"Good morning, gorgeous." He replied and began to kiss her neck softly. She pulled away a little and he smiled at her gently. She could tell he had been pleased with their night. 'Shit.' Wendy thought. 'How do I let him down easily now?' She asked herself.

"What time is it, Luke?" She asked, as she found a way to escape without being mean or anything to him. He seemed to be a nice guy, after all. And she knew he wasn't very experienced on sex, even if he had been pretty good.

"About 9." He answered tiredly, and turned onto his back.

"Oh shit." Wendy jumped up in a fake panic and wrapped the sheet around her as she tried to retrieve her clothes.

"What is it?" Luke asked with concern. He sat on the bed and watched her dressing up.

"I'm supposed to meet with my bestfriend for brunch at 10, and I have to go home, take a shower and get dressed in less than an hour and that with being unnoticed. I'm really sorry."

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, trying to be as helpful as possible.

"Uh…no. I can walk from here. You don't even need to get up. I'll let myself out. Last night was fun." She leaned down and kissed him quickly, then left, and she hoped _forever_.

* * *

It turned out that Luke only lived a few streets away from the Barringer's house, so the walk home was pretty easy, besides the fact that she was seriously hung-over. She snuck quietly into the house and made it up the stairs unnoticed. Apparently, her parents were either still sleeping (that would be her dad's day off) or already gone to work (her mother, of course had to open the store, even a Saturday). The problem came when she got to her room. She found her brother sitting on her bed, waiting for her, and he didn't look happy at all. 

"Scott!" She cried, surprised to find him there. She laughed, trying to make the situation a little less tense, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"So, Wendy, how was your night?" Scott asked in a suspicious tone.

"I just went out for a walk this morning. I just couldn't stay in bed anymore. Ask Shelby? I saw her on my way out." She tried but knew she had failed miserably by the look that he gave her. Her smile faded. She knew that she was in some deep-shit. Scott laughed and then stopped abruptly.

"Nice, Wendy. It's funny, I saw her too and we even took our breakfast together and when I asked her about you, she told me she hadn't seen you of the morning. And look at yourself and what you're wearing! Do you want to lie to me some more?"

"No, that's useless…" She muttered and sat down, ready to tell a pack of lies about her night.

"Where were you all night?" He asked looking at her nails which were painted in a hideous lilac colour.

"I went to that club with Donna…" She began slowly and Scott's head shot up at the info.

"Donna? As my ex-girlfriend Donna?" He asked and she let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Okay, can I continue or are you going to stop me every each second?" She replied and got up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Go on, my dear…" He offered with a smirk and she shot him a look.

"So, we went to **_The_** **_17_**, and…"

"_**The** **17**_? The new club that opened last week? I heard that they're playing cool music…" He interrupted again and she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Scott…" She whined annoyed he had to cut her off again.

"Sorry. Go on."

"We had fun, stayed like 2 hours and then we decided to go to her home and do some girly stuff, like painting nails and watching Titanic…"

"You're still onto Titanic? That's like, 8 years ago…" He said with a sarcastic laugh and she smirked at him angrily. Titanic was her favourite movie of all the times! How dared him mock her?

"Will you stop being so stupid for once?" She shouted and he stayed silent, watching her carefully. "Are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

"I dunno." He answered with a shrug. "I should…"

"Please don't…it was a mistake to go out, but a slight one compared to your last one…" She said with a mean smile and Scott frowned as she recalled him his slight accident of last week. He had drunk a soda in the car while driving and had spilled almost half of the bottle on the auto radio, causing a short-circuit…

"Do not threat me, not again…" He whined and she smiled victoriously…first because she had succeeded in lying to him and secondly because he wasn't very mad at her for going out again without the parents knowing…it was like she had passed to his second interest…fantastic!

"Or else…"

"Or else nothing. Just…go." He said with a shake of his head and she laughed at him.

"You're actually in my room, moron!" She slapped him on the head not too hard and he threw his hands in front of him in defence.

"Yeah right…you know, once I have all the money to change the auto radio, you won't have any thing to menace me with…" He threatened and she smiled at him.

"That's why I make the most of it until you do." He opened the door and was about to close it when she added. "Besides, knowing you, you'll have another thing to be bribed about. I have no worry…" She said as sweetly as she could. He smirked at her and she closed the door in his face.

* * *

Please R&R! 

Next chap: Wendy/Shelby/Scott

Scott & Shelby fluff…

Jill/Wendy/Shelby


	14. Chapter 12

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: More of Jill's condition, Scott and Shelby's action, and Wendy's guilt… Enjoy! I know this chapter isn't the best I wrote but I tried my best... I don't know when the last chapter will be up but probably next week or even before, like thursday since I'll have some time!_

_REVIEWS ANSWERS:_ Thanks to Ghostwriter and Melms213 for their reviews!

**Ghostwriter**, I'm glad you still love my story, andthat you are still reviewing!

And **Melms**, it's really nice to see you back! I have a question though: when are you going to update your awesome stories?

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS AND AGES:_ Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Jill

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

**A Few Minutes After**

"Hey Shel, how are you holding up? Better than yesterday?" Wendy asked sitting in front of her bestfriend as she was finishing eating breakfast. Scott was still upstairs getting ready so the two could talk without any interruption.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was just a big shock, but yeah…don't you eat any breakfast?" Shelby replied and Wendy shook her head, rethinking of the events of last night…and Luke.

"I'm not that hungry…bad hang-over, you see?" She said and Shelby nodded, remembering her last one…after the Halloween Party.

"What? How?"

"Went out last night with Donna." She admitted and Shelby almost chocked in her glass of orange juice.

"Donna? As Scott's ex?" She questioned and Wendy nodded sadly.

"Yeah, she's nice."

"Nice…"

"Okay, you can't be mad at me because I needed a distraction."

"I'm not mad…just surprised that you went out while Jill is at the hospital." Shelby retorted and Wendy made a face that she didn't believe her at all.

"About that, you should go get ready, Scott told me he was just going to drop us and go to play with his friends at the grid."

"I know, he already told me…I just finish my cereals bowl and I go change." She answered and Wendy put her elbows on the table, glancing around to see if no one was there.

"Okay. Shel, can we talk?"

"I didn't know we just weren't." She joked and Wendy rolled her eyes at her bad joke.

"Okay…what if you realized you did a big error that could hurt someone pretty bad, and that you knew there wasn't a change the person would forgive you. Would you lie to that person?"

"It depends of the case." Shelby said not really paying attention as she thought her way of telling her that she had done a mistake was kinda disturbing. Wendy had always told her the things cash.

"You're not really helping." Wendy stated and Shelby looked up at her.

"Sorry…but really, a lie is never good and is always finally discovered, even if it takes time."

"But don't you think that with the time the person could be more clement?" Wendy asked biting her bottom lip in pain.

"I don't know…why?"

"Just…I did someth-" Wendy started but stopped as soon as she heard steps coming closer.

"Hey Shelby, stop talking with that stupid sister of mine and go change or I'll be late!" Scott said with a smile as he entered the kitchen, all ready for the day. He was wearing his football shorts and a white wife-beater even if it was pretty cold outside.

"Okay, it's not really my business, but what with those clothes? Aren't you going to be cold?" Shelby asked him and he gave her a seductive look.

"No! Once I'll be on the grid with the guys, I'll be hot quickly…" He said with a flirty smile and Shelby blushed a little thinking of how hot he would be while Wendy shoved him a little.

"Stop making goody eyes to my bestfriend, she is not interested!" She said and Scott smirked at her.

"That's what you think, right Shelby?" He asked her and she nodded along.

"Sure, I'm totally head over heels about you, everybody knows that." She replied with a sarcastic tone, to cover the truth but the two lovers knew better…

"Well, I knew you totally wanted me…I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Me." Wendy answered with a hoarse voice, rolling her eyes at him.

"You don't count, you're my sister." He pointed out with a smirk playing on his lips. He loved messing with his sister and she deserved it after what she had done last night.

"Yeah Wendy, It's just sickening…yuck." Shelby said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You're really close-minded. No wonder why you don't have a boyfriend." Wendy said harshly and both Scott and Shelby smiled inside thinking about the other.

"Look who's talking?"

"You're right, I don't have one, I have several, but that's another story…" She slyly said and Scott cringed at the thought of Wendy going out with 'several' boys at the same time.

"Whatever…I'm gonna dress. See you soon, siblings!" Shelby said and dropped her bowl in the sink. Scott sat where she previously was and finished her glass of orange juice.

"Aren't you a little disgusted to drink in her glass?" Wendy had an obsession about germs and virus contamination…she never drank or eat something previously started by someone else. It was funny because kisses and hugs weren't disturbing her at all…just food.

"Why would I be? It's not like she spit in it…and besides, we kiss all the time and by this process our saliva meet each time." He explained with a laugh and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Please Scott, you're getting really unsubtle." She said with a look of disgust on her face

"Okay, I'm stopping it… So, um, what time do you want me to take you back at the hospital?"

"As soon as you're finished with your **stupid** game." She said knowing she had stuck a nerve by commenting about football this way. Scott narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't talk about football this way! Just because you don't like sports or anything with some effort doesn't leave you the justification to discredit it." He said calmly but didn't like how she was talking about his sport.

"I love some things that bring effort…like sex." She said seriously and Scott laughed at her.

"Oh, like you know what you're talking about. You make me laugh!"

"Well don't. What do you think I've done during the time you were away, doing your 'thing' at the camp, uh? Stayed home and saw anyone but my friends?" She asked a little offended and Scott looked at her surprised by her tone.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned at Wendy got up from her chair, glaring at him.

"Don't be so dense, bro; I'm sure you'll guess." She replied, patting his shoulder as she walked past him.

"Bullshit."

"Don't be so sure…hey Shel, bring your butt out of here quickly!" She yelled from the entrance and took her coat in her hand.

"I'm coming, two seconds!" Shelby yelled back from the guest bedroom.

"I'm gonna wait in the car." Wendy said, taking Scott's car keys from his coat. Scott was about to protest when he thought of something…he would be allowed to have that kiss he had been dreaming about since last night's amazing goodnight one. He had come into the guestroom where Shelby was staying and had lied with her on the bed while she was already sleeping. He had kissed her and she had responded to his kiss, waking up…it had been wonderful…

"Hey beautiful!" Scott whispered as he entered the room without knocking… "Oh shit, you're already dressed up!" He exclaimed and sat on the bed. She turned to look at him and smirked.

"Well, what is it with you today? Miserable jokes and obsession over me… are you sick?" She asked with a smile and stood in front of him, placing her hand on his forehead playfully to see if he was any hot. He pulled her to him but she forcefully pulled his hands away. "Where's your sister?"

"Which one?"

"Really funny…"

"Well, she's waiting in the car…we kinda had a small argument."

"About?" She inquired and he bit his bottom lip softly. She smiled sitting on his lap, a leg on each side, and straddling his waist and lightly began to kiss his neck. "Tell me." She demanded with a husky voice.

"Okay, well, it was about sex." He admitted and she let out a small laugh.

"Scott…"

"No, I'm serious…it all began with talking about football and she said it was a stupid and useless game…and I took offence." He pouted and she giggled a little. "You think this is funny?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, quite. Sorry." Scott put a hand behind her head, pulling it closer to his face and placed his lips upon hers, softly kissing her. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. He rested a hand on her hip and pulled her to him, slowly lying down on the bed, with her on top. Shelby's hands slowly found their way under his tee shirt, massaging his muscular torso. Scott's mouth moved to her neck, where he stayed for a while and soft moans started escaping from her mouth as he was kissing a special spot. His lips finally rejoined her in a passionate kiss and she began working on his shirt buttons with her fingers. They continued making out hungrily for a few minutes until Shelby realized they couldn't keep on doing that any longer, knowing that Wendy was waiting for them and that Harmony and Martin were still home. "Scott." She whispered, slightly pulling away. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion in them. "Wendy…" She trailed off and he smiled sadly, disappointed that they had to stop the moment because of his sister. They both got up, straightening their clothes quickly. Scott was about to take her hand and walk with her then realized he couldn't even do that, which was really frustrating.

"We'd have to tell her, one day." He said with a hoarse voice and she nodded.

"I know…just, not now." She said quietly and pulled on her baby blue coat.

"Okay. C'mon, you have a friend to visit." He said with a small smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her outside. They saw Wendy sitting in the car, with a pissed look on her face.

"What were you two doing? I'm like waiting for 10 minutes at least!"

"Change the radio station, Sis. That music sucks." Scott said ignoring her comment and climbing into the car. Shelby sat behind and rolled her eyes as Wendy turned to her with a smirk, hoping she would take her side, for once.

"He's right…" Shelby pointed out and Wendy stuck her tongue out at her.

"What is it with you two? Did you decide to team up just irritate me even more?" Scott and Shelby looked at each other through the driving mirror and exploded in laugher.

* * *

"Hey Jill, how're you feeling?" Shelby asked as soon as she saw she was awake. Jill put her book on the nightstand and smiled brightly at her two friends. 

"Fine…it's nice to see you two, though."

"Nice to see you too. So, uh, sorry to be blunt, but what happened?"

"Please Wendy; I swear if you came to lecture me, you can go straight home, really!" She said offended and Wendy looked at her, angry.

"Look Jill, I am your friend, and it hurt me very badly to see you were overdosing! So, yes, I am going to lecture you, and you're gonna hear every word I have to tell you!" Wendy began then took her breath. Shelby, who didn't know how to react, just stood next to the door. "You are the dumbest girl I've ever know! Taking pills to be more performing! But what were you thinking? Didn't you ever see what damages it does to people on TV? God, I'm so mad at you! You could have been dieing yesterday! Shit, what's wrong with you?"

"Okay, I'm going to act like you just didn't insult me…I didn't take drugs, I was taking medicine for my shoulder and I overdosed by accident! How could you think I would be on acid?"

"I…I told her about…" Shelby stuttered and Jill shot her an angry look.

"How could you? You had promised!"

"I thought it was important telling her!" Shelby argued and Wendy sat down on a chair, tired.

"But I lied to you Shelby! I didn't want you to know I had to take this medicine because I knew you'd end up telling the coach!" She admitted and Shelby frowned, not quite understanding why she would tell the coach about a simple medicine treatment.

"Why would I?" She asked confused and Jill broke down. She let the tears freely falling down her cheeks while the other two girls stood up, awaiting for an answer.

"Because the doctor said that I was not supposed to play anymore with this treatment. I mean, never again." She admitted and Wendy looked up surprised.

"Just because of a broken shoulder?" Wendy asked her and she shook her head.

"No…I have a dysfunction…it just began from the shoulder. It's going to invade all muscle of my body if I don't stop any time soon…"

"Oh my god!" Shelby said pulling her hand on her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe something like that happened to a great girl like Jill. It wasn't fair at all.

"I'm sorry Jill, for jumping to conclusions."

"It's okay. C'mon here you two." She invited, opening her arms at them.

"I love you big sis." Wendy said emotionally and Jill chuckled a little, running a hand through the girl's hair.

"I love you too Tabby, and you too Princess."

"Tabby? Princess? Where the hell does it come from?" Shelby asked slightly surprised. She sat up at the edge of the bed and Wendy looked curiously at Jill too.

"I thought it would be nice and funny to found you two nicknames." She said and the three laughed a little at this. It was stupid, but it was a game they had since they knew each other and were inseparable.

"And who's Tabby?" Wendy asked, with a small smile.

"You Wendy…because you seem sweet like a cat but you can be fierce like a tiger… and you Shel, you just look like a Walt Disney princess like Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella…"

"You're too funny, you know that?" Shelby replied sarcastically and Jill chuckled a little, but then coughed.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So, what are you going to do with your disease?" Wendy asked taking her hand in hers. Jill sighed and looked down at their hands intertwined.

"Cure myself and heal." She said simply with a shrug.

"And, uh, about basketball…" Shelby began and Wendy shot her a look. Jill sighed again and nodded.

"I talked to coach O'Connor this morning on the phone and he said he couldn't let me play knowing I was too ill and that it was dangerous. He's gonna name a new captain for the team." She stated and Shelby sighed at her turn.

"I bet that bitch of Rachel's gonna be happy…" She said bitterly and Jill laughed at her choice of words accompanying the name of her rival.

"I bet she isn't gonna be the one who's gonna take my place…" She said slyly and Shelby's eyes widened at the declaration, while a small satisfied smile appeared on Wendy's face. She didn't like Rachel at all. Last year, this one had tried to steal her place at president of their class…but she hadn't succeeded…though she was popular, but Wendy was always better.

"Really? Coach told you who he would assign to the post?"

"No, but he asked me about it, since I know every girl of the team…and when he asked me about her, I told him the truth…that she was self-centered, and stubborn and selfish…I don't think that she'll be the new captain…" She said mischievously and Shelby smiled happily.

"Good."

"When is your brother gonna take you back?" Jill asked and Wendy shrugged.

"Once he's finished with his game with the boys, I suppose."

"So, tell me, what did you do last night?" Jill asked her and Wendy looked at her with big eyes, completely surprised she would know about it…even Shelby didn't know about it…

"How do you know?" She questioned her and Jill let out a small giggle.

"Donna called me this morning to know how I was going…I didn't even know you two were friends together…so, what happened?" She asked excitedly and Shelby's interest grew too at the revelation.

"You were out last night? Scott is so gonna kill you!" Shelby childishly piped up and Wendy shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No, he's not, we already discussed things over and it's okay." She said proudly and Shelby rolled her eyes at her.

"How?"

"I threatened him."

"Bad girl…" Jill said and the three girls laughed.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Scott whispered as he entered the room 326 and saw Jill was resting. "How are you?" He asked her just for the sake of asking. He didn't know her a lot, though he had some classes with her since several years. 

"Fine, just exhausted." She answered with a small smile. She noticed he had a lot of things in his arms and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, I brought flowers and chocolate, just like you had asked me…" He said proudly at his sister who rolled her eyes at his discretion and subtlety.

"Red roses! Scott, are you in love with me?" Jill said with a squeal and Scott looked at her confused. The girl wasn't visibly cured of any drug.

"What?"

"Red roses symbolist love Scott. Everybody knows that." Shelby explained as she went over him and helped with the flowers and Scott slapped his forehead. How could he have not thought of that? He perfectly knew it! God, it wasn't like he had been born on Mars or something! Maybe he was just tired?

"Damn, I'm too stupid!" He muttered and Shelby shared a smile with him.

"No, it's cool, we could make out right now if you want?" She asked joking around and Scott laughed a little.

"Thanks but I'll pass. Can we go girls?" He asked and Wendy shook her head at him.

"Sure, just give me two minutes; I need to tell Jill something, alone." She replied and Shelby nodded with an understanding smile. It would leave her some more time with her secret boyfriend after all. So, who was she to complain? Wendy needed to talk to someone about what she had done last night and was sure Shelby wouldn't understand her feelings and judge her.

"She's tired Wendy. You'll tell her another day." Scott complained and Jill put her hand up to stop him.

"No…it's okay. I supported her two hours already; I can endure her for two minutes…just go please."

"Okay, see you soon Wendy."

"Bye Jill, take care." Shelby wished and followed Scott on the way out. Jill waved at the two blondes and noticed that their bodies' language was saying long about their feelings for each other. She didn't say anything though, it wasn't her place to tell Wendy.

"Yeah, bye Jill." Scott closed the door and walked with Shelby to the elevator. He pressed the button and Shelby waited in silence, noticing he was looking at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She questioned hands on hips and he just smiled in response.

"No, you're just…beautiful." He shyly said and she bit her lip softly.

"Thanks. C'mon." She replied and they both entered the empty elevator. "Don't you find it strange that nobody uses with us?" She asked him as she watched people opting for the second elevator rather than the one they were into.

"Maybe they saw the look of desire I had on when I was checking you out?" He suggested, putting both his arms on each side of her face, his body covering hers. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I missed you…while I was with the guys all I could think about was you." Shelby smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down for another kiss. Her lips met with his in a slow kiss. He slipped his tongue deep into her mouth, and she moaned in pleasure silently. They continued for a while not even noticing they had reached the ground floor. So, the elevator's doors closed again and it went up again. They only broke apart when they heard a sound, warning that they were reaching the basement. They chuckled against each other's mouths and Scott pressed the ground floor button while Shelby straightened her clothes and wiped her mouth. "You wanna go back to the car or wait here?" He asked as they walked into the hall of the hospital. They saw a small shop and Shelby looked at the show windows.

"As you want…" She answered distractively and Scott decided he preferred to stay as he saw there were candies and food inside. He entered the shop and Shelby looked at him surprised, standing behind. He turned around and held out his hand.

"Well, c'mon then…I'm hungry." He grinned and she smiled at the cute face he made.

"I was thinking about taking driving instruction soon…my mom told me Walt could help me with it first, but I was wondering if you were okay to give them to me." She asked as they were on their way to the back of shop were cakes and candies were. He considered her proposition for a few seconds and nodded.

"Sure…I mean, if you promise to be careful with the car and listen to me."

"Of course!" She said excitedly jumping in his arms. She kissed his cheek soundly and released her grab. "Plus it'll be a good excuse to see each other…" She said slyly and he grinned down at her.

"That's a mastermind plan you cogitated…" He smiled and she chuckled at him.

"I know…oh, here comes Wendy…she did quick." It was right, even if they had taken their time and had done twice the up and down in the elevator.

"I wonder how she even found us here."

"She knows you, and I guess she figured you would be hungry after your big effort."

"Stop teasing me, sweetheart." He said and she chuckled a little. Wendy smiled at them and took a chewing-gum tablet from a shelve. "Hey, I hope you're not looking forward for a free gum! You have your money, I have mine." He said to his sister and she smiled sweetly at him.

"C'mon, you know you're the best looking boy of the town! You don't need money! Besides, I am kinda broke." She complained and Shelby just shook her head at their childish behaviors.

"Really funny Wendy." He grumbled but she eventually got him to pay it for her anyway.

TBC…

* * *

Next chapter: Christmas coming closer 

Jess and Shelby

Susan and Scott: Sex talk

Shelby, Harmony, Scott

**Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 13

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Hey, thanks to ShalBrenfan, Ghostwriter and Melms213 for their kind reviews! Sorry, I don't have the time to answer personally...got tons of things to do!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS_: Shelby, Jess, Scott, Susan, Wendy, Brian, Harmony

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**

* * *

A Week Before Christmas - Thursday**

"So, baby sister, what do you want for Christmas?" Shelby asked from her spot next to Jess's bedroom door. She closed the door and Jess sighed.

"Are you talking to me?" Jess said harshly turning on her stomach, and keeping reading her magazine. Shelby looked at her slightly surprised by her aggressively and walked to her.

"C'mon Jess, stop ignoring me! If you wanna talk about it, do it, but just stop acting like I'm not here. Besides, I'm not even responsible of what happened." She replied and sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at her expectantly. Jess closed her book and rolled over, crossing her hands behind her head.

"You should have told me." She stated and her big sister nodded.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry. But I just thought you were too young to know about it." Shelby answered and lied down next to her on her back. Tears threatened to escape from Jess's eyes and Shelby smiled sadly, bringing a hand to her cheeks and wiping them softly.

"I'm so confused." Jess sniffed and Shelby handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and then sat up on her bed, leaning against the headboard. "I always thought Walt was the good guy, that he was our savior, you know since dad abandoned us… I was so wrong." She said bitterly and Shelby sighed, looking up at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"He isn't that bad…I truly think he wants to heal." She answered and Jess shook her head, not believing her sister was defending the man who had almost abused her.

"But how can you even stand in the same room as him? Even I have difficulties!" She exclaimed and Shelby shrugged thinking.

"It's not that easy, believe me. But, I know his intentions towards me were crazy and that he didn't control anything." She finally answered and Jess sighed again.

"But that's so sick! I don't even know if I can forgive him!" She replied and Shelby bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. Jess had every right to feel that way…after all, she had idealized him and the truth had hit her very hard.

"I did. I forgave him after a while…and even if I have troubles trusting him, I know he wouldn't do anything bad on purpose. God! He works so hard to change!" Shelby said and Jess swallowed hard.

"Do you know if he did more? I mean, not to you obviously…but to other children?" She questioned and frowned as she saw Shelby's change of face expression. "He did, right?"

"Yeah…" Shelby whispered and Jess looked sadly into her eyes.

"Was he punished for what he did to them?"

"No, the children's families never filed a complaint against him." Shelby answered, sitting next to her and taking her hand in hers in comfort.

"God, I'm so disappointed in our family! I thought everything was perfect, I lived in dreamland…it's so hard to hear things like those about my father!" She exploded and Shelby put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"I know."

"I'm sorry that I've been mad at you…it wasn't your fault at all." Jess apologized and her sister nodded softly, accepting her pleas.

"It's okay. Are you going to talk to the parents about it?" She asked and Jess shook her head, positive that she didn't want to, not now in any case.

"No…I don't want to." She said with a reluctant and maybe slightly disgusted tone.

"Okay, if you ever need to talk, don't be reluctant about coming to me, okay?"

"Yeah, except if you're with Scott with doors locked."

"Wh-what?" Shelby stuttered and Jess let out a small laugh.

"I know about you two."

"You do? Who told you?"

"You just did." Jess answered with a grin and Shelby laughed nervously. They were in the shit…if Jess knew…who wouldn't?

**

* * *

Saturday**

Scott walked behind her mother as she was cooking at the stove. He smiled devilishly and surprised her with wrapping his arms around her and tickling her sides. Susan gave out a small squeal and he laughed at her. "Sorry, that was just so tempting…"

"Scott, I almost dropped the pan!" She complained but couldn't help but smiling as she met his eyes.

"Smells good, what is it?"

"Neapolitan spaghetti. I'm gonna put it in the fridge and we'll eat it tonight." She said and he licked his lips from anticipation. It was only 11 am but he was already hungry even if he had eaten a snack twenty minutes before.

"Can I taste?"

"No! You wait, just like everyone else! How was your day?" She asked with a laugh and he smiled nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Fine…Shelby's a good student."

"Ah yeah, I had totally forgotten about her driving private lessons with the great driver Scott Barringer." She teased him and he looked up at her slightly offended.

"I'm good at driving." He said stubbornly and she smiled at him.

"Of course you are." She replied with a smirk and he smiled at her as sitting on the counter next to the stove. "Okay, who do you think I am to believe you are fooling me?" She asked and he frowned slightly at her feedback. She put the spoon in the sink and put her hands on her hips, waiting for his answer.

"What?" He asked with a frown. What was she talking about? Did she know about his little 'incident' with the car?

"Did you really think you were going to fool me for long with your sneaking around and your secret dates?" She asked and he relaxed slightly while she smiled nicely.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a funny voice, knowing they were caught…

"Does the name Shelby ring to your bell?" She questioned him and he looked at anything but her, biting his bottom lip softly.

"Mom, we're just friends." He said sternly and she chuckled at his obviousness.

"Yeah, friends my ass! Don't you think I didn't see the way you looked at her, or the way you talk about her?" She exclaimed with a grin and Scott blushed, shrugging a little.

"Okay, so maybe I do like her, but that doesn't mean it's a mutual feeling." He tried but kinda broke into a smile when he met his mother's teasing eyes.

"You and I both know it is. Stop hiding the obvious." She retorted and he just looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mom, don't say anything." He now almost begged and she nodded, but not without giving him an advice.

"You know I won't. But I think you should tell your sister about it…" She recommended and he acquiesced, knowing perfectly that she was right. He just didn't want to do it without Shelby being okay with this.

"I know…but I promised Shelby she'd be the one to tell." He told her and she titled her head to the side curiously.

"Why that?"

"She's her bestfriend and that means something to her." He rolled his eyes a little and Susan chuckled. He really was a guy… couldn't understand the bond between the two bestfriends.

"Okay…so I hope you're being careful, uh?" She asked after a small moment of silence and his head shot up at the question. What did she mean by asking him about being careful?

"What?"

"You know? I mean with the sex and everything?"

"Mom…" Scott said and his cheeks couldn't go any redder. "It's so embarrassing." He muttered, his face hidden in his hands and Susan chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me but how do you think your father and I made you?"

"Mom, please, the picture…" He whined and again, his mother laughed slightly at his embarrassment. It was funny how they had always been open about it in the family but that the Barringer men were still having some difficulties with talking about it like it was a bid taboo when it really wasn't.

"Well, anyway, embarrassing or not, be careful with all of this… Shelby's younger than you and believe it or not, a year of difference counts at your age."

"I know and don't worry; I know how to use a condom." He grumbled and she tapped his head softly.

"Good for you… but I don't think you've quite understood what I'm trying to say. Shelby is very different from the girls you're used to date. She's sensitive and you better not hurt her." Susan warned and Scott nodded, climbing off the counter and walking to the fridge.

"I already know that." He said and took a coke. "You want one?" He asked for the sake of asking. Susan shook her head and continued the topic.

"And you should not push her into doing things she's not ready to do." She added and Scott put his bottle slightly offended by his mother presumptions.

"I'm not! God, don't you have any faith in me?" He shrieked and she shrugged at him, knowing that he knew the answer.

"I do have faith in everything you do, except when it concerns relationships with your girlfriends."

"Mom…Shel and I, we're fine." He said and Susan interrupted before he could have said something else if he intended to.

"For the moment yes."

"We didn't even make love yet." He said and watched strangely his mother who was staring back at him with a weird look. It was the first time she seemed surprised since the beginning of their little chat.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"What?"

"It's the first time I hear you talking about lovemaking and not sex." She said with a smile and sat in front of him, taking his hand in hers. She knew Elaine had hurt him like no one had before and that his life had been like hell for the short period the woman had been molesting him. She also knew he was still hurt and needed time to learn again to love himself and the others…and apparently he was slowly beginning to, and she was very proud of the efforts he had accomplished over two years.

"I really do love her mom." He whispered and she nodded, happy for him but still a little worried. Shelby didn't know in what mess she had embarked herself. Her son was great but had issues.

"Okay."

"If I didn't sleep with her it's because we're both not ready." He added and she smirked a little.

"You aren't ready?"

"Mom, can I admit something to you?" He asked and she nodded of course. She was there for him, always and forever and he needed to know that. She would stand up for him, whatever happened in his life.

"Of course."

"I'm terrorized I'll do something wrong or that I won't be any good…and I'm afraid to hurt her…" He muttered and avoided her eyes.

"Why that? It's not like it's your first time?" She asked gently, lifting his chin a little so their eyes could meet.

"It's just…I want it to be so perfect! But…it's all this story with Elaine…I just can't…move on for the moment."

"It's okay, it's logical it takes time to heal." She replied reassuringly and he shook his head softly. She couldn't know about it…what if it took ten years?

"What if I'm never ready?" His voice broke and he felt a tear escaping from his eyes. He wiped it away quickly, not feeling like crying in front of his mother over again. He had done it already enough in the past and didn't understand that he had still tears left over what he felt about Elaine.

"You'll be, just give it time, and maybe talking about it would do better?" She suggested and he shook his head.

"No, I already told you that the shrink wasn't for me."

"I'm not talking about that…I think you should talk to Shelby about it." She suggested but he refused completely.

"She wouldn't understand."

"Scott…" She began but he cut her off, getting up and scrapped the soda. She followed him with her eyes and waited for an answer. He sat back down in front of her and just shook his head 'no'.

"No mom, I don't want her to know for the moment."

"But you know you'll have to tell her, right?" She asked taking his hand in hers again, hoping he wouldn't pull back.

"Yeah…I know, and I'll do it if I feel the need to do so, I promise." He said and rubbed his mother's hand.

**

* * *

Later in the Day**

Wendy took a breath and finally knocked on the white door. She waited for a few seconds, thinking of running away before it was too late but she heard footsteps coming closer and knew she was screwed. She chewed her nails nervously and looked down at her feet. The door opened and she saw his bare feet on the floor. She looked up and met his tired eyes expectantly looking back at her. "Hi." She said shakily and he nodded his head, coldly glancing at her. "Can I come in?" She asked and he looked at her harshly.

"I don't know…depends on what you want?" He said with a bitter tone and she shivered as she met his eyes again. He looked so mad that she wasn't sure she should have come, after all.

"I'd like to talk about us." She admitted and he laughed bitterly at her.

"So, there is an 'us' now?" He replied and she sighed at his remark.

"Brian please…can we talk?" Brian sighed but signalled her she could enter by sliding to the side. He closed the door behind her and led her to his bedroom, where they could have some privacy without being interrupted by his father. "I'm sorry."

"Okay?" He looked at her slightly curious about what she was going to say next. She waited for an answer or a gesture but nothing came.

"I decided to give you a second chance."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that I deserved a second chance?" He said offended she thought he had done something wrong in their relationship when really; he had done nothing except pleasing her.

"What's wrong with you? I thought that it was what you wanted?" She said and he scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why would I have a second chance? I'm not the one who spoiled our relationship, am I? And if anyone should decide if the other deserves a second chance, it's certainly not you." He yelled and she looked at her with pain in her eyes.

"I guess we're done then, right?" She said sharply and he nodded, opening the door for her. He wouldn't even accompany her to the door, she knew the way out.

"Yeah definitively." He muttered and she shook her head, realizing he had dumped her and that it hurt.

"Great." She answered with chillness and ran downstairs, her vision blurred with tears, almost crashing into Mrs Livingston as she made her way to the front door.

* * *

"What happened with Wendy? I just saw her storm out of the house in fury and I think she didn't even acknowledge me." Shelby asked casually as she entered the Barringers house with a small smile playing on her lips as she saw her boyfriend wearing her favourite sweatshirt. He looked just handsome with his messy hair and his look like he had just woken up.

"I dunno. She just got mad for anything…I guess she woke up on the bad side of the bed." He said, running a hand through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips to greet her. She moaned against his lips and pulled away looking around and guessing that everybody was out.

"Yeah probably…so is anyone home?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

"Only you and me. Harm is out shopping with some girl friends, Wendy, well, I think she went to see Jill, my dad is at his office and my mom went back at the shop…"

"Great. Want to watch some DVD?" She asked and he pouted slightly.

"Well, I'll be completely honest: I want to take advantage of being alone with you, for once." He whispered in her ear and began kissing her neck.

"Okay, so, maybe we should just go up to your room?" He shook his head and took her hand in his, softly stroking it.

"Good idea…C'mon here." He said softly, leading her upstairs, to his room. Once there, he closed the door and backed her up against the wall, hugging her tightly.

"So I was thinking of something…" She began then gave him a peck. "I re-thought of what you asked me the other day…about New Years Eve. And I want to spend this special time with you too." She said sweetly and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"That's…awesome." He exclaimed and she grinned at him.

"Cool. And I also want something else." She kissed him a little longer, readjusting herself in his arms.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna tell Wendy…it's being too hard to lie to her about us…I want her to know that I'm in love with the greatest guy I know and that he makes me so happy…" She said softly and started running her hands through his hair, messing it even more. "I want her to know that you're so not the boy she told me about… you know which one? The guy who only thinks about having a girl in his bed." They both grinned at Wendy's view of him and Scott began running his fingers up and down her back. "And I want her to be happy for us, and accept our relationship."

"I want that too." He admitted and she sighed happily, almost bouncing.

"Fantastic…" Another kiss sealed the deal. "We'll tell her just after Christmas, if that's okay with you?"

"As you want…as long as you're sure about it?" He said, as he walked them to the bed. He lied down and pulled her with him, so she rested on top.

"I am. Are you?"

"Of course." They kissed again and Scott's fingers began exploring her skin under her shirt, but only the lower part of her back.

"God, your fingers are so cold!" She said laughing as he tickled her without purpose.

"Sorry." He said with a small grin. "I didn't know you were that ticklish…" He added and she shot him a look, hoping he would go on that perilous ground.

"Do you remember your first kiss?" She asked and he nodded, slightly frowning at her question.

"Uh, uh. Why?" He really hoped she wasn't going to ask him about his old girlfriends because they had been quite numerous that he wouldn't even remember each one.

"Nothing, I was just remembering mine…it was with a cute blonde boy named Scott Barringer." She said with a bright smile and he raised an eyebrow, slightly sitting it holding himself on his elbows.

"What? What are you talking about? Don't tell me I was your first? I mean, what about Lex?" She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. They lied next to each other on the bed, glancing at the ceiling.

"Scott, I wasn't talking about now…but before, when we were younger!" She said laughing and Scott looked down at her astonished. He didn't even remember about a kiss between them before the kiss that had happened two months ago… unless…

"Really?"

"I was eleven, you were twelve. You took my face between your hands and laid a big kiss on my lips. I was too shocked to even say anything. You made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not Wendy…and you left me alone behind your house, by the swimming pool." She pouted at the memory of being left just after her first kiss; she had been really heartbroken by his impulsive and quite disturbing gesture.

"I did?" He teased her and she didn't even notice the smirk he had on his face.

"You don't remember? You even told me you were doing this because it was your dare!" She said slightly obfuscated, rolling over on him and looking down at him expectantly.

"I…okay, I remember I was just kidding…yeah, god that kiss! I dreamed of you nights and nights after…" He said with a chuckle and she smiled appreciatively.

"Not too kinky dreams, uh?"

"I was twelve! What do you think?" He asked with a laugh. Of course they were, what did she expect? At twelve, he was very horny, like the other boys of his age…wanting to discover more about women's anatomy and sex.

"They were? Uh, just yuck!" She said with a smirk and shoved him slightly on the chest.

"Sorry… So I was your first, uh?" He asked with big interest. He was particularly flattered by this, she could tell by his pleased smile.

"Um, well, if you do count it as a real kiss… my first real one was two years after, but with Tony Frank, you remember him?" He shook his head, he had absolutely no idea who the guy was and really didn't care.

"That's not really nice…are you now gonna talk about your exes, because I don't think I'm gonna like it…" He said with a pout and she laughed, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"No, I was just thinking of how you were my first real love…and how I wanted to make it up to you…with sex." She said with a deep husky voice that gave him goose bumps.

"That's funny you're talking about it right now…my mother spoke with me about it this morning." He recalled and she frowned slightly. She knew how his mother was open when it came to talk about sex but why would she talk to him about it now, when he was supposed to be celibate?

"She did?"

"Yeah, and she knows about us…don't ask me how, but she does."

"Jess knows too. But I know she wouldn't tell anyone. Do you think your mom will tell everybody else? I mean, she already did it once, while we weren't even going out and she had told Wendy…" She said slightly anxious.

"No, she knows since the beginning and she never said a thing."

"Good… So?" She said thinking of something as she looked up at Scott's wall where a postcard of last Christmas holidays was hung.

"What?"

"What are you offering me for Christmas?" She asked very curious but knowing perfectly he wouldn't tell her.

"Surprise. I can't tell."

"Ok…then I won't tell you what's yours…" She said without any insistence.

"Deal." He said and grinned, capturing her lips in a sweet lingering kiss. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and she deepened the kiss, moaning inside his mouth.

"Scott? Scott, where are you?" They both pulled away as soon as they heard the voice of the girl and Shelby wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, rolling over.

"Shit Harmony." Scott cursed under his breath and they both jumped off the bed in a hurry. "I'm in my room!" He yelled back with calm and Shelby nervously straightened her shirt the better she could.

"I thought she was at the mall with her friends?" Shelby questioned in a hushed voice and he shrugged.

"She supposedly was…" He muttered and they both exited the room quickly.

"Okay, you wanna play some basketball? One on one?" Harmony asked from the bottom of the stairs as she spotted him. Shelby walked behind him and smiled at the younger girl.

"Actually Shelby's here…you two against me?" Scott said coolly as he felt his girlfriend standing behind him.

"Cool, but you know we'll kick your butt, right?" Harmony answered, winking at Shelby, who smiled softly in response.

"Oh, I'd love to be kicked by two gorgeous girls!" Scott said with a seductive smile and Shelby blushed slightly. Harmony looked up at them with a knowing smile and nodded to herself, rolling her eyes at their obviousness.

"Shut up Scott, c'mon Lovebirds." She said with a smirk and Scott turned to Shelby with a 'do you think she knows too?' and this one nodded. They both went downstairs while Harmony walked outside. She re-entered the room and winked at them. "By the way, nice lip-gloss Scott!" And then she re-exited the house with a giggle. Shelby laughed a little too and Scott ran a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed they had been caught…one person more to know…one person less to tell.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Christmas time at the Barringer and Merrick Houses

Susan/Shelby friendship

Scott/Shelby stuff…

Wendy/Harmony

* * *

Please don't forget to REVIEW!

**Linkie**


	16. Chapter 14

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N: _Thanks to Melms213 and Ghostwriter for their reviews of the last chapter. Here's more, enjoy!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS:_ Shelby, Susan, Scott, Wendy, Harmony, Martin

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

**The Day Before Christmas' Eve - Saturday**

"Okay, so what if you only come tomorrow in the morning? Like this, you'll have all the afternoon to help your mother with your diner?" Susan suggested and Shelby nodded with a small smile before climbing on the pair of steps to put some books in order. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay all alone? I mean, it's obvious a lot of people are gonna come at the last minute to find something to offer their relatives." She stated and climbed off; straightening her skirt once her feet touched the parquet floor. Susan looked up at her with a knowing smile and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, Scott is supposed to come give me a hand all day." She said and waited for Shelby's reaction.

"Cool." Shelby replied with a bright smile and Susan laughed softly.

"Shelby, you know I know about you two, right?" Susan questioned her and Shelby's eyes grew big even if she already knew about it. She just didn't think Susan would want to talk to her about it.

"Yeah, Scott told me you've had known since the very beginning." She answered her and Susan nodded, remembering the day when she had found them kissing in Scott's bedroom.

"That's great. I want you to know I'm happy for you two, you really seem comfortable with each other." Susan answered and Shelby stopped moving and turned to face her.

"I really love your son, Susan." Shelby admitted and Susan nodded at her, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And it's mutual, apparently."

"Yes." Shelby said with a small voice. It wasn't because Susan intimidated her; it was just because she was Scott's mother.

"You know that if something goes wrong with you two, I'll still be your friend and won't hold it against you." Susan said and Shelby smiled at her happily.

"Thanks. I really hope that nothing will go that way."

"So do I. Are you going to talk to Wendy about it, though?" Susan asked with curiosity and Shelby looked up at her slightly taken aback by her question.

"Yeah, but I prefer waiting after the end of the Holiday. She is already stressed enough right now, with the gifts to find for everybody and all." She answered after a slight pause.

"Okay, if I can give you one advice…"

"Yeah?"

"Do it soon." Susan said firmly and Shelby acquiesced quickly.

"I will thanks."

"So, about tomorrow?" Susan finally asked, returning to their first topic.

"Okay, but I could stay a part of the afternoon if it's necessary. Mom won't need me before 4 pm. So really…plus I have to give Scott his present." She said mysteriously and Susan raised an eyebrow. "And no, I won't tell you!"

"Why don't you come the day after tomorrow at home instead? Like that you could give Wendy her present at the same time?" Susan offered and Shelby shrugged not sure it was the best idea.

"Well, I don't want her to know that I offer something to her brother."

"Ah okay, well, I'm sure we'll manage something to keep her from finding about it…"

"You'd do that? Help us into lying to your daughter?"

"If it makes you feel better…"

"That's naughty Susan." She said with a laugh and Susan chuckled slightly.

* * *

**Christmas' Eve- Sunday**

"Hey baby, I missed you." Scott greeted her and leaned over the counter to give her a quick kiss that she gratefully accepted. "Where's my mom?" He asked and she titled her head to the side.

"In the backroom. You're late." She stated and he nodded, slightly pouting.

"I know…I had a hard time waking up from my dream about you…" He said with a sexy whisper and she bit her bottom lip, as he was driving her crazy.

"What kind of dream?"

"You wouldn't want to know…" He trailed off and leaned seductively over the counter, ready to give her another kiss.

"What wouldn't she want to know? What did you do again honey?" Susan asked and Scott blushed uncomfortably while Shelby grinned at him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up, meeting his mother's eyes.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm late."

"As usual…so I hope you brought us croissants at least?"

"Sorry, I forgot…" He said with a sorry face expression but couldn't help but laughing as he lifted his hand and showed her the bag that contained everything they needed for a breakfast. "Kidding! I also brought us three coffees." He said proud of himself.

"Great. You know, I think your mother raised you pretty well." Shelby teased him and Susan gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, marking it with her lipstick. She rubbed it softly and Scott jerked away from her, slightly embarrassed she had to do that in front of his girlfriend. Little things did he know both Shelby and Susan knew she had done it on purpose.

"Okay, Scott, Shelby, today is a big day…" Susan began and Scott couldn't help but cut her off.

"Yeah we know, every year at the same period, Santa Claus offers us some good things because we were as good as gold…"

"Scott, that was very funny." Susan said sarcastically and Scott rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, the joke of the day actually." Shelby piped up and Susan let out a laugh at her sarcasm.

"Okay, so what I was saying was that a lot of customers are gonna be here, and really, any of you two really know how they are aggressive and annoying seeing as they have no time." Susan continued and wrapped an arm around each of them, bringing them closer to her chest. "In other terms, I hate this day, and you're gonna too. Now, only one advice… Shelby, any idea?"

"Remain civil?" Shelby tried and Susan nodded enthusiastically, giving her a small kiss on the head.

"Good one, but also, Scott?" She asked her son and he playfully rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Um…let me guess… stay calm, not freaking out?"

"Good one, you really are my child!" She ruffled his hair and he stiffened, hating that she was touching his hair today because he had taken time to do his spikes. He pulled back and Susan's arms loosened from around Shelby too. She went to take the breakfast bag and pulled a croissant out. Shelby met Scott's eyes and smirked at him. "Okay, enough with those longing looks you two! Oh and please, avoid any close contact once the shop is open. I have a reputation to hold and my bookshop isn't a brothel." She added with good humour and Scott rolled his eyes at her. He stepped closer to his girlfriend and pulled a strand out of her face. "Well, we still have five minutes to lose before I open so enjoy your breakfast instead of eating up each other." She urged and noticed her warning hadn't been heard. Scott closed the small gasp between them, ignoring his mother's stare. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly, being well aware they were giving a show. "Oh, please, stop before I can't eat anymore!" Shelby broke it off, slightly embarrassed and Scott sighed, putting his head on her shoulder, pouting.

"What? We were just bringing you the evidence of our love for each other!" He retorted and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Another PDA like this one with my employee, and you're out of my store Scott." She warned and he smiled sweetly at her, winking at Shelby.

"I love you too mom, don't be so jealous." He said and kissed her cheek while Shelby sat down on a chair and took a sip of her smoking coffee.

* * *

"Oh god…" Wendy muttered as she heard music playing loud. She turned around and put her head under the pillow, holding the duvet close to her tiny body. They music's sound rose again and from then she knew her sister was doing it on purpose. She knew it wasn't Scott because he was already helping their mother at the shop and her parents had their room downstairs, and besides, they didn't listen to that sort of music. She didn't know what time it was but frankly didn't care. It was Christmas' Eve tonight and if she got up right now, she would be tired tonight and couldn't stay up very long after midnight. At the Barringer's house, it was a tradition to play parlor and board games until early in the morning of Christmas' Day and she hated to abandon and by the fact, lose. She lightened her watch under the duvet and saw it was already noon. She sighed and pulled the duvet off of her body and sat up, realizing she didn't have the choice because Harmony wouldn't stop anyway. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms and legs, yawning at the same time. She finally got up and went to see her face in her big looking-glass. She hadn't cleansed yesterday before she went to be so she had mascara and eyeliner all around her eyes. She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, trying to give some form to it but nothing would do better. She decided a shower could wait and went to find her purse, taking her cell phone from it and lighted it to call Shelby and possibly know if she had something scheduled today. She kinda wanted to go to the mall to see if she 'needed' clothes but really didn't have the heart of going alone. She dialed her bestfriend's number and this one answered right off. "Hi Bestfriend." She greeted cheerfully and heard Shelby giggling softly. 

"Hi to you too. What are you doing?"

"Just got up."

"Late night?" She teased and Wendy chuckled.

"Not really…I was just not feeling well and I even threw up once."

"I hope you didn't catch a disease. I heard there was a gastric flu virus right now." Shelby warned and couldn't help but grin into the phone.

"Yeah I know…but I'm feeling better this morning."

"Good." Shelby simply answered as Wendy heard a male voice talking in the back.

"Who's with you if it's not indiscreet?"

"Your mom and brother. We're eating at the shop, things are completely crazy today." Shelby explained; glad to have a cover up to see her boyfriend.

"Oh…so you're working this afternoon too?" She asked, hopefully whishing she wouldn't.

"Yeah, that wasn't planned but we don't have a choice…but if you don't know what to do, your mom says you can come giving us a hand. You wouldn't be too much, believe me."

"No thanks, I have tons of things to do."

"Like what for example?"

"Shopping for tonight's appearance." Wendy said as it was logical. She always used to do her last shopping for Christmas at the very last time and found out that the clothes were even more in bigger sales.

"I see." Shelby snorted and Wendy narrowed her eyes at her statement even if she knew she couldn't see her.

"Okay…so you sure you can't find some time for your bestfriend?"

"Yes, sorry. But I see you tomorrow anyway…your mom told me I could come giving you your gift in the afternoon." She said and Wendy smiled excitedly into the phone.

"Oh great, I can't wait to see what it is! Oh but that means I have to wrap yours!" She answered with a squeal and heard Shelby laughing again.

"Yeah, not like last year, uh?"

"Promise. Look, I have to take my lunch and then get ready for the day. I'll try calling you before the evening with the family begins, okay?"

"Sure. Enjoy your meal then!"

"Thanks you too, bye, oh and kiss my mom and bro for me."

"K, I'll do it. Bye." They both hung up and Wendy put her cell on her desk before wrapping herself in a robe and going downstairs, and too the kitchen to prepare herself something to eat. Harmony appeared a few moments later, as Wendy had almost eaten her plate of chili. She looked up at her little sister with a glare.

"What?"

"You found it funny, uh? Waking me up with your stupid music for stone-deaf."

"I love that music and you needed to get up. Dad wants us to go buy a few things for tonight."

"Like?"

"Like table napkins, a new Christmas's tablecloth, and another packet of pastas, and of course my outfit for tonight."

"Okay. But how are we supposed to go without a car?"

"He's gonna drop us on his way to mom's shop." Harmony replied and Wendy frowned, not really getting why her father was going to go to her mother's shop.

"Why he's going to mom's shop? He doesn't even read except his dossiers and his sports' magazine." Wendy said with a touch of sarcasm and Harmony rolled her eyes, thinking it was not nice mocking their own father. She took an apple that was in the fruits basket and bit into it.

"He only said he wanted to give her some help." She said while chewing at the same time.

"Shelby told me it was completely crazy this morning." Wendy acquiesced with a nod of head and got up from her chair, placing her plate into the dishwasher. She briefly washed her hands and wiped them on the kitchen towel.

"Yeah, she needs extra people and dad proposed to help…" Harmony answered, eyeing her as she drank the rest of her water.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower and we're off." Wendy stated and quickly disappeared from the room. Harmony heard her feet hitting loudly the floor as she climbed the stairs and laughed to herself.

"Perfect." Harmony replied contently and went to the living room, to watch TV while her sister was getting ready. She well known it was going to take some time…as usual.

**

* * *

Christmas' Eve at Barringer's house **

"I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed." Scott announced with a yawn and Susan nodded understanding. Almost every member of the Boyd and Barringer families was already gone home or to the guest bedroom for Susan's parents. They had played a good part of the night after having opened the gifts at midnight sharp. Scott, Wendy and Harmony had each received a check of $200 from their grandparents and lots of chocolate. Martin and Alice had also teamed up and offered Scott a laptop knowing he wanted one for his next year for the college. So Wendy was quite happy because she was going to inherit of his only one year old pc he had on his desk. Wendy had had a gift token of $200 valid in the whole mall and a fake fur coat with matching boots she wanted for so long. And least but not last Harmony who they had offered a movie camera they knew she would use judiciously. The three children were ecstatic. But the parents weren't forgotten. Susan had received a check of $1000 from her parents, a perfume from her son, a new easel from her two daughters and an old books collection from Martin. Also, Martin had had a toilet set from Wendy, a black disc collection from Harmony and a wrist watch from Scott.

"Thanks for your help today at the shop. That was really nice of you." Susan thanked him again and he winked discreetly at her, showing her it hadn't been a big deal, especially since Shelby had been there too. He couldn't wait to talk to her and see how her Christmas's Eve had happened.

"I didn't have any other things to do." Scott answered with a shrug. He kissed everyone goodnight and then walked to the sofa. He bent down and kissed Harmony's cheek softly. His little sister had dozed off on the sofa after they had played at chess together. He had won but she had been good though. "Do you want me to carry her upstairs?" He then asked and Susan shrugged.

"As you want…your father can do it if not." Susan suggested and Martin acquiesced with a smile.

"No, I'm fine." He paused and stretched before placing an arm around his sister's waist and the other around her knees. He carefully lifted her limp body and walked to the stairs in slow motion. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head against his chest and he smiled to himself at how cute she looked. He climbed the stairs and opened her bedroom door with his elbow. He laid her on her bed and took off her shoes, pants and let her be in her shirt and panties. He pulled some strands of hair out of her forehead and kissed it softly. "Goodnight, baby sister." He whispered and closed the door as quietly as possible. He went to his own room and checked his cell to see if there were any messages left from his girlfriend and was surprised when he saw she had just sent one four minutes before. It was very late but she was obviously still up. He bit his bottom lip, weighing the pros and the con and decided to call her back. He dialed the number and waited patiently, lying on his bed, fixing the ceiling. "Hi, Merry Christmas Sweetie."

"Hi baby. Merry Christmas to you too." She answered and he smiled hearing her sweet voice.

"Yeah…just wanted to hear your voice before falling asleep." He heard her breathing and continued. "So, how was your night?"

"Good, mom did too much food again and I feel like I'm going to explode, but aside from that, it was fine."

"So what did Santa got you?"

"Lots of cool things. Oh, I got a guitar, I'm so happy about it! And my grandmother offered me something you might really love too…" She trailed off mysteriously and Scott chuckled silently.

"What?" He asked with a smile and she giggled into the phone.

"A very sexy baby doll nightie, it's really cute."

"Do you have it on, right now?"

"No…I save it for you to see."

"Let me slaver…what color?" He said and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Pink." She responded with a laugh and he couldn't help but frown a little.

"Pink?" He repeated and her laugh faded away.

"What?" She asked containing a giggle.

"Nothing, I didn't know you liked that color, that's all." He answered with honesty and she began laughing again.

"As a matter of fact, I usually don't…but that nightie is really beautiful that even pink is cute." She explained and he shut his eyes, trying to picture her in this thing.

"God, I want to see you right now…" He whined and she agreed silently.

"I'm coming tom- no today, at 2 pm…is that okay?"

"No but I don't have a choice…" He pouted and she giggled a little.

"I love you." She whispered in the phone and he smiled unconsciously.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night baby." She said then hung up. He did too and sighed, undressing himself, and slipped into his pajamas pants. He slid under the cover and fell asleep almost immediately, as soon as his eyes shut down.

* * *

Please R&R! Next Chapter will probably be updated on 07/06/06, meaning thursday.

**Linkie**.


	17. Chapter 15

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: **I'm sooo sorry for the delay!** I know I had said the chapter would be up last week but I kinda had problems with my internet that was down and then I had to work so no time to update this week end. Hey **Ghostwriter** and **Melms213**, thanks so much for your reviews of last chapter!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS:_ Wendy, Shelby, Scott, Brian, Daisy, Luke, Donna

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

**Christmas Day - Monday**

"So bestfriend, what are we doing for New Year's Day?" Wendy asked as Shelby and she were sitting on her red bedroom carpeting, doing nothing special than hanging out. Shelby had come a little time after 2pm to exchange their Christmas' gifts and they were both delighted to spend some time together the day of Christmas. Wendy had offered Shelby a beautiful white gold pendant in the shape of a snowflake and Shelby had offered her a very original ring-watch she couldn't help but scrutinize every minute.

"I don't really know…didn't you have something planned with Brian?" Shelby asked carefully and noticed Wendy's uneasiness when she had asked the question.

"No. Look, I wish we wouldn't talk about Brian from now on. I ended things between us." Wendy said abruptly and Shelby raised an eyebrow, popping on her elbows as she lied in front of her on her stomach.

"Why that?" She asked though she knew Wendy didn't like that they were talking about him. It seemed to Shelby that they were feeling something for each other but maybe she had been very wrong…because after all, she hadn't see them together and had been particularly busy with her own relationship with Scott.

"It wasn't working well between us, except with the sex." Wendy replied, avoiding her bestfriend's inquiring eyes.

"I thought it was more than sex between you two. You looked good together." Shelby insisted and Wendy shrugged.

"Yeah probably…"

"What happened really?" Shelby questioned, as she knew something wasn't right about what she was telling her. Wendy looked really unhappy with the break-up and she found it strange. Again, maybe Brian had been the one to stop the relationship? She didn't know anymore…

"He wanted us to tell Scott."

"And you said no…" Shelby stated and Wendy acquiesced slowly.

"Yeah, I mean…I know how my brother is, overprotective and overreacting. I love him, but really sometimes he scares me." Wendy admitted with fear in her eyes. Shelby knew how Scott could begin to come when it came to jealousy or overprotection. She had witnessed it during the summer and absolutely wouldn't want to see him in this state again.

"I understand. But maybe knowing you were with his bestfriend would have calmed him a little? He knows that Brian is respectful and all…" Shelby added and Wendy nodded softly. She thought about it and knew Shelby could be right. But again, maybe it wasn't only Scott. At first, she had found it very exciting to sneak around to meet her boyfriend. After, she was afraid someone might know about them… maybe Scott only a pretext… maybe she was ashamed of the relationship… but why would she have? Brian was like the second hottest guy of the school, behind Scott of course, so why would she have wanted to hide him?

"Yeah, I guess." She finally let out and Shelby sighed softly, thinking they had to end the conversation soon, so she could sneak and see Scott…she had a gift to give him…

"I don't want to bother you with that but were you in love?" She asked however, and Wendy shrugged mid-absently.

"Shel…"

"C'mon, it's just me, tell me." She demanded and Wendy looked down.

"I don't think I was… I mean, I like him a lot, but I don't know a thing about love…" Wendy said and thought back to the time she had been disgusted by all sorts of love…The day Elaine, that slut …

"What about with Ben?" Shelby cut off her thoughts and she shook her head 'no'.

"It was purely a physical attraction." She said almost sure it had been…even if she still had that doubt…

"Oh…"

"Yeah… so about New Year's Eve?" She said shifting of subject and wanting to think the most positively possible.

"I heard Tim's doing a big party." Shelby announced and Wendy nodded along. She took a chocolate from her box and held out the box to Shelby, who took a chocolate too.

"Scott told me about it too. It should be fun, every cool people of the school's gonna show up." Shelby said once she had swallowed it.

"I know it's crazy!"

"So, you're in?" Wendy asked hopefully. It was amazing how Shelby's behavior had changed since the beginning of the school year…she was more opened and wanted to go out at night and all. Wendy absolutely loved the new 'her'.

"Only if you are." She said with a grin. _Plus, I'll get to see Scott too!_ She thought to herself and grinned to her bestfriend.

"Of course!" Wendy answered and Shelby rubbed her hands together, before standing up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I need to pee." She lied through her teeth but Wendy had no reasons to doubt her words.

"Okay." Wendy answered, closing her eyes as she lied on her back, hands behind her head. Shelby closed the door behind her and quickly slid into Scott's bedroom, locking the door.

"Hi!" She whispered and went to sit on his laps as he was on the web, chatting with his bestfriend. He smiled in amazement and leaned down to kiss her. She stopped him with putting a finger on his mouth and giggled quietly at the puzzled face he made. "My gift?"

"A kiss?" He imitated her tone and she giggled again. She captured his lips in a lingering sweet kiss and only broke it off when she heard his pc make a sound. "Sorry, your butt probably touched a key." He said then slid his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer. "How long do we have?"

"Two minutes?"

"God…" He pulled a small jewel box out of his desk drawer and Shelby's eyes grew big. "Don't worry; it's not an engagement ring." He chuckled as he noticed the look on her face. She relaxed slightly against his chest then drew back a little as he handed her the box. She licked her lips in anticipation and opened it, and looked at the jewels in amazement. There was a beautiful pair of earrings inside. Shelby smiled and felt tears dropping from her eyes.

"Scott…they're fabulous. Thank you." She placed a hand to his cheek and gave him an affectionate kiss. Scott wrapped his arms back around her waist and fervently responded to it, his tongue entering her mouth as soon as she let it. They pulled back and Shelby gave the earrings to him. "Could you help me with them please?"

"Sure." Scott shrugged and delicately took her ear between his fingers. He carefully pulled the earring in her pierced ear and smiled at how beautiful it looked on her. They were just perfect, matching and showing her dark blue eyes up. "You look beautiful." He said what he thought out loud.

"Thanks…now, yours." She announced excitedly as she gave him the wrapped up box. He quickly got rid of the package and opened it, slightly surprised at the gift.

"How did you know?"

"I have ears. And besides, your mom told me about it."

"She did?"

"Yeah, very subtlety, I might add… kinda… 'Oh, Scott lost his chain bracelet and would like to have a new one for Christmas but Martin and I have already found his present…' you see what I mean?" She asked after mimicking Susan and he shared a smile with her.

"I really love it." He said then put the chain bracelet around his wrist. "I really do. Thanks."

"I'm glad you like. I should go back." She mumbled and he nodded, tightening his grip. She gave him a quick peck and tried to get up.

"No…" He pouted and she placed her hands on each side of his face and gave him another kiss, that quickly got heated. Their tongues began playing together and they both explored profoundly each other mouths. Shelby began rubbing her hands against his chest and Scott started unbuttoning her shirt buttons. Finally, after a while, which only seemed a few seconds to them, Scott pulled back, knowing they couldn't keep up doing that. He loosened his grip and Shelby got up in a daze, and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "Call me tonight?"

"I will…love you."

"Love you too." He whispered then looked back at his screen as soon as she disappeared. He grinned as he read the message Brian just sent him and tipped his answer quickly: _'Sorry 4 the show u just got 2 watch lol'_. Brian's response was almost immediate.

'_Nx time, tell her to strip!' _Scott chuckled as he read it then thought he should tell him to delete the video of them before it was too late. Who knew what could happen?

'_K, just delete video be4 it's 2 late. Don't want any1 2 now' bout us._

'_Done.' _Was Brian's response. Scott smiled then thought about the conversation they had before Shelby came to interrupt.

'_Thanks. So about this girl…'_

'_Yeah, well she's pretty cute n smart 2. Like her a lot, got a date tomorrow.'_

**

* * *

New Year's Party - Sunday **

"God, the music's so loud!" Wendy exclaimed as they got out of the car. She was right, they weren't even in the house and they could distinct the song from their place.

"Yeah, you should be glad they're playing your crap." Scott said as he noticed it was Justin Timberlake playing. Wendy knew he hated the man but she thought it was because he was just jealous because most of the girls thought he looked good. But what had killed him, was the time when she had told him Justin was cuter then him…

"Oh shut up! Every mean remark you're saying doesn't affect me anyway." She said with a smirk and he sneered at her.

"Yeah, tell that to someone else."

"Okay, do we spill?" Wendy asked looking slightly annoyed and Scott kissed her cheek quickly.

"Of course, I don't wanna be stuck with you all night. We meet at 2 in front of the car and if you wanna go back before, you beep me." He told her before looking around to see if there were people he knew. He spotted Brooke Johnson and turned his head to hide in hope she hadn't see him too. Wendy chuckled when she saw why he was hiding his face and patted his shoulder.

"Cool…see you brother."

"Have fun and don't go drunk or drugged either." He warned her and she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not that stupid to be offered something by a guy since it's all free."

"K. See you later." Scott said and left her as soon as they entered the house. Tim had done an effort at the decorating level. Air-balloons were suspended in the air, colorful paintings were everywhere and he had even hired a DJ and a caterer. Things looked definitively good and went even better when he spotted Shelby talking to the resident Goth girl. He went behind her and placed his hand on her eyes, startling her with a deep disquieting voice. "Good evening Miss Merrick…" She turned around with a small smile playing on her lips and was about to tell him something before she noticed Wendy walking to them.

"Hey what are you doing with my Bestfriend? I thought we were supposed to part from each other tonight!" Wendy said with a fake indignant tone and Scott smiled sweetly at her.

"I like your bestfriend more than mine because she's here at least." Brian didn't even want to come even if Scott had tried oft-times talking him into going at it.

"Well, she's mine, and she'll stay this way, so find yourself another prey." Wendy said protectively, wrapping an arm around her bestfriend's shoulders. Scott narrowed his eyes at her and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay siblings, cut it off, I can be divided in two if there is a real problem…" Shelby said with a laugh and Scott looked back at her with a mischievous smile.

"I take the body then." Scott said quickly, only to receive a glare from the three girls standing with him. "Okay, I gave up the idea." He added with a chuckle and Wendy threw her arms in the air.

"Just leave us!" Wendy moaned and shoved him in the chest teasingly. "I'm tired of seeing your face!"

"You're the only one who wants me gone, right Daisy?" Scott assured himself with a seductive smile and Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Golden Boy." She said using the nickname she knew he hated most after 'Scotty' which was unbearable for him to hear.

"Harsh, it hurts, doesn't it?" He faked sadness and then gazed at Shelby with his puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist. She suppressed a smile and challenged him with lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah it does but at least I know Shelby wants me."

"I'll see you later, in private." She said with a wink and Wendy laughed at the face he made when her bestfriend told him that. He looked like he really believed her.

"Okay, see you Baby." Scott answered with another wink and everyone laughed.

"Sure." Shelby answered with a raised eyebrow and Scott left, but not before slapping her butt softly as he walked away.

"God, what a jerk." Wendy muttered as soon as he was away. She knew it was only a façade, but still, it was hard thinking of him differently.

"I think he's cute." Shelby said with a dreamy look, not even realizing she had said it out loud.

"Shel!" Wendy gasped indignantly and Shelby shrugged not knowing where the harm was to find her boyfriend attractive.

"C'mon, it's the truth. Even Daisy agrees with me, right Daisy?"

"Of course he is." Daisy said with subtle sarcasm that Shelby didn't pick up.

"You see?"

"Well, as long as you don't let his good looks perturbing you and that they're not taking over his stupidity, we should be fine." Wendy said and Shelby nodded quickly, kicking herself inside for pointing the subject on Scott.

"Of course." She said sarcastically and Daisy rolled her eyes at her obviousness. She could see her friend had her old crush resurfacing, or maybe it hadn't even vanished at all…

* * *

He took her arm as she was walking in the corridor to go to the bathroom and led her to a dark room, where he immediately smothered her with kisses all over the face. She could smell alcohol scent from his breath but god, she just couldn't help but kissing him back. She had recognized him from the moment her skin had come in contact with his. He pulled away softly and re-placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He wrapped her in his arms and hungrily began kissing her again, his mouth moving down to her neck and his hands slowly exploring her skin under her shirt. He lifted her up and walked to what seemed to be a bed. She shivered as he sat her down and went to lie on top, cautiously not pressing any weight on her body. "I love you." He mumbled against her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the back of his hair. She couldn't help but moan as his cold hands began pulling up her shirt. He gazed at me and I closed my eyes as he went lower and began kissing my stomach. They didn't have much time before Wendy went to her research so she pulled away and sat up a little. "What is it?" He asked as he went to sit beside her and switched on the bed lamp light. She took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. 

"I should go before Wendy finds us together here." She announced sadly and Scott swallowed hard.

"Would it really be that bad?" He asked though he knew her answer, he had to try to reason her.

"You know the answer. You saw what happened earlier? We need to tell her, but not like that."

"Okay…"

"Besides, it's almost midnight, we should go downstairs, and maybe you'll even get a kiss if you're close enough…" She said with a breath and he bit his lip softly.

"Okay, c'mon babe. And if I see another guy kissing you…" He began but she cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. He was tempted to bit her skin slightly to tease her but the idea got off his mind as he looked into her eyes.

"Even if it happens, you don't lift a finger…I'm a big girl and I can defend myself if I need to. And don't you worry like that! It's not like it would be mutual…I love you and only you." She assured him and he nodded, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Understood…but…"

"However, if you kiss a girl… I mean, if you're the one to initiate it, we're done together." She joked but still was dead serious and he perfectly had percept it.

"Why would I do that? You'll be my New Year's kiss, I promise you, Miss Merrick."

"Perfect." She said then followed him outside the room, not caring if someone could see them leave together. It's not like they were holding hands or kissing…it could just look like two friends, going out of a room…okay, confusing. So, the two walked back downstairs and found Wendy talking with Donna Simpson and flirting slightly with Luke Turner at the meantime. Shelby joined them and noticed Scott was following closely.

"Where were you?"

"Well, Scott and I had a little rendezvous, you remember?" Shelby said with a laugh and Scott couldn't help but smile at her answer. Wendy took it as a joke and let out a small smile while Donna's eyes widened and Luke chuckled.

"You two are dating?" She almost yelled with excitation in her voice. The girl was the Queen of Gossip in the school. Scott almost wanted to yell at her stupidity and wondered to himself how he had even got out with her… the girl was really numb and dense! Even Luke who he didn't know much had realized they had been teasing Wendy.

Five minutes later, they did the countdown to the New Year and Scott and Shelby shared their kiss in front of Wendy who didn't even frown when she saw them doing it… if only she knew…

**

* * *

A Week Later- Monday **

_Scott's POV_

"What are you doing?" She asks quietlyas she joins me in the cybercafé where I have asked her to meet me today. We still didn't tell my sister but we know we have to do it soon. Mom even threatened us to tell her if we don't. I'm kinda glad she did, it pressures us a little, which isn't all bad. Shelby sits beside me and I discreetly take her hand in mine, softly stroking it. She smiles up at me and that's when I take in her appearance of today. She looks stunning and isn't even wearing an ounce of make-up. I smile back and bring her hand to my lips, kissing it gently.

"You look beautiful." I charm and she can't help but blush slightly. She runs a hand through her hair, like she always does when she's embarrassed and looks at the screen and probably sees the email address (i.e. http/usctrojans. She studies it for a few seconds and then looks back into my eyes.

"So, you're finally applying?"

"Yeah…I decided to send to USC, then UCLA, but also to Hastings but I prefer the first two."

"So this is decided? You wanna do some law?"

"Definitively. And I also don't want to be too far from home." _And too far from you… _I thought as I eyed her from the corner of my eye. She looks gorgeous today…just like any other day…

"That's great. And about football? You wanna continue next year or not?"

"I really don't know. The coach keeps telling me I'm a real good player but the more I think about it, the more I want to quit…I mean, I like it but it isn't what I long for my life." I explain and see that she is getting what I mean by the look in her indigo blue eyes.

"I understand. It's the same for me with basketball. I feel exactly the same."

"I'm glad you do…" I rub her hand and she smiles softly at me. God, I so want to kiss her right now and screw the rest of the world and their assumptions! I better finish this superscriptions soon, likewise we can go elsewhere more private to do our 'cool' business. I fill the blanks while she only glances at me and can't help but smile when I feel her gaze on me. "What?"

"Nothing, just observing. It's amazing how you look serious when you're concentrated about something." She states and I chuckle slightly at her remark. "I love how you look serious. It's cute." She says with a husky voice and I wink at her, before returning to my superscription. I quickly tape on the keyboard the rest of the information required and lean against the back of the chair, sighing.

"Done?" She asks, impatiently taping her fingers against the desk.

"Not yet."

"Is it your last one at least?"

"Yeah, but I have to check my email box after."

"C'mon Scott, can't you do that at the same time? You know you can open several windows, uh?" She whines first, and then slightly teases me. I smile and roll my eyes to show her she's not funny mocking me. I hate to be laugh at. I know some people think that it's because I have no sense of humor but truth is that I have one, only when it's not about me. And Shelby perfectly knows that. God…I love her.

* * *

Please R&R! Next update will probably be next week but I'm not really sure when exactly. 


	18. Chapter 16

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Warning! **Abortion** subject developed.

Ah, finally, let's the real drama begins. It's going to be hard for Wendy (who will be really affected), and Shelby because she can't tell anyone, not Scott, not even Brian because she owes the secret to her bestfriend.

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Luke, Walt, Jess, Mark.

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Boring, boring, boring!" Wendy muttered as the teacher continued rambling again and again about Second World War. She couldn't help but feel tired and everytime she glanced at the clock, the time didn't seem to go any faster. She needed distraction and quick. "Hey Luke, doing anything interesting?" She whispered to him as he was sitting at the table in front of her. The blue eyed boy turned and smiled a little.

"Not really." He answered and she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Maybe we could try sneaking out of the room and have some fun?" She suggested and Luke knew she wasn't going to like his response but didn't really want to disappoint her.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." He said with reluctant even if all he wanted was leaving this class room.

"C'mon, what would happen to you? You have nothing to be scared of. Your father is the coach after all." Wendy reasoned and looked at him with a seductive rising of eyebrow.

"What about we wait until the end of the class and then go drink something?" He proposed and she looked at him boggle.

"You wanna go '_drink something_'?" She made sure she had heard well, repeating his previous words.

"Yeah, I mean…unless, you have a better plan?"

"Yeah, I have one. I tell her I need to go to the bathroom and need someone to come with me and you tell her you'll do it." Wendy said with a small wink and his eyes widened at her proposition.

"We can't do that! Besides, the class is almost over."

"How long?" She asked and he glanced at his watch.

"Four minutes. Can you wait?" He asked and she nodded, slightly pouting, then thought of something.

"I'll do my best…but in that case, you're the one to pay the drink."

"We have a deal, Miss Barringer."

"Great." She exclaimed a little too loud and every student turned to her. The teacher narrowed her eyes at her and she smirked at her, before mouthing a 'sorry' and placing her hand under her chin. She hated that class and couldn't wait for the day to end, so she could go home and slide in her comfortable bed. She was exhausted and didn't really know why…after all, she hadn't even gone out of the week… but she had felt slightly nauseous in the morning…maybe she had caught a disease…

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later - Tuesday**

Shelby stood in the middle of the room, absorbed by her thoughts. It had been now three months that Scott and she were going out together in secret and she was ready to have more with him than kisses and hugs. She wanted him to own her, and she to own him. She wanted to make love to the man she loved. Scott was coming over tonight, to would-be, help her with a homework but they both knew better than to try studying when they were together. She smiled to herself, walking to her closet and taking out a silky water green nightdress she would wear tonight, only for him. She put it on her chair and went to take her bottle of her favourite perfume, spreading it in the whole room, insisting on the bedding and her clothes, especially the nightdress. Shelby's face lit up when she heard a knock on the door. Scott was ahead of time, for once. She opened the door and found herself in front of a confused Walt. "What do you want?" Shelby asked with a voice that showed her disappointment.

"I'm sorry to bother you but-" Walt looked around the room and sniffed. "What happened in this room?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to deodorize it a little, it smelt musty." Shelby tried, biting her bottom lip, a bit awkwardly. She was hoping he wouldn't enter more and see what was lying on her chair. Only thinking about it made her cheeks reddening.

"Ah, uh, do you know where mom put her shopping list? I need it to go to the supermarket." He asked her with a sigh.

"Did you look in the office?" She suggested, closing the door behind her. She wasn't feeling too comfortable having him inside her room.

"No, I'll go see then." Walt said turning to go.

"It's either there or on the fridge, anyway." Shelby yelled after him. He turned back and offered her a small smile.

"Okay, thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome." Shelby smiled and re-entered her room to finish getting ready. She first untied her hair that had been held in a ponytail. She had loosened curls in it and really loved the volume effect. She re-did her make up, adding lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. She pulled off her pants and coat and replaced them with a mini black skirt and a plunging neckline brown top. She looked at herself in the mirror for a last time and then went downstairs, satisfied by her looks. She heard that the TV was on as she walked into the kitchen, taking a menthol perfumed chewing-gum.

"Wow Shelb, you look amazing!" Jess said to her sister as she entered the living room. Mark turned his head to look at his big sister and clasped his hands in approval. Shelby smiled brightly at them and spun on herself to show them.

"Thanks guys. Walt's gone?" She asked, looking around but not seeing anyone else. She knew her mother couldn't be here because she was working all night in the old people's home. But Walt, where was he? How was she supposed to spend time with Scott if she had to watch over her two siblings?

"Oh, he went to the supermarket. He said he wouldn't be long." Jess replied distractively as she was watching _The Simpsons_ on TV. Shelby let out a breath of relief and sat next to her siblings, sighing once more. She began watching TV too, not really interested and anxiously checked her watch every twenty seconds. Scott was supposed to be already here since almost ten minutes. She hoped everything was alright with him…

* * *

**A little while later**

Scott nervously stood in front of the house, his hand clutching to a small box. He finally knocked after a few seconds of hesitation. He heard steps coming from inside and waited until someone opened the door. Shelby smiled at him and took his hand in hers, leading him inside quickly, as it was raining outside and she didn't want her clothes, make up and hairdo to be spoiled. "Hey, you're late!" She gently stated then kissed his lips quickly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I have bought a little something for you to forgive me." He said with a grin then handed her the box. That's when he noticed her appearance. His breath caught in his throat as he studied her body and face. She was plenty beautiful and looked a bit older with the make up. "God Shel, you look so…so 'wow', oh god I love you." He said too loudly for her taste. After all, Jess and Mark were in the room nearby.

"Sh!" She said placing a hand on his mouth. "Come on." She led him upstairs and to her room.

"What's that perfume?"

"You don't like?"

"Well…it's kind of too much if you want my opinion. What is it?"

"Nothing that matters to us. Come on sit." Shelby pressed him and pushed him on her bed. Scott looked up at her very surprised and watched as she straddled his laps, sitting on them, a leg on each side.

"Why don't you open my gift first?"

"What is it?" _Could it be shoes or something? The box is too big for jewels. _She thought to herself and anxiously looked down at it as he placed it on her hands.

"Open it"

"Okay." Shelby unpacked the gift and it revealed a striped box and looked at it in query.

"It's for you to put all the letters I'm gonna send you, once I'll be in college."

Shelby smiled and felt tears dropping from her eyes. "Scott…it's fabulous. Thank you." She brought a hand to his cheek and gave him an affectionate kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and fervently responded to her kiss. They pulled back and Shelby put the box beside them on the bed. She couldn't believe he was that serious with their relationship. After all, she knew how guys were…plus, they were only going out for three months. It excited her, but also made her slightly more nervous.

"Why did you dress up like this? Are we going somewhere?" He asked with some apprehension since he hadn't planned anything else.

"No…I just wanted to please you." She sweetly said, seductively fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"That you did." He replied with a small grin.

"Thanks. In fact, well, you know it's been three months today that we're together and I wanted to do something special for our anniversary." She told him with a sexy smile before going to her chair where the nightdress was still hanging. Scott's eyes followed her every move and went big when he saw what she was planning on wearing. He knew from this moment why she had insisted for him to come and what she had planned for them. She wanted the sex and he wasn't ready at all…

"I'm glad. Look, I can't stay too long tonight because Harmony has her first game and she wants me to be there. I guess you can understand?" He said quickly before it would be too late. Shelby looked into his eyes, a sad regard replacing the loving and excited one. There was a small moment of silence before she talked again.

"Scott…I…yeah okay, I can imagine how things would be if you didn't go…" She trailed off, trying to look brave and comprehensive.

"Um…I'm sorry; you took time to get ready and all…and it's our anniversary…" He started but she cut him off, not wanting to hear his apologizes.

"No, it's okay Scott. I understand."

"Thank you." He simply smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then suddenly, he thought of something. He didn't want her to think what she had done didn't matter to him. Truth was that he was just so scared! But he didn't want them to be apart, especially not tonight. "Hey! Maybe you could come too!"

"I don't know…" She said less than thrilled about his idea.

"Please! That way we'd spend our time together even so." She made a reluctant face as they both knew they wouldn't spend time together as his whole family would be here too. "Please baby?" He pleaded with her, ready to go on his knees to beg. Shelby gave up as soon as he did his puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist him and they both were very aware of this fact.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I should change then?" She asked him, but he vigorously shook his head, liking to see her in something else than her jeans and sweatshirt.

"No way! You look too pretty in this outfit. Stay like this." He almost ordered and she smiled at him.

"Okay, but do you think you'll be able to contain yourself and not kiss and touch me?"

"No, but that's nothing new…anyway for me, you're always that sexy." He complimented her as he knew it would make her blush. He thought she looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Smooth talker…" She said and mirrored his grin.

"That's why you love me, uh?"

"Yeah, c'mon." She took his hand in hers and led him outside her bedroom, but not before giving him a last passionate kiss.

"God, you feel so good." He whispered as they pulled back. He lost his head in her hair and placed soft kisses on the base of her neck. Shelby smiled to herself and laughed when he tickled her with his hands.

"We better go Scott!" She said between giggles, leaning a little to see what time it was on her clock. "Scott, it's almost 9. C'mon, we're gonna be late if we don't go now."

"Walt isn't even here yet. You can't leave your siblings alone." He reasoned and she gave out an exasperating sigh.

"Yeah, but we have to go before it begins."

"We could bring them with us?" He suggested and Shelby rolled her eyes at him, so he explained. "Look, Jess's friend with Harm and I'm sure Mark will be happy to see sport."

"Mark is only 4 Scott. Sport doesn't interest him."

"How would you know?"

"Scott, 4." She said trying to make him realize it was slightly early for a newfound passion.

"I was only 5 when I played my first game." He retorted with a small pout, sure to be right. After all, he was a boy too. He knew about those kinds of things.

"Scott…you know what this means? No privacy if we have them with us." She realized suddenly and Scott shrugged. He liked Jess and Mark so it wouldn't bother him that much. "But at least, Wendy wouldn't be suspicious." She added in a whisper and he shrugged.

"Wendy isn't suspicious. She doesn't know a thing and you know it. Besides, I think we should tell her about us. It's been a while since we're together and she just has to accept it." He added and Shelby bit the inside of her mouth, knowing he was right.

"I guess you're right…but I'm afraid of her rejection." She explained and he kissed her forehead softly.

"I know baby. Don't worry, it'll be fine." He reassured her and placed a hand behind her back, leading her to the living room where Jess and Mark were still sitting, watching TV.

* * *

"Scott! Over here!" Wendy yelled as she finally spotted him entering the gymnasium. "I thought you had something already planned?" She asked and before he could reply, she noticed he wasn't alone but in nice company. Shelby was walking beside him and she was looking very different from the other times Wendy had seen her. When they finally met her, Wendy took her bestfriend's hand in hers and made her swirl around. "Wow Shel, you look great!" Finally, as they were about to tell Jess and Mark they would all go to Harmony's first game, Walt had come back home so they had left without them, to Shelby's good surprise.

"Thanks." Shelby answered with a bright smile and smiled as she heard Scott sighing, tired of his sister's extravagant behaviour.

"What are you doing here by the way?" She asked and Shelby shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to see Harmony play her first real game and I met Scott in the parking flot." Shelby explained with a small smile, lying through her teeth. Wendy returned her smile and linked her arm with hers.

"C'mon, I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Uh, see you later Scott." Shelby said, giving him an apologizing smile, as she was being dragged to the restroom by a hurried Wendy. Scott shook his head amused by his sister's behaviour but a bit disappointed by the turn of events. All he wanted was to stay close to his girlfriend. "What's so wrong?" Shelby finally asked after Wendy had watched under every door if there was someone else than them.

"It's very important, okay?" She said nervously. Shelby nodded and took her bestfriend's hands in hers. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." She added and Shelby acquiesced quickly, fearing the worst.

"What is it?" She questioned her and Wendy looked up at her with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I might be pregnant Shel…" She blurted out and Shelby frowned, looking at her with eyes wide open.

"What? How did it happen?" She cried with great surprise.

"Uh, how do you think it happened?" Wendy said rolling her eyes at her. Shelby glared at her bestfriend: how could she be so irresponsible?

"Okay, I get it. Did you tell the 'father'?" She then asked and Wendy tittered.

"No, I'm not even sure yet…" She added and Shelby sat next to her on the bathroom perfectly cleaned floor.

"But don't you take birth control pills or something? What about condoms?" Shelby then asked, thinking that if at least she did, there might be more chances it was a false alert.

"Well, I just couldn't tell my mother I was with a guy and that we were having sex…" Wendy stated and Shelby titled her head to look at her face.

"Why not?"

"Well, don't tell me you would!"

"I already did." Shelby said with a small roll of eyes and Wendy's eyes grew big.

"What? Only for Lex? But nothing ever happened between you two!"

"I didn't know that when I asked her. That's what I call prevention." Shelby retorted and Wendy sighed, thinking arguing with her bestfriend wouldn't make the things progressing.

"The problem is still the same. What am I supposed to do?" She finally implored and Shelby glared at her as if she thought the question was stupid.

"Buy a pregnancy test of course."

"No, I couldn't Shel…what if someone recognizes me or something?" She asked with great anxiety and Shelby shrugged, slightly mad that Wendy was only thinking of keeping up appearances. She thought she was way too selfish and immature to be pregnant. That was harsh but very true.

"That's a risk to take." She responded with annoyance and ran a hand through her blonde hair…and telling she thought she was going to have a nice evening with her boyfriend, at the beginning of the day…

"Everyone would know I'm not a virgin anymore."

"And so, that's the truth after all." She said harshly and Wendy looked at her with a pitiful look. She couldn't do it…she couldn't go buy a test.

"Please Shel…could you…could you go buy it at my place?"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked incredibly and Wendy implored her with her eyes.

"No…please Shel! I'm desperate! I'd do anything to get it back at you!"

"Okay, listen; I know how to find one. My mother supposedly keeps a test just in case, for her. I'll take it, and I hope she won't realize it. Either way, I'll be forced to tell her the truth." Shelby explained her plan then thought of the father… "Uh, are you planning to talk to the 'supposedly' father about your state?" Wendy couldn't keep it to herself; she needed to tell the guy too, even if they weren't together anymore.

"No, and I'm not gonna do it."

"It's Brian, isn't it?" Shelby asked and winced at the face Wendy did when she did. Apparently…

"Hell, I hope."

"What?"

"Well, this other day, I found myself waking up in a complete stranger bed and god…I didn't even remember what we had done the night before…but well, I was naked and all…" She lied, as she well remembered the night at Luke's but didn't want anybody, not even Shelby, to know about it. She just couldn't.

"Okay, no need to go further. Look, meet me tomorrow at home at, um let's say, 11. We'll do it there." Shelby said then stood up; wanting nothing more than join her boyfriend back and forget about her bestfriend's big issues.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No need. That's why you call me bestfriend. I know you would have done the same for me." She said patting her back and hugging her quickly. She unlocked the door and watched as two girls entered the restroom glaring at them. She walked alone since Wendy needed time to fix her make-up. She joined Scott in the terracing and watched mid-absently the already started game. Scott discreetly held her hand, softly rubbing the inside of it with his fingers.

"Where is my sister?"

"Restroom, she's redoing her make-up." She lied and couldn't help but feel bad for lying to him. She knew that what Wendy had asked her was wrong and couldn't but wonder what her bestfriend would do if she was pregnant.

**

* * *

The Day After**

Wendy went to the bathroom to do what had to be done. A few seconds later she reappeared with the stick and put it on the table. Sitting down next to Shelby they both sat in silence knowing that it would take a couple of minutes. When it became clear that more than a few minutes had passed Wendy gathered her strength and lent to look. "So?" Shelby anxiously asked looking carefully at her bestfriend's face to see if she could read any emotion on her distressed face.

"Wait, it is written you have to wait a few minutes before knowing." Wendy explained, and a look of panic crossed her face. "God what if I am?"

"Sh, everything will be alright." Shelby said, hugging her tightly.

"I couldn't-" She began then stopped when she heard the test beeping. "Please, look at my place. I can't do it."

"It's positive Wendy." Shelby said after a few seconds and Wendy broke down into tears, falling back in her bestfriend's arms.

"Okay, please tell me it's an error…" She cried and Shelby shook her head 'no', running her hand through her hair to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, babe. What can we do?" She asked her and saw the look Wendy gave her.

"No! No, it can't be!"

"Calm down please, just calm down." Shelby smoothly said, running a comforting hand on her back, doing slow circles.

"An abortion." Wendy blurted out and Shelby's head shot up as she said that. Wendy was young but…an abortion was so radical…

"What?"

"It's the only way; I have to have an abortion Shel. I'm only sixteen god, I'm such a slut!"

"Shut up Wendy, you can't say that. It wasn't your only fault. I mean, Brian…"

"No. You can't tell him."

"Are you serious?" Do you think it's the best solution?"

"Dead serious. I just can't let my parents or Brian know, or anyone else besides you. I don't even want to think of what Scott would do if he learned that his little innocent sister had been fucked by his bestfriend and found herself pregnant."

"About abortion…god Wendy, it's your baby…"

"Okay look, I'd be like 17 when I'd have the bastard, and anyway, it's not a baby yet, only an embryo." Wendy said with hatred and harshness and Shelby couldn't believe she was saying that of her child…even if it wasn't even looking like it would, it was still hers… Shelby wondered if she could even think of getting rid of a baby if she had one growing up inside of her…

"How can you say that?"

"Please Shel, just drop it, it's not a big deal." Wendy said tiredly and tapped the word 'abortion clinics' in the google search engine. She needed to find a place to make her abortion, and quick before she could get accustomed of the idea of expecting a baby.

"Not a big deal?" She cried as she thought she was insane. "You are pregnant Wendy."

"Yeah, I know that! But do you just imagine how constraining having a baby at 16 can be? I have no money, destitute, without job or planned carrier, no father figure for this baby, and I'm not even sure Brian's the father!" Shelby didn't say anything because she had no answers, she wasn't an adult, and she didn't know how to manage those sorts of things. At Shelby's silence, Wendy's sobs got even louder. "Shel what am I gonna do? I'm only 16, I'm not married and I can barely take care of myself, let alone a baby." Wendy pleaded and Shelby nodded, knowing it was true.

"Well you don't need to decide what to do yet, just take some time to think about what to say to Brian or whoever is the father." Shelby suggested and Wendy shook her head 'no'. Nobody would ever know about it. It was a mistake that would have to stay secret.

* * *

Next:

Wendy has made her decision.

What will Shelby do to help her?

Shelby/Wendy/Jill friendship.


	19. Chapter 17

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Warning! **Abortion** subject developed. So sorry for the delay! Thanks Ghostwriterand Queen of Shadowsfor the reviews! I'm really glad you're still loving this story and I hope this chapter won't disappoint you! In this chapter, you find out about Wendy's decision and Scott starts on telling Shelby about Elaine…

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Luke, Jill, Brian.

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

* * *

**A Week & Five days later – Monday**

"Do you think it's going to hurt?" Wendy anxiously asked her two friends, as they were sitting in the car, Jill driving. They were going to the clinic for Wendy to have her abortion. Shelby had tried to make her change her opinion but she had refused discussing it with her again so she had given up the idea. She knew that Shelby wasn't satisfied by her decision but it wasn't her life after all.

"I don't know I never had one before." Shelby answered sarcastically. She couldn't help but being mad at her bestfriend. She could understand though…she knew that finding herself pregnant at 16 might be hard to accept. According to her, Wendy was actually in a denial state.

"Jill, I'm glad you're here too. Thanks." Wendy added, not taking account of Shelby's answer. All she needed was comfort and Shelby wasn't providing it at the moment.

"It's okay, I'm your friend, and I'm here for you, whatever happens." Jill reassured her, putting her hand over hers to give her some support.

"And about school…what am I gonna tell them?" She then asked, not really caring about school but more about what would she find as an excuse if it went to her parents' ears that she had skipped class again.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find something…So, uh how are you feeling? Are you still sure you wanna do it?" Jill asked and Shelby looked at her with concern through the driving mirror.

"Yeah, it's the only way." Wendy answered and pulled out her cell phone, sending a message to Luke for him to take her homework.

"Okay." Then the small talk was done. Neither girl did know what she could tell Wendy because they knew it was a hard decision to take and that they couldn't understand what she was feeling. Jill kept her eyes on the road while Wendy looked through the window at the buildings surrounding them. They were going to go in a specialized clinic and of course, not in the city but outside, in a small town where they were sure they wouldn't see anyone they knew. Wendy unconsciously brought a hand to her stomach and began rubbing it. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision. Of course, she tried to tell herself…it was the only solution. She knew she wouldn't be able to take care of a baby, even if it was hers. Besides, she had projects for her future: graduating, and then going to college to do a Drama and Theatre School, graduating from there, doing castings and appearing in TV shows first, then being in a big movie with famous co-stars and then maybe, but really maybe marrying a man and having his kids… But this baby, it would always be a scar… And her parents, family, friends, and even strangers…what would they think of it? She already knew the answer: they would just think of her as a slut. She noticed the car had stopped and looked to the side to see they were in a parking lot. This was it, the death of her child. At least, she knew she could rely on Shelby and Jill and that comforted a little. She got out of the car, not looking behind to see if her friends followed her… She didn't want Jill to know about her being pregnant. If she had told her, it was because she was of age. When she had scheduled an appointment, they had said that it was obligatory to be accompanied by an adult…to proceed to the abortion. She felt Shelby take a hold of her hand and tried to smile at her but was unsuccessful. It was too hard, but she could do it, _couldn't she_?

* * *

**A Week Later - Monday**

"So, I was thinking we could go see a movie since we're done?" Luke Turner told his newfound friend when she and he had just finished working on an English paper together in the school library. She closed her books and smiled softly at him. She nodded 'yes' and went to put the books to their places.

"I like working with you Luke. You're nice and really smart, and you don't make fun of me when I don't know something." She stated as she pulled her coat back and ranged her things in her schoolbag. They both got up and glanced at each other.

"Thank you." He said smiling shyly and looked up when he felt eyes on him. He met Brian's cold glare and shivered. "Can I ask you something?" He said shyly as he didn't want to be indiscreet about her private life. He wanted to know but knew she might be slightly reluctant into answering his question.

"Sure." She shrugged and followed him outside, feeling Brian's eyes on her as she walked by. She knew he was hurt by the whole break-up but he had been the one refusing to give their relationship a second chance after all…she wasn't the one to blame at all in the story.

"What's the deal with Brian Livingston and you?" He asked and she stopped walking, looking up into his green beautiful eyes. She smiled sadly, brushing her arm against his body side. He blushed slightly, noticing she had done it on purpose.

"Nothing. We happened to go out together but I broke up and he didn't take it very well." She said simply, not too loud in case Scott or one of his friends would overhear and repeat it to him. It wasn't necessary anyway, it was the past…and she didn't want envenoming things between Brian and her.

"Oh… so you're single?" He asked hopefully and she giggled a little, smiling gently at him with a small smirk playing on her red lips. She brought a hand to his face and tenderly caressed his face. He leaned against her hand and smiled in delight, closing his eyes, taking her soft touch in.

"Completely." She finally whispered and dropped her hand to his side, lacing their fingers together for the first time. "C'mon, let's go filling our stomachs."

* * *

"Um…so what can you tell me about yourself? I mean, we've known each other for years but really never connected before." She asked and he smiled a little, putting his cup of cocoa on the table after savoring it. He loved cocoa; it was a drink he could have all day without feeling sick. 

"Well uh, I don't know. What do you wanna know?" He hesitantly asked, keeping his eyes on his cup.

"What is your greatest fear?"

"Okay, that's a really strange question to get to know someone…" He started and gave out a small chuckle. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at him.

"I know, but I think it's the better way. It's by asking something personal like this one that I'll be able to discover you better." She explained with a nice smile and he couldn't help but smiling back.

"Okay, well, as interesting as it is, I don't really know." He said then placed his elbows on the table, and his head on his palms, looking at her expectantly.

"You don't have the slightest idea?" She questioned interested by where it would lead them. He shrugged and looked back at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, maybe to end my life alone." He finally said and she couldn't help but give away a little laugh. That was so cliché…but she found it really true too…it was so sad seeing old people alone, it made her feel depressed…

"Oh…"

"I know that sounds kinda cliché, uh?"

"Why do you say that?" She asked him and he simply shrugged in response. He brought his cup to his lips and drank the cocoa. "I find it really interesting. And I guess we have a common point. I hate being alone too." She admitted softly and he nodded, watching her plating with her spoon. She was nervous; maybe this idea of knowing each other was making her feel too vulnerable.

"Okay, so what is yours then?"

"That my bestfriend marries my brother. I know, kinda unexpected…" She said with a chuckle and he frowned a little, not sure he knew who she was talking about…Shelby or Jill?

"It's Shelby…I mean, your bestfriend?" He questioned and she acquiesced, taking a sip of her soda. "Why don't you want them together?" He then added and she shrugged, rolling her eyes a little.

"Because I know they would be perfect for each other."

"Okay, that's even more confusing…" He said and they both shared a quiet laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, I want them to be happy, but just not with each other…it's kinda selfish but I want each one for myself."

"You're afraid you'd lose them if they were together? That they could just go without you and be fine with it, and not missing you?" He tentatively tried to examine the situation and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." She said a bit surprised he would guess that well…even she didn't know how she was feeling before he told her and that was right…she didn't want to lose any of them and would be very jealous if something happened.

"And what if they do hook up? Will you try to keep them apart?"

"I'm not sure…can we pass to another question?" She said feeling slightly exposed and he nodded, understanding it was still a tough subject.

"Sure…go on."

"Okay, tell me about your ex-girlfriend you had… like her name, what she loves doing and I don't know…anything you want." She requested and he gave her a small smile…if she knew he had broken up only a few days ago because of his feelings for her, she would flip out for sure…he had to be very careful with her, and not revealing to much with her, at least not for the moment.

"You think you're gonna close in on me this way? By hearing me talking about an old relationship?" He still asked but knew she wouldn't leave him until he did talk about it.

"You'd be surprised." She grinned at him and he smiled sweetly, taking a hold of her hand and slowly rubbing it with his thumb.

* * *

"How does it go with Luke?" Shelby asked as they both walked through the corridor to go to their lockers. This was the end of a long day for Shelby but not for Wendy who had skipped half of her classes of the afternoon to hang out with her new 'friend'. 

"Pretty good…I like the relationship we have…it's slow and I really get to know him." She said with a smile. She wasn't even thinking of having sex…not that she didn't want him, but she wanted their time to be very special and different than their first spoiled one.

"That's great!" Shelby exclaimed and Wendy laughed at her enthusiastic behavior. She was really glad she approved.

"Yeah, I never talked that much with a boy, he's incredible! He doesn't even want the sex yet!" She added with a small smile.

"Fantastic."

"Yeah, that's it fantastic…he's so sweet…" She said slightly moaning and Shelby made a funny face as if to say 'Aw…how cute!'

"But what about Brian?" She asked her with an aggravated tone and Wendy frowned because she didn't know what she was talking about. Things were dead between her and Brian, so why would her bestfriend bring him up.

"What about him?"

"I don't know…but it's kinda creepy. I saw him today and he was totally ogling you. I think you should try talking to him to make him understand you don't want to be with him anymore." Shelby explained, and Wendy nodded, as she had noticed his strange behavior too.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to…I saw him this morning, he was clearly checking me out and I swear, it makes me very uncomfortable. I'm afraid he's going to scare Luke off."

"You want me to try reasoning him?" Shelby asked and Wendy's eyes widened. She **really** was the best friend of the world.

"You'd do that?" She asked quietly, slightly excited inside and looked like she was about to jump up and down. Shelby wasn't the kind of girl to do that usually, I mean, talking to someone at someone's place. She didn't like being the transmitter.

"Yeah…" Shelby replied with a lack of enthusiasm audible in her voice but Wendy made pretence of not noticing it.

"Thank you so much!" She said slightly relieved. "Why not now?" She nudged her as she saw him walk by. He was alone so she could try something. At the same time, she wasn't so sure talking to him in the school corridors would be a good thing…it might make him more embarrassed than something else.

"I'm not sure right here is the good place."

"Why not? Look, I can't let him jeopardize my relationship with Luke, I'll go, just stay behind." Wendy ordered and walked towards her ex-boyfriend in slow motion. Shelby watched her walk away with a frown, knowing that she was acting too hastily. The girl was way too impulsive to deal with things right now… "Hi Brian." She greeted hesitantly and looked behind her back to be sure Shelby was still waiting.

"Hey…" He muttered and locked back his locker.

"Okay, look, I know the break-up was hard for you, but you really need to move on…"

"Wendy, maybe it's easy for you because you weren't feeling anything but…" He began and she realized he was starting to be very emotional and didn't want anyone too hear them talking.

"Okay, c'mon, we'll be better in private." She took him by the arm and earned a strange look from Shelby as she led him to the janitor's closet. Thank god, people were all outside as the weather was particularly balmy. Wendy closed the door behind her and pressed herself against the wall. "Talk to me…" She invited and he cleared his throat.

"I still love you."

"I know…but I'm not ready for a relationship, I need time." She said gently and he snickered at her with a dark twinkle in his eyes.

"What about what is happening with Turner?" He said and she shook her head, not bothering to tell him the truth. After all, it wasn't his business at all.

"He's only a friend, I swear. I wouldn't jump into another relationship this quick." She lied through her teeth and Brian's eyes met hers again and she felt her heart aching in pain at the sadness irradiating from him.

"Okay…so this is really the end?" He silently asked and she almost didn't hear his last word. She nodded slowly and thought about giving him a last present…he had been so good to her.

"Yes. You wanna have a last kiss? I mean a break-up kiss?"

"Yeah, I mean, maybe it will be a nice way ending our love romance." He said with a sarcastic smile and she giggled a little, biting her bottom lip softly. The light flickered and Brian stepped closer, covering her body with his. He tentatively pressed his lips against hers and she quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he held onto her firmly. _It was only a kiss…a goodbye kiss._

**

* * *

Later in the Evening **

Shelby held her hair as she kept throwing up her lunch. Wendy finally relaxed against the bathtub side and ran a hand through her hair. She wiped her face and mouth and let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me? Why am I puking like there isn't any tomorrow?" She asked her bestfriend slightly frustrated and Shelby shrugged, handing her a clean towel.

"I don't know…maybe something you ate?" She suggested and Wendy giggled a little, rethinking of something that might have been the real reason of her state. She wiped her mouth and followed Shelby outside the bathroom.

"Maybe the alcohol I drank this morning?" She said with a grin as they entered Shelby's bedroom. Shelby closed the door and turned to look at her sternly.

"Seriously Wendy, I thought you had stopped that sort of things? You know this isn't good for your well being." She scolded at her, and Wendy looked at her sheepishly, then her face went blank.

"I don't care about my well being Shel…I just need to forget." She finally said with a bitter voice and Shelby nodded, putting her hand on her shoulder to provide her some comfort.

"And you think that drinking will help you?" Shelby placed her hands on each shoulder, facing her closely. "You need to take better care of yourself." She said, then brought her hands to her cheeks and wiped away the fresh tears.

"I know…I just…feel like…crap." Wendy wept and Shelby bit her lip, trying to contain her own tears. She didn't want to cry in front of her, she needed to be strong for them both, and for her bestfriend's sake.

"It will be better, with time." She tried and Wendy began crying, jerking away from her touch.

"It's easy for you to say that!" She snapped and Shelby shook her head, standing where she was, not daring to approach her again.

"No, it's not, I know you have a hard time dealing with everything but you need to be strong, like you've always been." She said and Wendy completely broke down, looking at Shelby helplessly.

"But I can't anymore." Wendy cried and Shelby pulled her into her arms, running her hands up and down on her back. Wendy didn't resist and placed her head on her bestfriend's shoulder, and closed her eyes, letting the tears streaming from her eyes. It was too much; she couldn't possibly continue doing that to herself…she was too tired, too depressive to fight anymore. And she was mad at Shelby and Jill. How could they let her do that to her baby? They should have try talking her into abandoning the idea… and here she was, regretting her choice…

* * *

**Wednesday**

"I think that's a nice feeling being with you in a bed, together…" Shelby smiled as she laid her head against his muscular sweet smelling chest. They were both in his bed, and would stay this way all night…Susan knew Shelby was staying over for the night but hadn't said a thing. It didn't really matter though, since Wendy was staying at Donna's for a girls' night with all the popular cheerleaders. Shelby hadn't been invited but really didn't mind as she wasn't friend with them. Plus she had a night with Scott, which wasn't negligible.

"You know, it's been almost four months we're going out…"

"Yeah, and it feels nice sleeping with you, I mean, without having sex." She answered and he chuckled at her uneasiness.

"Are you afraid of having sex?" He suddenly said and she turned her head slightly to look over at him. They smiled at each other, and she cleared her throat before answering.

"A little, I think it's kinda normal. I read first time often hurts." She replied and Scott tightened his grip, caressing her arms with his fingers. She muffled her body in his and felt his hands crossing behind her back.

"You know I wouldn't harm you on purpose…"

"Of course. Plus, an interesting fact is that you're kinda experienced domain…might be a good thing for me." She said and even though he didn't appreciate her comment about his experience, he pulled it aside…well, he tried at least before Elaine came into his mind, like she often did…

"Um… you knew I had news of Elaine?"

"You're talking about your ex step-mom while we're talking about sex? How sick…" She made a face and he ignored her, continuing talking about the woman.

"Ya… she had an accident and she's now kinda paralyzed and realized her mistakes or something like that. She wants me to forgive her." He said blankly and Shelby noticed something was wrong. She pulled herself on her elbows, each on each side of his body and eyed him closely.

"Forgive her? Why would you have to forgive her?" Scott ignored her question and kissed her lips softly. "Scott! Forgive her what?" She asked gently but he didn't answer. She pulled away but he kissed her again, now becoming almost aggressive with his gestures. His fingers almost dig in her skin and he rolled on top of her, pulling her shirt up. "Scott, stop!" She said squirming under him. He stopped as he went out of his trance and closed his eyes almost crying.

"You don't want me? That's it?" He almost yelled and a panic stricken Shelby got out of bed, quivering. She sat on his desk chair and watched him from afar, too shaken to sit close to him.

"Scott, I don't understand…what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry… okay? You better leave." He said harshly. He was so ashamed she had to see him acting this way; he knew this wasn't him…

"Scott…" She said gently after a moment of silence. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't even know what was wrong.

"Please Shel…I promise we'll talk later." He said, now calmer and she knew she could approach him without fearing any other outburst. She sat by the edge of the bedside and took his hand in hers. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, until she spoke up.

"Scott, just talk to me, what is it? What's wrong with you? What did Elaine do?" She asked softly and Scott closed his eyes, lying back down.

"Please, don't hurt me." He said as he started to allow the tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Scott." She gently said, rubbing slow circles on his back. He began crying and she laid her head on his back, closing her eyes. "I promise you." She whispered the last words and he began relaxing at her touch.

Shelby woke up her head still positioned on his back and noticed he was softly snoring. It was almost six. It had taken him time to finally doze off last night but sleep had finally overcome him, which was a pretty good sight. She decided to stay where she was. She was afraid of what would happen as soon as he would wake up. Last night had been hard on both of them, for apparently various reasons… She would never admit it to him, but he had scared her last night, when he had tried forcing himself on her…his behaviour had been so aggressive, disconcerting and unpredictable. Why did Elaine bring so much anger, hatred in him? What could she have possibly done to him for him to be so vulnerable? She closed her eyes, inhaling the peppery scent of his skin and breathed softly by the nostrils, making his grey t-shirt making slight waves. She loved him so much she didn't know if she could accept that he couldn't tell her what was bothering him…she had to make him trusting her more, letting her in. He said that he loved her, but did he really? Was their love that real for him too? She didn't know if she really was in love with him yet…she loved his presence, the way he made her feel, his sweetness, and almost everything about him, but she couldn't be sure. People often say that love makes us blind…she wasn't blind with him. She knew he had defaults, his moods and found out that he was sometimes unbearable for his family or friends circle. Was he a good son, a good brother, a good friend, a good boyfriend? How would she know? He was the first guy she had been attracted to. She had always had a soft spot for him, ever since she had seen him the first time Wendy bought her to her house. She was only a child by then…but the feeling she had had the first time their eyes had met…it was incredible. But again, was it real between them? She didn't know the answer but the fact that she was asking herself…there were maybe so many doubts… He was her first serious boyfriend…but what about him? Was she for him what he signified for her? Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a soft movement coming from the form half-lying under her body. "Hi." She whispered hoarsely and Scott smiled sadly at her. He knew they had a talk to have but didn't want to begin something this important right now…he thought there were chances Shelby wouldn't be able to deal with all his issues.

"Hey…" He only answered after a pause and Shelby's hair fell over her face, hiding her forehead and a part of her visage from him. He brought a stiffened arm to her cheek and pulled the strand of hair out, placing it behind her ear. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes for a second, not knowing how she should start…she just didn't want to blurt a question out of the blue, then again, she didn't know how it could be otherwise…

"What happened last night?" She finally asked after gathering all of her courage. She knew she hadn't done very soft but really couldn't have done better. This was way too important to be distorted. Scott sighed, looking down at his hands. He was so afraid of losing her…not only because he loved her…but also because she was his constancy, his appeasement. Shelby's fingers grazed over his chin and slowly lifted it up, for his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry; I know I should have told you before…" He began and stopped after a few words. He didn't know how to say the truth to her…how can you tell your girlfriend you weren't strong enough to stop a woman? That even if you could have hit her very badly, you just didn't because you were too scared of her words and threats. Because she told you no one would ever believe you? Telling his parents had already been so hard and painful…but he had felt relief after, he had believed that his life would go better. But it had been a whole commensurately massive lie. It hadn't been better at all, it hadn't been worse… But what if Shelby couldn't pass this, what if it was too hard for her to understand? He just couldn't lose her…not now, not ever…

"Tell me what?" She asked gently rubbing her hands up and down his arms in comfort. He looked on the verge of tears and she knew it was a big thing he was going to tell her…she was afraid she wouldn't know how to deal with it once she'd knew but promised herself she'd do the most she could…

"Shel, I…it's difficult, okay?" She closed the small distance between them and kissed him on the lips in a slow, tentative kiss. She pulled away, smiling a little.

"That's okay, take all the time you need." She said sweetly and he sat up on front of her on the bed, legs crossed and lifted his eyes to look at her. He opened his mouth and his tongue loosened suddenly as he realized she wouldn't judge him.

* * *

Next chapter: 

More Scott/Shelby discussion

Wendy/Brian/Luke encounter

Maybe a peck into Jess/Walt relationship on rocks

* * *

**Please _Review_! I really need some feedback!**

**Linkie.**


	20. Chapter 18

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Warning! **Suicide** subject broached. Oh, and Scott's confession to Shelby about Elaine. And a lot of unexpected things! And a big cliffhanger!

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad I got so much good feedback! **

Lenee: Thanks, I really appreciate the fact you think that this story is great! You don't know how much your review was well welcome!

Danyu: Thank you for your really interesting and complete review. In this chapter, you'll see more of Scott's confession about his past and of course Wendy's downfall...guess you saw it coming! Are you gonna do another ff about Higher Ground? Because I really loved 'Just Breathe' and was kinda sad to find it complete...

poolidge366: I know, I know my last chapter took time to be updated, and I'm really sorry about it... That's why I decided to update this one quicker, that and the fact you wrote you were checking for a new update everyday. I kinda know what it's like because when I'm really hooked to a story, I do the same! So, you can congratulate yourself because that's your review that made me updating! I hope you'll like that chapter too anyway, and don't worry, you'll get a very long S&S scene here...

Ghostwriter: Hey, faithful reader, I'm glad you still like to read my story. Here's more of this story, and I hope you'll like the cliffhanger... I really think it's getting really interesting from this chapter because that's where the drama begins...

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Jill, Susan, Harmony.

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

* * *

**Thursday**

Scott laid in her arms finally asleep again after he had told her everything Elaine had done to him. She couldn't believe something like that would happen to him, the world wasn't fair. She hadn't dared telling him about Walt. It wasn't totally the same. Elaine had gone too far to go back…Walt had stopped where he had to. She would tell him through. She'd tell him she understands better than he thinks she does. And she promised herself she wouldn't judge him. She couldn't, and it wasn't his fault. Elaine was the sick woman who had abused of an innocent child; she was the only one to blame. If one day she met her again, Shelby would probably be willing to hurt her physically. Scott stirred in his sleep and Shelby ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. He wasn't having a nightmare but it wasn't a dream either… She had realized something after he had told her everything…that he trusted her like any other girlfriend he had had. It definitively meant something. She loved him…maybe too much to let him face Elaine again. She didn't want him to forgive the woman. It wasn't selfish, but it was just the woman didn't deserve it. What she had done to him…that was disgusting.

_Flashback_

"_She is a monster Shel…she used to come into my room at night, and she said that she was scared of the storm or stuff…I knew it was wrong, that I didn't love her, Damn it she was my father's wife!" He wiped his mouth angrily and continued talking, looking down at his trembling hands. "…but she'd forced herself on me, undressing me and climbing over me, attacking me and harassing me. You know dad wasn't here often…" He looked up and at that statement, Shelby nodded softly as in a sign he could keep going. "And she was taking advantage of that. And she also told me people wouldn't believe me, that I was a child and she an adult…" He sobbed in her arms and she slowly ran a hand through his hair, making him soft curls. "God, I hate her so much for what she's done to me! I'm such a wimp!" He exploded and Shelby wrapped him in a hug, which he reciprocated quickly. "I love you Shel, so much." He said with a muffled voice and she closed her eyes, letting the tears falling._

"_Was she your…um, the first woman for you?" She quietly asked and he shook his head, not removing it from his spot._

"_It was awful Shel; I told my dad after several months of abhorrence, and god, I was so relieved when he did believe me! I never thought he would." He quietly said and she smiled sadly, knowing that it had been the same when she had told her mother about Walt. Never in a million of years would she have thought Alice would believe her so quickly, unabatedly, and without doubting her words for a second. She was an amazing mother to her three children. Of course, she wasn't perfect, she had her few defaults, but she was just fantastic to them._

"_Your father loves you Scott. Elaine was nothing in this family; she would have never taken a bigger place then you and your sisters." She reasoned him and he acquiesced, knowing she was right._

"_But she was so convincing!"_

"_That what make her even more evil. Gosh, and I thought she was beautiful…" Shelby bitterly shook her head and continued. "She's just an ugly person with an even more ugly soul." She said with a disgusted face and he couldn't help but chuckle ever so slightly at the face she gave him. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes again. "That's funny though." She finally said and Scott opened his eyes to look up at her._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not meaning that what happened was funny…it was a funny-strange, it's just…" She hesitated as she didn't know how to tell him her sentiment about the situation he had been living in._

"_What?" Scott asked again watching her closely._

"_Please, don't be mad at my statement. I just thought those sorts of things were only happening to girls." _

"_I wanna go back to sleep…" He stated ignoring her last comment and she apologized quietly, mouthing a 'sorry' to him. He nodded and yawned as he looked at the digital clock. They had still some hours of sleep to use._

"_I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him and he couldn't help but smile at her._

"_Thank you Shel, for being so understanding. I know you possibly can't know what I felt or still feel, but really, I'm glad you're here, standing up for me." He thanked her and she smiled honestly at him. She was feeling sorry they both had to leave things like this, but was happy to know that when she would talk to him about Walt, he would understand her feelings better than anyone._

_End Flashback_

"Shelby?" Scott mumbled hoarsely, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist. She had just got back from her breakfast with Susan and the coldness of her body had awakened him as she had pressed it against his. He cleared his throat and took in her morning beauty.

"Um?" She asked, breathing softly into his chest. He smelt so good, even after a night of eventful and restless sleep. He moved a little to rest his back on the pillow and watched as she placed her head in the fold of his arm. He brought a hand to her soft blonde vanilla smelling hair and began stroking it gently. "Morning." She whispered timidly with a small yawl and he couldn't help but smile at her innocent face.

"Morning…you've been awake for a long time?" He asked and she just shook her head softly.

"No…it's just I heard your mother telling Harmony to go out of the bathroom early."

"Telling?" He asked with a chuckle and she smiled.

"No, more like yelling, but this isn't the point. Waking up gave me the need to pee, so I got up and met your mom in the corridor. And she asked me if you were still sleeping, and if I wanted to eat breakfast with her." She explained and he nodded looking at her playfully.

"Which you did, right?" He asked her expectantly.

"It was nine and I was hungry, okay?" She retorted with a small giggle and he leaned his face down and pulled her into a small kiss. She moaned as he pulled back but smiled up as she saw his face brightening.

"Thanks again for yesterday and this morning, you were really great." He mumbled and she bit her lip softly as she was embarrassed.

"It's my job as a good girlfriend." She smirked at him and he nodded smiling down at her cute face.

"I really love you Shelby Merrick." He said seriously and she tittered softly.

"Well, the feeling's not quite mutual." She teased him, before pulling him to her and kissing him again. They gazed into each other eyes and Shelby's breath caught in her throat. "I love you too Scott." She murmured silently and caressed his cheek with her fingers and her stomach tightened in anticipation of what was to come. "I love you." She added even quieter before letting him capturing her mouth in his again. Their tongues danced together, gently exploring each other's mouths, not adding any pressure on the kiss. She was sure of her love for him, she didn't even know why she had doubt her feelings the night before…maybe yes… She had thought he didn't trust her enough to tell her everything about him. She had been so wrong. Of course, he was her first love and she would probably question herself again…but what she felt for him, it was indescribable, magic, and she knew it was deep love. And he perfectly knew it too.

* * *

"Shelby, Bestfriend, whatever isyour name, c'mon here, I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" Wendy yelled into the phone with an anxious voice and Shelby panicked slightly. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it something wrong with…?" Shelby started but was cut off quickly.

"Nothing's wrong with anything, I'm fine. But I need to talk to you, so where are you?" Wendy asked impatiently and Shelby giggled a little at her frustrated state.

"Outside, taking a sandwich for lunch."

"Why didn't you take something from your kitchen this morning?" _This morning? This morning I was at your house with your brother… _Shelby thought, smiling to herself as she thought of the steps they had made in their relationship with talking about Elaine.

"Um, I forgot." She lied and was glad Wendy wasn't standing in front of her at that particular moment. "Where are you?"

"Coming, are you seeing me?" Wendy asked and waved her hand as she crossed Shelby's gaze. Shelby waved back and waited for her to catch up with her. They kissed each other's cheeks and Wendy smiled, slightly reassured. At least, she wouldn't be the only one to ponder about her problem this afternoon. "Hi!" She said then took Shelby's hand in hers, leading her away from the crowd.

"Okay, you're acting slightly weird, what's up with you?" Shelby questioned as they sat in front of each other at a picnic table. Wendy looked around to be sure no one of their friends was coming.

"God, I'm so confused!" She exploded and Shelby couldn't help but chuckle at her. She ripped off her sandwich packing and looked up at her bestfriend.

"Why?" She asked with good interest.

"You know I kissed Brian the other day in the janitor's closet?" Shelby nodded at this and she continued. "Well now it's all I can think about." She said with a sigh and Shelby's lips pressed together.

"What about Luke?" Shelby liked the boy…she didn't know him much but he was treating her bestfriend with respect and seemed to really care about her.

"I don't know…" She whined and Shelby smiled at her.

"It was only a kiss…what did you feel?"

"His lips on mine." She joked and Shelby couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Very funny."

"I felt something incredible…but it was purely physical…I have no other desire than have him in a bed…" Wendy said dreamingly and Shelby shook her head disapprovingly.

"I think you should stay away from guys for a short period after what happened." Shelby stated with her motherly tone and Wendy didn't appreciate it.

"Okay, it's not your life okay, so if I want to have fun I can do whatever I feel like doing without you being my consciousness, it's my choice!" She said mad but trying to contain her anger a maximum. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the whole school.

"Okay, you don't need to relieve all your feelings on me! I'm not the one who slept with a guy without protection and certainly not am the one who got rid of my own baby!" Shelby let it slipping and before she could say something else, Wendy beat her at it.

"You think I'm not regretting everything that happened? You think I wanted to have an abortion? Not once you told me I shouldn't do it the day of the operation, not you and neither Jill did! I was so scared it was awful, but no, you never told me I would feel this way!" She exploded and threw her pen and notebook at her face. Shelby couldn't believe her violence of gesture.

"How dare you say that to me? All I ever did was to support you and your issues! Don't you think I have a life besides our friendship?" _Oh, and for your information Wendy, I'm dating your brother!_ She yelled inside but couldn't bring Scott right now. Wendy seemed close to tears but she miraculously kept them to herself. She hated fighting with Shelby but she did need to find someone to blame and Shelby was this person.

"Why did you bring me to that clinic, why?" Wendy shouted and several heads turned to watch them fighting.

"Because you pleaded to go Wendy!" Shelby said sternly, thinking it would calm her a little.

"But…you should have prevented me from doing it! You knew I would feel sick after! All I want now is to be as dead as it is!"

"I'm really sorry Wendy…I don't know what I can do for you." Shelby said, placing her hand over hers. Wendy freed herself of her and shook her head bitterly.

"I have a better plan, don't do anything, do not come near me and don't talk to me ever again!" Wendy got up and gathered her things together.

"Wendy!"

"I hate you Shelby Merrick. I really do." She said one last time before turning on her heals.

"Wendy!" Shelby called but Wendy didn't even acknowledge her and continued walking to the parking lot. "Wendy!" Shelby yelled after her and decided she couldn't let her leave like this. Wendy's steps fastened as she spotted Jill in her car, making out with a guy she didn't know. She opened the car door and took the guy arm in her hand tightly and pulled him out with an exceptional strength. Jill looked up stunned at her and a little dazed due to her after her make-out.

"What do you think you're doing exactly?"

"Sorry, I just need to get out of her, I can't stand the atmosphere."

"Are you kidding me? I have class in like…uh" Jill looked at her watch and thought for a second. "I have biology in 20 minutes."

"Well, screw class; I really need to go and quick." Wendy said stressed as she saw a crying Shelby walking to the car. She shouldn't be the one to cry, she hadn't been the one to wake up knowing her baby was gone forever and that she had been the one to decide of its fate. Shelby climbed in the backseat of the car and leaned forward.

"Wendy, please talk to me!"

"Start the car Jill." Wendy ordered and Shelby closed her door before glancing at Jill through the driving mirror.

"Is any one of you two going to explain what happened?" Jill said and Wendy glared at her. Jill rolled her eyes but started the car, heading to the beach. At least she would go where she wanted to.

"Wendy, I'm sorry, but you know that's not true." Shelby started and Wendy rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

"You wanna know what's true? I am a slut who doesn't deserve to live after what I have done! First I let Scott suffer from Elaine and now I kill my child!" Wendy blurted out and Shelby looked taken aback at her outburst. She unbuckled her safety belt and leaned close to Wendy's seat.

"What? Elaine? You…you knew?" She asked quietly and Wendy nodded softly, letting the tears falling.

"What did she know? Okay girls, I'm lost, care someone to explain?" Jill asked, handing her a tissue.

"You're aware of the story?" Wendy asked Shelby, ignoring Jill's question.

"Scott, well…he kinda told me."

"He did? When?" Wendy was quite surprised that Scott had confided in Shelby about it since he had never talked to his own sister about it and even if Shelby and he were friends, it didn't mean they had to be that close to talk to things like that together.

"Uh, it's been not that long…"

"You wanna know why I didn't say anything? Because I was just as afraid as he was, if even more…and at first…I thought he wanted it. I mean, look at Elaine, she's quite a body. And he's a boy; I thought they all liked it." Wendy replied and Shelby nodded, swallowing hard. She had thought the same about it before Scott told her about his own situation.

"How did you discover?"

"I witnessed it! I witnessed his complaints, his cries, his pleads, every night she was in his bedroom." Wendy said closing her eyes in pain. She remembered every whisper of her brother pleading the woman to stop, and she saying she was afraid and that she loved him… The nickname she used, now banished from the family vocabulary.

"Why did you come back after the first time?"

"I couldn't help myself; I was so shocked but didn't know what to do… I know that's sick."

"You never tried to talk with Scott about it?"

"No, and he doesn't know I am aware of what happened. It's like the big secret in the family. No one ever talks about it and no one knows that I know." Wendy said her anger against her beginning to build inside of her.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically and placed her hand on her shoulder. Wendy couldn't take her support anymore. She didn't deserve it.

"Stop! Stop saying you're sorry every five seconds!" She shouted harshly and Shelby just closed her eyes, letting the tears falling freely.

"Calm down Wendy, whatever your problem is, just calm down!" Jill yelled after her and Wendy shot her and angry look before pushing her hardly against the window. Jill's hands lost their grip on the steering wheel and Shelby screamed as she saw that they were driving right in front of a big empty space as they had left the road. Wendy was uncontrollable. She continued crying, hitting Jill with her hands and Jill closed her eyes knowing they would die. The car rolled over several times before stopping its crazy course. The car was fuming but none of the girls noticed as they were all unconscious.

* * *

Scott pulled his sweatshirt off and threw it in the laundry linen. He had been playing football with Martin for hours and it had been great. His father was working a lot and didn't have a lot of time to consecrate to his children, but did his best. Besides, it wasn't like they were on their own; Susan was there to take care of them. He heard a ringing and ran to the phone before Harmony could answer. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Barringer's residence?" Scott greeted and a masculine voice answered him. Scott first frowned, wondering what the guy wanted. "Okay, what happened?" He questioned slightly anxious and sat on the stool, as the man began telling him the news. "Is she okay?" Harmony sat next to him and looked at him with question. She didn't know what had happened but it didn't seem good at all. "Was she alone?" "No, they're both at work. I'll call them as soon as we hang up." "Can I have the names of the persons who were with her?" "Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Scott hung up and looked at his sister with an aggravated glance. "It's Wendy. She had an accident." 

"What?"

"She was with Jill and Shelby… I don't even know if she's okay…" He whispered, talking more about Shelby than Jill. He didn't really know Jill…

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a few broken ribs and a contusion. But Jill and Shelby, I don't know…" He repeated himself and Harmony nodded softly. At least, Wendy was okay…

"We have to go to the hospital. Can you think you can drive or you prefer asking someone else?" She asked him and he shook his head, swallowing hard.

"No, I'll be fine. C'mon." He urged and Harmony followed him outside, and locked the door behind them. "Call dad and mom and tell them about it while I drive." He ordered and she nodded, buckling her safety belt. Scott started the car, a million things in his head…and Shelby. Once they arrived, they both rushed inside and stopped at the reception desk. "Uh, good morning, we're searching for someone that was admitted in the ER a little while ago."

"His or her name? And an id, please" The reception woman asked and Scott pulled off his driving license to show her his name.

"Wendy Barringer." The woman nodded and gave him back his driving license.

"She's resting in a room. Number 613." She announced once she had tapped the name on her computer.

"Okay, uh, can you tell us how the other persons that were with her are?" Scott asked before leaving and Harmony stood up, anxiously biting her lip and hoping that the two others were okay. She was good friends with Shelby and liked Jill too. She thought the girl was really funny.

"I guess. Uh, there is one in Intensive Care Unit doing surgery and the other is in the wake-up room." She answered and Scott smiled tiredly at her, hoping Shelby was the one to be okay.

"Thank you." He didn't bother asking who was where as he knew she couldn't tell him.

"You're welcome."

"C'mon Harm, let's see Di first."

"Okay." She whispered and they both took the elevator to the sixth floor. They quietly walked to Wendy's room and were surprised when they saw their mother already there with her.

"Hey mom, you were quick." Harmony said with a smile and glanced at her sister. She was bruised all over the face and Harmony bet it was the same for her body.

"I was close to the hospital when you called me." Susan answered her gently and got up to walk to her children.

"How are you doing Wendy?" Scott asked and Wendy narrowed her eyes at him before answering sarcastically.

"Fine." She muttered and turned in her bed, facing the wall. Susan took Scott by the arm and titled her head to the door and led the two outside.

"What's up mom? Why is she barely talking?" Scott asked and feared the worst.

"Something happened…Shelby is in the coma." Susan announced and Scott felt his knees giving up. Susan held him in her arms and he began whimpering.

"Mom…"

"The doctor is positive that she will wake up quickly though." Susan added, not wanting him to fall apart any more.

"How did it happen?" Harmony spoke up and Susan looked at her with a sad expression.

"We don't know yet. Wendy doesn't want to tell but according to the shrink, she did something on purpose." Susan said and Scott's head shot up at her declaration.

"What do you mean?"

"She would have provoked the accident." Susan replied and Scott pulled away, angrily wiping his tears.

"What?" Scott cried, and then stormed into Wendy's room while Susan and Harmony followed him, hoping he wouldn't do anything to his sister. "Why Wendy?" He harshly asked her as he looked at her with pity.

"She didn't persuade me." She whispered, closing her eyes as she thought he was going to hit her.

"What?" He asked again, not understanding but she refused to tell him, she couldn't.

"Drop it, you wouldn't understand."

"You destroyed her life Wendy!"

"She's not dead Scott! She's just in a coma, and she's gonna wake up soon."

"Do you realize what you're even saying? She's in a coma and you perfectly know there is a possibility she won't ever wake up."

"I refuse to believe she won't. She's a fighter and she'll make it." Wendy said as she began panicking. Her brother looked like he was going to kill her and the cold glare in his eyes frightened her.

"I hope you're right because if it doesn't happen, I'll blame you for everything."

"You already are. But the thing is that you know nothing of what I'm living right now. You just assume things without even knowing the truth."

"Then tell me, what happened?"

"She's not my friend anymore, okay?"

"Wendy, listen to me carefully: the girl I'm in love with is in a coma by your fault, so I think the least I deserve is to know why you are mad at her." Scott yelled then stormed out of the room angry, slapping the door behind him in rage. He hit his fist in the wall and began crying, sliding against the wall. He had to be strong for Shelby…why did it have to happen to her?

* * *

"The girl he's in love with let me kill my child! So much for a caring person!" Wendy exploded glancing at the slammed door. 

"What child?" Susan asked carefully while Harmony sat back on the chair dumbfounded. She now understood why Wendy was always feeling ill or throwing her meals… Wendy began crying and Susan approached her. "Wendy, what are you talking about?"

"I was pregnant mom…and Shelby destroyed it" She proclaimed and Susan's eyes grew big.

"What?"

"I thought I couldn't keep up and Shelby and Jill took me to this clinic. I had a…an abortion…and they let me doing it. I thought I wouldn't regret it, that it was the best solution for my future."

"Who was the father?" Was Susan's next question and Wendy closed her eyes, anxiously thinking of a way out…her mother couldn't see her as a slut…not knowing with whom she was…but she couldn't tell her who it was, she didn't want anyone to blame him. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"Mom…I don't know." Susan gasped at her daughter but didn't say anything. Wendy bit her bottom lip then looked down at their hands intertwined. "Mom, don't tell Scott, or dad for the matter." She requested and Susan frowned. She couldn't keep the secret to them, it wouldn't be fair.

"I won't do it Wendy, but I warn you: if they ask me, I won't lie, I'll tell them I know but that you don't want them to. Is that clear?" Susan said and Wendy nodded at her mother. She knew her mother had been quite calm about the revelations and she wondered if she would hold it against her later.

"Yeah…Harm?"

"I promise Wendy…I'm sorry for what happened to you…you could have come to me."

"Thanks." Wendy tried to smile but was unsuccessful. She was devastated inside and felt like she had done only bad things in her life…it was time for her to make amends.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

more of Jill's and Shelby's conditions

Scott/Alice

Alice blaming Wendy

Wendy's pain and guilt

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 19

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Firstly, I'm sorry my update didn't come any sooner. I don't know why, but I just couldn't get my chappy on the site... Well, I tried over and over again and it finally worked, now I just have a problem with the blue ruler to separate parts but I did find a way to do it, though! Okay, now with this chapter, we'll find out about Shelby's condition, Wendy's dealing with her hard feelings, Scott and Alice dealing with their pain...

**Thanks for the reviews:**

slimshadyzlady: Yes, Wendy is wrong blaming Shelby, the poor girl is so lost and unfair to her bestfriend uh? Well anyway, not need to be so angry about it, it's just a story and Wendy doesn't even exist so take the things lighter...(lol!)

Queen of Shadows: Thanks for your continuous support, and it's okay about rambling, I do it a lot too! I'm glad you're still loving that story, especially since it's my bigger project here. Hey, good luck with writing _Memories_, I know how it is to have some difficulties writing stories. Look at me, I have now 6 stories I have to update, and I keep on writing another that I promised myself I won't post until I end at least 2 of those 6... So here I will end _Suicidal_ soon, I have the chapter 3 up and I plan on writing another one and then I'll probably be done with that one. I started writing in summer 2005, so it's been a whole year and I didn't progress a lot. I'll put _The Family Life_ on hiatus because I just can't write another chapter and believe me when I say that I tried several times; and I'll keep _Call It Fate_ and School of Love. Well, so much for being short... enjoy that new chapter!

poolidge366: Thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! Wow, your review was...wonderful too! I'm just so sorry I didn't get the chapter soon... I apologize for that... What you said about School Of Love being one of the best fanfics you read really got me! I'm just so happy you think all of that positive things about my writing, especially since english is not my mother tongue! Thank you again and I really hope you're gonna love this chapter!

Ghostwriter: Thanks for your review, you're a great reviewer, you know? I think you're one of those who did review every chapter of this story and I love you for that. You're amazing! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support!

Cindy: Thanks for the review. You're right about Wendy, the girl is unfair and definitively have issues... hopefully, it will get better for her, uh? And don't worry, someone is gonna make her realize what she did was wrong and it's not gonna be pretty...

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Alice.

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Week Later - Thursday**

A week had passed since Shelby, Wendy and Jill had been admitted to the Hospital. It had been a long, agonic week for every person who knew and cared for them. Scott had spent all of his time keeping company to his girlfriend, talking to her and making her listen to music she loved, hoping for her wake up. Apparently, she had been the more damaged because she didn't have her safety belt buckled and she was sitting in the back of the car. The doctor who was taking care of her had told him and her family that there was no reason she wouldn't wake up but that there could be some complications once she'd be awake, like a lost of memory or a paralysis.

Wendy had been released from the hospital two days ago but still hadn't told her father or Scott about what had happened to her before the motor accident, her pregnancy and her abortion. She knew Scott was angry at her and she was beginning to feel guilty about what she had done, especially to Shelby. It wasn't fair to put all the blame on her bestfriend who had done nothing but support her through this awful time of her life. She had learned by her mother that Shelby could have some damages due to the shock of the accident and really hoped she would wake up. Wendy was slowly recovering but what would make her doing it better would be to have her bestfriend with her… Luke had come visiting her during her stay at the hospital and she had told him she wanted them to take the things slower because of Brian. The last one had only called her to take news of her but hadn't dared coming, knowing it wouldn't be the best idea.

Alice entered the quiet hospital room and spotted a sleepy Scott, his head lying on her daughter's stomach. She knew he hadn't slept for days and didn't dare waking him up. She put her purse on a nearby chair and watched them. Scott had been devastated when he had learned about her coma. She had been too, just like the rest of the family. She didn't exactly know what had caused the accident but apparently Wendy was a part responsible. Scott wasn't talking to his sister anymore and didn't want anything to do with her until his girlfriend would wake up.

Scott woke up when he heard a soft voice calling for him. Still taken in his dream he thought it was Shelby that was talking to him, and that she had just awakened. He felt very disappointed when he met Alice's dark eyes. "Hi, morning."

"Noon actually." She offered him a small smile and he rubbed his sweaty forehead tiredly. "I'm sorry, Scott, but you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." He answered stubbornly and Alice smirked at him knowingly. They both knew not eating and taking care of himself wouldn't help Shelby's condition.

"Well, hungry or not, your body won't take it as an answer. I bought you Chinese food, I know you like it."

"I'm really not hungry." He insisted but knew she wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. "And besides we have no right to eat right in here, it's forbidden." He added and Alice shook her head disapprovingly.

"Just as stubborn as his mother, I can see." She teased him and he gave up, almost grabbing the dish from her. He looked inside and couldn't help but beginning to be a bit hungry.

"Thanks." He said and started eating immediately. Alice allowed a small smile to creep onto her face but it soon faded as she looked down at her daughter's figure. Scott's eyes followed hers and a tear escaped from his eye. "Alice…" He choked into his food and looked up at her. "Do you think she's gonna wake up soon?" He muttered and she nodded fervently.

"There isn't any reason why she shouldn't. Her constants are good, and really, the doctors are confident she is. If you want my opinion, she just needs to sleep profoundly."

"I miss her…I miss seeing and hearing her laugh or the sound of her voice. I can't believe my sister would do that to her, that's awful." He said bitterly and Alice frowned a little as he talked about Wendy.

"What did she do Scott? Why do you blame her that much?" She asked gently and Scott looked up at her with a scowl.

"Because it's her fault, she's the one who made Jill deviate from the road." He declared and Alice couldn't help but gasp at that revelation.

"How did it happen?"

"She was on a nervous break and took all of her anger on Shelby. She wanted to have the accident…I think she wanted to die." He explained and looked at Alice helplessly. "I'm sorry." He apologized for his sister's behaviour and Alice lifted a hand in the hair, stopping him.

"It's not your fault Scott; you don't have to feel guilty." Alice said sitting next to him and taking his left hand in hers. They both continued to eat, hoping for a gesture from Shelby, but that never came.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Saturday**

Wendy had decided to visit Shelby at the hospital. She still hadn't done it before but really need to do it. She needed to tell her bestfriend that she was sorry for putting her in this state and that she still loved her dearly. She walked ahead into the corridor and stopped right in front of the door. As she was about to enter, Alice walked out of the bedroom. Wendy bit her lip softly and smiled at her. A smile which wasn't returned at all. "What are you doing here Wendy? See the damage you caused to my daughter?"

"No, I came because I needed to tell I was sorry."

"Sorry? You feel sorry now? Why? Because you only wanted her to feel pain without killing her?" Alice scoffed and Wendy's eyes began watering.

"She's not dead!" She yelled and some heads turned to watch her.

"No, she's not. She just can't eat, talk, smile, laugh, read, see, but she's just fine!" Alice answered, yelling as loud as Wendy was. She couldn't believe what the girl had done to her precious daughter. She didn't deserve it; she was kind, generous, loving, and caring and she had a lot of people who loved her back, just as much.

"Why don't you stop being selfish! It's all about yourself and your feelings, uh?" At that, Alice couldn't help but slapping her…the nerve she had! Wendy held her cheek and began crying even more. She knew she had gone to far…she knew Alice was right about what she had done.

"Talk about selfishness, really Wendy! If someone is selfish, it's you. Just because you had small problems you decided everybody should benefit of them!"

"Small problems! You don't even know what you're talking about! Having an abortion is a small problem?" Wendy asked her talking more quietly and Alice's head shot up.

"W-what?" She asked disbelievingly looking at the petite girl.

"I was pregnant and your delicate and charming daughter helped me getting rid of it…isn't she just great?"

"How dare you talking about her this way? She's lying in a coma since a week and all you can say about her is something negative and cruel! You are heartless Wendy Barringer, and you did well by having the abortion. You could never make a child happy." Alice said and left the corridor in tears. She knew what she had said wasn't nice but Wendy had gone too far too. Her daughter was in a coma and the doctors weren't even sure if she was going to wake up in a few days, or several weeks or even more. And again, what would happen next? Would she have lost her memory, or something else?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Little While Later**

Scott burst out of the room with a big smile playing on his face. He noticed his sister leaning against the wall, crying warm tears. He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "She woke up!" He said happily and Wendy pulled back a little. He nodded and she let out a loud squeal.

"OMG, I'm so relieved!"

"I know! You know what word she pronounced when she woke up?" He said excitedly and Wendy just shook her head happy to see him brightening and talking to her again. She would never admit it out loud but she had missed him very much.

"What?"

"Ba-in-er. So I don't know if she was talking to you or me but I bet it was you since you're the last person she saw."

"I don't think she'll ever talk to me again. She must hate me." Wendy muttered and Scott nodded knowing she had wanted to hurt her bestfriend. He was still mad at her but knew she felt sorry for what she had done. He just needed to know why she had done it, what so bad could have happened. They knew each other since kindergarten, had been inseparable since that time, doing everything together, the same blunders… Their friendship had always come first…until they both found out that boys were there to _play_ with them too.

"You'll find out soon enough. The doctors are looking her over right now. But as soon as they're done, we can go talking to her." He answered after a pause and he could see a sincere smile appearing on her tired face.

"That's great! Did they call Alice?" She asked him and he nodded. She wasn't really mad at what Alice had said to her because she knew she was just taking her anger on her.

"She was beside me when it happened. How long have you been here?" He questioned as he sat next to her on the bench. He rubbed her hand as she spoke up.

"Uh, almost 3 hours." She whispered and he frowned at her. Why didn't she come into Shelby's room to see her then? What was she waiting for?

"Why didn't you enter?"

"Alice, she wouldn't want to see me close to her." She muttered and Scott nodded before his curiosity got the bad of him.

"You don't wanna tell me what happened between you two before the accident?" He asked sternly and she shook her head. "You know, Shelby wanted to see you, she cares about you. She asked me about you as soon as she woke up and remembered what had happened to her." He reassured her and her face lit up.

"She did?"

"Uh, uh." He said with a small smile, remembering the kiss his girlfriend had gave him after a few minutes she had woken up…he had been so surprised when she had asked him to come closer and give her a hug…and even more stunned when she had pulled away a little and laid a huge kiss on his dry mouth…

"So, she remembers us at least." She said slightly relieved and Scott gave out a sigh.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong Scott?" She frowned as she noticed the sad look he had on his face.

"Well, it seems she can't feel her legs. You know she was projected to the front of the car and that her legs suffered from the effects of the projection…she had bruises and all." He told her and she put her hand on his forearm.

"I know yeah. But-" She started but he cut her off quickly.

"Okay, well, the doctors said before she woke up that she could find herself paralyzed with her lower body…from the waist to her feet. But they didn't know if it would be for a short period or not." Wendy put her hand over her mouth, feeling even more awful. _It is my fucking fault if she's in this state!_

"You mean she could stay paralyzed definitively?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god, I caused this Scott, I caused all of this!" She said and began shockingly crying. Scott took her in his arms and brought her to his chest. He couldn't help but feel bad for his sister; even if he knew she was right about her guilt… He didn't know what had happened but was certain it was something big knowing Wendy wasn't the kind of hurting people on purpose.

"Hey Shel…" Scott greeted silently as he entered the quiet room, filled with sweet flowers scents. Wendy had decided to leave them alone for a while, not wanting another confrontation with Shelby's mother. She knew Alice had to go soon or later and preferred to wait for it. Scott smiled kindly at Alice who was writing something on a paper and went to sit next to her on a chair.

"Hi again." Shelby offered him a small smile and he watched as she sat up a little, leaning against her pillows.

"You feel better?" He asked, taking a hold of her fragile hand.

"Not really…except for the mouth being less slushy… where is Wendy?" She asked looking behind him if her bestfriend was following him. Her mother had told her that she had been the worse injured in the accident and that Jill was resting home with a broken arm and that Wendy only had a few bruises that should be gone quickly.

"Uh, she's gonna come later…" He whispered and she nodded. She didn't know what had happened between her mother and her bestfriend but knew it wasn't something good at the way Alice talked about Wendy. When she had asked her about her earlier, Alice had said that she was finer than she should have been. Shelby perfectly knew Wendy wasn't that kind of selfish, and was sure she cared… "So, what's the diagnostic of the doctor?" Scott asked as he noticed she was slightly dazing. He brought a hand to her face and slowly stroked her cheek.

"They know I have a paralysis…" She mumbled and Alice decided she should leave them alone to discuss things over. Besides, she had to give the sickness benefit paper back to the reception desk.

"And, do they know if it's definitive or just momentary?" Scott asked as soon as Alice closed the door. He looked back at his girlfriend and she shrugged, becoming slightly tense.

"I don't know, they don't know! They keep running tests and all but none of them fucking know Scott!" She exploded, pulling away from his gentle embrace and moved her hand in her hair, frustrated. She calmed down as she noticed his worried glance and began weeping. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't know Shel…but don't lose faith, okay?" He said gently and they knew it was available for the both of them. He couldn't lose faith either because if he did, she would give up too.

"I don't know Scott; I'm so confused right now!" She told him frustrated and he long-drawn sighed, placing a hand on her cheek, stoking it softly with the back of it with his knuckles. She leaned against his touch but without loosening her resentment.

"I know that…but don't worry, I'll be here with you, I won't let you down, I promise. And I'm positive that you won't stay this way. Besides, you can't even think of staying like this…we have a prom ball to come together in a few months, and I'm not going without you." She bit her lip softly at the thought…that would be impossible for her…and what if she stayed in a wheeling chair? Would he still want her to come to that stupid ball? Of course not, who was she kidding herself?

"I can't feel my legs or my feet, hell I can't feel anything! I won't be able to dance with you or anything. How are you expecting me to **even** walk?" She stated angrily as he took a step back, afraid she might become violent in her gestures.

"Shel…" He started but she stopped him by lifting a hand in the air, clearly annoyed.

"We didn't even make love once. I am a fucking virgin and I'll stay this way all my life!" She yelled as she realized all the implications of her state…how could a boy like him stay with a girl like her? Already before the accident, it was a kind of miracle they had gotten together because they belonged to opposite crowds, but now? She being invalid and he being a football player…just imagine the picture…

"Shel, even in the worst case, we'll still be able to be together. There are ways to make love even for people who are paralyzed." He tried reasoning her, unsuccessfully, of course.

"Don't you understand that I won't feel anything?"

"What about your heart? It was enough before so why not now?"

"Because, because I wanted to be with you like this, and I know you won't be able to stay with a girl who can't give you everything you need to satisfy you." She said bitterly and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring angrily at him.

"You think that I won't be able to remain with you because of the sex? How can you think so little of me? You know that I love you and would do anything to make you happy!" He exclaimed not believing his ears. After all they had been through together! Shelby scraped her throat looking down at her weak hands. She was still hooked to the electrocardiogram and flexed were going from her body to other machines she didn't even know the utilities.

"I just don't want you to be miserable…" She mumbled and he nodded, leaning closer to her.

"The only way I would feel miserable would be to be apart from you…" He said softly and though it was a cheesy line, she didn't say anything because she was feeling too overwhelmed at the moment.

"I love you Scott." She cried and pulled him to her by wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. He welcomed to hug and tightly wrapped his arms around her back. "I just don't want to lose you!"

"You won't, I swear." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek softly wiping her tears away. He started trailing kisses all over her face and she giggled softly as they tickled a little but stopped when they heard a loud knock. Wendy poked her head inside and noticed the closeness of their beings.

"I can come back later if you two are…busy" She suggested looking down at her feet as it was a little awkward seeing her brother with her bestfriend…

"Don't be stupid Wendy. Scott was leaving anyway." Shelby said quickly avoiding Scott's pleading eyes. She knew he hadn't planned leaving her side that soon, but she needed to talk to her bestfriend in private.

"Oh really, I was?" Scott pouted with a stubborn voice, and turned to send a cold glare to his sister. He couldn't believe Shelby was throwing him out of her room when all he expected was to be with her! That was so unfair she had to choice his sister over him! Who had spent a whole week, keeping an eye on her?

"Yes, you were." She said and giggled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, in front of Wendy. _So much for telling her about us…I guess it was time anyway._ She smiled to herself but couldn't help but notice the glare Wendy shot her brother as he walked past her. Shelby bit her bottom lip softly and took in her bestfriend's appearance. "You look great." She stated and Wendy chuckled at her comment.

"Thanks, better than you anyway." Wendy retorted with a teasingly voice and Shelby pouted a little. Of course she wasn't looking good…her complexion was pale, her eyes were bloodshot, she had bags under them and she didn't need to talk about her hair…it was matted and dirty…so much for a beauty sleep of 8 days!

"Hey!" Shelby interjected with a smirk and Wendy smirked back before regaining her seriousness.

"I'm glad you woke up." Wendy said quietly and Shelby nodded, patting a place beside her on the bed. Wendy sat quietly and looked down at her shaking hands. She didn't know who to start…she had been so worried but couldn't bring herself to come over and visit her…

"Thanks."

"I am so sorry, Shelby! All of this is my fault!" She began aggravatingly apologizing and Shelby lifted a hand to stop her from going any further.

"Look, stop blaming yourself. Of course what you did wasn't cool or anything." She started and took her hand in her weak one. "But seriously Wendy, you were having a hard time dealing with everything you kept from everybody. And I'm not blaming you, okay?" Shelby said softly and Wendy shook her head not wanting to hear what she had to tell her. Shelby hadn't done anything wrong except being her bestfriend and they both knew it.

"But I almost killed you Shel! And at first, I didn't even have an ounce of regret! All I wanted was for you to feel my pain! And now you can't even walk!"

"But it won't last. I'm sure of it." Shelby added and Wendy frowned at her confidence. The girl was lying in a bed, the doctors had told her it was a possibility she wouldn't walk anymore and she still had the conviction everything would go back in order.

"How can you be so optimistic about it?"

"Because…look I didn't tell Scott because I didn't want to give him false hope, but when he wrapped his arms around me when we kissed, they were particularly low and I would have sworn that when the doctors checked me earlier, I couldn't feel what I felt when Scott did touch me." She explained to her and they both started to smile.

"So it could mean that you're slowly recovering?" Wendy asked hopefully and Shelby smiled happily.

"I think. The doctor told me that maybe my members were just numb and needed time to be functional." She added and Wendy's smile grew even bigger.

"That's awesome Shel!" She exclaimed with a small squeal and Shelby acquiesced with a big nod. She threw her arms around Shelby's neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, but they also told me I wouldn't walk for a few weeks, even if I wasn't lifelong paralyzed."

"Why that?"

"Well, apparently, I got my legs hurt really bad and some of my bones are broken. So, after the wheeling chair, I'm gonna need crutches and physiotherapy and re-education." Shelby said already wincing at the idea of all the efforts she would have to furnish.

"I'll help you with everything, don't worry. And if you need to stay home for a while, I'll take care of your school work…that'll give me a reason to not screw class." Wendy said excitedly and Shelby chuckled at her enthusiasm…it was easy for her; she wasn't the one who were going to suffer from not moving…

"Great…at least, there is one positive point in all of this." She said with a sigh and Wendy grinned down at her with a funny smile.

"Do you think I can lay in bed with you?" She asked shyly and Shelby shrugged with a nod.

"Yeah, just help me moving to the side…"

"Of course." She said kindly and pushed Shelby's body to the side the softer she could. She knew she had bruises everywhere. Shelby tried not to wince and Wendy apologized silently as their eyes met. "What do you think your mother is gonna say to me?"

"Nothing, because she has nothing to say…I know you two had a fight."

"Yeah, she was particularly harsh but I'm not blaming her behaviour. I just wish she wouldn't have said that thing about selfishness and how I wouldn't be able to take care of my own child." Wendy said bitterly and Shelby titled her head to look at her.

"You told her about it?"

"I didn't want to…it just got out…and I told my mom and Harmony too. Scott and dad don't know and I'm not sure I want to tell them." Wendy straightened her shirt and Shelby titled her head to look over at her.

"You should, it's eating you inside." Shelby stated and Wendy bit her lip, knowing she was right.

"I know, I'm just afraid of their reaction. They're both so overprotective with me and once they'll know, they will want to know who is the guy who did that to me and blame him. And they won't let me live my life anymore." She said softly whimpering as Shelby took the remote control of the TV and began trying to find something good. They both needed to see something that would keep their minds off the touchy subjects. Wendy smiled at her through her tears and Shelby looked at her oddly, wondering what had caused that change of mood.

"What? Why are you looking at me weirdly?"

"You and Scott…it's just hard to imagine you've been playing behind my back for weeks…" Wendy trailed off, a smile playing on her lips…they looked quite good together, she had to admit…and even if that bothered her a little, she wouldn't tell a word to Shelby. It was obvious they were happy.

"Uh, rather months, sorry." Shelby mumbled with a small smirk.

"What?"

"Yeah, we're together since almost four months." She announced and Wendy broke into a laugh. How could they have fooled her and everybody else for that long? Had she been really blind or obsessed with her own issues?

"Okay, just…tell me everything. I wanna know everything!" She said excitedly and took the remote control from Shelby's hand, snatching it quickly. Shelby laughed a little as her bestfriend pulled the TV on mute.

"Okay, well it all began a few days after you took me to that club where we found ourselves in front of him…you remember?" At that Wendy nodded…they really had had no luck. "So, we were on the bench when you shared your first kiss with Darryl, you see which I'm talking about? Okay, so, I asked him about what his plans for college were, and he kinda got angry, then apologized and kissed me…I kissed back at first then pulled away, remembering my promise to you."

"Aw…I'm sorry about it, it was kinda stupid." Wendy interjected and Shelby smiled at her, knowing the girl couldn't keep it quiet more than a minute.

"Well, anyway, that kiss helped me to realize that I wanted to be with him…so I started getting jealous everytime I saw him with other girls and the day of the Halloween Party I drank a lot and apparently told him about my feelings, thing I don't even remember." She said with a chuckle and Wendy nodded, moving her hand from right to left. She wanted to know the real facts, not the whole story…they would have time for that later.

"Well, okay, all of this is nice, but please, skip the details and come to the real facts. When did you two, you know, hook up?" She asked excitedly and Shelby giggled softly. She loved her so much, and didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't accept the relationship between her and her big brother.

"Uh, a day, every one of your family was out after we played basketball, he led me to his room because I needed to change my clothes. So I went to your room, trying to find something suitable and when I came back into his bedroom, I kinda got angry because he had my cell into his hands. I thought he was checking my messages. We got into a fight and then he kissed me and I kissed back, and he told me he loved me. And I told him I did too and we decided to be together in secret until we could tell you." She finished and could see the smile creeping onto her bestfriend's face. She was happy for her, she just could easily tell.

"I just regret you didn't dare telling me before." And she was afraid of one thing…what if something bad happened between them? What if for example, Scott cheated on her or vice versa? Would she have to take one's side? Her brother's or her bestfriend's? Tough choice, uh?

"We both know you wouldn't have accepted it that easily. You're just doing me a favour because you still feel guilty." She said and they both shared a laugh. Wendy remote the mute and they began watching a cheesy soap opera that wasn't that bad…the actors were particularly hot after all.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Loved it, hated it? Give me some feedback!

Next:Wendy/Shelby

Wendy/Scott/Martin

Scott/Shelby

Wendy/Luke


	22. Important AN

**Further to the premature death of my laptop, I underwent the loss of most of the chapters which I had beforehand on almost all of my stories (though I had saved some things before...) and I am forced to rewrite all of them for my biggest despair... I shall thus need certain time and I'm asking you for a big patience... You can pray for my inspiration too, if you want!**

**Concerning School Of Love: Well, I wasn't so dumb so before the holiday period, I saved chapter 1 to 25, and I have a planned story line written too, so I won't get any big difficulties with re-writing the missing chapters.**

**Next Update as soon as I have my new laptop.**

**Linkie.**


	23. Chapter 20

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Okay, firstly, I am sorry for not updating as frequently as I was supposed to do. I guess you all read about what happened to my other stories, that I lost some parts of this one too... actually chapters 26 to 29... and ever since, I didn't write a line of this story... but I am absolutely not planning on stopping that story soon…I have too much fun writing it! But, I know there's always one, I'm only gonna have internet for the week-ends, when I'll be back to my parent's house, so I don't know when the next update will be, sorry! It's only gonna be temporary, because I'll have internet soon, in my apartment...

Thanks to ShalBrenfan, for your continual reviews, and encouragement since the beginning of that story! You're one of the most faithful reviewers I have!

Queen of Shadows who let 2 messages of encouragement, thanks for the comment about the scene between Alice and Wendy being realistic! It's really important to me that my readers think that could happen in real life, because even if it's a fiction, I wanted to write something as realistic as I could!

Ghostwriter, you're still here reading my story and I couldn't be more glad!

poolidge 366, I really love your reviews because you give me your impressions and are really supportive. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others.

krystal, you're right about Wendy and Shelby, well, she is really forgiving, maybe a little too much... But don't worry, she won't be able to hold her anger until the end of the year. Some more drama's coming soon...

Eve Dallas, thanks for your short, but sweet review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will this one too.

_

* * *

RATING: T (just to be sure) _

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Brian, Martin, Luke.

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

* * *

**Two Weeks Later - Monday**

"Shelby got out of the hospital this morning, and I wanted to visit her, you wanna tag along?" Wendy suggested to Luke as they were sitting on a table together, taking about everything and nothing especially. She really loved talking to him; he was so easy and understood her like no other guy did. There was something special about him, something that attracted her. And it was funny though, because she had never noticed him before this year. And Shelby had told her that the boy was in their classes since seventh grade. She just couldn't believe she had missed out a so great person for that long.

"Well, I don't know much about her…" He said slightly uncomfortable about the idea of meeting the girl…they had done a school project together, two years ago, but had never bonded. He thought she was pretty nice though.

"I want you to meet her properly. She's my bestfriend and needs distraction and as funny as I am, it's not enough. She's bored and needs to see new faces." Wendy pouted and Luke looked at her with a convinced smile. He gave in, like he always did with her…she knew she had power over his feelings and perfectly made good use of it.

"Okay, I'm in, you convinced me."

"Great, meet me at my locker after your history class." She told him and he nodded with a small smile that she returned immediately. He was so cute…blonde curls embattling his sweet goddess face and those soft freckles…and his eyes sparkling with life and wit…he made her feel so better about herself. And he wanted her, not for her body, but just for her personality. And she was fine with the whole 'no having sex' thing.

"Okay. Bye, have fun in biology." He told her with a grin and watched as she got up and leaned down to him.

"You know I will." She said with a small giggle and kissed him on the cheek. Brian glared at them and left the hall angrily. Scott followed him and firmly took his arm in his hand, stopping him. He gulped down his piece of sandwich and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"What's wrong man?" Scott shrieked and Brian pulled away violently, leaning against the wall, and catching his breath.

"Your sister…I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore…I need air." He said and began walking again, more calmly, to the way out. He just didn't want to see her with this guy anymore…he just couldn't, not after the kiss they had exchanged. It had been so much more than a goodbye kiss and both knew it deep inside…she had to have feeling it too.

"What does my sister have to do with you?" Scott asked confused and Brian pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it with a match. He took a puff and dropped a tremulous hand to his side. He wasn't feeling good, and Scott was slightly anxious.

"She…I can't help it, and she hurt me too much and god I can't help it, she's the first girl and I love her and I need to tell her…" He started rambling and Scott stopped him once he had registered his bestfriend for years loved Wendy.

"You are in love with my sister? Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott almost shouted but immediately softened when he noticed the look his bestfriend had on his face. The guy was devastated. "What about Amber?" Amber was Brian's new girlfriend. They had been together since about two months and Scott thoughts things were doing great between them.

"You know I don't even like her, she's just fun to hang out with…she's a lot like Wendy actually." Brian said quietly and Scott looked at her sternly.

"Did you tell Wendy about your feelings for her? Maybe it would help a little?" He asked nicely as he knew his bestfriend was really feeling bad about it…so maybe sorting everything out would be good. Well, at least, it couldn't be worse.

"Of course I did, and I thought she did too…" Scott cut him off quickly.

"Wait a second, you are telling me it was mutual? Did you go out with her?" Scott asked suspiciously looking at him with menacing eyes and Brian looked down at his feet, knowing it wouldn't be good…

"Yeah…" He muttered and decided he didn't want his cigarette anymore. He threw it on the ground and stubbed it out with a foot.

"How long?" Scott questioned and he shrugged in response.

"Not much, maybe two months…I don't know really because we were always fighting except the times we were…" Brian started and then caught himself before he told him they were having sex together. He just couldn't tell him, it would be too much in one time.

"You two were what?" He asked and knew it wasn't something that Brian was proud of by the ashamed glance he gave him.

"Look, you're not gonna like it man…" Brian trailed off, already wincing with pain, even before telling his bestfriend. He knew he was going to be very mad, at him, but also at Wendy. But after all, she deserved it. Why would he be the only one to be blamed?

"What? Tell me." Scott urged and Brian hung his head down shamefully.

"Except the times we were having sex." He muttered and Scott's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, but did you just tell me you were fucking my sister's brains behind my back for two months and never got to tell me about it? Fuck Brian!" Scott snapped at him and Brooke and her crowd turned to look at them. She smirked at Brian and waved at Scott who just ignored her. He really didn't her to interrupt them right now. The girl was a brainless slut anyway.

"I'm sorry but I didn't plan on falling for her."

"You are a bastard Brian…I'm glad she finally descried you were one…I'm just sad she didn't do it before losing her virginity to you." Scott said harshly, chucking his sandwich in his bestfriend's face and throwing the packing in the garbage. He had lost his appetite.

"She wasn't virgin before me, Scott." Brian added and Scott froze. He cursed something under his breath and left the yard really mad. _Wendy's gonna have some things to explain…_

* * *

**Later that day**

"It's funny how everyone thinks of you as a slut…every friend of mine, every girl of the squad…Brian…" Scott muttered from his place on the bed as he saw her entering Shelby's bedroom with Luke. The two were holding hands and he didn't like it. Shelby narrowed her eyes at him and pulled back a little, turning to look at him as she was previously lying in his arms. Wendy didn't move, as she was kinda taken aback. Luke didn't know what to do but decided that whatever Scott was going to say, he wouldn't let the boy get to him.

"Scott, what was that?" Shelby frowned and Scott rolled his eyes at her. She couldn't believe he would talk to her with that rudeness in his voice. She didn't deserve it and was sure none of the people in her bedroom did. And talking to Wendy this harshly was unacceptable. You don't tell to your sister that she is a slut.

"Nothing, just observing."

"Well, take it back or you leave immediately." Shelby warned and Scott got up. "That's it!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I can take back the truth. See you home Wendy, and you better come back soon. We have some big explaining to do." Scott said before leaning down to give his girlfriend a kiss but she turned her head refusing it. He knew she would take Wendy's side, she always did. He would just have to call her and apologize…and everything would be fine. He stormed out of the bedroom, pushing Luke when he walked past him, he hurt him on purpose knowing it wouldn't be enough to calm his nerves but would still give him so satisfaction.

"That was so uncalled for! What happened today at school?" Shelby asked as she heard the front door slamming. Scott was really being a jerk sometimes…no wonder why Wendy was afraid to talk to him about her abortion.

"I have no idea." Wendy whispered and dragged Luke inside the room. He rubbed his shoulder and sighed…at least, Scott had left. "I came with Luke, I thought it would be nice for you to see other faces than the ones you see everyday." Wendy said and Shelby chuckled silently.

"Nice to see you Luke." She greeted him and he smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks…I brought you some books you might like. I didn't know if you were bored or anything, so…" He said and walked nonchalantly towards the bed, hands in his pockets. Wendy followed but sat on the edge of Shelby's bed.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have really." Shelby insisted and he smiled flirtatiously at her. She giggled and smiled gratefully as he handed her the books. She looked at them and smiled at his choices. She wondered how he knew her tastes and wondered if Wendy had helped him…because she thought Wendy didn't know a thing about the books she loved to read. "Thanks, you chose really good books." She added and he winked at her. They both knew they were enraging Wendy, who was known to be very jealous.

"Well, he did, and please, would you stop hitting on my boyfriend in front of me? The least you could do is being more discreet." Wendy suckled and Shelby laughed at her.

"You know we were joking…besides, I already have a boyfriend who I love very much."

"Well, your boyfriend, who happens to be my brother by the way, is a total bastard, so maybe you should give him up to a charitable organization." She said sarcastically and Luke and Shelby both snickered.

"I'll try calling him tonight and see what's so wrong in his dreamland." She said and Wendy sighed tiredly.

"Okay, thanks, because really, I don't ever want to see his face again." She said and Shelby nodded. If Scott didn't apologize to his sister, she wouldn't see him either. What he had done was bad, really bad. He absolutely had no right to talk to her that way. She hoped he would realize that. "What he said…"

"Yeah, I know. He told me Brian spoke to him about something that bothered him a lot but he didn't say what." She answered and Wendy and she shared a meaningful look.

"Oh…I hope it isn't what I think…"

"Yeah, me too." Shelby muttered softly. She was scared that if Scott learned that she was aware of Wendy's relationship with Brian, he would be mad at her too, for not telling him.

"Okay, not that it is any of my business, but what are you two talking about?" Luke asked confusedly, and Wendy bit the inside of her cheek softly thinking of a good answer.

"Um, look Luke…it's really personal."

"Okay, I understand. Tell me on your own time, okay?" He said looking into her eyes and she nodded smiling at his patience and comprehension that she needed time to trust him with every secret of her life.

"Thanks."

"Okay, it's not that I feel like the fifth wheel but please, would you stop the doggie eyes at least?" Shelby said with a fake annoyance and Wendy chuckled, looking down at her with a twinkle in her hazelnut brown eyes. She was happy with Luke, she could easily tell.

"Sorry Shel…so what do you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, did the coach O'Connor tell you something about my condition?" Shelby asked with a noticeable anxious voice and Wendy nodded.

"Ah, yeah, he told me to say that you don't need to worry, that he'll take care of your reinsertion in the team when the time will come."

"Great, but who is he taking to replace me?"

"Tiffany Kinsley. She's a freshman year girl." Wendy said with a small shrug and Shelby already could tell she didn't really like the girl because she was taking Shelby's place in the team.

"Oh, is she any good?"

"How would I know? It's not like basketball interests me!" Wendy said with a smirk and Shelby couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She is pretty good." Luke interjected and Shelby sent him a warm smile.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He replied and Wendy looked at the exchange feeling a slight jealousy in her heart even if she knew they were just being civil to each other.

"So, well, if you wanna hear any gossip about school's events, Brooke Johnson made out with the brother of that Tiffany chick in front of everybody. He is quite a looker, I can tell you. And Scott and he are now definitively enemies since he tried to steal his place as captain of the team."

"I know, he already told me about it. I think he's just jealous of the attention the guy gets from everybody." Shelby said with a shrug and Wendy rolled her eyes, not at her bestfriend, but at her brother's behavior, knowing it was exactly why he hated the guy.

"Yeah, the girls all are head over heels in love with him already." Luke said and Wendy smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Except you, I know." He said with a laugh and she shoved him in the chest. "C'mon, you didn't take your eyes off of him all day!" He continued teasing her and she smiled sweetly again.

"I was just observing. Besides, watching won't do any harm." She defended herself and Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Except that he was watching you back." He retorted and Wendy looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He was?"

"God Wendy, you're so girly!" Shelby said and both she and Luke laughed at the brunette.

"I'm not, and really, the guy is a jerk." She pouted and Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his chest. They relaxed against each other touch and every single thought of the new guy soon vanished from Wendy's mind. The only reason she had checked the boy out was because she knew Luke would be jealous, and she loved teasing him. They both knew it, Shelby did too and that guy was too dumb anyway. Their moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"It's Scott." Shelby announced as she read the caller id. "Do you think I should take it or not?" She asked anxiously her bestfriend, who nodded, getting up from the bed and walking to Luke, pulling him up. They all knew that Scott didn't take long before calling and wondered if he was going to apology.

"You should. Besides, we were leaving. That'll let you some privacy. I'll call you later to know what he said." She said and laced her fingers with her boyfriend for a second before dropping his hand and bending down to Shelby.

"Okay. Bye girl." She said and Wendy kissed her cheek softly, then Luke did the same. "Hope to see you again, Lover boy." She said to him with a smirk. He smirked back and took Wendy's hand in his.

"Bye Bestfriend, take care."

"I will." She mouthed and answered the phone. "Hey, already calmed down?" She asked into the phone and Scott sighed tiredly.

"Not really. Are Wendy and her new gadget boy still here?" He asked harshly and Shelby rolled her eyes and whished he could be in front of her so he would have seen her disapproving look.

"Okay…guess what? I don't need to hear you talking about my bestfriend or her boyfriend this way. So, if you have something to say, just do it and leave her the hell alone, okay!"

"I'm just wondering how you can be so forgivable towards what she's done to you Shel!" He said talking about the fact Wendy had wanted her dead.

"You're so not excepting me to tell you the reasons she did what she did." She scoffed and Scott couldn't believe she would stick with her until the very end. He was mad and jealous that they had to hide something together. And that his sister was taking a bigger place in Shelby's heart than him.

"Did you know that my sister had had sexual intercourses with Brian?" He blurted out suddenly and Shelby chocked into the phone. She couldn't even think she had heard clearly what he had asked her. Of course she knew…but what if she hadn't?

"Okay, look Scott; I'm really tired of hearing you always doing that with me. My legs are killing me, and I'm tired and really angry about your behavior with Wendy, and I." She said and began to cry. She didn't want to argue with him and absolutely didn't need him to yell at her for his sister's behavior.

"You know I didn't mean to yell at you." Scott apologized and his voice had obviously softened at the sound of his girlfriend's distress. "I'm sorry baby, please, forgive me." He pleaded and Shelby swallowed hard and sniffed a little. She knew she was being emotional but she was on PMS and really was depressed and tired of being stuck in her room all day.

"It's okay…I'm fine. I'm sorry too, but Scott, you perfectly know that I'm not the one you should apologize too. You need to clear the things up with your sister." She suggested and Scott knew that he had to…he just couldn't force her.

"But I can't force her to tell me what she doesn't want to tell!"

"She's afraid of yours and your father's reactions. That's why she doesn't want to tell you what happened." She explained and Scott's attention grew even more.

"Is that this big?"

"Yeah…Look, mom just came back. You call me later in the evening?" She suggested and Scott smiled to himself.

"Okay. I love you baby." He whispered as if the words were too sacred to be pronounced louder. Shelby then knew he wasn't alone and giggled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Oh, just the person I was longing to see." Wendy exclaimed sarcastically as she entered her bedroom. She had decided to go straight home after visiting Shelby and Luke had just dropped her and left, knowing that Scott was there. He didn't want to break into a fight with the guy. She popped down on her bed and watched as her brother looked down at her with an apologizing smile. "So? What do you want? Insulting me again by telling me I'm a slut?" 

"I'm sorry it just took me aback Wendy! Why didn't you tell me you were with Brian?" He questioned, arms crossed and she sneered at him.

"There are a lot of things I don't tell you about. It's just one of the others. Besides, I could return the question to you since you did exactly the same with Shelby." She pointed out and Scott smiled a little, knowing she was right and that he hadn't any counter-attack.

"Okay, let's say we're even on that point…except that I didn't sleep with Shelby." He retorted and Wendy couldn't help but scoff.

"What? How come that's even possible? Scott Barringer, waiting before having sex?"

"Shut up, I love her and she's not ready." He said harshly not liking that she was laughing at his relationship with Shelby. This was about love and she obviously couldn't understand.

"I know, I was just kidding, relax…"

"Look, I talked to dad and he wants us to come over to his office right now before diner." He announced and she frowned a little. She couldn't believe that her father would do that to her…she just couldn't think that he would ask her to come to his office like she had an appointment. Okay, he had never been very good with dealings with the feelings of his children but doing that…that was particularly low and clumsy.

"You mean…only us three?" She anxiously asked and he nodded, handing her his hand to pull her back on her feet.

"Yeah…since you already told mom and Harmony about…well, I don't know about what." He said with a tense chuckle and Wendy nervously grinned.

"Promise me something Scott." She asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Anything."

"Don't be mad at me…please." She pleaded and Scott gave out a small sigh. He couldn't promise that to her…he didn't know what she would tell him but that was apparently not good at all.

"Okay, I'll try not to."

"Thanks. I love you bro." She said and brought him in a hug, placing her head against his firm chest.

"I love you too Di. C'mon, let's face the truth; you know you'll feel better after." He said and knew that she thought he didn't know what he was talking about… But she perfectly did know.

"Just like you did after Elaine?"

"You-you know?" He stuttered and she nodded. He couldn't believe she did…how would she?

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Wendy…" He started but she cut him off quickly, not wanting to go through this right now.

"Look, this isn't about you right now, so please, just let it be about 'me' tonight." She asked quietly and he nodded, letting her walk past him as they entered Martin's office. "Hey dad."

"Wendy, Scott, come on you two, sit on the sofa." Martin said with a warm smile and Scott chuckled to himself. He had the feeling he was back to the time he was going to the shrink his father had hired after Elaine. "Okay, you two…how was school today?"

"Dad please, cut the crap…you wanna know right?"

"Yeah, indeed, I loved to know."

"I did a big mistake. Something almost beyond repair…"

"Almost?"

"I went out with a guy and we kind of broke up…so I went out a night and became pregnant." She whispered that even Scott was wondering if he had heard right.

"Wendy…did you just say?"

"Yeah, I had an abortion and Shelby and Jill both helped me with the clinic and all…" She muttered and Martin's head shot up again when he heard that her friends knew but hadn't told anyone either.

"Let me clear the things up: you got pregnant with your boyfriend you weren't with anymore…" Martin began then stopped quickly when he saw Wendy shaking her head.

"Brian." Scott bitterly filled in and Wendy shook her head. "What 'no'?" He asked harshly and Wendy spoke up.

"I'm not sure it was his."

"Pardon me?" Martin interjected and Scott placed his head in his hands, not believing what his sister was telling them…not believing that Shelby hadn't said anything to him…not believing his mother and sister had kept that for them after knowing at the hospital. He felt betrayed, hurt, and anger towards everybody at that moment. Martin was dealing with the things differently. He wasn't really mad, just shocked a thing like that would happen to his little girl.

"The night I went out, I had sex with a guy."

"You did tell that those sluts of Shelby and Jill know about everything, right? So why didn't they say anything?" Scott said harshly knowing he shouldn't talk about them like that. He just couldn't help it.

"Your **girlfriend** Shelby knew since the beginning. She knew that I wasn't sure about who the father was…and she helped me with the abortion and all. And if she didn't tell it's because **I** asked her not to. And she didn't betray me because she's exactly how a bestfriend should be." She muttered and Scott threw a hand in the air, ready to slap her. He was angry at what his sister had done, but even more at Shelby who should have told him. And that anger wouldn't go away easily. There was too much to forgive. And saying she dared talking to him about trust…ah, her trust was just beautiful… There was too much damage done for forgiveness…

"Okay, so didn't she have any reason, or brains to realize she was making a mistake, uh? Is she that dumb?" Scott yelled, taking all of his anger on Shelby. Shelby, the one he trusted enough to tell her about Elaine, the one he thought he loved and whom he believed loved him back.

"Scott, that's enough!" Martin yelled and Scott narrowed his eyes at him. "And you Wendy, how could you do that?" He exploded and Wendy whimpered softly. Things were bad, but not worse than she had expected. At least, not with her father…Scott, on the other side…she already knew he blamed Shelby…

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm such a slut and I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace for both f you and the rest of the family, okay?" She snapped and got up, running out of the office, leaving two dumbfounded men there. They wouldn't obviously have diner tonight…it seemed.

* * *

Next Chapter in School Of Love:

Scott/Shelby break up?

Wendy/Brian/Luke tension

Parents' day at School

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 21

**SCHOOL OF LOVE**

_A/N_: Not planning on stopping that story soon… I actually have it planned until chapter 55…and not finished… I have too much fun writing it! Thanks for the reviews poolidge366, Ghostwriter, ShalBrenfan and Queen of Shadows, and also everyone who's reading this story and lmove it!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Wendy, Luke, Scott, Brian, Brooke, Susan, Alice

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

* * *

**The Day After- Tuesday**

"Hey guess what Shel?" Wendy exclaimed cheerfully, clutching on Luke's hand as they walked into her bedroom. Actually she was almost running, forcing him to do so too. Luke's face broke into a smile at his girlfriend's perkiness and Shelby rolled her eyes, looking over their shoulders to see if Scott was trailing behind. When she saw no spiked hair and those blue eyes you could lose yourself into at her door, she looked back at her bestfriend and hid her anxiousness.

"Hi to you too." She muttered and Wendy rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said annoyed and kissed her bestfriend's cheek, receiving a small smirk from her boyfriend. She shook her head and offered Shelby a million dollar smile.

"Okay, why are you so…excited?"

"Maybe because I found this great site on the internet where we can buy awesome shoes for a good price!" She almost yelled and Shelby couldn't help but smile a little.

"I knew this had something to do with clothes or superficial things like that." Shelby teased her and Wendy pocked Luke's sides as he let out a laugh. Shelby was totally right…never in a million years Wendy would go so agitated about something like a school good grade, like the others, Shelby and Luke included, would.

"Okay…so I was just surfing on the net seeing what I could do next year and woops, I click on the banner and find myself on (a/n, it's a real site name), I couldn't believe it! They had some many shoes and I couldn't miss the occasion of buying boots for the winter…so I bought two pairs."

"I'm glad to see you found what you were going to do next year, really." Shelby sarcastically answered and Luke opened his mouth to add something.

"You should have seen her, I'm sure people outside heard her yelling after the pc because it was too long!"

"Oh shut up Luke! I didn't yell because of that…"

"Yeah right…you okay Shel?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you knew where Scott was." She started and Wendy furrowed her eyebrows silently wincing at her future bestfriend's reaction. She would feel sad and hurt. "He didn't call me back yesterday."

"Yeah, that was to be expected after yesterday…He's mad Shel…I told them yesterday and you should have seen his reaction…he seemed so angry and not only at me, but just at everyone even mom and Harmony. And this morning he went to school earlier and I had to take the bus."

"So, he knows?" Shelby asked anxiously and Wendy nodded slowly. She was sad Shelby had to suffer her mistakes too…it wasn't fair to her.

"Everything."

"And…he blames me?"

"He said you should have told him, and that he thought your relationship was based on trust." She added and Shelby ran a hand through her hair, breathing sharply, trying to keep the tears from falling. She wouldn't allow them to see her tears, she just wouldn't show them she was that desperate for love…she wasn't weak either. "I'm sorry…maybe you should try to call him?" She suggested and Shelby shook her head. Firstly because she had already done and he hadn't answered and secondly because if she would try again, she couldn't do it while Wendy and Luke were there with her. She knew they would talk about personal things and she couldn't let her bestfriend hear about those things.

"No, I'll try again tonight…or I'll wait for a call when he's ready. I don't want him to feel I'm trying to save our relationship because I'm not the one who should."

"You're right Shel, I told him you didn't do anything wrong and were just being a friend to me."

"And what did he say?"

"Again that thing about trusting each other, that it was too big to be hidden, you know the kind?"

"Yeah, I guess…so apart from your shopping online, what happened at school today?"

"Uh, let me think…ah yeah, Brooke broke up with Steve Kinsley and he got pretty mad he got ditched that quickly so he threatened her to get back to her. And uh, Rachel got mad because the coach suspended her from the next game because she got bad grades…so she even needs a tutor…and guess who it's going to be?"

"I don't know…"

"Me." Luke answered sternly and Wendy giggled a little, ruffling his hair teasingly. He pulled back a little and chuckled at her fake enthusiasm. He perfectly knew she was mad because she hated Rachel and knowing that he got to spend an hour twice a week with her was almost unbearable.

"So I told him that he better not even touch her hand because if he does, it's the end between us. That girl is a bitch and I really need to be careful." Wendy said narrowing her eyes at him, hoping he had clearly understood that she would not forgive any closeness, even if it was just from Rachel's part.

"You're right. Last year, she tried with Ben for almost half a year and she finally had him." Shelby added and Luke laughed at them a little. It seemed that they had totally forgotten that he was there and were carrying a chicks' conversation.

"Ben was so horny that he would have taken any girl." Wendy pointed out and Shelby agreed with her, putting her book to the side as it was entering her back.

"I was wondering what it was…" She said with a sigh and Wendy offered her a small nod.

"Isn't it one of Scott's books?"

"Yeah, he loaned some of his to me so I wouldn't get too bored."

"Are they even cool?" Wendy asked with a look of almost disgust and Shelby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Actually, this one is pretty good…but the other that I read at the hospital…it was awful, even worse because the story actually happened in a hospital. I'm sure he didn't even look at the pile he gave me." She said with an upset face. Wendy knew she was hurt Scott didn't want to talk to her because of what had happened to her and felt remorseful.

"Ah yeah, I remember that day…he was folding in his bookshelf and took the first books he found because we were late." She answered and Shelby nodded, her mouth traced in a thin line.

"Uh Wendy…could we talk in private for two minutes? Sorry Luke, I'm not trying to ditch you or anything…it's just there are things you're not aware of…" She bit her lip softly and Luke nodded with a small understanding smile.

"It's okay…I'll wait for you in the car Wendy…don't be too long." He said then gave a quick hug to Shelby and kissed Wendy's cheek as he walked by. "Take care Shel."

"Thanks." She whispered and Wendy sat back at the edge of the bed.

"Is it about Scott?"

"More about what happened yesterday…"

"Okay…well, dad and Scott completely ignore me now…I told them and Scott completely lost it while dad tried to be understanding but didn't succeed. So Scott blames you and Jill, but all above you for not telling him since you were close to each other." She said looking down at the red plaid blanket she had offered her bestfriend for her 16 years old last year. She touched it with the point of her fingers and looked up at Shelby.

"I don't know what I should do…how is he going to forgive me?" She stopped with a lost look in her eyes. "I mean, I reproached him of not being open to me and not letting me in…our whole relationship was supposedly based on trust and I lied to him since the very beginning by not telling you were with Brian." She finished and Wendy bit her lip with an air of bewilderment

"You know it wasn't your place to tell…and I don't think he's only mad because of that." She answered quietly and Shelby eyed her, confused.

"What? What could it be?"

"Well, he's mad because you didn't realize that I needed help…and that we took care of everything without telling the family." Wendy replied and Shelby nodded, biting the inside of her cheek and looking down at the book she still had in her hands. She opened it and watched Scott's written initials. She traced them with her finger and closed her eyes.

"Do you think he's going to pardon me one day?"

"I think he loves you and will pass over this crisis, yes he will forgive you, just let him think about it." Wendy replied and Shelby knew that even if her bestfriend was used to be blunt, she was trying to comfort and reassure her.

"Thanks Wendy." She said with a small smile and Wendy took her hand in hers, in a gesture of comfort.

"I'll try to talk to him tonight but I don't promise you anything."

**

* * *

The Day After- Wednesday**

"Scott, can we talk please?" Brian muttered as he crossed his ex-bestfriend in a corridor during lunch.

"I don't think I have anything to say to the guy who fucked my sister behind my back and never even tried to tell me something about it before he was cowardly dumped." Scott said and couldn't help but roll his eyes as Brian looked back at him with pain in his eyes. He couldn't believe the guy was actually acting as the victim when really, he wasn't at all. He had had fun with his little sister, corrupting her and abusing of her candor.

"Okay, listen I know you're mad, but I think you're taking things too seriously." At that, Scott's head shot up and he took Brian by the shoulder, throwing him against the lockers and holding him by the neck. They both knew that they were at equal strength but that Brian wouldn't start anything.

"You listen: you don't know half of the things that happened because of you so I'd advice you to shut your big mouth about it." He said harshly still keeping his voice low so anyone could hear what they were saying. "How could you even do that to an innocent girl like her?"

"We're not going on that thing again. I already told you she wasn't the sweet girl you thought she was." Brian muttered and Scott seriously thought he was kidding him. It enraged him even more and he wondered if he could hold onto his anger for long. He squeezed his ex-bestfriend's neck and watched as a small crowd surrounded them. Weren't they all supposed to be taking their lunches?

"And you all, don't you have better to do that watching us? Please somebody get a life and leave us!" Scott yelled and Brian couldn't help but chuckle a little. He wasn't making fun of him, but he just thought his reaction was funny seeing that he was always the first to see a fight usually.

"And you, I don't want to ever hear of you again." He said harshly to Brian who just couldn't believe he was talking to him this way.

"I don't really care what you want or not Barringer. Life doesn't involve around you only." He replied with a smirk, knowing he had stuck a nerve. Scott loosened his squeezing around his neck and threw his fist plumb in the middle of his face that resulted with Brian sliding on the floor; hand on his already bleeding nose. He just couldn't believe he had dared doing this to him just because of a small comment. He decided he wasn't going to let him leave like this and got back on his feet, attacking him from behind. Scott turned around and interrupted him by grabbing his wrist before he could hit him. They both glared at each other and Brian was about to say something nasty to him when he heard a voice whispering.

"I can't believe it; I just can't believe you two…" Scott turned to glare at his sister and met her tearful eyes. He could tell she was shaken by the events of those last months but couldn't help but being mad at her. He let Brian go and left, but not without glaring at Wendy when she approached Brian. She narrowed her eyes back at him and touched Brian's nose with a finger while Luke just stood where he was, puzzled. "Can you help me Luke?" She asked with a small voice and Luke swallowed hard but went over them. "Place you arm under his and walk with him to the infirmary."

"Okay."

"Thanks, I really appreciate." Wendy thanked him and touched his hand as he walked to Brian's side.

"I know." He only replied and supported Brian on his shoulder, walking him in direction of the infirmary, hoping it would be open even if it was almost lunchtime. When they arrived in front, there was a small notice telling them the nurse wasn't there today. Wendy cursed under her breath and Brian couldn't help but chuckle at his bad luck. "Maybe we could see if the principal has a first aid kit or something?" Luke proposed only to receive a glare from Brian, which he responded with the same animosity.

"I think we should try the coach." Wendy said with a sigh and Brian rolled his eyes as he saw the exchange between her and Luke. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was jealous to death.

"You mean his father, right?" Brian asked sarcastically and Luke narrowed his eyes at his stupidity. "Sorry, that was just so tempting!" He added and Wendy shook her head, wishing to be anywhere but there at the moment. Why did she have to save everyone?

A few minutes later, she couldn't take having the two boys in the same and decided it would be better if Luke left them alone. She knew he wouldn't react well at the idea but she didn't have the choice. There was too much tension between them. "Um Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…um, could you just go see if the nurse got back while I'm cleaning his neck?" She asked gently and knew she didn't give him the choice. He nodded and had a lump in his throat by the thought of leaving them alone but he couldn't make a scene and he perfectly was aware of that.

"Okay, I won't be long." He said and glared at Brian, who rolled his eyes at his silent threat.

"Thanks." She replied noticing the animosity in the two boys' looks. She knew she shouldn't have brought Luke in the story…just as much as she shouldn't have taken care of her ex-boyfriend. But she couldn't help but feel something strong for Brian. She didn't know if it was lust or just liking but it was different in such a manner than what she felt for Luke that she could tell she was lost. She looked over and Brian as he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him as she finished disinfecting his small wound. "No Brian." She whispered firmly and he dropped his hands to his side immediately.

"I'm sorry, for what happened…if I hadn't told him about us…" He said quietly and she nodded with a sigh. She wasn't mad at him even if things were hectic. She felt slightly relieved it wasn't a secret anymore in fact.

"It's okay…what's done is done."

"But still…I lost everything: his friendship, yours and Shelby's, and seriously I think I deserve what I get. I shouldn't have gotten with you in the first place." He muttered and Wendy looked down at him. He was handsome, and she couldn't help but feel sorry she had to hurt him that bad… It was right, he had lost everything and she had got all. Her bestfriend was still there, as for Luke, and her other friends. Even her mother and sister were on her side, backing her.

"It's not your fault if we fell for each other." She said gently, running a hand through his hair and he sighed, and looked up at her with a heartbroken gaze. She knew she had hurt him badly, and she could never forgive herself for that.

"I…I'm feeling like I will never go past our relationship." He said and she shook her head, swallowing slightly.

"Of course you will Brian, it just takes some time." She tried to comfort him but he closed his eyes, shaking his head in denial.

"I love you Wendy."

"I know…" She answered with such sadness that he thought she was feeling the same as he was. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, tasting the sweet perfume of her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss.

Shelby sighed again. Scott's cell wasn't even accepting her messages anymore. She closed her own and threw it on her bed, really mad and frustrated that he didn't even want to hear he explanations. She sat on her bed tiredly and unpredictably started crying. The tears freely ran to her cheeks down to her neck and she didn't even wipe them away. She couldn't explain it but she just couldn't stop herself. Scott was the first guy she really loved and she knew deep inside that he was feeling the same. He was just confused and probably needed time. She decided she was going to let him that time of reflection and then he'll see…

Scott watched as Brooke walked by with her crowd and offered her a small smile. She smiled back and continued walking, swaying her hips suggestively and Scott bit his bottom lip, faking excitement. His football players of friends grinned at him and one of then slapped him on the shoulder, encouraging him. He felt his cell phone vibrating inside his schoolbag but ignored it; he knew who it was… He cut it off as soon as he saw the caller id and walked out with the other guys, looking at people arrogantly like he owned the school. Daisy Lipenowski and Ezra Friedkin glared at him and turned their backs to him. He couldn't help but feel disappointed by his own behavior with them. Just because they were friends with Shelby didn't mean he had to take his anger on them… There were only three people who really deserved what they got: Shelby, Wendy and Brian… one already down was Brian, Shelby, he didn't even want to deal with her because it hurt too much…and Wendy…he knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto his rage against her too long because she was family…and innocent compared to the two others…

"Brian…" Wendy mumbled against his lips as he pulled her into a second kiss. She didn't feel sparks like she did with Luke but it felt too good to stop. She knew she was probably going to hurt him again, once she'd tell him it was a mistake but was too caught in the moment to care. He was hurt and needed comfort and she was there for him. Luke didn't need her in his life; he was independent, carefree, and had a life beside her. It seemed that Brian didn't have that. He was always alone when Scott or she wasn't with him. Always a loner and that feeling he was in pain, even when he was smiling. She had known for long that he was wearing a mask but just couldn't see through. Only Scott did, and he would never tell her a thing about it. Brian moaned a little and she pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't…" He started but she stopped him, placing her hand over his mouth with a teasing smile. He looked at her deeply and smiled, leaning against her palm. "You're so beautiful." He added and she couldn't help but blush softly.

"Brian…I have those feelings for you…"

"What kind of feelings?" He asked and knew they weren't platonic by her answer to his kisses. They were full of desire, passionate, maybe even love… She shuddered against his skin and breathed softly, withdrawing herself away from him.

"Brian, you have to understand I'm with Luke now…I can't do that to him, he's just too…"

"Too what? Too perfect, too nice, too what every girl wants?"

"No, I know I love him, and he waited for me for so long."

"Tell me his kisses make you weak on your knees." He urged her and she nodded slowly, at least she had the answer to his question.

"They do Brian. Every simple touch from him makes me feel alive, complete and loved." She admitted and Brian shook his head in denial. All his mind could be screaming was '_She's lying to you man, she just can't erase everything that happened between you two in a few weeks_!'

"So what's missing that you have to be with me. Enlighten me please, because I'm really lost." He asked then and she shrugged as she was just as lost as he was.

"I don't know. I feel like I can't choose. When I'm with him, I'm feeling like something's missing but then I'm with you and it's another thing missing." She tried to explain and he couldn't help but knit his brows.

"You know you can't have both."

"I know Brian, I know." She whispered with a sigh and turned her head as she heard someone's steps coming closer. She stepped back even more and Luke entered the classroom with the nurse Stevens by his side. She walked to his side and took his hand while narrowing her eyes at Brian to prevent him from even saying or suggesting anything.

**

* * *

Next Tuesday**

"Hey Susan, I didn't know you were supposed to come!" Alice exclaimed as she saw her friend already sitting at a table, chatting with Mrs Lipenowski. "Hi…………" Mrs Lipenowski nodded her head with a small smile and turned to talk with another woman.

"What? You thought Martin would interrupt his precious working time to go to his children's school?" Susan answered with bitterness and Alice looked at her, slightly taken aback by her tone. Susan was always so cheerful and contented that it was kinda surprising to see her in this state. She looked exhausted and slightly moody. Of course, Alice could understand that she had some issues at home with Wendy.

"Sorry, it wasn't what I was meaning. Shelby told me that since you were one employee short, things were hectic at the shop." Alice apologized and Susan sighed, knowing she shouldn't have responded like she did. She shouldn't attack her friend because everything wasn't right.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I had to take my bad day on you…"

"It's okay. So how are things going with Martin?" Alice asked as she sat down and rubbed her tummy softly. She wasn't sure yet, but she thought she was pregnant. She still hadn't told anyone but maybe in a few months…

"Not good…we don't make any progress but it's not worse either. I'm not sure I still want to try that make up thing. It would work if he tried to do it on his side too, but he's not making any effort." Susan complained and ran a hand through her hair, eyeing Alice as she kept rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She said with sympathy and Susan smiled a little at her. You could see large bags under her eyes and tiredness on her whole face but she still had those dimples that illuminated her face.

"No, it's okay! I mean, I'm not that sad. I have my three children with me and they're all great. It's just we're facing a sort of crisis and Martin acts like he doesn't even care. You see?"

"I think that's a men's thing. Walt is always doing the same, Shelby's and Jess's father was doing it too. They're not good at dealing in times of conflict or crisis." Alice said with a small roll of eyes and Susan acquiesced softly.

"I guess your right, but he could try at least."

"Yes, you're probably right. So, is that crisis the reason why Scott hasn't called Shelby in days?" Alice asked reproachful and Susan looked at her with a sigh, as she knew the reason why he hadn't call his girlfriend.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know? What am I supposed to know?"

"Scott broke up with her because she didn't tell him Wendy was pregnant and believe me I'm not happy with this and neither are the girls." She said and sighed. Wendy was unceasingly trying to get him call or go see Shelby and Harmony always slid unpleasant comments about how he was a jackass since Shelby wasn't there to stop him anymore. And Susan…well she thought he was less moody and more opened when he was with her.

"I'm sorry Susan but your son isn't completely wrong. Shelby should have told someone." Alice said and Susan sighed again. She seemed to do that too much since a small time. She couldn't deal with everything and she was though. And it was hard, and she knew it wouldn't last definitively. She wouldn't be able to do so…between Scott and Wendy…

"That's the thing! He's not mad at her because she didn't tell someone, but because she didn't tell **him**. It's always about him, just like his father." Susan said with frustration and Alice nodded slightly. She noticed that the main teacher of their daughters entering and thought it might be nice to hear what he had to say. After all, she had come for the reunion, not to hear her friend's complains.

**

* * *

Next Chapter:**

Shelby's return to school and Scott's coldness,

Argument Shelby/Wendy,

Scott/Brooke,

Shelby/Luke comforting

Please R&R! And have fun reading that story…

Much love. Linkie


	25. Chapter 22

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Ah, chapter 22 up! Amazing! I never went that far with my other stories, it's just fantastic! Hope you'll enjoy even if I don't really like how I wrote this chapter… Also, I'm trying to add some music to my chapters, I think it's better to go into the story!

**Queen of Shadows**: It's okay, you're not forced to review each chapter but I'm glad that you did! Yes, I'm trying to develop this story as much as I can... I hope you'll like that chapter, it's been a long time since I didn't review, and now that I'm more on my OTH stories, it's becoming a little harder to write about Higher Ground. But I'm still doing it and am actually trying to write chapter 27.

**Ghostwriter**: Thanks, I'm glad you're still here, encouraging me! I hope this chapter will be as good as the others to you, but I'm not sure about it. So feel free to be critical on me!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Brooke, Brian, Luke

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

* * *

**Two Weeks Later, Monday**

Scott stopped dead in his tracks as he was walking to his next class. Shelby was standing a few meters ahead, searching things in her schoolbag. She still had her crutches but seemed obviously better even if she was leaning against the wall in support. She had some difficulties with keeping her balance and he was slightly hesitating in going to help her. He was about to move towards her when he felt a hand sliding down his chest. He recognized the perfume's owner and turned to face her. She smiled sweetly and kissed his lips quickly, not opening her mouth. "Hey." He greeted uncomfortably as he watched Shelby glaring at him with a painful look on her face. He knew the simple gesture had hurt her too bad he had intended to. All he wanted was for her to know he was just as heartbroken as she was.

"Hey baby…ready for next class?" Brooke asked following his gaze and smirking a little. She knew about them being together in the past and couldn't help but feel threatened even if she knew Scott wouldn't cheat on her.

"Sure. C'mon." He said and when they walked past Shelby, he didn't even let his eyes crossing hers, in fear of not being able to continue walking without talking to her.

"So, I was thinking…" Brooke started then watched Scott carefully as this one just rolled his eyes at her cheerfulness. She was never tired of wearing her mask, it was amazing. He even started to wonder if it was really a mask…maybe she was always like that?

"Yeah?"

"You know almost everybody is going to that party at the beach house and you still didn't confirm you were going too." She pouted and Scott shrugged, knowing it wasn't a big deal to him since he didn't even want to go…knowing he wouldn't have any fun.

"So?"

"Well, I need to know if you can, because if you're not, I'll need to find another driver." She teased him slightly and he just chuckled, knowing she was but finding it slightly amusing though.

"Oh, so that's all I am to you? A car driver?" He asked faking dissatisfaction and she just giggled a little, bringing a hand to his upper body.

"Of course not!" She playfully smacked him in the chest and he laughed a little. She was funny to hang out with …even if she was slightly annoying…life was always easy when he was talking or joking with her…that was it, it was just uncomplicated, distracting and he liked things this way.

"I'm going too anyways."

"Great." She gave out a small squeal and he took her hand in his, dragging her inside the classroom, knowing they were both late.

Shelby watched the Golden couple walk to their next class and couldn't help but feel bitter about it. She just couldn't believe he had replaced her this quickly. She couldn't believe he acted like 4 months of a relationship were meaning absolutely nothing to him. It should have been her being walked by Scott…she should have been the one kissing him in the stairs, the one joking with him, the one going to parties with him…just everything… Se had let him the time to think and he apparently had…not in the good way of saying obviously. She deeply hated him for being so self-centered he couldn't accept the fact some secrets hadn't been revealed to him. She finally found her wallet and looked inside to see if she had any cash left and cursed. What would she do with only a few cents? She looked around to see if anybody could help her out and saw Wendy walking inside an empty class, followed by Brian. What were the two doing together? She took her crutches back and began walking with difficulty, stopping at a classroom posthole shaped window and eyed them. Wendy was sitting on a desk and Brian was leaning against her, kissing her. Shelby stood there bewildered, not knowing what to do about it. She was about to leave when she crossed Wendy's horrified eyes. This one got up and ran outside the room, to her bestfriend.

"Hey Shel." She greeted nervously, straightening her clothes a little. But she didn't mind keeping on doing the act when she met her friend's dark eyes. She was mad at her, she could easily tell by the glare.

"Wendy…cut the crap; I just saw your little lovely show." Shelby answered sarcastically and scoffed at her as she looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She knew what she was doing was wrong to herself, to Luke and to Brian… and even to Shelby.

"There is no need to be aggressive like this." Wendy replied coolly and Shelby just sneered at her statement.

"No need to be aggressive? Excuse me Wendy, but what about Luke?" She questioned her, leaning against the closest wall and placing her crutches by her side. She stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting for something coming out of her bestfriend's mouth, which was swollen by the way. Certainly due to too many kisses lied on her lips…

"That doesn't concern you." The brunette only answered to her defense and Shelby couldn't help but frown a little at her jauntiness. Was she just doing the same mistake twice, and without thinking?

"Then stop acting like it doesn't, damn it! I already lost my boyfriend because of your little games!" She exploded then regretted immediately blaming her for what had happened with Scott. They both knew it wasn't entirely Wendy's fault if Scott didn't want to talk anymore…he was the one not being tolerant.

"I'm sorry but you lost him by your own fault." Wendy retorted and Shelby wiped away a single tear while she just stood frozen by her friend's distress. Who was she to give her some advice about her love life after all?

"You know that's not true!" Shelby replied weakly and Wendy just shrugged, not really caring and blowing the subject off.

"Well anyways, I decided to give Brian another chance." She declared and Shelby looked at her incredulously.

"You don't even love him!"

"How would you know?" Wendy said now angry at her and she showed it silently by threatening her with her eyes. That didn't impress Shelby, who just continued talking.

"I saw you with both of them: with Brian you're not yourself, you're cold and bitchy…and the look in your eyes is just animal. With Luke, you're just so sweet and I know you love him."

"No Shelby. You can't do that. You can't come here and tell me who I'm in love with. It's not fair." Wendy pleaded and Shelby shook her head, carrying on her speech.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but what you're doing to him…I just can't accept it again. You already did that mistake once with Brian and you just do it again with Luke. Why do you fear loving and being loved that much? Is it because of what happened between Elaine and Scott?" Shelby questioned, trying to understand better her acts.

"Why don't you mind your own business? This way you won't have to feel like you have to protect me from every mistake I make?" She almost shouted and Shelby couldn't help but feel bothered by her way of dealing with things. She was also mad at her for doing it to Luke… hadn't that being enough to hurt Brian once? She also had to make Luke enduring it too?

"You know what Wendy? Fine, just go back to that classroom making out or doing even more with Brian, I don't care anymore. But I warn you: if anything happens, it's not even worth coming getting me to your rescue, I won't be here." She almost promised and Wendy just threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Fine!" She said and began walking back to the classroom where Brian was still waiting. The poor guy, he was really completely crazy about the girl who didn't really love him. "Oh, and you know what else? Scott was right, you're just too dumb." Wendy said as she stopped and turned around a last time before entering the room. Shelby bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling down and slid against the cold wall, her head in her hands, hiding from the cruel world.

**

* * *

Later in the Afternoon **

"Scott, tell me again…why do we have to study that?" Brooke moaned, leaning against his shoulder. Scott shrugged her off carefully so he would not hurt her head and sighed.

"Look, I know you don't really care about where you're going next year because your parents would pay for every university you want to go in, but I really need my good grades." He said dryly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"They're already at top. C'mon, you promised we'd be having fun today!" She whined again and he just smiled tightly at her.

"I know and I was not lying…just let me finish that essay, and I'm all yours." He promised and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Promised?" She asked and he brought his hand on top of hers.

"I swear Babe. Now, why don't you just go outside to my car or something?" He suggested and she let out a small breath, opening her palm to him so he could just hand her the key.

"Can you give me your keys then? So I can go inside at least?" She finally asked as she noticed he wasn't really paying attention.

"Sure, they're in my right coat pocket I think, just take them." He said and she nodded, sliding her hand into his pocket. Her hand reached his cell and she found out it was just vibrating. She took it and looked at the caller id but it was already too late for him to answer.

"Hey, you have two missed calls from your mother." She announced and he just shrugged, keeping his eyes on his paper.

"I'll call her later. You know this is the last essay I'm ever gonna write for school?" He stated and she swallowed a little, before answering.

"Yeah, kinda strange, uh?" She said slightly distracted by her hand still searching for his key. She finally found it in the inside pocket and sighed softly.

"Are you happy to leave school?" He questioned again and she licked her bottom lip and softly bit it before answering.

"More like anxious…"

"Yeah me too…we kinda are belonging to the popular crowd here and then next year…" He trailed off and she let out a small smile as she perfectly pictured how next year would be for him. She replaced his coat on his chair and peered over his shoulder to see where he was in his page.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. With your good looks and football you have nothing to worry about popularity. Me, on the other side…I won't keep up with cheerleading next year, so I better be good intellectually if you know what I mean." She said with worry readable in her eyes but since he wasn't looking at her, he missed it and thought it wasn't a big deal for her.

"C'mon, you know you're gorgeous Brooke, you'll still be someone people notice when they walk past you."

"Thanks…" She leaned down and gave him a short kiss on the lips and left to wait for him in the car. She wasn't really reassured but knew he was kinda distracted with his essay and all… She put back on her baby pink vest as she felt the sight wind hitting her face and headed to the stairs. On her way out of the school, she noticed Shelby Merrick having a hard time dealing with her crutches and even if it was a funny sight, she went over to offer her some help. "Hey Merrick…" She started then bit her lip as the blonde turned to her with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" She asked dryly and Brooke took a step back, holding her hand in the air in defense against her aggressiveness.

"Sorry, I just thought you might need a hand…guess I was wrong." She muttered and was about to walk past her without glancing another time at her but stopped when she heard Shelby replying.

"C'mon Johnson, I know you don't like me. What's with that sudden wave of sympathy?" Shelby asked, leaning on her crutches and well knowing she was on position of weakness compared to the girl.

"You know what? Fine! I know we're not friends or anything. I just know that Scott's hurting right now and that I'm only the rebound." Brooke exclaimed, almost yelling at her and Shelby scoffed at her.

"Unbelievable…" Shelby muttered into her breath and sat on the steps carefully leaning against the wall. Brooke looked down at her and decided to sit next to her.

"I'm not stupid…I saw it had something to do with you." She quietly said, looking down at her painted nails. Shelby followed her gaze and hesitated before talking again.

"We were in love…" She trailed off and Brooke eyed her slightly confused at her statement. What did she mean by saying 'in love'?

"What?"

"We were together for 4 months…and we both loved each other." She added softly and Brooke bit her lip, feeling sorry for the poor girl with the visible broken heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said nicely and Shelby sighed a little, running a hand through her wavy blond hair.

"No one did. We kinda did go out in complete secret since we couldn't let Wendy know." She explained and looked up as she saw a car pulling over, hoping it would be her mother or Walt…she didn't know who was supposed to come taking her.

"Why that?" Brooke asked, keeping Scott's car keys in her hand and slowly rubbing them.

"Because she had made me promise not to do anything with him and vice versa." Shelby said thinking it didn't really interested the girl but Brooke didn't show any sight of boredom so Shelby didn't mind sitting there with her.

"Oh…" There was a small moment of silence uninterrupted as both girls seemed lost in their own thoughts.

"Yeah…so what do you want from me?" Shelby broke in after a while and Brooke nodded her head at her.

"I just wanted to know why Scott was acting this way. I guess I have an answer now…" _He's still desperately in love_. She thought to herself, not bothering to tell Shelby about it as she knew the girl was already crushed by their break up.

"Yeah." Shelby answered with a little bitterness and looked up at the brunette sitting next to her. It was just so strange that the two were talking that anyone who would have seen them would have thought it was just a joke. "Brooke, can I ask you something more personal?" She asked her and the older girl nodded, shrugging all the same.

"Depends."

"Okay, I wanna know if you and Scott are having sex together?" She kinda whispered and Brooke watched her with surprise written all over her face before replying honestly.

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry." She sincerely apologized and Shelby smiled a little even though it was hard for her to hide her deep feelings for the guy that held her heart.

"Okay…look, thanks for being nice but I really gotta go, my mom's waiting." Shelby stated as she saw her mom's car pulling over. She slowly got up and Brooke held her schoolbag for her.

"K. See you around." Brooke said following her eyes and spotting the car and the woman inside.

"You too." Shelby turned back smiling nicely at her for once and walked to the car. Scott joined his girlfriend and followed her gaze, noticing it was on Shelby. He would have asked her what was going on, but Brooke cut him off before he could even say anything and this one started rambling about anything not really important to his eyes. They walked to his car and since the girl wouldn't stop talking, he listened distractively and finally forgot to ask his question.

* * *

Shelby sat at the end of her bed and put her crutches to the side, leaving them on the floor. She had told her mother she was tired and would try to have a small nap before diner. She attuned her guitar (the one she had been offered for Christmas) and began playing a soft melody of a song she particularly loved. She began singing, lost in her thoughts. 

_Take my home  
Take everything I own  
Take it, take control  
You will feel better  
You will feel whole_

_You're so good  
You stopped me where I stood  
And let me look at love and I feel better  
Oh, I feel good_

As she was about to continue singing, she heard a knock on her bedroom door and looked up, half expectantly her mother or sister. "C'mon in!" She yelled and was quite surprised when she saw Luke's face appearing. He looked almost hesitant to enter, but took more confidence when his eyes met Shelby's warm ones. "Luke? What are you doing here?" She asked and he just shrugged his shoulders sadly, eyes puffy, still keeping a step outside. He had been kinda hoping Wendy would be here and that he could have talked to her…and again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to ever see her again.

"I need to talk to you…can I go in? Your mother said you were pretty worn out by your school day."

"Of course you can." She answered heartily, but still a little confused about the reason why he was there, visiting her. Luke stepped inside and closed the door behind him quietly, before turning back to Shelby. He walked closer to the bed and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Hi…"

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as she saw he had been crying as his eyes were particularly swollen and red.

"Not really… I guess you know about Wendy and me?" He said looking down at his feet. He didn't even know why his feet had walked him to her…he just needed to talk to someone and hoped Shelby would be that someone.

"Yeah, I saw her this afternoon…but I didn't know if she had broken up with you."

"She did. I was supposed to meet her after school but she never came to my car." He started and watched as Shelby looked at him with sympathy. He could tell she was truthfully sorry. "I called her on her cell and she just told me we were over."

"Did you ask her if there was any valid reason?" She asked him to know if he was aware that her bestfriend had gotten back with Brian. She wasn't going to tell him about it if he didn't know. She didn't want to have him crushed even more than he already was.

"Brian and she got back together apparently and I can easily tell I don't understand her act." He said with a nod of the head and she cleared her throat before speaking again. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She just felt the same way as he did…confusion, lack of understanding, and pain.

"I don't understand either Luke…but…maybe she's just confused?" She suggested but he shook his head in denial.

_I just want to give it all to you  
I want to share this with you  
Make you mine and mine will be all yours  
Whatever you want and more  
What I'm anticipating  
Everything else will be over-rated  
Baby, it's for you, it's all for you  
_

"No, she's not Shel…she seemed perfectly clear and sure when she broke up." He said then sighed, putting his head between both his hands. He was so hurt by Wendy's behavior. One day she told him she was falling in love with him and that Brian was history, and then she was breaking up to go back with the guy. He couldn't believe she was acting this way, when he had been ready to give her everything he had…

"I'm really, truly sorry Luke. I tried talking her out of breaking up with you but we just end it by arguing and she doesn't want to talk to me anymore." She said sadly and Luke's eyes widened as she told him that her friendship with Wendy was on rocks too.

"Really? What happened?" He asked and she vaguely answered as she didn't want to go into details that weren't his business.

"Nothing really. I just told her what I thought about her getting back with Brian and she really didn't like it." It was the truth after all…except it wasn't the only thing that had enraged Wendy…

"I'm sorry; it's my fault if you two aren't on best terms right now." He apologized but she just shook her head, stopping him with her hand.

"Don't be sorry about something like that. Don't feel guilty about it, really Luke, what happened is my whole fault, believe me."

_You speak kind  
Oh, if you were mine  
What would we be like?  
We would be liked  
We would be...  
_

"C'mon Shelby, I never met someone as caring as you." He complimented and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed he thought of her that way. If he knew what both Wendy and Scott were reproaching her…she perfectly knew she hadn't been as good as she should have as a friend… And that she should have realized or detected that Wendy needed more help that she could afford her.

"Thanks…but you don't know everything." She only said but that picked up his interest.

"Want to tell me more about it?"

"No, it's really not my place to tell…it doesn't only concern me." She replied quietly and he nodded with a small smirk, but understood that she didn't want to let out a secret concerning her relationship with her bestfriend.

"Okay…I understand. Anyway, thanks for comforting me a little, I'm sincerely glad we're talking to each other so openly." He said with a genuine smile playing on his lips and she nodded, softly biting her bottom lip. At least, she had a new friend…even if she had lost two precious ones.

_I just want to give it all to you  
I want to share this with you  
Make you mine and mine will be all yours  
Whatever you want and more  
What I'm anticipating  
Everything else will be over-rated  
Everything else will be over-rated  
_

"I like having you as a friend too." She admitted and he nodded with a smile, looking at her gently. He really liked the girl. She was very different from Wendy, the girl that held his heart, but she was definitively something too. She was nice, easy to talk, you could confide in her, and she was particularly lovely and sweet. If he hadn't been in love with Wendy, he could have fallen easily for this one. If he hadn't been in love with Wendy…

"So, change of topic…I didn't know you could sing?" He teased her kindly and she blushed a little, looking down at the music instrument she still had on her tights.

"Yeah…there are a lot of things you don't know…" She said with a low, mysterious voice and chuckled a little as she met his eyes. They both smiled at each other and Luke brought his hand to hers, holding it softly. A friendship was definitively born…

_Open up  
Let me fill your cup  
I can really pour it out  
It will be like...  
I will be enough  
I just want to give it all to you  
I want to share this with you  
Make you mine and mine will be all yours  
Whatever you want and more  
What I'm anticipating  
Everything else will be over-rated  
Baby, it's for you  
Baby, it's for you  
Baby, it's for you, it's all for you_

* * *

Songs credits: GAVIN DeGRAW, _Over Rated_, on album **CHARIOT**

Hope you liked this chap…actually, it's not one of my favorites…but still REVIEW please!

In next Chapter:

Ch.23: Wendy/Shelby, Scott/Brooke/Shelby, Wendy/Luke, Shelby/Luke (potential item?), more about Jess and Walt relationship.

* * *

Since the next chapter is already done, I'll update it by next week.

Please R&R!


	26. Chapter 23

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: Okay here we go chapter 23! Wow, it amazes me! Sorry it got so long to update! I wanted to do it last week but the site wouldn't let me submit my document. Thanks for the reviews!

**slimshadyzlady**: Okay, your review made me laugh! The little comments on how Shelby should have tripped Scott with one of her crutches! About Luke & Shelby... um, I guess I see too many tv shows!

**Ghostwriter:** Thanks girl, I'm really thankful you are still reading the story!

**Queen Of Shadows**: Thank you for the realiztic comment. Don't you worry about S&S, they're meant to be, even if they take time to realize it (especially Scott, he's rather slow...). I'm glad you like Luke & Shelby though, they find comfort on each other.

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Alice, Brooke, Wendy, Brian, Jill, Luke, Scott

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

* * *

**Three Days Later - Thursday**

Alice stopped the car in front of the school and unbuckled her safety belt silently. She looked over at her daughter but this one was watching people through the window, and seemed deep in thoughts. She climbed off the car and walked to the trunk then opened it to take Shelby's schoolbag and crutches. She then walked to Shelby's side, opening the door for her. She handed her the schoolbag first and the teenager put it on her back without any difficulty. It was quite a routine now, everyday the same merry-go-round. She got on her left foot, the one that hadn't any after-effects left and sighed softly. She leaned against her mother and this one helped her with keeping her balance before she handed her the cursed crutches. She knew that she would be able to walk without them from next week on, so that meant she would be in the possibility of going to the Prom… of course, for that she needed a partner; and the only one she wanted with all her heart wasn't available.

"What time must I come to take you back home, honey?" Alice asked her as she turned to close the passenger door. She met her daughter's eyes and this one gave her a small shaking of the head.

"Uh, Luke told me he would bring me back since we have the same periods this afternoon."

"Okay, have a nice day." Alice wished her and Shelby smiled sadly at her. Like a day here, when you have your bestfriend and ex boyfriend mad at you, would be nice…

"You too." Shelby kissed her mother's cheek and Alice got back into the car, ready to leave. She waved at her daughter and started the car. Shelby turned her head as she heard a voice calling her and watched as Brooke walked towards her, kinda out of breath.

"Hey Shelby, you need help with something?" She kindly asked and Shelby looked at her surprised and confused by her behavior. The girl was quite a mystery. She had spent her whole sophomore year to hate her and now was trying to befriend her.

"No, thanks, I think I'll manage." Shelby replied with a small smirk and began walking with her crutches to the school. She needed to go to her locker before her first class.

"So…um, I wanted to talk to you about something." Brooke said slightly hesitant as she watched Shelby looking around.

"Okay?" Shelby only questioned as she met her eyes again.

"You know I'm graduating soon and the ceremony is the day of the Prom." The brunette stated and Shelby nodded, of course she was aware of it, who wasn't in the school? Plus, she supposedly should have gone with Scott…he had asked her a few days before stopping seeing her.

"Yeah, so, why does it concern me?" She asked with a sigh and Brooke pressed her lips together before answering.

"I have that stupid speech to do since I'm class president and head cheerleader."

"And you want help, right?" Shelby guessed quickly. It wasn't like a big surprise. Shelby could write brilliantly, and she had even won an award last year with the writing contest. And Brooke knew it, just like everyone in the school.

"I'd like some, yeah… I mean, only if you have some time to spend on it. I would totally understand if you didn't want…" Brooke rambled and Shelby smiled at the girl's nervousness. It was quite funny to see the determinate, big mouth cheerleader, actually stuttering for some help from a random girl.

"It's fine, okay, I'll help you." Shelby said kindly and Brooke couldn't help but hug her quickly after verifying if there weren't any of her popular friends around.

"Thanks. I better go; Scott's waiting for me in front of the gymnasium."

"Okay."

"So I see you today after class, or during lunch?" Brooke asked and Shelby smiled at her precipitation…she still had at least two weeks to be ready…so where was the rush?

"Um…" Shelby started then paused for a second, thinking of her proposition. "But what about Scott? Won't he be mad if he knows that we're spending time together?"

"I don't give a damn about what Scott will think of it…I kinda have him wrapped around my finger anyway." She answered sarcastically and both girls laughed a little. "Seriously Shelby, don't worry about what happened between you two, I'll make things better between you two, just let me some time to work." Brooke said and Shelby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"W-what? You mean?" Shelby stuttered and Brooke laughed a little at her confused face.

"I know Scott is with me just to enrage you. Believe me when I say he's not as tender in private as he is when he knows you're watching." Brooke admitted and Shelby closed her eyes for a few milliseconds, thinking she was having a hallucination.

"I don't understand…I thought you liked him?"

"I thought that too… but I took notice I was only in love with his good looks." She said then walked away when she noticed some of her cheerleaders' friends waiting for her.

* * *

Wendy leaned against the exterior wall of the school, watching Shelby talking with Brooke Johnson, head cheerleader, class president and Scott's girlfriend. She had always thought that her bestfriend, wait ex-bestfriend, didn't like the girl and wasn't envious at all. That she wasn't that dumb to befriend with the girl that had stolen her own boyfriend. The girl might be mental… Now, she was slightly wondering if it was true. The two seemed particularly cozy and she wondered when that was coming from. Maybe Shelby was trying to get to Scott by using the girl, but again, she didn't believe that twisted version. She felt a weight on her shoulder and looked away from the scene in front of her eyes and looked up at Brian. "Hey baby." She said softly and Brian kissed her forehead gently, and then gazed deeply into her eyes. She kind of avoided his glance and looked around to see if Luke wasn't somewhere around. She let out a breath and looked up at her current boyfriend. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. You walk me to class?"

"Sure, c'mon." He offered his hand and she took it, biting her lip hesitantly. They began walking to the building and walked past Shelby as they reached the lockers. "Maybe you should try to talk to her?" Brian suggested softly and Wendy rolled her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"Are you serious? She almost treated me of slut; I'm not talking before she apologizes to me. And to you too, come to think of it." She said harshly then opened her locker dryly, folding inside like a mad woman.

"Calm down Wendy, I was just suggesting."

"I know you were, but I'm really mad right now…all she does is judging people. Sometimes, she'd better look at herself in a mirror."

"Okay…"

"And besides, you don't now everything about the story, so just don't mind of that business." She said looking up at him. She turned when she heard a sound of a loud laugh and was surprised when she saw her ex boyfriend Luke, with her ex bestfriend Shelby, smiling together. She couldn't believe Shelby would go that low! She knew about her feelings for Luke! How could she steal him from her? And saying she was still hesitating and almost regretting her decision about giving a second chance to Brian… Luke seemed particularly fine with their breakup apparently, uh?

"Looks like they're rather fine with each other…don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" Jill asked from behind and Brian nodded at her, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal. Wendy narrowed her eyes at both of them and stormed out of the corridor, very mad. Jill shrugged at Brian and patted his shoulder. The poor guy, if he knew in what shit he had gotten back… Jill walked over to Shelby and Luke and smiled warmly at them. "Hey you two!" She greeted them and Shelby smiled at her before leaning and kissing her cheeks. Luke only offered her a small smile.

"Hey Jill…what's up?"

"I think Wendy took pretty bad the sight of you two chatting together."

"What did you think? That we both would be miserable without her?" Luke said kind of harshly and Shelby approved with a nod. Jill just shrugged, thinking that they were right but not wanting to take any side, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Jess awoke to the sound of a chain saw switched on and rolled over, to check her alarm clock. It was way past noon and here she was still sleeping and feeling so weak! She pulled on a dressing gown and tied it around her waist. She knew her step father was here to 'keep an eye on her' but she was a little afraid of staying alone with the pervert. On the other hand, she was really thirsty and didn't feel any better. She walked into the living room still in her pajamas to find a sleeping Walt laying on the sofa and the TV still on. She switched it off and shook his shoulder a little to wake him. 

"Hey baby…sorry, I just dozed off. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, my throat hurts me and I feel like I still have a temperature." She only said, sitting on the armchair at his left. She had been sick for most of the week and it didn't seem to go better. Alice had called the doctor on Monday but she was still in the same state. Apparently it was only the flu but strangely, the medicine wasn't doing any effect. Walt got up and walked to her, oblivious to the fear present in her eyes as he put his hand on her forehead to check the heat.

"You're definitively fever. Maybe we should call Dr Sloane again?" He suggested and she nodded, letting out a breath as he walked away from her to get the phone. She leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes as the lights were hurting her eyes. She felt like crap. She didn't hear Walt coming back, only felt his hand touching hers and her eyes shot open. She pulled away and the man looked at her startled. "What is it honey?"

"Just…do not…touch me." She ordered and he smiled a little, had she forgotten that he got immune a few months ago?

"C'mon, you know I'm vaccinated against the flu baby."

"I could careless if you were infected by a virus Walt." She spat and Walt took a step back not understanding why she was acting that harsh towards him.

"What is it Jess?"

"I know Walt; I know everything about your little perverseness." She almost shouted with a vehemence such as Walt almost feared the icy look she sent him. She was beyond any anger, she was enraged.

"Jess…let me explain to you…" He begged her, taking a step ahead. She backed against the wall, shaking with fury.

"I don't want to hear it! Just…do not talk to me again because I can't stand you and your fake smile!" She said then ran out of the room, looking her bedroom door after she closed it. She couldn't believe she had finally let it out… It had relieved her to know that now he knew that she was aware of his crimes.

* * *

Scott sat alone at a picnic table at lunch waiting for his girlfriend to show up. They were supposed to have a tête-à-tête and he didn't like being lonely while he could have eaten with his friends guys. The only reason was that when he was alone, the only thoughts in his mind were of Shelby and Elaine. Of course, they weren't sitting in the same category, even if both of them had hurt him badly. Elaine had never brought comfort and love to him, Shelby had. He looked up when he heard a cheerful voice speaking loudly and was particularly astonished when he saw Brooke talking and laughing with Shelby. He couldn't just believe his eyes. When did the two form a friendship? They didn't even know each other properly… Brooke surprised him with a small hello kiss and sat in front of him, and Shelby just avoided his dazed gaze as she stood up. 

"Why don't you sit right here, Shelby?" Brooke offered nicely and Shelby replied with a shake of the head. Scott glared at her giving her his "your so dead" look.

"Uh, no thanks." She stuttered looking everywhere but at Scott as this one looked at her intensely. "I better go."

"Why not?" Brooke insisted and all Scott wanted was to tell her to shut the hell up. But he decided against, just waiting for Shelby's answer. Brooke really didn't see she was causing just more damage than there already was. Imagine the funny lunch it would be with a tension like this one filling in the air.

"I eat with a friend today. So, when do we meet?" _What friend?_ Scott thought to himself, frowning without realizing. Daisy was ill and Jill was eating with Wendy and his ex bestfriend Brian.

"What about in half an hour, in front of the library?"

"Ok, fine, see you." Shelby answered quietly and looked up, meeting her ex-boyfriend eyes. She was on the verge of crying but knew how to hold back her tears. Scott noticed her eyes watering and was slightly becoming mad…and not at Shelby but at Brooke. Why the hell had she brought her to their table and what was that thing between them? All he wanted to do right now was to apologize to Shelby, take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But his pride got the upper hand and he slightly narrowed his eyes at her. She broke the gaze almost immediately after and walked away, towards another table where a guy was already sat at. Scott scrutinized the scene with great interest and was deeply confused when he saw the guy was no other than Luke, Wendy's ex. What were the two doing together? Scott felt his chest tightened with jealousy and turned his head when he felt Brooke's eyes on him.

"What was that?" He harshly asked the brown haired girl who just shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if things would be okay with you if I worked with Shelby for my speech." She almost asked and knew his decision wouldn't be positive.

"Why didn't you ask me about it? I could have provided some good help, even better."

"Shelby won the award at the writing contest last year, honey. So sorry to tell you but really, I doubt you're better than her."

"C'mon, you don't want to feel like you're reading a literature masterpiece when you do your speech! It just wouldn't seem like you at all."

"What that's supposed to mean Scott?"

"Just that people know you aren't good at writing or anything academic by the way. You should do something that looks like you. You know it doesn't fit you to appear serious and all smart." He blurted out before even realizing his words had to hurt.

"Wait a minute Scott; you think I'm stupid or what?"

"I didn't say that." He mumbled, thinking she was taking his remark a little too far that he intended to. All he wanted was that she'd realize that working with Shelby wasn't really needful for her speech to be powerful.

"But you implied it!" She shouted and Scott cringed as she made a small show of herself, knowing she was overreacting. "You know what? I want every person of my family and my friends to be proud of me when I do that speech and about that matter of reflecting my personality, do not worry." She said angrily and got up on her feet, taking her schoolbag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm gonna finish eating with **my** **friends**." She added, emphasizing the last two words dryly. She then left not even letting him the time to argue or apologize. She knew he wouldn't, it wasn't his way of acting, he was just too proud. Scott looked around and noticed some people were observing them. He just shook his head and got up as well, and threw his food in the garbage before walking to the parking lot. Since he had some time before him, he was going to take a quick visit to his mother. He really needed some good advice on how to act in the society of girls… He didn't want to hurt or be cold with Brooke; he just didn't know how to act around her. She was always so cheerful and nice that he was annoying. And this new friendship with Shelby was just strange.

* * *

Luke watched her from afar, as she stood in the bench probably waiting for Brian to show up. She looked like lost in her thoughts but sad also. There was that look in her eyes that told him she didn't want what she had even if she had asked for. He noticed she didn't even have her nails made, and her curls weren't done properly. She had always been the one to take care of her appearance, even if it was sometimes overly. Wasn't she supposed to be the one happy to be in love and being loved back? She had broken things with him because Brian was better than him, right? So why looking like she regrets her decision? "She looks lonely." He stated out loud and Shelby followed his gaze through the window. She couldn't believe that after everything that he had gone through with Wendy, he would still look at her with adoration in the eyes. 

"No Luke, she doesn't. C'mon, you promised you wouldn't do that to yourself." She almost whined and couldn't help but felt the same about Scott. The two had made a pact. They would prevent themselves from being hurt again by those two people and would move on. Let's say it was easier to tell than acting upon it. She buckled her safety belt and watched him closely.

"I'm sorry; I just can't get over the breakup. It's really unfair." He sighed sadly and she nodded, as she perfectly knew it was true. He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the girl sitting next to him, looking at him expectantly. Wendy had made him believe that she was feeling the same about their relationship and…poof the other guy kisses her and she decides she'd be better off with him. It was really immature and low and worthless.

"I know." She said then patted his leg trying to provide him some comfort. He smiled at her a small smile and started the car, hitting on the petal gas.

"I'm sure she's not happy with him, she can't be. What do you think?" He asked unsure and she swallowed a little before answering evasively.

"I think you should stop thinking about her. This isn't good for you and she doesn't deserve it." _Neither of them deserves it_…, she thought as Scott came into her mind.

"Okay." He let out a sigh and kept his eyes fixed on the road. "So what do you wanna talk about?" He asked as the vision of the school disappeared from the mirror view. Shelby bit her bottom lip softly. There were so many things they could talk about…except the subjects that touched from close or afar Scott or Wendy.

"I dunno…" She shrugged and forced herself to stop reflecting on her feelings towards Wendy or Scott.

"What about your newfound friendship with the great Brooke Johnson? I would have never seen it coming." He inquired and she smiled as she could discern some jeering in his voice.

"We're not friends. We're just acquaintance. She's being nice with me because she needs my help with her speech for graduation day." She simply answered and he nodded doubtfully.

"Yeah okay, but don't you feel it a bit strange though? The girl's never been nice with you before, from what I've heard."

"People change." She suggested and he could easily tell she was really thinking what she was saying. Why the hell did she have to hurt herself even more by working with the new girlfriend of her ex, whom she was still deeply attached to? Was it some kind of punishment?

"Right." Luke smirked at her naivety and stopped when they reached the traffic lights. "C'mon, don't you find it a little queer?"

"No, I think it just took her two years to realize I wasn't her enemy." Luke only shrugged but couldn't help but being suspicious about the whole situation his friend was in. Befriending with the new girlfriend of her ex wasn't what he would call very smart. Shelby switched on the radio and hit upon one of her favorite songs of Coldplay, _The Scientist_. Silence hung down in the car as they both concentrated themselves on the lyrics of the song.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are,_

_I had to find you, tell you I need ya,_

_And tell you I set you apart,_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions,_

_Oh lets go back to the start,_

_Running in circles, coming in tails,_

_Heads on a science apart,_

Shelby closed her eyes for a second, keeping her tears away from Luke as they passed Susan's bookshop. It had to hurt. Shelby hadn't set foot in the shop again since Scott's and hers spilt up. She found it quite inappropriate since she had been the one responsible of that drama. If she had told someone about Wendy's pregnancy, maybe things wouldn't have been the same… she tended to think they would have been better, but who knew really?

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Luke knew what Shelby was thinking about, it was like evident: Scott, Wendy, the only ones that had always taken a big part in her life and counted like nobody else except her family. He knew their ties were strong even if it wasn't obvious right now. Before becoming friends with Wendy and Shelby, as he was watching them from afar, he had always noticed of how they seemed just comfortable with each other. They knew everything about each other and that were too many small secrets and lies that had destroyed that trust.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling the puzzles apart,_

_Questions of science, science and progress,_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart,_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,_

_Oh and I rush to the start,_

_Running in circles, chasing tails,_

_Coming back as we are_

Luke looked over at her again. He wondered how she could be in love with a jackass like Scott Barringer. He didn't know him much but he perfectly knew he certainly didn't deserve her attention, and even less her affection. How come so many girls were attracted to him when all he got was a bad attitude and swinging moods? How come his own father was almost idolizing the guy only because he had some skills in football? Was the world spinning madly on?

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard,_

_I'm going back to the start_

Shelby finally stopped daydreaming when she realized they had almost reached her house. The song had ended a while before but she couldn't help but refusing to believe Wendy and hers friendship was over, just as Scott and she were. It couldn't be…you can't throw away a lifetime of friendship in a few days even with valuable reasons. She had seen Wendy at school today while this one had avoided her and she knew that if she wasn't hurt by their 'separation', she'd be able to look at her in the eye. "Thanks for the ride home Luke." She mumbled quietly and he nodded, taking her hand in his and stroking it softly. She didn't why, but she felt weird at that second. She looked into his eyes and noticed the desperation in his eyes. She didn't want to leave him like this. "You wanna come inside for a few?"

"No, I better go back home. My mom's waiting for me; I have to drive her to the mall." He explained and she nodded, unbuckling her belt, their fingers now laced together. She placed a kiss on his cheek for moral support and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for being a great friend Luke." She almost whispered and pulled back a little to look at him in the eye. "I really appreciate your support." She finished with a tiny smile. She noticed he wasn't smiling back but gazing at her lips as she talked. He inched his lips closer to hers and since she didn't want to be blunt with him, or hurt his feelings, she only stood where she was, closing her eyes in anticipation. She was hoping inside that he would realize that what he was about to do was wrong…

* * *

Loved that part? Then review please! It only takes 30 seconds of your time and it'd make me really happy. 

Ch.24: Shelby's not so happy birthday, hey! She gets a special present, Repercussions of the 'kiss' between S&L, Wendy cheating on Brian again , Some S&S…


	27. Chapter 24

**SCHOOL OF LOVE**

_A/N_: I know I am to be blamed...it's been so long since I didn't update this story, and I feel kinda bad...thats' why I thought that I could give you all a special gift! Let's say it's my Christmas present! Two chapters of School Of Love!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews: slimshadyzlady, Queen Of Shadows, and Ghostwriter, and to everyboby who's reading the story.

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Shelby, Luke, Scott, Wendy, Steve, Brian, Daisy

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott, Brian and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

* * *

**Shelby's POV**

Today's my birthday… I can't believe I'm seventeen already. My mom or dad either…that makes them even older. I know they wanted to do a small party to celebrate it but guess what? The only two people that really are important to me aren't there. Yeah, sad… Barringer siblings had always been there on that special occasion for me, even if sometimes, things were tensed between us. I can't help but dreaming of their arrival…it would surprise me but god…I'd be so happy! I'd cry seeing Wendy and would hug her so tightly that she wouldn't be able to breath anymore. I'd jump into Scott's arms and would kiss him all over the face, the lips, the cheeks, the nose, the neck, I wouldn't miss any spot. I feel a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind. I recognize the aftershave fragrance of my friend Luke and lean against his chest.

"Hey Birthday Girl, what are you doing in a corner all alone? You do know we're all here for you, right?" He asks with a gentle tone as if he thought I could break at any moment. All…they're all here for me: Daisy, him, Jill, Brooke Johnson and her squad, the girls of the basketball team, except that skank of Rachel, most of the football players that I got to know a little better with hanging out with Scott, and people from my classes I don't even know the names. I turn to look at Luke and sigh as I meet his expectant eyes.

"I was thinking of how awesome this party is."

"You were?" Does he know I'm lying? I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. It might seem a bit suspicious to people around but we're just friends, nothing more. Of course, we grew closer than before because we're like two lonely hearts, but really, I love only the platonic way, I swear. He's like a gay friend to me… okay, strange revelation.

"You really did a good work." I add, only for myself but he hears me anyway. He pulls away a little so he can look at me. I avoid his gaze for a second then glance at him.

"It's okay to miss them." He says and I know he knows what I'm thinking about. Am I that easy to describe or is he just one of the few people that can read me like a book?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I can be stubborn sometimes; I absolutely know he can be too.

"Don't deny it Shel…I saw that look."

"What look?" I almost tease him and he nods with a smirk. God, I hate when he does that…makes me feeling even more vulnerable.

"The sad, regretful one." Of course I miss them, regret what I did and wish I could take it all back.

"I just…can't help but wondering what they're thinking about right now… If they're thinking of me or just don't care. I know Wendy wouldn't miss that date and Scott sure knows it too."

"I'm sure they're both kicking themselves for what they've done to you." What they've done? I'm the one who hurt them…they just acted upon their feelings. Of course, they were harsh, I think, but it was completely warranted.

"I'd like to see that." I mutter with a tiny smile and he takes me again in his arms.

"C'mon, some people really care and want to see you here. And please, wipe those tears away from your face and smile. Happy day girl, okay?" He rubs his hands in circles on my back, comforting me one last time and I look up into his eyes.

"Okay, let's do it." He grabs my hand, dragging me to the garden where everyone is laughing, dancing or eating. I smile at them and drop his hand, taking a step ahead towards Daisy and Jill.

**End of Shelby's POV**

* * *

After the party, she was too tired to do anything except going to bed. Everybody was nice to her and she learned something that only made that day more bearable: Brooke had broken up with Scott. She knew she was supposed to be her friend, but she couldn't help but be happy about it. Maybe it did mean that he still felt something for her? Checking on her mails on her internet address, she noticed there was one sent by Scott himself. She couldn't believe it. How? Why? Did that mean something? Her heart began racing and she had to close her eyes for a second, recollecting the little calm she still had inside. She opened the message and couldn't believe what was on the screen. She thought he had forgotten about that day… it was a video of them. But not any video… one of their childhood. They were respectively six and seven years old. 

_Shelby was chasing after him in the garden and they were both giggling softly. He looked behind his back to see what distance there was between them and grinned at her, still running. He missed a step as he was about to climb the few stairs to enter his house and fell on his left knee which started bleeding almost instantaneously. He held it in his hands and sat on the same stairs that had gotten him injured. Little Shelby stopped laughing when she saw he wasn't acting and went to sit next to him as he began weeping. _

"_Would it make any better if I kissed it?" She asked him in a quiet voice and with a very sweet and innocent smile. She had seen her mother doing it whenever she or Jess would fall or hit objects in the house. Scott looked at her with a new wave of unshed tears in his eyes. He nodded at her and pulled his hand off the wound. Shelby leaned down and laid a lingering kiss on it and when she looked up; he smiled at her and hugged her tightly, thanking her. Of course he was already feeling way better…_

Back then, Shelby already knew she was in love. He had always been so tender and sweet with her… Maybe she should call him to thank him? She got up and walk to her purse. Bending down, she noticed an earring hidden under her bed and took it in her hand. God, she had searched for this one everywhere. She put it on her desk and blew the dust there was on it. Her real father had offered it to her for her twelfth birthday. That was the only thing she had ever got from him except from his cards for Christmas every year. She finally tore her eyes away from that precious thing and took her handy in her hand. Reaching the menu, repertory, Scott, calling. Here we go…

"Yeah?" Asked his tired voice and she knew back then that he wasn't not in a good mood.

"Scott? It's me, Shelby." She said timidly and waited for his answer which didn't come immediately.

"Why are you calling?" He sounded a little surprised since he hadn't heard from her, in person, for a while.

"I received your mail." She said slightly tensed after she got to hear the sound of his voice. He hadn't been very welcoming but not really hearty either. She supposed he was just a little astonished to have her on the phone…after everything.

"What mail?" _Shit, he doesn't even remember._ She thought, biting the inside of her cheek softly. How could she have been that stupid to actually think he had done it on purpose? What was she supposed to say now?

"The one for…the one for my…birthday…with the video." She stuttered holding her breath. There was then a pause…not a very long one but an uneasy one…the time for Scott to recollect his thoughts and remember what video she was talking about. It wasn't very difficult though. He perfectly knew yesterday was her birthday and that there had been a party. He had first refused to come, then had hesitated since everyone he knew was going…then he had thought it would be very inappropriate.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to delete it. Um, you know I kinda set a date of sending and all…sorry." He said sincerely and god! How could she be so stupid to think he actually meant to send it?

"I actually found it very nice." She couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yeah…" He only answered since he really had no idea what he was supposed to add to that… except that he was glad she had.

"So…uh goodbye." She said hesitantly. This conversation was so awkward that even if she was in her bedroom all alone, she couldn't help but feel just as embarrassed as if he was standing a few meters from her in the same room…

"Shel… wait!" She gasped for breath and wait for more. Hearing him calling her, almost pleading…it felt almost good. "You're still there?"

"Yes." She replied in a quiet monotonous voice and he swallowed before talking again. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm sorry." That was it, he had finally said it and how that was making her feel better. She didn't know if he really meant it but it looked like he had some regrets at least.

"You are?" She assured herself, biting her bottom lip nervously. She couldn't help it; either it was the lips, the inside of the cheeks, or the nails. But the fact was that she had to hold onto something.

"Yeah, I behaved like a jerk." That he kinda did…but that doesn't change the feelings she had for him. She loved him, full point. And she would take all the blame if he would just move on and accept to give her a second chance.

"No, what happened was really my fault. It took me time to realize it, but now I understand your point."

"I still shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You didn't deserve it." He insisted and they both knew deep inside that it was the truth. Of course what she had done didn't deserve a reward. Every person that knew about what had happened would have agreed to that statement. But his reaction had been over the top, unreasonable.

"Scott…" She started, not really knowing where this conversation was going or what she wanted to say, and he interrupted her, as he wasn't finished with coming clean.

"Especially since I...um cared about you." _You were supposed to love me. Not care, but love, don't forget. _She thought as she heard him talking about his feelings.

"It's okay really."

"I…I wanted to-" She heard Wendy's voice asking him who he was on the phone with. "Bye Brooke, I'll talk to you later." Brooke? How could he? Just because his sister was in his room? Why couldn't he just admit he missed her? _Why can he just not give a damn about what his sister wants for once?_ She wondered then let out a breath as she noticed he still hadn't hung up.

"Bye Scott, I'm sorry." She said gently and then waited until he hung up. Why her love life was so complicated when it could have been so perfect?

* * *

She took him by the elbow, leading him into an empty class. Thank god, nobody had seen them going away together. She closed the door behind him, her back facing him. He bit his lip slightly excited; the mere sight of her was arousing him. He walked even closer and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, bringing her back against his broad chest. But as he was about to act on his desires, she pushed him off her by taking his hands in hers and dropping them by his side. She turned to him, almost crying. She was ashamed of what had happened between them the night before. It wasn't fair to Brian who had given her a second chance. She had totally screwed it off. "I meant to tell you something Steve." He had something that could turn her on, that erotic look in the eyes, the twinkle that made her desperately weak. 

"What is it?" He asked with a deep voice. She could tell he was slightly concerned. But he wasn't supposed to be. It was supposed to be nothing more than a one night stand. And he didn't act like it was. What was it with guys that were like glue with her? Did she have a problem showing them that she wasn't the one they thought she was?

"Last night was a mistake. We shouldn't have." She simply stated and he chuckled a little. So it didn't seem like a problem yesterday. She had wanted it too. Both of them had and it had been good kissing her.

"It's not like you said 'no'." He pointed out and she looked down at her feet ashamed that he had to be right. She couldn't look at him; she should have avoided him after the first time they met. It was obvious he did want her since then, and it was like bound that something would happen between them. The attraction was there, their common need to discover each other, their loneliness… He, because he was new and didn't know anybody here and had some difficulties to become integrated into the school since he had broken up with Brooke and was Scott's official rival. And she, because she had lost her bestfriend and didn't feel something as strong as she thought for Brian and had lost the one she really was in love with in the process. It was sad, very sad that she was just realizing it now as it was too late.

"No, it's not like that. But look, I like you a lot and I'm sure you like me too…" She said unsurely. Seriously, she wasn't going to do what she had planned to do this way. She perfectly knew she was falling in a hole if she was telling him off and then saying she liked him.

"So where is the problem?" He asked, leaning against the blackboard, not bothering looking before to see if there was any chalk left on it. It's not like he really cared anyway. The petite brunette in front of him was taking him all his attention.

"I have a boyfriend." She stated and he just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. Where was the problem exactly? You don't want your boyfriend anymore, you break up. You want to be with another person, you take that person. Why did some people have to complicate their lives when everything could be so easy? Steve had that kind of philosophy of the world. For him, life was short and you didn't need to bother yourself with minor details.

"Break up." He said as it was just so simple to him. Life was just like math: you've got a problem, there is a solution.

"I can't, I love him." She stated, really insecure about what she had just told him. Maybe she wasn't in love after all?

"C'mon, you cheated on the guy, and apparently it wasn't the first time." He said referencing to her little bend with Luke… apparently, getting drunk with him had its effects… she had told him everything about her life or what? Did he know about…about her baby?

"So, that doesn't mean I want to be with you Steve. I really like you but we both know it isn't enough." She said a little coldly but her face broke into a smile as she looked up at him and saw he was smirking.

"I know…but I thought we had that connection…" She laughed at this. A connection, how cliché was it? "You can mock me Wendy, but I'm dead serious."

"Sorry but do you hear yourself sometimes? We don't have a connection or something else. We just spent a night making out, feeling sorry for ourselves and that was nice. We comforted each other because we both needed it and understood what the other was feeling. And I think we could be good friends, but nothing more, ever. I'm in love Steve."

"But you can't be… Brian isn't the guy for you." He pointed out, but little thing did he know she wasn't even talking about him anymore…

"I'm not even talking about Brian anymore… Isn't it even funny?" She muffled a laugh and he looked at her quite confused. What was she talking about? Or even better, who?

"Wait, wait, I'm kinda lost now…"

"Luke Turner is the only one that ever told me I was beautiful and meant it. He's the only boy that makes me want to be better. I've only got goosebumps with him, how crazy is that I have to be in here with you to realize that?" She stopped and they both laughed a little, easing the tension filling the room. "I was so stupid that I didn't even see that I had the guy I wanted with me and let him go…" She cleared her throat and continued, reveling what she had buried in the depths of her heart. "I only feel sorry for Brian; he didn't deserve what I did to him the first time we were together. It was like a game at first, and then I realized he had feelings for me."

"I'm sorry for you…" Steve said, rubbing her shoulder softly.

"I spent most of the whole year feeling like shit because of my decisions and actions. I acted like a slut towards people I cared about, I took out all my anger on my poor bestfriend that only tried to help and I can't help but still be slightly mad at her." She said, not even understanding the grudge she still held against Shelby.

"If you can't help it maybe that does mean you're not ready to forgive her?"

"I hope that with the holidays and all, things will be better next year."

"They will."

"Thanks. I know we don't know each other that much, but we're so much alike that it feels like I've known you for a while." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, reciprocating the gesture. That was at that moment that Brian chose to storm into the room, enraged. "Brian? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked a little aggravated. He couldn't know about last night, could he?

"I could return the question. What is that again? Another cheating?"

"No Brian, this isn't what you think. We were just talking."

"That close? C'mon, you know I don't like being treated like a fool. So now you give your friends a cuddle?" He asked really angrily and she couldn't help but fear his reaction. At the same time, she was feeling confident that if he tried to do something to her, Steve would protect her.

"I'm sorry Brian but I do not accept your suspicions." She said taking Steve's hand in hers and heading outside with him at her toes. Brian placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him. Steve let him do and watched as Wendy faced her boyfriend looking furious. "How dare you?"

"I know you went out with him last night." Brian stated. How he had found out, she didn't even want to know who from her supposedly friends had told him.

"So what, I'm allowed to go out without you as far as I know."

"And kissing him, that was also in your plans?"

"I'm sorry Brian… I didn't know you were aware of that too." She said nicely and then added a thing she shouldn't have add…it would crush him. "But face the reality, and look at our couple."

"I thought we were fine?" He said, closing his eyes for a second. It couldn't begin again. She couldn't do that to him again, she wasn't playing fair. He had feelings for her; they had cost him his friendship with his bestfriend.

"C'mon, we aren't happy together." She said slowly, looking at him in the eye.

"But I love you Wendy, doesn't it count for anything?"

"I'm sorry, but this can't work anymore for me, I'm sorry." She replied and they both knew it was the end. Steve smiled sadly at Brian, the poor guy, Wendy was unstable and wasn't ready for a relationship with him…in fact she probably had too many issues of her own she needed to sort out first. The thing is that she couldn't do that alone and he wasn't the guy who would help her.

* * *

"So, he told you he was sorry?" Daisy made sure and Shelby nodded enthusiastically. She was almost bouncing though she couldn't because of her still sore leg. Luke rolled his eyes at her antics. He wasn't jealous, he just didn't really like how Scott had treated her and Wendy and didn't want her to suffer again because of him. The guy was a jerk and that was it. 

"Exactly!" She replied ignoring Luke's glare and Daisy's rising of eyebrow. She didn't care if they weren't animated like she was. They weren't her after all.

"And what did you reply?" Daisy asked for the sake of asking, only to receive another glare from Luke.

"That I was sorry too, that it was my fault and guess what."

"What?"

"He also said he still cared about me."

"Cared?" She asked skeptically and she nodded softly. Luke rolled his eyes at Daisy who just smirked at him.

"Yeah cared but I know he meant so much more, you should have heard his voice. The discussion was awkward all along but I know he still feels something at least."

"And about that video?"

"It was of us… his mother filmed a scene of our childhood…it was so cute! I'm so glad he found it."

"That's great for you if you feel things are gonna be better." Luke said with a roll of eyes. It was clear he wasn't totally happy about the new turn of events.

"Luke, be happy for me."

"I'd be if I was sure you weren't overreacting." Ha added with a smirk and she nudged him in the ribs, teasingly.

"He's right, maybe you're getting carried away a little too quickly." Daisy agreed with him and Shelby pulled her tongue out at them.

"No, I'm not." Shelby answered and stiffened when she saw Wendy approaching their group and didn't like the way Luke was looking at her ex bestfriend.

"Hey guys." Wendy said quietly, hands in pockets and gaze on the floor.

"What do you want Wendy?" Shelby asked coldly and Wendy took a step back, surprised by the way Shelby had answered her. She would never get used to that tone between them.

"I'd like to talk to Luke for a second, can I borrow him?" She asked though, avoiding the others' glares and even if he was just standing in front of her, Luke didn't answer.

"Ask him right away." Daisy said with a small giggle. Shelby shot her a glare and turned around so Wendy couldn't see her face anymore. Or the contrary… well, the result was the same anyway.

"Luke?" Wendy waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked almost saying sorry with his eyes.

"Okay." He answered and she smiled, leading him outside so Shelby couldn't hear what she would tell him.

"Thanks."

"The little bitch. She better not turn him against me." Shelby muttered as soon as she was sure Luke wouldn't hear her. Thing was that she didn't care if Wendy would hear her but she had promised herself to do an effort for Luke's sake since he was desperately in love…

"Stop it Shelby, you're acting like you're jealous." Daisy said with another giggle. Teen drama was fun to her…and she loved teasing Shelby, she was always reacting really quickly. A little nothing would tousle her when she was stressed. And saying that just two minutes before she was ecstatic because of a stupid video she shouldn't even have seen if Scott wasn't so careless…

"I'm not. It's just he got so much hurt last time and I wouldn't want him to relive that." Shelby answered rather calmly. Truth was that she was jealous…but not the way Daisy thought. She was jealous that Wendy got every guy wrapped around her finger… Scott, her father, Luke, Brian, and her new conquest Steve…

"He won't Shel. Besides, why would she turn him against you?" Daisy asked and Shelby looked at her shrugging. She wanted to say something, but was ashamed that she was acting like a spoiled girl.

"If they go back together, I'm all alone."

"What about me?" The brunette asked quite surprised and slightly hurt. The two were pretty good friends, so really… how come Luke who she really knew for a few weeks had to take a bigger place in her heart than she did?

"It's different Daisy."

"How come? Because I'm not a guy?" She asked suspiciously. Maybe her assumptions hadn't been completely false…maybe Shelby felt more than it seemed for Luke Turner?

"What?" The blonde asked puzzled.

"I know about your ways of comforting each other." Daisy said accusingly and Shelby furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"The kissing thing." Daisy said as it was kinda logical. "You don't kiss a guy you have no feelings for on the lips."

"We only kissed once; you're not being fair there." She said, already regretting she had to tell about that innocent kiss.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not but really Shelby, what were you thinking?"

"He was the one who kissed me; I just let him do but didn't kiss back." Shelby said now mad at her. She didn't feel anything for Luke…she just didn't want to hurt him and really hadn't known how to act. Why was she making a big deal of that little mistake?

"Whatever, I have to go meet with Ezra, bye." She said not quite believing her friend.

* * *

"Luke…I'm sorry." Wendy apologized then took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She was glad he wasn't pushing her away…that was a good step already. 

"I already knew that." He whispered looking down at their fingers laced together. It seemed almost natural to him.

"I realized something yesterday." She said quietly, finally meeting his eyes. And god, how she had yearned for that look! She had craved for his touches, his voice, his laugh… she had missed every little smile…just everything about him made her crazy… Why did she have to make the wrong decisions all the time?

"Uh?" Okay, so Luke was first confused she wanted to talk to him since he wasn't hoping for something from her anymore. And now, he was just bewildered and her presence was just even more intoxicating than before.

"I broke up with Brian."

"Oh really?"

"I kinda feel something stronger for you." She said ashamed she hadn't seen it before going back to Brian…

"What do you mean 'something stronger'?"

"I'm still in love with you Luke." She blurted out then looked up at him after a few seconds since she couldn't hear the sound of his voice. Was he now speechless? "Please, say something at least." She almost cried and he just shook his head, not believing his ears. He had waited for that since the day they had gotten together.

"Wow! I just don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting that."

"Okay, I understand. Look, if you need to think about it, you can take all the time you need."

"I don't need that time Wendy." He said not letting his feelings get the better of him and waited for her answer. Was she that confident girl that she claimed to be?

"Oh…well, I guess I should go then." She said misunderstanding his words. What she thought was that he didn't need any more time to rethink because he knew he didn't love her… Boy she was so wrong!

"I love you too Wendy, always have and always will."

"That was just so…corny." She giggled with a mocking tone.

"Sorry about it." He chuckled holding her in his arms.

"So…" She asked with a grin, standing on her tip-toes.

"What?" He asked playing along. He was so happy to have her back with him, where she belonged…

"Are you gonna stay here while I'm standing waiting until I get a kiss?" They both grinned at each other and he captured her lips in a searing kiss while an unnoticed Shelby stood a few meters ahead, eyeing them with a glare.

* * *

Now...let's go reading the next chappie! 


	28. Chapter 25

SCHOOL OF LOVE

_A/N_: This chapter is one of my favorites since I started writing this story… just guess why… Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it too!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: _Scott, Brooke, Alice, Shelby, Jess, Wendy, Luke, Deborah, Brian, some OCs not really having a big part, Walt (implied).

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

Song credits: **"I'm Still In Love with You" **by **SEAN PAUL (feat. Sasha) **

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

* * *

_Well in comes di ting dem call di broken heart  
This blessed love will never part  
Yuh dun know it's from the start mi tell dem seh a Dutty Yeah!!_

_A Sean Paul and Sasha, come sing for dem baby _

The boy took the air-balloon in his hand and blasted it between his hands laughing hard. His poor girlfriend was looking at him with desperation. He was way too drunk to be moved out by her alone, anyway. It was only quarter past ten but some people were already in a bad state. Scott wasn't one of them, though he knew it would have been easier if he was…so he wouldn't see his partner flirting with every guy she could talk to, and his sister having fun with all her friends and Luke, while Shelby wasn't even there. And how come she wasn't? He knew she was restored to health since the accident and would be able to dance without big difficulties. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in comfort. He wished it had been Shelby but perfectly knew he would have seen her if she was present. Plus, he perfectly would have recognized her touch. He turned on his feet and looked over at the person standing next to him. "Hey." He muttered and the gorgeous ex girlfriend smiled a little at him.

_Boy you make me holler  
Boy you make me sweat and  
I can't get your tenderness  
Still I can't get you off my mind  
What is it about you baby? _

It's the dutty dutty love

"You shouldn't be here alone." She exclaimed then took his hand in hers, leading him to her group. She had come with Brian because she knew he needed to have fun too. The thing was that she wondered how she was going to make both guys having fun if she had to take care of Scott too. Apparently, this slut of Deborah Wilkinson had left him by himself while she had been enjoying the party. Scott rumbled but followed her anyway since she was roundly dragging him away. Truth was that he wanted to leave but was afraid Shelby might show up later and he would miss her. He sighed as they reached the others and she put her hands on her hips, scolding. "C'mon, it's amazing here!"

"Yeah you have to agree they did a great job with the decoration." Added another friend of hers and Scott shrugged, not really caring. He didn't miss, however, the roll of eyes that Brian gave him. He definitively wouldn't start a fight tonight, he wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, yeah." He agreed looking around and glancing back at the foxy red haired girl. Brooke noticed the look of sorrow he had in his eyes and pulled him apart, deciding he needed to do something. Scott almost yelped as she took him by the elbow, and led him to a corner where the others would hear what she had to say to him. "What is it again?"

"Stop feeling pity for yourself and go see her and bring her here." She ordered and Scott let out a laugh, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"That obvious?" He asked and she just shrugged, smiling a bit. She knew what he had to do, he knew it too. It was funny how the two were so much better friends than as a couple.

"You know it…just go tell her you're sorry, and that you love her, and I don't know, make out with her." She said and by 'her' she was saying Shelby of course. She knew that she had to do something or Scott would leave the town (to go to college) before having his feelings sorted out, which was bad.

"You're so funny."

"Right." She said noticing his touch of sarcasm. She followed him as he went to the lockers to take his driving license and car keys.

"Okay, if Deb asks about me, just tell her that I have an emergency." He requested and she nodded, hiding her excitation and apprehension inside. She didn't want to give him false hope… what if Shelby's reaction wasn't welcoming?

"Do not worry about her. Beside, I don't think she'll even notice you're gone." She chortled and he smiled, hugging her quickly. He was finally glad to have her as his friend because she was a great girl and had amazingly grown up since a few months.

"Thanks Brooke. I'm glad we got to know each other better and I'm sorry for the way I treated you before."

"It's okay, just go!" She pushed him away and he laughed, winking at her.

"See you in a little bit."

"I don't think that you'll even see me when you'll get back." She chuckled as she saw he hadn't even got what she said.

"I don't understand… I thought you told me to…"

"Scott, it's just that you'll be in the clouds and will only notice your girl!"

"Ah… yeah. Wish me good luck."

"Good luck." She hugged him and patted his shoulder before watching him leaving the locker room slightly dazed. Now, she could take care of her partner and treat him like he deserved to be treated…

* * *

Scott taped his foot nervously on the ground, waiting for someone to answer the door. He couldn't wait to talk to the girl he loved and apologize to her for the way he had acted. God, how could he have been so stupid? He glanced at his watch, hoping it wasn't too late and raised his eyes when he heard the turn of the knob. Alice Merrick appeared, freshly cleansed, with a small smile upon her face. She looked like she wasn't very surprised to see him. Scott swayed from one foot to another anxiously hoping she would let him in. "Hi Alice, I know it's slightly late but would it be possible to see Shelby for a few minutes?" 

"Of course Scott, you can come in." She said and moved slightly to the side to let him enter the house. She led him to the stairs and turned to look at him. "She's in her bedroom, sulking actually." The middle aged woman said with a small knowing smile. She knew her daughter had wanted to go to that party before. In fact, Wendy and she had planned it since the beginning of the school year. Of course, things hadn't happened the way they had thought it would. But she was particularly glad to see that Scott still cared about her daughter, enough to leave that party and go see her.

"Do you think I can go see her without being rejected immediately?" Scott asked nervously and Alice placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it down affectionately.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be fine." She reassured him and he nodded, taking a deep breath. He glanced at the top of the stairs, weighing the pros and the con… he just couldn't leave without telling her the deep feelings he had for her.

"Thanks." He gave Alice a small kiss on the cheek and saw Walt looking at them from the living room. The older man winked at him and Scott waved at him. He finally cheered up and took a step ahead towards the steps. Alice and Walt both watched as he went upstairs slowly then got back into the living room as they had a movie to see and didn't want Shelby to feel like they were intervening into her love life.

Scott stood frozen in front of Shelby's bedroom door, replaying in his head what he should say to her. Finally, he pushed the door slightly as it was already opened and found Shelby lying on her back, eyes closed, apparently listening music into her new iPod. "Hey Shel, what you're listening to?" He asked casually, hands in his pockets, hoping she had heard him. He didn't know if he could say it again this way without stuttering…

_I'm still in love with you boy…  
Well I'm a hustler and a player and you know I'm not a stayer  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Say girl, try to understand that a man is just a man  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Blessings loving from the start but you know we had to part  
That's the way I give my love  
I'm still in love with you…  
But a man gotta do what a man gotta doo…_

At the sound of his voice, Shelby sat up on her bed, clearly surprised to have him visiting her. "Scott?" She shut down her iPod and ran a hand through her hair, as if to give it some form. She knew she probably looked not really appealing, so she did the best she could.

"Surprised?" He asked and she got on her feet, and approached him slowly, nodding along.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are **you **doing here? You know there's a party tonight?" He said, sitting on a chair, while watching her nervously biting her bottom lip. She was so cute.

"I didn't want to go. Besides, it's not like I was missed."

"C'mon Shelby, you know that's not true. Otherwise, why would I happen to be here?" He asked sternly and could have sworn he noticed a small smile creeping onto her face before she recovered her 'I don't care' look.

"So…you wanna tell me something I supposed?"

"I want to take you to the party." He said simply and she looked up at her clock, and let out a small breath. It's not that she didn't want to go with him…but where was this whole masquerade going to lead them?

"It's almost eleven Scott."

"It is barely half past ten, liar." He said and she couldn't help but chuckle a little at his tone. "Why didn't you go?"

"I had no partner."

"Really? There is not even a guy that asked you to go with him?" He made sure and knew it wasn't the truth. He had heard that several of his football friends had asked her out but that she had refused.

"I didn't say that. I just said that I had no partner. But what about you? Where is your new girlfriend Deborah?" She asked and he noticed there was a touch of jealousy in her voice, which made him smile a little.

"She isn't my new girlfriend, I just took her to the dance, and believe me or not, I didn't see her of the night."

"She left you all alone?" He nodded and she just laughed a little, mocking him. "You really should have been really interesting tonight!"

"I suckled the whole time I was there." He admitted and she just shrugged before meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said with congenially and he smiled at this. It wasn't her fault; she absolutely didn't need to apologize.

"It's not your fault if I'm too stupid to realize I had the girl that was mold for me and I let her go because of something stupid."

"I wanted to go to this party, just not with any guy. I had planned to go with Luke but he finally chose Wendy over me… and you, well, it was quite obvious you didn't want to be with me."

"I did want to be with you Shel, so badly. But I really didn't know how to act for you to forgive me."

"Maybe a 'I'm sorry Shelby that I acted like a jerk and treated you like shit but I need you and still love you' would have been nice to hear?"

"I really sorry Shel… you know that my feelings for you were sincere."

"Aren't they anymore?"

"Of course they are. You can't vanish four months of dating plus several years of being desperately in love in a few weeks… I do love you…no, all things considered, I'm in love with you Shelby Merrick."

"I'm still in love with you too." She admitted with a small smile creeping on her face. Scott smiled back and drew closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, while she leaned on his palm, breathing in light sighs. They stood up there in the center of her room, in each other arms, just happy to be in the other's presence. Finally, Scott withdrew himself a little, and stared at her with a content feeling easy to read in his eyes.

"Do you think you could be ready in like 30 minutes?" He spoke up suddenly and she made a face, a little surprised by his question. He bit his lip softly, waiting for her to understand what he meant by his question and she finally grinned at him.

"What? Are you kidding me? I have to take a shower, do my make-up, my hair and dress up!"

"I'm waiting right here and you can call me if you need help. Besides, you don't even need to take a shower, you just smell good." He kidded though it was the truth. She shoved him a little and he laughed, sitting on her bed while she headed to the bathroom. "Be quick getting beautiful babe! Wouldn't miss everyone!" He yelled after her, and then chuckled to himself as he knew she was also laughing. He knew it wasn't even funny, but hey! They were happy to be reunited!

"You are a so funny one." Jess said sarcastically as she stood next to Shelby's bedroom door, smirking at her sister's boyfriend.

"Hey, she was laughing at least!" Scott retorted watching Jess entering the bedroom, while yawning and stretching.

"I didn't say she wasn't." She answered with a smirk and sat in front of him, on the bed.

"Why aren't you sleeping already?"

"Why should I? I'm a grown up girl." She stood up straight with the chest thrown out and they both laughed at her gesture.

"Correction: You are fourteen." He pointed out, just to make fun of her a little

"Almost fifteen." She corrected and he smiled sarcastically at her, ruffling her hair with one of his hands.

"Right."

"Hey, stop teasing me!" She said mocking indignation and he put his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Ok, promise." The two began laughing and were soon engaged in a conversation about the party. Scott told her how he was bored without Shelby there and how his partner had abandoned him for another guy.

"So… I can't believe you got back with my stupid sister. When will you realize I'm so much better and not half as dumb?" She questioned with good humour but the answer never came out of his mouth.

"Really nice sis." Shelby answered as she came back, half dressed.

"You do look hot Shelby! So you're going in this? You're so gonna be hit by tons of guys tonight!" Jess exclaimed while Scott was just admiring the view. She was in her sky-blue underwear with her bathrobe half open on.

"I do look hot and sexy Scott, don't I?" She said with a smile in the corner of her mouth and he just looked up into her eyes, innocently smiling.

"You still have fifteen minutes." He remained impassive and she wrinkled her nose.

"How can you not even look?" She put her hands on her hips and Jess just laughed at them…not because they were hilarious, but because they were stupid. She turned to leave but not before winking knowingly at the couple.

"Have fun Shel tonight. You too, Golden boy." She wished them, and then disappeared quietly into her bedroom as she was supposed to sleep already.

"I was watching you a few seconds ago and you do look very hot. But I kinda would like it better if you were wearing that just in front of me." He warned her and she chuckled, approaching him. She sat on his laps and wrapped her arms around his neck, grazing the base of his neck with her fingers.

"You're too cute when you put on your jealous act!" She giggled then kissed his cheek and got up quickly while he stayed on the bed with a dazed look. She turned to smirk at him and opened her closet, then took out a black knee length dress with multicolored designs (like hearts and writing…) Wendy had drawn for her. They had done them on the pc and then printed the transfers. It had been a nice idea and the results were awesome! "Do you think it'd do it?" She asked him, putting it in front of her for him to have a glimpse.

"Wow! That does seem hot! Put it on babe!" He said slightly excited as he knew he would be able to show her off without any problems…

"I'll be back in a few…" She grinned back and left a mysterious smile playing on her lips.

_

* * *

Girl, well a never had to promise you no bling bling fo hold you girl  
A just the loving weh me fling fling control you girl  
And make you head swirl  
And make you body twirl  
And make you wanna be my one and only baby girl  
Night after night me give you love fi keep you warm  
Gal you never get this kinda love from you born  
And now you want draw card say me just can't perform _

"Do you know where my brother is, Brookie?" Wendy questioned almost whining as she reached her friend as this one was laughing with Donna and Jill. Brooke looked over at her with quizzical eyes and shrugged, putting her glass on the nearest table.

"Yeah, he left to go take someone. He should be here…uh…" She looked at her watch trying to find out how long it would take him and figured that he should already. She looked around and spotted a blonde figure, well two blonde figures and nudged Wendy softly, nodding her head to the couple just at the entrance. "Right now, wow, amazing dress!" She exclaimed and Jill and Donna nodded along while Wendy stood up, puzzled.

"Shelby? He went to take her here?"

"It does look like it, yeah. I'll have to ask her about that dress though, she looks almost hot."

"She does…do you think they got back together?" Wendy asked again and she couldn't help but feel content about it.

"Ok…according to their bodies' language, I'd say yes."

"Just great." Jill rubbed her hands together almost squealing, she was happy for Shelby. The girl was so miserable without her loverboy!

"Look, why don't we go talk to them?"

"I'm not sure Shelby will want to talk to me after what happened."

"Look, I don't know what's the deal with you three but apparently it was big… but if she forgave your brother I'm sure she will forgive you too. So, just c'mon." Brooke took her friend's hand in hers and was about to drag her to the couple when she noticed Luke standing behind, watching them with a smile. "You can come too Luke." Luke smirked at her but followed them as they made their way to the lovers.

"They're coming, what do we say?" Shelby asked Scott, as she watched their friends approaching them. She bit her bottom lip softly and Scott smiled reassuringly at her as they looked into each other's eyes.

"How about the truth? And if they say anything, we tell them to go to hell."

"That works." She took his hand and felt him squeeze it softly, in an attempt to reassure her. And it worked out pretty well.

"Hey Golden boy, found your other half?" Brooke asked with a smirk and greeted Shelby with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Shelby, you look amazing! You'll have to reveal to me where you found that dress." Shelby smiled at her then looked over at Wendy and Luke.

"So…um, we're back together." Scott said taking Shelby's hand in his and caressing it and making small circles.

"We managed to guess, bro." Wendy said then took a step ahead towards Shelby.

"Let's not make a scene Wendy." Luke muttered, fearing the worse since he couldn't read the expression on her face. He had her back in front. Wendy chuckled a little and brought a startled Shelby into a huge hug.

"OMG! I'm so sorry for what happened between us Shelby!" She exclaimed squeezing Shelby very tightly so the poor girl had difficulties breathing.

"I know." Shelby whispered in her ear, welcoming the hug.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah…it will take some time but of course I do!"

"Fantastic! C'mon, we're going to do some dance!" Wendy took both Brooke's and Shelby's hands and dragged them to the dance floor, while Luke and Scott stayed behind smiling. Shelby looked back over her shoulder at her boyfriend, silently apologizing and he shrugged, winking at her. He wanted her to have some fun, after all. Jill and Donna left too, so the boys remained behind, alone.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for her while I wasn't. I own you big." He said and watched as Luke snickered a little, unmoving his eyes of Wendy and Shelby as they were both dancing together.

"No, you don't own me something, Shelby's my friend and she's not your possession. Besides, she didn't need anyone; she was fine with dealing alone. You're not like essential to her life or anything."

"That's not what I meant." Scott said slightly upset by the way Luke had answered to him. He was just trying to be friendly and the guy was almost attacking him. "I'm saw someone I know, see you man." He announced then left the guy. It was Luke's problem if he didn't want to have a civil conversation with him. After all, he didn't really care. But he wasn't going to be easy on him now…you get what you earn. Besides, it's not because the guy was his sister's boyfriend and one of Shelby's friends that he was forced to be friends with him.

"Hey honey, you wanna dance some?" Deborah asked her supposed partner as she spotted him talking to some of his friends. Scott turned to her with a roll of eyes.

"What happened to Jared Dillon?" He referred to the guy he knew she had gone with a great part of the night.

"He left with another girl." She said with a pout, shamelessness. At that Scott looked at her with a 'are you kidding me?' glare and shrugged, not really caring anymore about the girl.

"Sorry for you but I've got someone else too. And at you place I'd stop drinking and would go back home." He said then grabbed her glass of alcohol from her hand handing it to one of his friends.

"Scott!" She pouted then placed a hand in front of her mouth as she burped and laughed almost hysterically. She slid on the floor and continued giggling while the other guys rolled their eyes and looked at her with pity. Before seeing her in this state, they found her hot and particularly sexy, now they just thought she was disgusting and pathetic. Scott ignored the wretched girl and was about to leave and join Shelby on the dance floor when this one surprised him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and sealing them at his waistline level.

"Hey baby…" She said gently and he smiled to himself, turning in her arms. He leaned down and kissed her glossy lips softly. The other guys hollered at them and they both chuckled against each other's mouth. Deborah got on her feet, slightly angry with Scott. How dared he display his affection to another girl when she was supposed to be his partner?

"Who's that slut Scotty?" Deborah asked, leaning against the wall as she got on her feet. She walked drunkenly towards the couple and narrowed her eyes at Shelby who just took a step back, a bit confused.

"Excuse me Deborah, but you're going way too far. Go to the bathroom, refresh yourself and maybe we'll discus after." Scott almost ordered and Deborah snorted a little.

"I do not need to. I just want some answers!" She shouted, her voice nearly breaking. Scott grabbed her elbow, ready to drag her to the bathroom but she pulled back with a surprising strength and got free of him. "Do not touch me, you jerk!"

"Look, we don't wanna make a scene right here and now, right?" He lowered his voice while Shelby, who didn't know what to do, just stood up next to him, watching them arguing.

"No we don't. Have fun with your slut Barbie." Scott was about to retort something to defend Shelby but she knew better and just pulled him away from the girl before he could say anything else.

"Why did you let her treat you this way?"

"She was drunk. Besides, that night is supposed to be fun, c'mon, let's relax and dance. They announced they were starting a new wave of slows." She led him to the centre of the dance floor and turned to face him.

"Great, just what I like." He muttered sarcastically and she shoved him in the chest. He grabbed her hands gently and placed their palms against his chest and then wrapped his around her slim waist. "I love you." He murmured softly and she slid up her hands, to encircle them around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered just as tenderly and placed her head on his shoulder, letting him sway her to the music.

_  
I love you baby  
A true a get the little loving and me gone  
You don't know how to love me  
I an I nah no time fi no kiss up an charm  
Not even how to kiss me  
A true me take you little heart by storm  
I don't know why  
Babygirl, Babygirl  
I love you baby  
A just the dutty dutty love _

I'm still in love with you boy…  
Well I'm a hustler and a player and you know I'm not a stayer  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Say girl, try to understand that a man is just a man  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Blessing loving from the start but you know we had to part  
That's the way I give my love  
I'm still in love with you…  
But a man gotta do what a man gotta doo…girl

A true me give her tug love and say bye bye bye  
Me turn around she ask the question why why why  
When me leaving me see the gal cry cry cry  
And it hurts my heart to tell lie lie lie  
So don't cry no more  
Baby girl for sure  
Just remember the good times we had before

I'm still in love…

* * *

Their bodies were on fire, and it was incontrollable, passionate and dangerous. He placed a hand against the wall to support himself and let his mouth wander her upper body, from her lips to her cheeks, to her collarbone, to her neck, to the top of her cleavage. She gave out a moan as he almost bit a part of her skin and felt her body giving up in his arms. He knees were simply not working anymore. He backed her against the wall, pressing the lower part of his body closer to hers and she gasped as she felt his growing erection between her thighs. A part of her told her that she should stop him before it would be too late, another part didn't want to resist anymore. The sensations were powerful, and she knew they both wanted it. She pulled back though, and smiled softly, a way to tell him not to worry. She just needed to open her front door. It was almost three but since Alice knew her daughter was with Scott, she hadn't even thought of giving her a curfew. Shelby managed to open the door with difficulty, since her boyfriend was nibbling at her neck from behind, and took his hand, leading him inside. They smiled again at each other and he pulled her to him by the arm, swirling her around. "Want you," he murmured hoarsely and she brought a hand to his neck, sliding it behind, and leaned his face down so she could meet his juicy lips again. He backed her against the banister and continued exploring each other's mouths, while they kept their hands to appropriate places. Shelby pulled back once again, panting breathlessly and nodded at the upstairs. 

"C'mon," she whispered, and pulled off her sandals since they would be making noise with their heels. She took his hand into hers, while the other still held the shoes and they both climbed the stairs silently. They were lucky enough so anybody heard them as they neared the bedrooms. Shelby opened her room and entered it with Scott following closely and she closed the door behind them, breathing with relief. They smiled shyly at each other and Scott closed the small gap between them… They started kissing again, while he kept running his hand up and down her neck to her breast. They both were slowly dying for each other's touch. They had wanted this for so long and finally their moment had come. Shelby moaned as he kept kissing her and as his fingers began unzipping her dress, her breath started to be shaking in anticipation of what was to come.Tonight was going to be their night…a night only about the two of them. Or so she thought…

_  
I love you baby  
A true a get the little loving and me gone  
You don't know how to love me  
I an I nah no time fi no kiss up an charm  
Not even how to kiss me  
A true me take you little heart by storm  
I don't know why  
Babygirl, Babygirl  
I love you baby  
A just the dutty dutty love _

I'm still in love with you boy…  
Well I'm a hustler and a player and you know I'm not a stayer  
That's the way I give my love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Say girl, try to understand that a man is just a man  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Blessings loving from the start but you know we had to part  
That's the dutty dutty love

I don't know why  
I don't know  
I don't know why

* * *

Sorry about the small cliffhanger… I just felt like this story needed some… 

Please R & R, it keeps me motivated!


	29. Chapter 26

**SCHOOL OF LOVE**

_A/N_: I know, I know, I'm bad!!! It's been so long since I've updated this story! Any HG story in fact… But I am back, for a while until I get this one done! I hope at least… Next chapter is already half done so I'll put it quickly…hopefully, I don't know anymore…

Thanks for the reviews!

_RATING:_ T (just to be sure)

_CHARACTERS: __Shelby, Scott, Wendy, Martin, Susan, Harmony, Teddy, Luke._

_SUMMARY:_ AU. Shelby, Wendy, Scott and the others are all in high school. Walt still exists, but is slightly different in comparison with the show. Elaine happened but is now out of the picture.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the original characters. The others are completely made up, unless my subconscious worked on things I saw on TV or something…

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

* * *

"We have to talk Shelby… I don't want you to think I'm only doing it because I'm leaving in two days." Scott blurted out as they pulled away for air. The sultriness of the room was almost unbearable but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She already had her dress off until the shoulders and he was bare chest. She took a step back and leaned against the wall, not believing her ears. How could he ruin their moment?

"What the hell are you talking about?" She cried, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "In two days?" She then asked him and he nodded ashamed. He knew she would be angry but had to tell her. It wouldn't have been fair to spend the night without telling her. She deserved so much better than that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I just didn't want to spoil the moment." He admitted, looking down at his feet, awkwardly.

"You just did." She muttered mad and he swallowed hard. He looked back into her eyes and noticed sorrow into them. She was heartbroken, just as much as he was right now. He didn't want to separate himself from her, but did he have a choice? His father had found him a summer job that was a great opportunity and he definitively couldn't let it pass. He kept saying to himself it was for his future…their future together.

"I'm sorry baby, believe me." He apologized hoarsely and she broke their gaze, running a hand through her hair, not knowing how to react anymore, or what she was supposed to say.

"So, you're leaving like this?" She asked just for the sake of asking. She perfectly knew she hadn't the right to keep him here. He had to live his life, even if it meant they had to take separate ways, which hurt badly. She should have gotten prepared to that eventuality. After all, it was evident they would be apart for a year at least, seeing as they weren't the same age.

"Yes." He murmured, hanging his head down, ashamed of his admittance. "It you knew how I regret things have to be this way…"

"It's unbelievable." She whispered, almost breaking down but keeping a straight face, for both of them. She couldn't cry, she didn't have the right to do so. It would be just worse to let it go.

"I'm sorry." He repeated again and this time, she couldn't help but feel anger through her veins. How dared he say he was sorry? It was too much; the pain in her heart had to stop.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Oh forget to answer; you're too much of a coward." She said dryly as she saw him taking a step closer.

"I just didn't want you to have a bad night because of that." He replied in defense and she let out a small dry laugh, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, but it so worked well!" She added with a touch of sarcasm.

"I didn't want to blurt it out this way." He ran a hand through his hair and went to sit next to her on the bed while she looked down at her feet, taping them against the side of the bed, nervously, angrily. He placed his hand on her tight, squeezing it softly, in an attempt of providing her some comfort. "It doesn't mean we can't be together, you know?"

"Right, because you going to the university and me staying here is going to work. That's bullshit and we both know it." She pulled her hand away, and looked him right in the eye.

"No, it's not. I'm not going to leave and never get back here. And you can go visit too."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. She didn't want to ever think it would work. The distance was one thing… but most of all, the fact that they were already fighting while they were in the same school. She could imagine how it would be if they were hundreds miles away.

"Shelby, look at me please." He requested and when she shook her head, refusing, he brought one of his hands to her chin and lifted it up. "I love you and it isn't going to change because I'm going away. Come to think of it, I think it'll only grow stronger." She had to chuckle at this. How could he believe what he was saying? She got the feeling she was in those soap-operas, with the long, passionate lines that couldn't beat reality.

"Scott, face the reality. You're going to live in L.A., alone, without a girlfriend, you're gonna make yourself new friends, a new life…so, really, why should you keep your attaches here? It would be stupid."

"Shelby, that is not gonna happen because I know what's good for me. And it's you." He said gently and she rolled her eyes again, not buying his sweet words.

"Right." She rolled her eyes at his comment and gentle tone, and a tear threatened to fall from her right eye. She sniffed a little and turned her head to the side so he couldn't see how much it was affecting her, even if she knew, that he knew the feeling.

"Why won't you believe me? I've loved you for years and I've always been faithful to you. It's not gonna change, I promise." He continued and she just shook her head bitterly. The long distance thing could easily be the end of a relationship; she knew it would be hard on both of them… Especially for him being in a new city, with new people, a new life…

"But can you promise you'll still be in love with me in a year?"

"I don't want to fight Shel. And you know I don't know what's the future holds, but I know that I love you now and probably always will."

"Because you think it's what I want? To fight with you? The night could have been perfect, but no, you had to spoil everything, again, just like the first time I tried to offer myself to you." She cried and his gaze hardened at her statement.

"C'mon, you knew I would leave one day! What did you think? That I would wait for you a whole year so we would have gone to college together?" He said exasperated, but still trying to keep his voice the lower possible.

"No, I just didn't think it would have been this fast. And why leaving so soon?"

"Because I found a job in LA for the summer."

"Great for you." She said dryly, a little obfuscated that he hadn't told her before, like she didn't have a part in the decision.

"Shel, we weren't together anymore but you know that if we had been, I would have told you about it. We would have discussed it and I would have asked you if you were okay with it. We could have even found a way to spend the whole summer in LA with both having a job there."

"Of course, if you hadn't broken up with me over nothing, things would have been different." She muttered bitterly; she hated the fact he was trying to turn things like it was her fault.

"Shel…I thought we were okay with what happened?"

"You thought wrong. I'm far from being okay with what happened! I just had got out of the hospital, I was shocked, hurt and all I needed was your support, which of course you couldn't provide because of your stupid pride!"

"I'm sorry things got that way…if I could change the past, believe me, I would have already erased some nasty things." He retorted and she scowled at him. He couldn't say a thing without turning himself as a victim.

"It's always about you, uh? You can't apologize without putting yourself as the victim, right? You're so self-centered that it scares me sometimes!"

"I am selfish now? Can I ask you something, then? How can you be in love with a guy like me? I have all the vices of the earth!" He shouted childishly and she just shook her head, choking back her tears.

"You're not being fair Scott; you know that I love you." She said weakly, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it." He said and closed the door quietly, not even looking at her in the eye. "Goodbye Shelby." He whispered and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the tears falling from his eyes. How could someone be able to give you so much love, make you so happy, and hurt you so bad?

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Scott Barringer hugged his tearful sisters, then his proud father and finally his mother. Today was the big day… the day of his independence, the day he would fly away from his family, and become an adult. "So you sure you've got everything packed?" Susan asked her son and he nodded, again. He looked like ready to explode, and annoyed also.

"For the billionth time, yes mom." He said with a sigh and Susan ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it a little. Scott pulled away, slightly embarrassed by her gesture while Wendy just laughed at them.

"You sure you didn't forget anything?" Harmony asked though, knowing it would exceed him. But she perfectly knew what was missing…or rather who.

"Yeah, I am." Harmony and Wendy shared a meaningful look and Wendy nodded at her.

"Isn't Shelby going to come saying goodbye?" She asked carefully and Scott looked down at his feet or at anything but his family members. He was ashamed of the way he had dealt with her and the way he had left her alone two nights ago. He didn't even let give the chance or the time to let her follow him.

"I don't think so Di, we kinda…broke up the night of the dance." He admitted to them and Wendy couldn't believe it. They seemed so fine that evening after the dance; they looked like they were going to devour each other, even. So what could be so bad that they had to break up, all over again?

"Why that?" Susan asked concerned but he just shook his head, refusing to give them an answer. Wendy, Susan and Harmony shared a look and Wendy shrugged as she saw her brother looking quite defeated.

"Long story." He responded shrugging, notifying her he didn't want to talk about her anymore.

"C'mon, you love her and she loves you too, you can't leave without a goodbye." Wendy insisted and Scott shot her a dirty look.

"We said our goodbyes last night, end of the story." He almost shouted and went back into the house to take his driving license among other important papers.

"I'm calling Shelby." Wendy said as soon as her brother was out of view. Susan shook her head slightly disapproving but let her do what she thought was good for her brother. Martin shook his head at this but figured he shouldn't intervene. He and Wendy weren't really on talkative terms so things were kind of hard home. Not to mention diners, they were awful, with the heavy silences and conversations of no importance.

"_Shel__by? It's Wendy, Scott's ready to leave, where the hell are you?" She asked as soon as she heard her friend's voice answering. She heard her sighing and rolled her eyes. "Well?" She asked after a moment of silence and Shelby let out another breath._

"_Did he tell you about what happened the other night after the prom?" Shelby replied with another sigh and Wendy nodded, though Shelby couldn't see it._

"_C'mon, what can't be so bad? I know it was your first time and all, but I know for sure Scott is a good screw…" Wendy said in a throaty laugh and Shelby cleared her throat, embarrassed by her bestfriend's words._

"_He's leaving Wendy, that's what's so bad." Shelby's voice broke into the phone. Wendy bit the inside of her cheek, thinking of an argument to convince her friend._

"_You'll see him again soon. It's not like he's dead or something…"_

"_Yeah, say the girl who will have her boyfriend with her next year…" Shelby retorted with a small sarcastic tone and Wendy couldn't help but suppress a sigh._

"_Shel, I know it won't be easy, but you love him and he needs to know that. It will work out, I know it deep inside, and I'm sure you do too."_

"_You really think that? That it will work even with the distance?"_

"_Of course, only if you bring your butt here before he's gone." Wendy said with honesty, impatiently taping her foot on the ground._

"_How much time do I have?"_

"_Let's say…15 minutes, I'll find a way to keep him home until you're here."_

"_Thanks, I'm coming as soon as I find a way to leave Mark alone."_

"_Babysitting period?" Wendy said with a slight chuckle. "I hope your parents give you lots of spending money…"_

"_Yeah,__ of course." Shelby said sarcastically and looked through the window to see if her old neighbour was there. "I'll see if Marta is there. Try to keep Scott here the longer you can."_

"_Marta?" Who was Marta, the girl had no idea, and it wasn't like she cared anyway._

"_Wendy, you know the neighbour Marta, Dave's wife." Shelby knew Wendy had had a crush on Dave years ago so she sure remembered him, if not his wife._

"_Oh okay… please, make it quick!"_

"_I'll try." _

Wendy hung up and turned around, to meet her sister's apprehensive glance. "She's coming right now."

"Great." Harmony let out a small squeal and hugged her big sister happily.

* * *

Scott got into the car and looked into the driving mirror to regulate it. That's when he saw her running down the street; she seemed like crying from what he could tell. He couldn't leave without having her in his arms once last time. He got out of the car and met Wendy's delighted face. She winked at him and he nodded, thanking her silently. "Shel." He whispered and she smiled at him through her tear strained face. "I love you so much." He said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately on the lips while the whole Barringer bunch was looking at them in awe. Even Martin seemed affected; he was a sucker for love, deep inside (lol).

"I love you too…I'm so sorry about the other night." She said softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

"Forget it. We're fine now." He gazed into her eyes and pulled a strand out of her flustered face.

"I don't want you to go, but I know you have to. I'm not mad." She declared with a small laugh through her tears and he smiled sadly at her, before giving her another quick kiss.

"Thanks. I'll write to you, and I'll call you, and maybe you'll come too?" He hopefully asked her and she looked at him with a roll of eyes, as if it was evident she would.

"Maybe." She teased him, rubbing her nose against him. She sniffled then gave out a small giggle when she saw everyone was looking in their way. Scott turned to see what was making her laughing and suppressed a chuckle too, winking at Wendy. She turned back to him and pressed her hands against his sides. "God, I'm so gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby." He kissed her lips again and wrapped her in his arms. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling she was having and he knew he had to pull back before things got heated. He didn't want to get carried away right here in front of every member of his family. He already had a hard way of controlling himself and his need to be even closer.

"You better go." She said determined to let him go.

"I don't want to leave you." He whined a little and wrapped her even closer in his arms.

"You have to." She said comprehensively and he nodded, now pouting, which made her realize he looked really sexy and cute today, even more than any usual day.

"Okay, don't forget that I love you, and only you, whatever happen." He said sweetly and Shelby saw Wendy rolling her eyes at them, when she heard her brother doing corny talking.

"I won't. Go now." She said pulling away slightly but he brought her closer before she could do it completely.

"See ya." He replied with reluctance and she bit her lip from keeping the tears from falling.

"You too."

"I'll call you when I'll be there, okay?"

"Of course." One last kiss and that was it, he was leaving, for good. Memories, good or bad, or even eventless came back floating through his head. The first time he played football in the garden with his dad, his 10th birthday with everybody he knew, his first kiss, the day his mother left, the one he saw _Elaine_ for the first time…

* * *

**The Day After**

Scott woke up in a strange and empty room, in a bed that didn't smell like his mom's powder and it bothered him, a lot. What was even worse is that he had just dreamed of Shelby…a wonderful dream that would maybe become reality one day, but not before long. He hated the fact that he was away from his home, away from his loved ones, and that he had to become an adult… And he missed her, more than he thought he would. He missed her voice, he missed her touch, and he craved for her lips on his and knew that once he would see her again, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Hey man, I can come in?" Teddy, his roommate asked him and Scott rolled over in the bed before putting his head under his pillow.

"Sure." He answered in a muffled sound and the red-haired guy entered, with books under his arm. He put some of the books on the desk and let out a groan, realizing Scott was still in bed.

"I bought some books of law and some stationery too, for our classes." Teddy said as he showed him the things he had inside his bags. Scott watched uninterested and sat up in the bed.

"Great." Scott said with a forced smile and a tired face. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before stretching his arms.

"You have to pay half of the price though."

"Look into my schoolbag, my wallet's inside the small pocket, I think." He said rubbing his curly hair to relax. He realized he felt very tired and finally laid back down, pulling the covers over his head.

"Thanks. Are you gonna get out of that bed sometime?" The red heard boy asked as he went to the chair where his roommate's bag was hanging on. He sought through it and smiled when he found it. He opened it and turned to look at Scott who rolled over and mumbled in a yawn…

"Sure, when I'll be awake."

"It's already noon man, you need to go out. It's your first day of freedom, you have to celebrate!" Teddy exclaimed a little louder and Scott turned around in his bed to look at him, slightly unconvinced.

"Celebrate?" He asked kind of sceptical and Teddy nodded grinning, and went to sit on his unmade bed.

"Yeah, we could go on the campus, meet some hot chicks and bring them home?" He suggested and Scott groaned in answer.

"I already have someone in my life."

"She wouldn't know if you were cheating. I have a girl at home too. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun here. You wouldn't believe how the girls are easy here. Must be coming from the nice weather, they're wearing lighter clothes…"

"You asshole, how can you talk about girls this way?"

"What? C'mon, it's not like it would hurt her, since she wouldn't even know it!"

"You should feel bad for doing that to your girlfriend. Don't you have any remorse? I could never do that to Shel, I couldn't forgive myself if I did." Scott replied with a sigh, then finally got up from the bed and headed towards the small bathroom.

"You in love, aren't you?" Teddy asked and he turned around, a small dreamy look plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah, she's just…my perfect." Teddy had to keep himself from laughing at his roommate's answer and then furrowed his brows, thinking it was slightly suspicious.

"Hey man, are you sure you not gay or something?" The red-haired boy asked with a frown. "It's not that I'm like against it or something, I mean, it's cool if you are, just…" He rambled nervously looking down at his feet, being careful of not meeting Scott's eyes just in case…

"I'm not gay man!" Scott furrowed an eyebrow a little offended that his roommate thought of him as a gay. And why did he think that? Did he look like someone gay? What that his appearance, or something else?

"Phew, I'm kinda glad you aren't. I don't think I would have survived it if you were, because you're too cute, I'd be damned." He chuckled softly with a smirk…

"Real funny." Scott rolled his eyes and finally opened the door of the bathroom.

"So why won't she call you if she's just so great? Did you break up with her or something?"

"I don't know where we're at actually, she kinda told me to leave her alone the night of the prom and since, I didn't have any news except the day I left home. She came, we kissed and she told me she loved me, but didn't promise anything." He explained, re-closing the door and sitting on the edge of the desk. He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for his new friend point of view.

"That's kinda strange. Maybe you should call her then? Maybe she's waiting for you to call. You know girls? They won't ever make the first step, even when they really should."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll try calling her later."

"You should do it now."

"I'm taking a shower first, I smell."

"That you do. You should think of doing fewer wet dreams, so that you wouldn't sweat too much." Teddy teased him and Scott let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ah, ah, very classy." Scott muttered before closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

"Wendy, you here?" An excited voice said through the bedroom door. Wendy broke off the kiss the shared with Luke and sighed loudly.

"Oh god, can't she come at any good time?" She muttered against Luke's chest and this one laughed a little, rolling over so they wouldn't be in an awkward position. "Of course, where else would I be?" She yelled at her bestfriend who entered the room instantly, a little knowing smile playing on her lips.

"I knew you were, I just didn't want to enter and see you two going at it or something." She said with a small teasing voice and Wendy playfully glared at her bestfriend a little.

"It's still early; we don't go for sex in the afternoon, we're taking naps." Wendy answered with a small laugh and Shelby shrugged a little at her comment. She perfectly knew they were making out and close to do even more.

"Right." Shelby rolled her eyes at her and looked around the room. "Anyway, you should really close the door when you're planning on stripping your clothes. What if your parents enter the room or something?" Shelby replied and received a small shrug from the brunette. She made room on the bed for Shelby, but the blonde decided she preferred to sit on the chair since she didn't want to take part of her friends' display of love.

"Did you hear from my brother?" Wendy asked after a small pause and Shelby nodded, with a very cute pout.

"Yeah, he called a little earlier, he's fine but 'misses us like crazy!'" She said quoting her boyfriend's words with a funny high pitched voice. "And he told me to say hello to you and the rest of the family because he can't call tonight." She smiled a little at the thought of her phone conversation with her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe he was gone and she hoped he would be fine all alone in a city he didn't know very well.

"Oh, why that?"

"He told me something about getting drunk to celebrate his independence and a big hangover, I didn't understand everything but I'm glad he tries to have fun."

"Yeah, like you should be jealous of a bottle of beer…" Luke commented with a laugh and Wendy nodded at his answer, though she knew alcohol and Scott Barringer weren't a good mix.

"Ah, ah, you would never know what you can do with a bottle Luke." Wendy said mischievously. The discussion was taking an interesting way, not that it bothered them. After all, they were all young and horny…

"You tried something with a bottle? Really? I didn't even think that was even possible…" Luke muttered and shook his head, thinking his girlfriend was totally crazy… Wendy shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, why don't we drop it…It's not I'm a prude or something but I'd rather not hear you talk about something so…I don't know? Disgusting?" Shelby said making a face and Luke nodded thinking it was a bit too private to be talked about…

"She's right but still…you such a nasty girl…" He grinned at her and licked his lips before pecking her lips before she could react.

"Jerk!" She yelled with a pout and he smiled sweetly at her, before going on.

"You know, it's always better than having you in my bed…because it doesn't complain when you're too heavier, or I don't have to take care of giving it pleasure." Wendy shoved him again, a little harder this time and he laughed at her while Shelby sat on the edge of the bed. "You know you're the best."

"Maybe you're not satisfied because he's not motivated… after all, he didn't try having it with me." Shelby winked at him and Wendy scolded at her, thinking it was not a funny treat.

"Who would want you except my moronic brother?" She retorted satisfied and Shelby rolled her eyes at her, now feeling a little sad.

"Very nice Wendy." Luke whispered noticing Shelby sullen sway of moods.

"So, when are you going to go to L.A to see him? Soon, I hope." The brunette asked her bestfriend who pouted and shook her head 'no'. There was no way she would see her boyfriend until classes start again…which totally sucked by the way. She hoped her holidays would still be kinda fun because she already was regretting her subscription to that stupid camp…

"Not during the summer. I kinda subscribed to a summer camp where they're doing sports and cool things. I'm going with Daisy and Ezra."

"Oh, that's…great." Wendy said with a smirk. She would never do a thing like that. Being alone in the woods, trying to get closer to the nature and connect with the animals wasn't something she would call fun and exciting. God, Shelby would be super bored…the poor girl…stuck with that nerd of Ezra and that scary Goth girl…

"And you, what have you planned for this summer?" She asked her bestfriend who gave her a sad expression.

"I'm staying home, unfortunately, and I didn't even get a choice in that decision."

"Why that?"

"Because daddy dearest thinks of it as a punishment for my bad, bad girl behaviour."

"Wow, that's kinda harsh and useless if you want my opinion." Shelby commented and Wendy agreed, nodding along. Of course, her father was stupid to think it would change her… It will only make her bitter. "And you Luke, what you're doing this summer?"

"I'm gonna go to my grandparents, just like every year. So I get to be with my half brother, which is kinda cool."

"I didn't know you had a brother?" She asked with surprise and he nodded with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"He's a year younger, and I saw him on pictures, he's even cuter than this one." Wendy answered before Luke could place a world, and smiled apologetically at him when she said what she said. "Sorry babe, but he's really, really handsome. You too, but you have a different charm." She tried and bit her lip as he nodded, pouting. She leaned over to give him a short kiss, which he quickly deepened.

"Well, I think I should leave. I'll call you later Wendy. See you two." Shelby said but she could tell they weren't really listening to her so she just shrugged and smiled at the sight of the two. They were really cute together and she couldn't help but feel jealousy towards them. I wasn't fair that they had the chance to spend their time together and not her with Scott. She really was going to miss her lover…

* * *

Well again, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks or something… I promised myself I would finish this story and not let it like that… So even if I don't go up until where I had planned, I will give you a proper end…

Lots of Love to my faithful readers...

**Linkie**.


End file.
